Na bis
by Naya Snake
Summary: Nie więź nigdy czarnoksiężnika w jego własnym zamku, bo Nurmengard ma on wiele ukrytych komnat, pełnych magii, a porządny czarny pan zawsze, ale to zawsze powraca. A niektórzy z nich uczą się na swoich błędach. Gellert postanawia uratować swoją przyjaźń, Albusa i rodzinę Dumbledore'ów, i działa, jak na niemieckiego generała przystało.
1. Chapter 1

_Na Merlina i Morganę, to już piętnaście lat na ffnet..._

_Po długaśnej przerwie pojawiam się znowu, z tekstem, który jest też publikowany na Mirriel w bardzo podobnej wersji. _

_Z technikaliów:_

_Gellert i Dumbledore Bros.; kanon idzie w diabły około szóstego-siódmego tomu. (Ż)aluzje historyczno-polityczne. Sporo magii, również krwawej i paskudnej._

_Aluzje do „Zwierząt", acz bez większej kanonicznej zgodności. Nie jestem w stanie złożyć bohaterów tych filmów w jakąś sensowną psychologicznie całość, szczerze mówiąc, a tym bardziej wpasować całości w kanon._

_Na razie T, potem wyżej, ze względu na czarną magię tudzież działania wojenne. Bez anatomicznie opisywanych momentów i lania krwi wiadrami._

_Z rozważań światotwórczych:_

_Zastanowiło mnie kiedyś, jak dziwne jest zamknięcie Gellerta w jego własnym zamku. OK, zabijanie czarnych panów jest, jak wiadomo z każdej lektury fantasy, mało skuteczne. Trzeba, jak Rasputina, kilka razy... A uwięzienie drania w jego własnej wieży to taki śliczny PR dla ludu – niech wredota ma, co innym szykował. Cudne i pedagogiczne. Ale. Rozsądne. To. Nie. Jest. Toż jeno skończony idiota nie wbudowałby tam niespodzianek na wypadek wypadku. Chyba, że Gellert odstawiał późnego Hitlera, ergo nie kontaktował z rzeczywistością. Choć wtedy, mimo wszystko, trzeba było Avadą w serce, spalić i prochy rozsypać._

_Koniec końców doszłam do wniosku, że cały kanon cierpi na rozdwojenie jaźni – albo baśń, gdzie mamy młodego bohatera (Harry/Newt), mentora, który pomaga, ale sprawy nie załatwia, choć niby jest taki potężny (Albus) i złego złola (Gellert / Tom). Albo polit-fantasy, z Ministerstwem i jego stalinowskimi metodami, rasizmem, paskudnymi więzieniami itepe. „Realizm magiczny", jak się patrzy._

_I spróbowałam iść tą drugą drogą. _

_Gellert postanawia naprawić stare błędy. Radykalnie. I jak to bywa, natychmiast mamy SNAFU (situation normal, all f... up)._

_Dość trucia, niech się dzieło broni samo._

**Rozdział 1**

**O tym, że czarnoksiężnik i bez różdżki pozostaje czarnoksiężnikiem i o tym, że niektórzy żałują za grzechy w oryginalny sposób**

_Puisque les destins sont les mêmes_

_Que tous les chemins nous ramènent_

_À l'aube d'un nouveau départ_

_On n'apprend rien de nos erreurs_

_À moins de s'y bruler le cœur_

_Je suivrai les routes ou l'on s'égare_

_Comme on dresse un étendard_

_A corps perdu, ivre et sans fard_

_Pour n'être plus le pantin d'un espoir_

_Et si la vie n'est qu'une cause perdue_

_Mon âme est libre d'y avoir enfin cru_

_À corps perdu_

_À corps perdu_

_À corps perdu j'écrirai mon histoire_

_Je ne serai plus le pantin du hasard_

_Si toutes les vies sont des causes perdues_

_Les hommes meurent de n'avoir jamais cru_

_De n'avoir pas vécu ivres et sans fard_

_Soldats vaincus pour une guerre sans victoire_

_Et si ma vie n'est qu'une cause perdue_

_Je partirai libre d'y avoir au moins cru_

_À corps perdu_

_À corps perdu..._

_Grégory Lemarchal, À corps perdu_

_(tłumaczenie na końcu odcinka)_

Kiedy zatrzasnęły się za nim wrota Nurmengardu, runął na łóżko i spał przez tydzień, wycieńczony wojną i magią. Potem chciał uciec, mógłby przecież, na wszystkie dzieci Lokiego! Czy oni naprawdę myśleli, że da się go uwięzić w jego własnym zamku? Nurmengard był twierdzą, nie tylko więzieniem, jak wrzeszczała wroga propaganda. Jego twierdzą, częścią jego magii. Nurmengard istniał by go ocalić, nie uwięzić. Ale Gellert był wciąż zbyt słaby, rozdygotany magicznie, ranny, więc nie zbiegł. Czekał, ćwiczył, czytał i czekał. Wiedział, że uwaga zwycięzców wkrótce zwróci się w stronę nowych wyzwań i zagrożeń, a wtedy wystarczy jeden cios, cios w najsłabszy punkt, cios z całej siły, cios szybki jak błyskawica. I kiedy myślał, że jest już gotowy, jego magia zaczynała drżeć, dygotał w gorączce, ręce mu się trzęsły tak, że nie rzuciłby najprostszego zaklęcia. Azadeh, jego kochana, mądra dżinnija, poiła go eliksirami, owijała w wilgotne prześcieradła, mruczała stare, perskie zaklęcia i choroba mijała na kilka tygodni, by znowu uderzyć w środku nocy.

Czekał dalej i czytał, dziwiąc się, jakim był ignorantem. Lektura nie przychodziła mu tak łatwo jak kiedyś, bo prawe oko odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. Ale czyż oko nie jest ceną za mądrość? Czytał więc i czytał, powoli ale uparcie, czytał i obliczał, by zadać cios, który rozbije twierdze jego wrogów w pył. Czytał Vivianę i Slytherina, a magiczna biblioteka wciąż podsuwała mu nowe księgi. Czytał nocami, bo nie mógł spać. Widział duchy, całe bataliony, dywizje duchów. Duchy jego ludzi, którzy zginęli, bo był zbyt ograniczony, zbyt pyszny, zbyt chciwy. Widział synów, których nie obronił. Widział kraj w ruinie, rozdarty przez zwycięzców, kraj, którego nie ocalił, zajęty pogonią za Insygniami, za szybką władzą, za głupią zemstą. Widział przyjaciela, rannego i zdradzonego, wpatrującego się oszołomionym wzrokiem w martwą siostrę.

I pewnej nocy pojął, że nie wystarczy powrócić. Trzeba czegoś więcej, trzeba naprawić to, co roztrzaskała młodzieńcza porywczość i pycha, i dopiero wtedy będzie mógł zacząć od nowa. Czytał więc i czytał. Wkrótce zauważył, że nieużywana moc rośnie w nim, drży, gotowa wybuchnąć, gdy tylko usta wyszepczą klątwę. Pojął, że to nie rany, nie ślady klątw, ale sama magia, nieużywana i zaniedbywana, a przedtem przez tyle lat zmuszana do nieludzkiego wysiłku, zsyła na niego gorączkę, szarpie jego ciałem, domagając się szacunku i troski. Zwykły użytkownik różdżki mógł całe życie korzystać z magii, nie myśląc o tym, czym ona jest. Potężny czarodziej musiał zatroszczyć się o swój magiczny rdzeń, tak jak wybitny sportowiec musiał dbać o ciało.

Czytał więc księgi mędrców Chin i Japonii, Azteków i Egipcjan, by pojąć, jak czarodzieje kierowali magią w czasach przedróżdżkowych. Azadeh opowiadała mu to, co usłyszała o starożytnej magii od swojej poprzedniej chlebodawczyni, mądrej czarownicy Seglawi. Magia uspokajała się, naginała do jego woli. Był już gotów, żeby...

Nie. Jeszcze nie. Czuł, że czegoś mu brakuje, że powrót skończy się hańbą i klęską, że powtórzy tylko stare błędy.

\- Moc – szeptała Azadeh. – Pani Seglawi mówiła, że jeśli posiądzie się moc innego maga i złączy z mocą piramid, to można odczynić wszystko, co się stało. Mówiła, że ludzie boją się czasu, ale czas boi się piramid. Ale przecież nikt nie może odebrać czarodziejowi mocy, prawda? Gdyby to było możliwe, pewnie by ją panu zabrali, Almani*.

W głowie Grindelwalda zaczął kiełkować pewien pomysł. Dlaczego w zasadzie nie można nikomu wydrzeć mocy siłą? Każdy czarodziej przelewa swoją magię w różdżkę przy najprostszym nawet zaklęciu; może jej część zamknąć w dowolnym artefakcie; rozrywa wraz z duszą, tworząc horcrux. Horcrux... Ten głupi chłopak chciał podobno... Na kły Fenrisa, jakie to oczywiste.

\- Azadeh – powiedział Gellert – Powiedz mi, czy on tu przyjdzie? Czy będę musiał go szukać?

Dżinnija wyjęła z sakiewki garść piachu i rzuciła go na wiatr. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w kształt, jaki ziarna utworzyły na dziedzińcu.

\- Przyjdzie. – Uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. – Ale nieprędko.

\- Mam czas – odparł spokojnie Grindelwald.

\- Ale sam pan nie da rady. Potrzebuje pan jeszcze... To dziwne. – Azadeh pokręciła głową, ponownie rzuciła garstkę piasku w powietrze. – Piasek mówi o mugloach... I drzewo, to samo drzewo dla wszystkich, czy dostrzega pan ten kształt, podobny do liścia?

Grindelwald się zaśmiał. Wiązowy liść. Oczywiście, że Wiąz.

– Bo i było nas trzech, jeden groźniejszy od drugiego, a połączył nas wiąz.

Przygotowywał się na spotkanie z wrogiem, na ostatni i pierwszy pojedynek. Działał powoli i cierpliwie, kształtując ciało, umysł i moc, tak, jak jego przodkowie stawiali gotyckie giganty: dzień po dniu, kamień po kamieniu, rok po roku, dekadę po dekadzie.

Czytał Paracelsusa i Avicennę, czytał Rommla i Guderiana, czytał Einsteina i Hawkinga.

Z czasem, czując jak starość powoli wysysa z niego siły, zaczął wątpić. Może przegrał całe życie, wierząc w drugą szansę, której nikt by mu nigdy nie dał? Ale potem potrząsał głową i ponownie zabierał się do pracy. Szwabowie są najcierpliwszymi z Niemców. Wydzierał magii jej tajemnice, jak jego mugolscy rodacy wydzierali ziemi jej skarby, zmieniał bezkształtną moc w potężne narzędzie tak, jak oni przetapiali bryły rudy w twarde bloki stali, a stal przekuwali w bezlitosne Panzer.

A kiedy wróg zabił Albusa, Gellert zaczął przygotowywać się ze zdwojoną siłą. Zemsta, na której jeszcze nie zakrzepła krew, dodawała mu sił.

I któregoś dnia wróg nadszedł. Przyleciał na miotle, bo, rzecz jasna, do Nurmengardu nie dało się aportować ani zafiukać.

Twierdza ostrzegła go o przybyciu tego podłego gada; Gellert uśmiechał się pod nosem, obserwując, jak Riddle walczy z zaklęciami, broniącymi mu dostępu do wieży.

Jeden gest i biblioteka stała się w spartańsko urządzoną celą, ubrania wyblakły, a sam Grindelwald zmienił w kulawego, niedołężnego starca, podpierającego się zakrzywionym kijem. Niech Riddle myśli, że mu łatwo pójdzie.

\- Gdzie Różdżka? – warknął Anglik, nie bawiąc się w żadne uprzejmości.

\- Lord Voldemort... – szepnął Gindelwald, pochylając głowę – Ten, który zabił mojego największego wroga. Ten, który uczynił to, co nie leżało w mojej mocy. Największy czarnoksiężnik wszechczasów. Gdybym był młodszy, błagałbym cię, byś mi pozwolił do ciebie dołączyć, Dziedzicu.

Tak, zabrano mu różdżkę. Tak, był starym, jednookim, okaleczonym magiem, znającym dobrze, co to Cruciatus i seria z karabinu. Ale ani wrogowie, ani czas nie odebrali mu jeszcze jego najpotężniejszej broni. Głosu.

\- Daj mi Różdżkę! – powtórzył Riddle.

\- Gdybym ją miał, nie byłoby mnie tutaj – odparł Gellert, wciąż szepcząc – Ale zabrakło mi przebiegłości i mocy, zaufałem jak głupie dziecko... Ty nie popełniłeś tego błędu, twoja władza rośnie...

Ludzie lubią, gdy prawi im się komplementy, a już dyktatorzy są na nie łasi, jak dzieci na czekoladę. Zwłaszcza tacy, którzy za chwilę mają upaść. Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall**. Ego Riddle'a mruczało jak głaskany kot. Sam szalony Grindelwald uznawał jego wyższość, jego sława dotarła nawet za mury Nurmengardu.

\- Powiem ci, gdzie ona jest, ale obiecaj mi jedno.

\- Śmiesz czegoś ode mnie żądać?! – Riddle podniósł różdżkę.

O, ktoś jeszcze nie przywykł do odzyskanej władzy, lubi się obnosić ze swoją potęgą, jak nuworysz ze swoimi pieniędzmi.

\- Zniszcz to, co on kochał – syknął Gellert – Wszystko.

Riddle spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Byliście przecież... przyjaciółmi, czyż nie?

Gellert skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.

\- A na cóż mi wrogowie, gdy mam takich przyjaciół? – parsknął – Tchórz, który nie rozumiał istoty władzy i potęgi, który strzelił mi w plecy...

Jaszczurczy pysk Anglika wykrzywił grymas, który miał być chyba uśmiechem.

\- Obiecuję.

Gellert powoli, ostrożnie zrobił krok w kierunku Riddle'a.

\- Ona... Ona jest ukryta, nigdy jej nie znaleźli – zaczął powoli – Zresztą w dłoniach tych scharłaczonych, zeszlamionych dyletantów nie mogłaby pokazać, na co ją stać. Ale te dłonie... – Wskazał na długie, białe palce Riddle'a. – W połączeniu z takim umysłem... O, gdybym był młodszy i mógł doczekać twego i jej triumfu...

\- Gdzie ją ukryłeś? – zapytał Riddle już łagodniejszym tonem.

\- Musisz się udać do Ulm. To niedaleko stąd – zaczął wyjaśniać Gellert konspiracyjnym szeptem, jakby zdradzał dziecięcy sekret koledze z dormitorium. Riddle, zaciekawiony, pochylił się w jego stronę.

\- I odnaleźć trzech chłopców. Pierwszy... – Grindelwald podszedł jeszcze bliżej do swojego rozmówcy. - Pierwszemu dano na imię... Geer hardt – szepnął**,** zręcznym chwytem wykręcając różdżkę z ręki Riddle'a. Wypowiedział do zaklęcie, gdy cisówka jeszcze wirowała mu między palcami, zanim zdążył ją porządnie uchwycić. Każdy nauczyciel zaklęć palnąłby mu kazanie na temat podstawowych zasad bezpieczeństwa i postraszył utratą co najmniej palca, ale Gellert rzucał już zaklęcia, gdy był ranny, galopując na koniu, strzelając drugą ręką z mugolskiej broni, pod wodą... I wciąż miał aż osiem palców. Zaklęcie błysnęło, świsnęło i Riddle zawisł na ścianie, jak motyl na szpilce. Różdżka, wstrząśnięta potężnym strumieniem magii potoczyła się po podłodze. Gellert nonszalancko podrzucił ją zgrabnym ruchem stopy i złapał ją, gdy wirowała w powietrzu. Grało się przecież kiedyś w zośkę z bękartami mugolskich cwaniaków; prababcia Ludwika jakoś nie pytała go, gdzie się fiuka i po co, byle się na kolację nie spóźnił. Czego się zresztą miała obawiać? W końcu nie wychodził z jej dworu bez biesa.

\- Geer hardt, czyli „ostra włócznia" – kontynuował ze spokojem – Z węgierska Gellert.

Riddle szarpał się, próbując przerwać zaklęcie.

\- Nie męcz się niepotrzebnie, to nic nie da – mruknął Gellert – Horcruxy zaburzają przepływ magii, bez różdżki możesz jedynie zapalać świeczki i wiązać buty. Tak, wiem, co zrobiłeś. Naprawdę myślałeś, że to taki wielki sekret? – parsknął, widząc zdumienie wroga – Może i jestem jednooki, ale jeszcze całkiem nie oślepłem. Całkiem łatwo poznać, kto je sobie sporządził... Czytałeś Paracelsusa? Nie? A gdybyś przeczytał, to byś wiedział, że horcruxy odciskają piętno na ciele swego stwórcy. Ile ty masz tego paskudztwa? Siedem? – strzelił na ślepo, ale po minie Riddle'a poznał, że dobrze trafił - Wiesz, najchętniej bym cię pokroił, żeby zobaczyć, co ta twoja nekromancja zrobiła ci z organami...

Riddle zasyczał wściekle.

\- To, co mówią? – zainteresował się uprzejmie Gellert – Cóż komuś po wieczności w takim ciele?.. Ale o czym to ja mówiłem? – zreflektował się w teatralny sposób – Ulm, urocze szwabskie miasteczko. „Ulm" znaczy „wiąz", Tommy, a wiąz to drzewo śmierci. W Ulm rodzą się ci, których przeznaczeniem jest destrukcja, magia wiązu wplata się im – nam - w umysły, jak korzenie wiązu w ziemię... Ach, tak. O czym to ja mówiłem? Drugiemu chłopcu z Ulm, mugolowi, było na imię Heriwini, z mugolska Erwin. „Heer-Winni", to znaczy „przyjaciel armii", cóż za urocze imię, nieprawdaż? I jakżeż dobrze dobrane. Nie, nie ten Erwin od żywych i jednocześnie martwych kotów – dodał, widząc, że Riddle usiłuje odgadnąć, o kogo może chodzić - Ten Erwin od martwych Tommys***. Tysięcy martwych Tommys... Mnie zadowoli jeden.

Riddle zawył ze złości, szarpnął się, ale zaklęcie trzymało go mocno.

_* Niemcu_

_** Pycha poprzedza upadek, przysłowie niemieckie_

_*** „Angole"_

Gellert bawiłby się tak dłużej, ale porządny szwabski wojownik nie miał w zwyczaju wyżywać się na jeńcach ani męczyć zwierząt, a Riddle wpasowywał się gdzieś pomiędzy te dwie kategorie. No i Albus nie byłby zadowolony z rzeźnickiego pokazu. Poza tym trzeba było oszczędzać moc, bo przecież był jeszcze ten trzeci chłopak z Ulm; nie można narażać się na klęskę dla przelotnych i płochych przyjemności. Zielony strumień płomienia powoli wysunął się z różdżki i zaczął się wić wokół Riddle'a. Anglik szarpnął się, chcąc odsunąć się od ognia. Ale wąż nie był narzędziem tortur, bo cóż komu z cierpienia i tak pokonanego wroga? Nie można niszczyć świata dla chwili sadystycznej satysfakcji. Ognisty wąż tańczył wokół Riddle'a przez jakiś czas, a potem rozdzielił na kilka zielonych kul. Grindelwald uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Zaklęcie działało tak, jak wyliczył. Zamknął oczy, wciągnął w płuca powietrze, prawie poczuł zapach zrytej ziemi, zdeptanej trawy i klątw... Nie, smród płonącego paliwa, prochu, rozgrzanego metalu i palonego mięsa.

\- FEUER FREI! * – ryknął. Kule z wizgiem rozpierzchły się na wszystkie strony, zawirowały i wyprysnęły przez okno. Riddle był przerażony. Zrozumiał.

\- One... szukają?

\- Nie. One już wiedzą – wyjaśnił spokojnie Grindelwald – Lecą do celu prosto jak Avada.

Riddle zadrżał.

\- Tommy, bądźże czarnoksiężnikiem, na wszystkie dzieci Lokiego! – warknął Gellert – Rzucała Brunhilda Avadę razy kilka...

Angsthase**. Jak wszyscy sadyści.

\- Wiesz – dodał, przywoławszy sobie krzesło – Wziąłbyś przykład ze swoich mugolskich rodaków, którzy...

Riddle w odpowiedzi syknął coś o „szwabskim narodzie, który zawsze zaczyna wojny, ale nigdy ich nie wygrywa".

\- Odezwał się ten, który wygrał ich pięć – odparował Gellert ze spokojem. Jeśli ma się przodków ze wszystkich stron świata, można się przyzwyczaić do rasistowsko-historycznych wycieczek rozmówców. I tak redukowano go albo do „czarnucha" – one drop rule*** mocno tkwiła w umysłach amerykańskich mugolaków, albo do „szwabskiej zarazy", albo i do „bestii"... Mógł dać temu bydlakowi lekcję dobrych manier, ale... Dość. Liczy się tylko cel, nie może marnować mocy. Zresztą, wedle obyczaju, skazaniec ma prawo mówić, co mu ślina na język przyniesie, to ostatnia wolność, jaka mu została.

– Na nas przynajmniej trzeba było potężnych armii, a ich krew zabarwiała ocean na czerwono, sam widziałem. Na ciebie wystarczyła jedna smarkata mugolaczka bez różdżki, jak słyszałem. Mugolaczka, Tommy, nikt jej nie nauczył żadnych podłych klątw, nie trzymała rzymskich demonów pod podłogą, mogła tylko nie zejść ci z drogi. I to wystarczyło. Bo widzisz, mugole mają w sobie taką... żarliwość. Jeśli walczą, czynią to z niewyobrażalnym zaangażowaniem. Żaden z naszych nie szedłby godzinami po lesie, w deszczu i ciemności, targając z pięćdziesiąt funtów amunicji na plecach. Żaden nie biegłby pół mili po plaży pod huraganowym ogniem. Przy ich poziomie medycyny, wyobraź to sobie, jak można się w ogóle odważyć iść w bój albo rodzić dzieci? Jak można w ogóle żyć? Przecież to takie bezbronne stworzenia, tak kruche wobec maszyn, które same stworzyły. Gdyby mugole z takim samym zacięciem, z jakim się nawzajem niszczą, zabrali się za budowanie świata, byliby już nam równi. No nie krzyw się tak, Tommy... A my, gdybyśmy zaczęli działać razem, zamiast się mordować, bylibyśmy już bogami.

_* gdyby Gellert był generałem, powiedziałby „strzelać bez rozkazu", t.j. wedle własnego uznania; gdyby był poetą to uwalniałby ogień. Co kto woli_

_** mięczak, cykor _

_*** czyli jak masz czarnego przodka, to nie zostaniesz uznany za białego, choćbyś był blondynem_

Riddle zaczął się trząść; kule klątwy najwyraźniej dotarły już do celu i powoli wypalały jego horcruxy. Gellert wiedział, co się działo; osobowość Anglika zacznała się powoli rozsypywać, ukazując coraz to głębsze warstwy.

Albus pisywał do niego czasem. W listach tych wyrażał pogląd, że Riddle urodził się z uszkodzonym umysłem, że nigdy nic nie czuł, może poza złością. Gellert podejrzewał co innego. To nie była choroba ani aberracja. Riddle był tylko konsekwencją. Podobnie jak jego matka.

Riddle, dzieciak z commons, z lower class, patrzący z zazdrością na eleganckie automobile, wiedzący, że może zostać najwyżej szoferem jednego z nich. Gapiący się z chciwością na sklepy pełne zabawek i słodyczy, których nie mógł sobie kupić. Znajda, bastard, a więc dziecko zdziry i sukinsyna pozbawionego honoru, który zrobił dziecko, ale żenić się nie chciał. Albo i dziecko bydlaka, który zgwałcił służącą, a potem wyrzucił „dziewuchę o tak złej opinii" na bruk. Cóż w tym dziwnego, że Riddle żywił nienawiść do świata, który miał mu do zaoferowania jedynie harówkę, biedę i pogardę? Gdyby nie miał mocy i był słaby, pewnie wyżywałby się na tanich dziwkach albo tłukł własne dzieci; może odurzałby się alkoholem albo religią. Ale Riddle miał magię i chciał jej użyć, by stać się kimś, a świat nauczył go, że „ktoś", to osoba, która może bić i poniżać innych, że władza to tylko nadużywanie władzy i kaprysy tyrana. Co innego mógł mu pokazać mugolski świat, ze swoim rasizmem, pogardą wobec kobiet, żyłowaniem robotników? Świat, gdzie krnąbrne dzieci pozbawiało się kolacji i chłostało rózgą? Świat magii nie nauczył go zresztą niczego lepszego. Gellert wyobraził sobie, jak mały Riddle z entuzjazmem wkracza w progi Hogwartu, dumny i szczęśliwy, że wreszcie znalazł swoje miejsce, tylko po to, by się przekonać, że jest nikim, sierotą bez nazwiska, bez historii, brudną krwią. Cóż miał więc robić? Uczył się, pracował ciężej niż inni, szukał sobie popleczników, a za zniewagi się mścił. Tylko jako silny i bezwzględny czarodziej miał szansę stać się czymś więcej niż ministerialnym popychadłem, spędzającym życie w biurze bez okien.

A Riddle był silny, nienawidził i się mścił. Na mugolach za odrzucenie. Na mugolakach za to, że przypominali mu własne początki. A czystokrwistymi wycierał sobie buty, tak jak oni chcieli to kiedyś zrobić z nim.

Dodajmy do tego, że Riddle miał bardzo wcześnie odkryć swoją magię, czyli dziwactwo, nieposłuszeństwo, chorobę, zło, grzech. Ciekawe, ile razy koledzy go stłukli albo wyśmiali, bo znowu „to" się stało. Dostawał pewnie w skórę do czasu, gdy opanował magię na tyle, by siać nią strach. Ciekawe, czy kandydaci na rodziców nie odwracali się od niego ze wstrętem i przerażeniem, gdy „coś dziwnego" zdarzyło się w ich obecności. Grindelwald miał wielu zwolenników mugolskiego pochodzenia i wiedział, jak to jest samemu odkrywać magię, czuć na przemian fascynację i panikę, dumę i zagubienie. Być bezsilnym i bezradnym wobec czegoś, co mugole próbowali leczyć bromem albo batem. Być opętanym dziwadłem. A czarodziejski świat na to patrzył i milczał!

A strach przed śmiercią? Ile ten smarkacz miał lat, gdy kochani nauczyciele odsyłali go na wakacje do bombardowanego Londynu? Nawet dorośli czarodzieje, dumni ze swej mocy, wyli ze strachu, jeśli znaleźli się zbyt blisko mugolskiej wojny i nie mogli się deportować. No i śmierć jego matki. Mugolacy zachłystywali się mocą i jej możliwościami, a potem z przerażeniem odkrywali, że magia nie rozwiązuje wszystkich problemów, że czarodzieje też często umierają młodo. Grindelwald widział to nieraz, ten moment pełen niedowierzania i panicznego zdumienia, gdy mugolska kula, gdy choroba, gdy cios noża okazywały się silniejsze niż cała magia świata.

Zresztą, jak musi czuć się człowiek, gdy widzi, że zwykła mugolaczka umiera, by dać synowi choć minutę, podczas gdy jego własna matka, potomkini Slytherina, nie miała ochoty dla niego żyć? Merope wolała zdechnąć w mugolskim szpitalu dla biedoty, zdechnąć z miłości do człowieka, który wyrzucił ją na ulicę. Nie chciało się jej nawet przejść na magiczną stronę Londynu, gdzie by ją pewnie uratowano albo chociaż zapewniono jej dziecku lepsze życie, gdzie ktoś poprowadziłby moc Toma od początku, oszczędzając mu strachu, wstydu i bólu.

Na wszystkie wilki Ragnaröku, Merope nie była byle charłaczką. Niejeden zamożny czarodziej by się z nią ożenił i płaciłby na jej syna, byle tylko urodziła mu dziedziców Slytherina. Mogła uratować Toma choćby i w ten sposób; Gellert na jej miejscu by się nie wahał, wytarłby podłogę honorem, dumą i tymi wszystkimi bzdurami, byle tylko jego synowie mieli dobre życie.

Riddle nie był już Voldemortem, ta jego część spłonęła w magicznym ogniu. Był małym chłopcem, patrzącym smutnym, głodnym wzrokiem, jak przyszli mama i tata wybierają inne dziecko. Normalne. Przymilne. A i ten Riddle miał wkrótce zniknąć, odsłaniając niemowlę, które nie płakało, choć było mu zimno i samotnie. Przecież i tak nikt by nie przyszedł, panie w sierocińcu były tak zabiegane, niechcianych dzieci było zawsze zbyt wiele, węgla i chleba zawsze zbyt mało...

I nikogo to nie obchodziło. Albus przyszedł za późno, i tylko po to, by postraszyć dzieciaka. Albus umiał sprawić, by ludzie szli za nim pod Avady – ale tylko ci, którzy i tak już podzielali jego poglądy. Nie potrafił zachęcić, zafascynować, przekonać pozostałych. A przecież miał te dzieci w swoich rękach przez prawie cały czas! Ale nie, wolał faworyzować swoich, pogłębiać podziały, myśląc, że tak jest lepiej. Nie było. Mógł wygrać Merope, mógł wygrać jej syna i połowę magicznej arystokracji. Przegrał nawet jeśli wygrał tę wojnę. I uczynił zbyt mało, by nie doszło do następnej.

Grindelwald podszedł do Riddle'a, wpatrując się w smutne oczy dziecka.

\- Thomas – szepnął – Przysięgam, to się nie powtórzy, nigdy więcej. Jest jeszcze trzeci chłopak z Ulm.

A przepowiednię o chłopcu, który się urodzi pod koniec siódmego miesiąca, można zinterpretować mniej dosłownie. Po to też był i będzie ostatni dzień lipca. A potem dwudziesty lipca. Wysadzimy ten podły świat powietrze, niech się rozpadnie w drzazgi. A jeśli to nie pomoże, wysadzimy go raz jeszcze, do skutku.

Magia wibrowała; czar maskujący spadł i z Gellerta, i z biblioteki, ale Riddle już tego nie zauważył. Nie widział też ognistych kul, gdy te powróciły do Nurmengardu, niosąc magię wydartą horcruxom. Gellert po kolei dotykał każdej z kul różdżką, która wsysała je na powrót wraz z mocą.

\- Horcruxy zaburzają strukturę magii – powiedział Gellert do siebie, bo Riddle i tak nie mógł go już zrozumieć – Tak, że można ją odłączyć od ciała, gdy czarodziej umiera.

Oczy Anglika zgasły. Grindelwald pochylił głowę i trzasnął z mugolska obcasami. Nie z szacunku dla Voldemorta ale dla małego Toma i tego, kim Tom mógłby... może się stać.

\- Azadeh – powiedział – Chodźmy.

Dżinnija już na niego czekała.

\- Nie, Almani – odparła – Musi pan iść sam. Ale przecież nie tak! Do mugolskiego miasta, w tym stroju?

\- Nie znam się na współczesnej modzie.

Dżinnija machnęła ręką.

\- Od tego to ja tu jestem, Almani. Wybierzemy coś. Proszę się przyjrzeć.

Grindelwald nie miał pojęcia, że biblioteka Nurmengardu potrafiła wyczarować i mugolskie katalogi mody.

\- Hugo Boss? – zapytał, zdziwiony – Nie mam zamiaru udawać oficera.

\- Od tego czasu rozszerzył ofertę – odparła krótko Azadeh – Myślę, że to byłoby odpowiednie... Nie, ten odcień nie współgra z kolorem pana oczu. Pamięta pan, jak się wiąże krawat, czy ja mam to zrobić?

Nawet pamiętał, zgrabny windsor wyszedł mu już za trzecim razem.

\- Tylko proszę – ciągnęła dżinnija – Ostrożnie. Nie tak, jak ostatnim razem, gdy wyciągałam pana spod gruzów, całego postrzelanego... Tam pod Paryżem. Niech się pan już nie włóczy jako niemiecki major, kiedy Amerykanie robią sobie te barbarossy...

\- Tylko trzy kule, a i to płytko – parsknął Grindelwald – I tylko trochę tynku, nie żadne gruzy. I pułkownik. I pod Caen, nie pod Paryżem. I to się nazywało „Inwazja". I to była genialna kryjówka, żaden auror nie ośmielił się tam wtedy wściubiać nosa.

\- Mogli pana zabić!

\- To co, miałem się przebrać za tancerkę z tingel-tangla? – zaśmiał się Grindelwald.

\- Ale pułkownik?

\- A co, za niska ranga? Miałem samego Lisa udawać? – Gellert kpiąco podniósł brwi. – Myślisz, że wtedy by nie strzelali, tylko grzecznie stanęli w kolejce po autograf?

\- Mniemam, że jego próbowaliby złapać żywego, mimo wszystko...

Gellert przewrócił oczami, choć w duchu przyznał jej rację. Im wyższa ranga, tym większa szansa na przeżycie, o ile się nie nadepnie swojemu własnemu władcy na odcisk.

\- Przygotuję panu coś na drogę. Lepiej się nie aportować z taką ilością magii. I niech pan omija Frankfurt, tam jest teraz duże lotnisko. Aurorat też proszę zostawić w spokoju, nie czas teraz na...

\- A z kim niby mam się rozliczać? – parsknął Gellert – Z prawnukami dawnych wrogów? Tak nisko jeszcze nie upadłem.

\- O szaliku niech pan nie zapomni. I do Ulm niech pan nie zagląda, oni mogą...

\- Nie po drodze mi.

\- I nie lecieć za wysoko, ruch lotniczy jest teraz...

\- Azadeh! Dawno skończyłem osiem lat! I sto też! Umiem nawet latać samolotem!

Prawda, był to jeszcze dwupłatowiec, ale zawsze.

\- W samochodzie są pieniądze, gdyby pan czegoś potrzebował po mugolskiej stronie.

\- Pieniądze?

\- Reichsmarki dawno już wyszły z obiegu. Pańskie stare dolary też mogłyby wzbudzić podejrzenia. I proszę nie dyskutować z obcymi. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co zamyśla Aurorat...

\- Azadeh...

\- I nie...

\- Azadeh!

Dżinnija westchnęła.

\- Chodźmy już, musi pan jeszcze sprawdzić automobil, ja się na tym nie znam.

Automobil, pyszny, luksusowy kabriolet BMW 337. Grindelwald westchnął, wspominając z rozrzewnieniem czasy, gdy nie kłopotał się otwieraniem drzwi, lecz wskakiwał do środka górą. Trzy-trzy-siedem pachniał skórą, pastą do polerowania i wolnością.

\- I te tam, skrzypce – przypomniała Azadeh – Ale niech pan nie zapomina, Almani, to powinna być cicha i dyskretna akcja.

\- Nie będę grał, jeśli mi nie nadepną na skraj szaty – obiecał Gellert, ostatni raz sprawdzając, czy skrzypeczki są gotowe.

Skrzypeczki, Geige, Hitlergeige, na których umiał grać diabelskiego czardasza. Może i mugolska broń była ciężka i nieporęczna w porównaniu z różdżką, ale miała większy zasięg niż ofensywne zaklęcia i wypluwała ze sto kul, zanim ktokolwiek takie zaklęcie rzucił. Zresztą Grindelwald obawiał się magicznej walki. Mógłby nie zapanować nad skumulowaną mocą, a wtedy cały plan poszedłby w dementory.

Odłożył broń na siedzenie pasażera.

\- Azadeh – zaczął – Jeśli się nie uda, weź pieniądze... Nie będziesz musiała szukać nowego chlebodawcy.

\- Uda się, Almani – stwierdziła z mocą dżinnija.

\- Wtedy... Możemy się nigdy nie spotkać. Możemy stać się wrogami.

\- Nigdy.

\- Nie zamierzam bić się z Historią na pięści – syknął Grindelwald – Zrobię jej Blitzkrieg.Azadeh, wszystko może się zmienić. I nie wszystko na lepsze. Ale zawsze... Dla mnie naprawdę byłaś Azadeh*. Nawet w czterdziestym piątym.

Trzy-trzy-siedem zatoczył koło na dziedzińcu i powoli, dostojnie uniósł się w powietrze. Gellert skręcił na północny zachód, a kiedy w dole zamigotała wstążka Renu, zaczął podążać wzdłuż rzeki.

Zwykłe zaklęcia można było rzucać zawsze i wszędzie, te potężne wymagały czegoś więcej, niż zwinnych ruchów nadgarstkiem. A jeśli chciało się zmienić bieg historii, trzeba było iść tam, gdzie linie magicznego pola były najsilniejsze. Piramidy były oczywistym wyborem, Grindelwald rozważał też Stonehenge. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że trzeba skończyć tam, gdzie się rozpoczęło. Tam, gdzie kamienie drżały, wypełnione germańską magią.

Świat się zmienił. Zamiast dymu i ruin, które zapamiętał, Grindelwald widział miasta, większe niż kiedykolwiek i szerokie szosy pełne dziwnych samochodów. Spodziewał się zmian ale i tak był zdumiony. To był nowy, wspaniały świat. Przez chwilę miał nawet ochotę rzucić swoje plany Fenrisowi na pożarcie i ruszyć, gdzie go oczy poniosą. W końcu wszystko skończyło się dobrze.

Nie, nie. Miał swoje niezapłacone rachunki.

Ren wił się wśród stromych zboczy, obsadzonych, jak dawniej, winoroślą, mijając liczne zamki i miasteczka. Pod Bingen Grindelwald zrobił sobie przerwę, a potem wyruszył dalej na północ. Czuł, że serca bije mu szybciej i mocniej. Teraz czekał go egzamin przed trzecim chłopakiem z Ulm, tym uczonym. A fizyka, w przeciwieństwie do generałów, nie zna litości i nie da się oszukać.

Uczony, najgroźniejszy chłopak z Ulm. Pozornie dziwaczny, rozczochrany dziadek, wiecznie ubabrany kredą, ale tak naprawdę... Cóż, gdyby nie uczeni, to tatusiowie Blitzkriegu i ich angloamerykańscy** koledzy po fachu mogliby się najwyżej obrzucać kamieniami. Zresztą żaden mugol nie był potężny jako taki. Tatusiowe Blitzkriegu sami w sobie byli tylko starszymi panami. Wartość bojową mieli raczej średnią, choćby z racji wieku, chociaż Heriwini pewnie jeszcze pamiętał, co się robi z bagnetem. Moc mugoli ujawniała się dopiero wtedy, gdy jednoczyli się w machinę państwa i budowali te swoje maszyny.

A maszyn było dużo, i na niebie, i na ziemi. Zaczął zapadać zmrok i droga, biegnąca wzdłuż Renu, zmieniła się w dwa węże, czerwonego i białego. Wolno pełznące węże. Najwyraźniej łatwiej było montować samochody, niż budować dla nich szosy. Cóż, świat nie był jednak idealny.

I te światła, wszędzie morze świateł, światła wdłuż dróg i ulic, światła domów, całe miasta błyszczące jak choinki. Grindelwald przecierał oczy, nieprzyzwyczajony do lśniących nocy. Dla niego noce mogły jedynie płonąć, nie radośnie świecić. Jak mugole mogli żyć w tej powodzi świateł? Czy w ich miastach można było dojrzeć choćby jedną gwiazdę?

Wreszcie, w tej powodzi świateł, ujrzał cel podróży, der Dom zu Kölle***. Ujrzał i przyhamował tak gwałtownie, że mało nie rozbił sobie nosa o kierownicę. Katedra świeciła jak wielka Avada Kedavra. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to zwykłe, mugolskie światełka i zaśmiał się z ulgą. Der Dom zu Kölle, podświetlony na zielono, ci mugole są naprawdę szaleni!

Zaraz potem elegancki mugolski dżentelmen dziarskim krokiem przemierzał Hohenzollernbrücke, udając się w kierunku katedry. Skrzypeczki, transmutowane w pióro, wystawały z kieszonki garnituru. Kiedy Gellert dotarł na plac przed świątynią, ominął grupkę mugoli, protestującą przeciwko obdzieraniu zwierząt futerkowych ze skóry. Zdaje się – Grindelwald nie był w nastroju by studiować szczegóły – obdzieraniu w niezbyt humanitarny sposób. Na królestwo Hel, życie, przeżycie jest zabijaniem, ale bez przesady. Można, musi się być brutalnym, ale nie musi się być okrutnym. Ten świat chyba nie był aż taki wspaniały.

Kolejna grupa protestowała przeciwko wojnie gdzieśtam, a kolejna przeciwko reżimowi ówdzie. Ten świat trzeba jednak wciąż poprawiać.

Następnie trzeba było przejść obok długiej, bardzo długiej kolejki. Ludzie cierpliwie czekali, mimo zimna i wiatru. Gellert wiedział, że nie powinien wdawać się w rozmowy, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła.

\- Za czym ta kolejka? – zagadnął uprzejmie jednego z czekających, starszego mugola w zniszczonej, taniej kurtce. Mugol popatrzył na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem.

\- Tafel. – odparł zwięźle – Pan tego – Obrzucił szybkim spojrzeniem elegancki płaszcz Grindelwalda – Nie potrzebuje.

I wtedy zaczepiła go mugolka z puszką na datki i trzy minuty później Gellert wiedział już, co to jest Tafel. Kuchnia z darmowymi posiłkami dla ubogich. Grindelwald wcisnął do puszki żółty banknot, za co został obsypany wylewnymi podziękowaniami wolontariuszki. Chyba dwieście euro to było sporo pieniędzy.

A potem przypomniał sobie drogi pełne samochodów i samoloty, które wciąż latały mu nad głową. Do kogo więc należało to niezmierne bogactwo, wręcz niewyobrażalne dla człowieka, który widział Niemcy po raz w czterdziestym piątym? Kto posiadał to wszystko, jeśli ludzie wciąż byli tak ubodzy, że cierpliwie czekali na tym zimnie na trochę jedzenia? Świat może był i nowy, ale nie taki znowu wspaniały. Paskudna rzeczywistość.

A mógłby być o wiele lepszy, gdyby on nie był pysznym egoistą, zaślepionym głupcem...

\- To się nigdy nie zdarzy. Nigdy! – szepnął sam do siebie tonem, który sprawiał, że ludzie szli na śmierć ze śpiewem na ustach, do końca mu ufając, chociaż on sam sobie już dawno nie wierzył.

Nie, nie czas teraz na wątpliwości. Nie, ale... Historia była zbyt skomplikowanym zjawiskiem, by ktokolwiek mógł nad nią panować. Nawet kontrola nad mugolami była mrzonką, było ich po prostu zbyt wielu. Sama nieboszczka Rzesza miała w porywach szesnastu feldmarszałków. Samych marszałków! Zważywszy na to, czym się zajmowali po pracy jej pułkownicy i co nosili w teczkach ich adiutanci należałoby patrzeć na ręce tysiącom ludzi. Niektórym na jedną rękę, zresztą... W skali świata trzeba by kontrolować dziesiątki, setki tysięcy ludzi, a i tak pewnie umknąłby im jakiś student, któremu zachciało się strzelać do księcia.

A niektórym generałom trzeba by i zaglądać do flaszek po koniaku, bo nie każdy lubi składać statki w butelce. Niektórzy wolą majstrować co innego. Na szalejące Walkirie, że też ta butelka zamarzła, co za pech. Mugolskie wynalazki są tak zawodne. Cóż, może trzeba będzie temu koniakowi dodać... procentów.

Inwiligacja mugoli to rzecz niewykonalna, choćby zaprząc do pracy wszystkich czarodziejów świata. A przecież tylko niewielu opanowało legilimencję, modyfikację pamięci i zaklęcia przymusu do tego stopnia, by móc działać dyskretnie... Ujawnienie zaś świata magii popchnęłoby Historię na zupełnie nowe tory, i nikt nie potrafiłby przewidzieć, co się wtedy stanie.

Ale zawsze można było spróbować to i owo poprawić, czyż nie? Do roboty, Gellercie.

_*Wolność, imię perskie_

_** Alianci_

_*** katedra kolońska_

Pozostawał jeszcze problem mugoli. Na placu przed katedrą tłum był spory mimo zimna, pobliski Dworzec Główny wypluwał podróżnych w tempie olimpijskim, a Grindelwald nie zamierzał urządzać tysiącom ludzi wykładu z kosmologii praktycznej na wolnym powietrzu. Owszem, nie był cnotką, co czarnej magii nie widziała, ale miał swoje granice. Jeśli mu się nie uda, katedra może runąć, co przy tej ilości ludzi...

\- Trudno, dla większego dobra... – mruknął do siebie, wyjmując z kieszeni malutki blaszany czołg.

Większe dobro dawno zmieniło się w mniejsze zło, w najlepszym przypadku. Ale zawsze można było spróbować nie powtórzyć starych błędów.

Delikatnie położył zabawkę na bruku.

\- Gespensterdivision – szepnął. Czołg ruszył przed siebie, bzycząc radośnie i dziarsko wywijając wieżyczką na wszystkie strony. Grindelwald uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i energicznym krokiem pokonał schody, wiodące do katedry. Pióra nawet nie dotknął. Na krętych, ciasnych schodach wieży poręczniejsza była cisówka i ewentualnie najlepszy przyjaciel Niemca, niejaki Luger.

Na szczyt wieży katedry musiał wejść pieszo, bez magii. Oczywiście, ćwiczył, dzień w dzień wspinając się po schodach Nurmengardu, ale i tak droga na górę wydawała mu się niezmiernie długa. Szedł z uniesioną różdżką, bo przeciwnik mógł się kryć kilka stopni dalej, bo kręte, wąskie schody mogły się stać jego ostatnią drogą. Aurorat musiał się już zorientować, że Nurmendard stoi pusty, a jeśli wśród nich jest ktokolwiek obdarzony mózgiem, będzie go szukał właśnie tu.

Wrzask. Oj, czołg chyba zaczął rosnąć i mugole go zauważyli. Wyjrzał przez wąskie okienko wieży i parsknął z rozbawienia. Czołg urósł aż za bardzo.

Błysk zaklęcia. Aurorat. I dobrze, będą gonić za czołgiem, za tym nieszkodliwym dmuchańcem, straszakiem, a to zabierze im trochę czasu... Czas, czas, trzeba się pospieszyć! A wieża jest tak wysoka, stopnie są tak strome...

Dziewięćdziesiąt osiem, dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć...

Wreszcie ostatni zakręt, nie, nie zobaczył tych aurorów, ani ich nie usłyszał, ale poczuł delikatne drgnięcie magii i klątwa sama spłynęła mu z palców.

\- Fenriswolf! – warknął. Z cisówki wystrzelił kłąb czarnego dymu, zawirował, rozciągnął się, wyrosły mu wielkie łapy i łeb. Ogromny, kudłaty pies skoczył w kierunku wrogów. Wrogów? Nie byli przygotowani na atak, nie czekali na niego. Magiczni smarkacze, którzy wleźli na wieżę, pewnie by się pobawić półlegalną magią. Było ich czworo, aurorscy kadeci, sądząc ze strojów, całkiem nieźli, ale z pewnością niedoświadczeni. Nie mieli szans, za to mieli na tyle rozumu, by to pojąć i zmykać z wieży. Na miotłach. Gellert patrzył ze spokojem, jak sobie radzą, ciekaw, czy szkolenie aurorskie dalej stoi na przyzwoitym poziomie. Owszem, owszem. Całkiem dzielne i pomysłowe dzieciaki, nie ma co. I nawet pozwoliłby im uciec, ale...

W wieży został już tylko jeden z nich, ten w niebieskiej szacie kadeta z drugiego roku studiów aurorskich. Osłaniał kolegów do końca przed psem, pozwalając im na ucieczkę. Gellert mógłby do trafić, ale cenił przeciwnika. Jeśli jego akcja się nie powiedzie, to szkoda takiego aurora. A jeśli się uda, to i tak nie ma sensu go zabijać. Dzieciak cisnął ognistą kulę w stronę psa, podskoczył, uchwycił ażurową ozdobę wieży, już wyciągał dłoń po swoją miotłę, o to chyba ten nowy model Błysk...

TRZASK!

Gellert przez jeden, krótki moment nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył. Miotła pękła, roztrzaskana zaklęciem. To ten kadet w szarej pelerynie, krążący tuż przy wieży, postanowił się pozbyć znajomego cudzymi rękami. Dzieciak w niebieskim, oślepiony na moment błyskiem zaklęcia, rozluźnił chwyt i runął pod stopy Gellerta.

Grindelwald zareagował natychmiast, a raczej magia sama przepłynęła z jego serca wprost do rdzenia cisówki, Cruciastus wykrzyczał się sam.

\- Te równa się dwa es przez gie pod pierwiastkiem – stwierdził ze spokojem, spoglądając na chłopaka, który, wciąż oszołomiony, obolały od upadku, z wysiłkiem dźwignął się na kolana, podpierając lewą ręką. Prawą chyba sobie złamał.

No, to teraz zobaczymy, kolego kadecie, ileś wart, ranny, bezbronny, zdradzony i sam. Zobaczymy.

Chłopak rozejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem różdżki, którą wypuścił, uderzając o ziemię. Grindelwald jednak też ją zauważył i przydeptał. Nie tak mocno, by ją złamać, ale powoli, ostentacyjnie, by podkreślić, kto tu ma władzę. Potem zgrabnym ruchem zabezpieczył wieżę i rozpalił magiczne światło.

Przez moment milczał, uśmiechając się tylko i mierząc pokonanego wroga zimnym Feldherrenblick*. Ten zacisnął zdrową dłoń w pięść, oddychał szybko, nerwowo, ale milczał. Grindelwald powoli, teatralnym gestem podniósł cisówkę. Kadet zadrżał, ale wciąż milczał. Punkt dla ciebie, młody. Jeszcze nie skomlesz.

\- Te równa się dwa es przez gie pod pierwiastkiem – powtórzył – Prosta matematyka, służąca, by obliczyć, jak długo będziesz spadał. Zważywszy, że ten Arschloch, który ci rozwalił miotłę, dostał klątwą, lecąc na wysokości stu pięćdziesięciu metrów... To nam daje trzydzieści pod pierwiastkiem... Ile to będzie, kadecie, co?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.

\- Zadałem ci pytanie. – warknął Gellert. – Za mojej młodości aurorzy uczyli się numerologii... A stary Grindelwald jeszcze potrafi zmusić rozmówcę do... ożywionego dialogu.

Kadet drgnął.

\- Pięć z kawałkiem, Herr Grindelwald. Sekund.

Gellert uniósł brwi. No, no, naprawdę nieźle. Szybka i poprawna odpowiedź, a trudno jest myśleć logicznie w takich okolicznościach. I o jednostkach nie zapomniał, jeszcze czegoś ich uczą w tych nowoczesnych szkołach. Do tego dzieciak był uprzejmy, no proszę. Narybek aurorski lubił pyskować, gdy się go wzięło pod różdżkę. Durny honor. Po co rozwścieczać kogoś, kto ma nad tobą władzę?

\- Czyli nie miał szans – stwierdził radośnie Gellert – Nawet zawodowiec nie ustabilizowałby miotły tak szybko... A jak masz na imię, nawiasem mówiąc?

\- Meçut – kadet spojrzał hardo na Grindelwalda, jakby spodziewał się ciosu z jego strony. Gellert zdziwił się nieco. Niby czemu miałby rzucić klątwę? Imię jak imię. Tureckie, zdaje się, choć chłopak był stanowczo zbyt brązowy, jak na Turka. Ciekawe, Gellert obstawiałby raczej, że chłopak ma dziadka gdzieś z Afryki.

\- A o co poszło temu chujkowi, nawiasem mówiąc? Odbiłeś mu narzeczoną? – ciągnął.

Kadet spuścił głowę i nic nie odpowiedział. O, to jakaś ciekawsza sprawa.

\- Nurmengard nie Łubianka, a Grindelwald nie Beria, to fakt – ciągnął Gellert. Kadet drgnął. O, najwidoczniej i mugolak, czystokrwiści aż tak mugolskiej historii nie znają. – Ale i nie puszek różowy. Uratowałeś draniowi głowę, a on mi cię wydał na srebrnej tacy, obwiązanego gustowną wstążeczką. Czemu?

Chłopak westchnął.

\- Przecież widać, Herr Grindelwald.

\- Znaczy, żeś nie-do-końca-biały? I pewnie mugolak do tego?

Kadet przytaknął. Był zbyt oszołomiony, by kłamać, a zresztą, po co ukrywać rzeczy oczywiste?

Ten nowy świat był równie podły, podły, podły jak ten stary, potrzeba mu Ragnaröku. Podły, podły, podły! Grindelwald nie był święty, ale żeby tak wydać kogoś, kto cię osłania własnym ciałem... Choćby był i charłakiem, choćby był tylko psem!

\- Skąd jesteś?

\- Z Düsseldorfu.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi.

\- Babcia jest z Anatolii, dziadek z Teksasu. Był amerykańskim żołnierzem, który tu stacjonował, a ona pracowała w fabryce... Został tutaj z nią.

\- I to on był czarny? Nic dziwnego, że nie chciał wracać – prychnął Grindelwald. – A drudzy dziadkowie?

\- Russdeutschen**.

Co i wyjaśniało reakcję na Łubiankę.

Grindewald zamyślił się na chwilę. Nie powinien tracić czasu, ale ten chłopak był naprawdę godzien uwagi.

\- A powiedz mi, Meçut, gdybym ci oddał różdżkę, walczyłbyś ze mną?

\- Walczyłbym – odpowiedź przyszła szybko, bez wahania. Gindelwald uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Jak polować, to na grubego zwierza, nie na króliki.

\- Ale jak przegrasz, to cię wezmę pod buty, porządnie, po prusku. Meçut, będziesz wtedy błagał o litość? – Grindelwald uśmiechnął się wrednie, lekko unosząc cisówkę – A może już?

Kadet się trząsł. Przymknął na moment oczy, wziął głęboki oddech, a potem spojrzał na Gellerta.

\- Przegram – wyszeptał – Wiem. Pan nie takim dawał radę, Herr Grindelwald. I... – zawahał się – I wiem, że mnie pan zmusi, jeśli pan zechce... Do... do wrzasku. I próśb. Ale... nie... tak... szybko.

Gellert pokręcił głową.

\- Zadawałem to pytanie niejednemu – powiedział – Z czystej naukowej ciekawości. Ale nikt nigdy mi nie odpowiedział tak mądrze i szczerze. Różnych rzeczy się wtedy nasłuchałem, zresztą... Często o moich rzekomych upodobaniach... Nie masz zamiaru mnie trochę poobrażać, Meçut? Hm? Tak tu nudno...

\- A wypuści mnie pan wtedy?

Grindelwald się zaśmiał, głośno i szczerze. Na wszystkie dzieci Lokiego, niemiecki oficer nie wyginął dwudziestego lipca. Ten świat ma jeszcze szansę.

\- Meçut, albo cię dementorom rzucą, albo Ministerm Magii zostaniesz – stwierdził, gdy wreszcie przestał się śmiać – Gdybym miał wnuczkę, to bym cię z nią ożenił.

Kilkoma wyćwiczonymi ruchami naprawił roztrzaskaną miotłę i złamaną rękę przeciwnika. Potem kopnął różdżkę Meçuta w stronę właściciela.

\- Zmiataj – powiedział – I niech cię Norny zaprowadzą do chwały.

Kadet gapił się na niego z cokolwiek głupawym wyrazem twarzy. Potem, nie spuszczając oczu z Grindelwalda, podniósł różdżkę i powoli, z niedowierzaniem, zacisnął dłoń na trzonku miotły.

\- Pan mógłby...

\- Wciąż mogę – syknął Grindelwald – I zapamiętaj sobie nasze spotkanie. I przypomnij sobie o nim, kiedy to ty weźmiesz kogoś pod różdżkę. Zmiataj stąd, trzymaj gębę na kłódkę i nie próbuj mi wycinać żadnych numerów. Nie odpuszczam tym, którzy mi wchodzą w drogę po raz drugi.

Meçut ukłonił mu się, wskoczył na miotłę i odfrunął.

Grindelwald uśmiechnął się do siebie. To spotkanie było tak blisko przejścia, że z pewnością wydarzy się znowu tam. Nie będzie takie samo, nic nie będzie takie samo, ale przecież nastąpi...

A teraz do roboty. Zdać egzamin przed trzecim chłopakiem z Ulm.

Ostrożnie, powoli, bez żadnych popisów. Nikt tego nie widzi, nikt nie ocenia. Poza Fizyką.

Gellert obdarzał fizykę podziwem pomieszanym z przerażeniem. Była tak piękna i bezlitosna. Magię dało się nagiąć uczuciami, intencjami, życzeniami. Fizyka była. Obliczała wszechświat nieubłaganie, bez względu na słuszność sprawy, winę i niewinność, miłość i nienawiść. Mugolski świat był straszny, bez zasad, bez litości, zimny i bezwzględny. No dobrze, bardzo, ale to bardzo względny. Zaraz wszystko stanie się względne. O ile Gellert porządnie odrobił zadanie domowe, bo jeśli dał się zaślepić miłości, pysze, zemście, to...

_For a successful technology, reality must take precedence over public relations, for Nature cannot be fooled. __***  
_

Tensory, wymiary, liczby urojone, równania sześcienne, tangens hiperboliczny... Zaawansowana numerologia miała nagiąć wszechświat do życzeń Grindelwalda. Jeśli się uda, wszystko będzie można jeszcze naprawić. Jeśli nie, niech się Minkowski nad nim zlituje.

Magia wiła się, szarpała, niecierpliwie czekając na rozkaz. Grindelwald wychylił się z wieży, zasłonił dłonią oczy i...

\- Raumzeit! ****

_* badawcze, przenikliwe spojrzenie; „Feldherr" oznacza dowódcę, ale tylko takiego wysokiego szczebla_

_** repatrianci z terenów ZSRR; podobnie jak Turcy raczej nie cieszą się w Niemczech poważaniem_

_*** ergo nie da się zrobić fizyki w konia; komentarz samego prof. Feynmana w raporcie dotyczącym przyczyn katastrofy promu Challenger_

_**** czasoprzestrzeń_

_I obiecane słowa piosenki_

_Jako, że każdy los jest taki sam,_

_A wszystkie drogi prowadzą nas_

_Do świtu nowego początku_

_Nie uczymy się na błędach,_

_Chyba, że paląc sobie serca_

_Pójdę drogą, która wiedzie na manowce_

_Jakbym unosił sztandar_

_Szaleńczo, na ślepo, pijany, bez maski_

_By nie być już więcej kukiełką nadziei_

_A jeśli życie to przegrana sprawa,_

_Moja dusza jest wolna, bo w końcu uwierzyłem_

_Szaleńczo, na ślepo_

_Wariacko napiszę moją historię ;_

_nie będę już pionkiem przypadku_

_Jeśli każde życie to przegrana sprawa_

_To ludzie umierają, bo nigdy nie uwierzyli_

_Bo bo nie żyli pijani,bez maski_

_Pobici żołnierze w wojnie bez zwycięstwa._

_A jeśli moje życie to przegrana sprawa_

_Odejdę wolny, bo przynajmniej uwierzyłem_

_Szaleńczo i na ślepo,_

_Szaleńczo i na ślepo..._

_A najładniej, IMHO, śpiewa to Vincent Niclo na YouTube._


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział drugi**

**O tym, jak Gellert ukradł prababce koguta, o tejże prababce, która lubiła butelki z konkretną zawartością, o wojnie na pustyni i bzowej różdżce**

_Każda decyzja, każda akcja jest obarczona ryzykiem. Ryzykować zaś powinno się tylko tyle, by w razie porażki móc kontynuować walkę. Z jednym wyjątkiem: jeśli niedziałanie prowadzi do całkowitej klęski, można zaryzykować wszystko._

_Erwin Rommel, Infanterie greift an_

Raumzeit!

Moc wystrzeliła w niebo, rozszarpując cisówkę na płonące drzazgi, wieża zadygotała, zdawała się zwijać i deformować jak gumowa zabawka. Kiedy wibracje ustały, Gellert ośmielił się odsłonić oczy.

W powietrzu tuż za oknem unosił się czarny kształt. Fizyka mówiła, że powinna to być kula. Magia twierdziła, że ma to być sześcian. Kostka.

Nie, nie sześcian, ale jego czterowymiarowa wersja, tesserakt. Czwartym wymiarem była magia. Magiczna hiperkostka, dokładnie taka, jak wynikało z obliczeń.

\- No to zagraj w kości Wszechświata, Gellercie – mruknął Grindelwald do siebie.

Sięgnął po tesserakt, świat uciekł mu spod nóg, zaparło mu dech, na moment chyba stracił świadomość...

I wylądował w łóżku. Jęknął głośno.

\- Dobrze miewa się panicz Gellert? – Usłyszał zatroskany głos. – Jest dopiero czwarta rano... Zapalę świece...

-Nie martw się... Sasanko – odparł, dziwiąc się brzmieniu własnych słów.

Niezgrabnie wygrzebał się z pościeli, rozglądając się nieprzytomnie dookoła. Jego wzrok padł na kalendarz z rysunkami smoków. Ach tak, miał taki. Pamiętał, że mały smok owijał się wokół aktualnej daty, robił to zawsze o północy... Gellert nieraz cierpliwie czekał, walcząc z sennością, by to zobaczyć.

Trzydziesty pierwszy lipca, rok tysiąc osiemset dziewięćdziesiąty. Odynie, udało się! Ale zostało tylko kilka godzin, gdzie, co, dokąd...

Powoli. Był w zameczku prababci w Siedmiogrodzie. Musiał zdążyć do Szkocji, to była chyba jedenasta, pani Dumbledore gotowała wtedy obiad...

Ale jak tu zdążyć, bez sieci Fiuu, która nie łączyła wtedy... nie łączy jeszcze kontynentu z Brytanią? Aportacja i lot świstoklikiem też były wtedy niemożliwe, nie zdąży złamać barier na czas, w pojedynkę i potajemnie.

Różnica czasu dawała mu wprawdzie dwie dodatkowe godziny, ale to mało, tak mało!

Wyskoczył z łóżka i mało nie upadł. Podróż przez magoczasoprzestrzeń nie była zwykłym przemieszczeniem się w czasie. Grindelwald powrócił do przeszłości, znów był dziewięciolatkiem. Owszem, pamiętał jeszcze, kim był TAM, ale wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo. Wkrótce wspomnienia tamtego życia zblakną, przestanie je świadomie pamiętać, staną tylko cieniami, snami, podszeptami intuicji, przeczuciem. Ale będą i uratują jego świat.

A żeby świat nie runął, potrzebował Albusa.

A żeby Albus był jego, tym razem na zawsze, musiał ocalić Arianę.

Szybko, szybko, nie ma czasu, szata, buty, różdżka... Ale ten Gellert nie miał przecież jeszcze różdżki, a nawet gdyby miał, to bariery antyaportacyjne Tommys są solidne jak linia Maginota.

Niech dementory porwą Maginota.

Szwabem jesteś, Gellercie, to do czegoś zobowiązuje. Na przykład do myślenia jak wojownik. Po co forsować coś, co można obejść?

Gellert wiedział już, co ma zrobić. Wybiegł z sypialni, zjechał po poręczy, przemknął przez krużganek i już stał przed portretem prapraprababki Bellicosy. Nie było jej na obrazie, pewnie, jak za życia, toczyła z kimś pojedynek; ale wysoko, pomiędzy zdobieniami ramy, tkwiła jej bojowa różdżka. Prababka Elżbieta zawsze powtarzała, że nie wolno pod żadnym pozorem jej dotykać, chyba, że zamierza się walczyć o stawkę większą niż życie. Gellert zamierzał i różdżka to wyczuła, sama spadając mu prosto w ręce. Miał już broń, teraz musiał jeszcze znaleźć szybką miotłę...

Nie, nie miotłę, przecież prababka miała coś znacznie lepszego. Dziś na pewno nie było jej w zamku, wybrała się, jak zawsze, na urodziny swojego drogiego kuzyna Adalberta, a na rodzinne uroczystości z pewnością nie wzięła swojego bojowego rumaka, bo i po co?

Pięć minut później Gellert, niosąc pod pachą wełniany płaszcz, był już nad strumieniem.

\- Boruto! – zawołał – Boruto!

Odpowiedziało mu zaspane „kok". Boruta, który spał z łbem schowanym pod skrzydłem, wyprostował kark, wstrząsnął grzebieniem i powoli podniósł się na nogi. Zatrzepotał skrzydłami i łypnął podejrzliwie na Gellerta.

Oj. Na Lokiego i jego córcię, Grindelwald zapomniał, że to kogucisko było aż tak wielkie. Może dlatego, że pamiętał starego, poharatanego i wypłowiałego Borutę i że były to wspomnienia z perspektywy sześciu stóp i dwóch cali wzrostu. Teraz zaś Boruta był w sile wieku, a Gellert musiał zadzierać głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Raczej w oko, bo kurakom nie da się spojrzeć w oboje oczu jednocześnie.

\- Kok. Gdak. - Boruta, kurzym zwyczajem, kręcił łbem, przyglądając się Gellertowi raz lewym, raz prawym okiem. Jego dziób był zdecydowanie większy i zdecydowanie bardziej podobny do siekiery, niż Gellert to pamiętał.

\- Gdak – oznajmił Boruta tonem generała wydającego rozkaz – Kok.

A potem przysiadł na ziemi, by Gellert mógł mu wleźć na grzbiet. Nie było to wcale łatwe dla dziewięciolatka, więc Boruta delikatnie podsadził go dziobem. Potem gdaknął jeszcze raz, jakby pytał: „Trzymasz się mocno?" i polecieli, polecieli ścigać się ze słońcem i z Nornami.

Gellert nie wiedział, gdzie i kiedy mugole zaatakowali Arianę, to znaczy nie wiedział tego wystarczająco dokładnie. Boruta jednak wydawał się wiedzieć, dokąd ma lecieć. Może zdążą... Ale to tysiące mil...

A jeśli zdążą, to co wtedy? Wtedy Albus będzie miał ojca i matkę, którzy będą go pewnie wychwalać pod niebiosa, a na to Albus był łasy bardziej, niż na słodycze. Rodzina będzie mieć więcej pieniędzy. Nie będzie żadnych wstydliwych sekretów. Albus nie utknie z szaloną siostrą w zapyziałej magicznej wiosce, nie będzie się tam nudził, nie będzie miał poczucia, że marnuje sobie życie. Nie będzie więc potrzebował Gellerta.

Będzie pewnie rozwydrzonym, genialnym, pierworodnym, przystojnym, hołubionym synalkiem z dobrego i niebiednego rodu. Smarkaczem, któremu się wydaje, że wie o magii już prawie wszystko i że nie ma na niego mocnych. Albus będzie tak po brytyjsku butny, przekonany o swojej sile i wyższości. Tommy, i tyle.

A wielki mi Machiavelli. Wódz na wodzami. Szach-in-szach się znalazł. Taki był z niego wódz, jak z czołgu baletnica. Miał te dzieci pod swoim wpływem przez siedem lat, dziesięć miesięcy w roku. Taka władza... Gellert uśmiechnął się na samą myśl. Taka władza, takie możliwości, a Riddle bezczelnie podbierał mu dzieciaki, jak szpak wiśnie. Nie, Albus nie potrafił przejąć rządu dusz, nie nadawał się na wodza.

Na kły Fenrisa, ten naiwny Albus, budujący piętrowe intrygi, manipulant bawiący się swoimi podwładnymi jak marionetkami, ale niezdolny do czegoś więcej, niezdolny do rewolucji, to stanowczych kroków, do mocnych cięć. No pewnie, nie jest łatwo zagrać va banque, rzucić się otwarcie w wir walki, ale zakulisowe rozgrywki nie wystarczą, by zmienić świat! Czasem trzeba sięgnąć po Excalibur i rzucić się w zgiełk bitwy. A że płynie krew? Niedziałanie jest bardziej zabójcze, Albusie.

\- Albusie – szepnął Gellert do siebie. W Nurmengardzie przyzwyczaił się do myślenia głośno. - Wahałeś się, płakałeś, że podwładny ci zginął, ale sam ich zabijałeś intrygami, w których się plątali, i które zaciskały się im wokół szyi. Nie chciałeś ich wtajemniczać? Albi, Albi, to niby rozsądne, ale bez zaufania nie ma armii, wiesz? Nie ma niczego.

Boruta skręcił na północ. Słońce bezlitośnie wznosiło się po nieboskłonie. Przeklęta, okrutna Fizyka. Jedyne bóstwo, którego nie kupi się ani modłami, ani ofiarami.

\- Nie, nie chciałbym być mugolskim oficerem, kombinującym jak podłożyć szefowi bombę pod biurko. Szczęścia to oni nie mieli, paskudne ich życie i na ogół paskudna śmierć. Ale mieli jedno, to, czego ty Albusie, nigdy nie doświadczyłeś... To, za czym ja tęskniłem w Nurmengadzie: zaufanie. Na królestwo Hel, nieważne, ilu ich brało udział w tej intrydze. Ale żaden nie doniósł, czyż nie? Ha. Widzisz? – Gellert uśmiechnął się triumfująco do nieistniejącego rozmówcy. - Albi, zaufasz mi znowu, zaufasz mi jak oficer? Zawrzemy taką przyjaźń? Choćbyśmy mieli się czołgać w błocie Verdun, głodować, marznąć, wyć pod klątwami?

Cóż, Gellert musiał przyznać, że poprzednią przyjaźń zepsuli. Zepsuli? Przerżnęli jak pijany urzędas pensję w kasynie.

\- Albi, wiem, że pobiliśmy się jak dwa koguty, i to o błahostkę. Ale nigdy cię nie zdradziłem, nigdy. Mogłem powiedzieć, że to ty ją zabiłeś, nie ja, a wyrzuty sumienia by cię rozszarpały. Nawet gdyby wszyscy cię przekonywali, że cię okłamałem i tak wierzyłbyś mnie, nie im, tak działa ludzki umysł...

Nie, żeby o tym nie myślał. Czasem byłem nawet był bardzo, bardzo blisko zdrady. Ale jestem Szwabem, mimo kłamstw, zdrad i paskudnych kompromisów. Brutalnym, upartym, zaciekłym, bitnym, honornym góralem.

\- A wiesz, Albi, że to chyba nawet byłaby prawda? To chyba był rykoszet twojego zaklęcia. Albi, wiesz, ile mógłbym opowiedzieć o tobie, by cię pogrążyć? Nieważne, ile byłoby w tym prawdy... Ale milczałem. A myślisz, że nie wiedziałem, że zapomniałem, z kim się przyjaźniłeś? – Gellert odsłonił zęby w drapieżnym uśmiechu. - I że nie potrafiłbym zdobyć ich adresów i wpaść do nich z niezapowiedzianą wizytą? Jestem staromodnym Szwabem, mimo wszystko, Albi, wiem, czym się różni oficer od hycla. A przynajmniej czym powinien.

Słońce pełzło nieubłaganie po nieboskłonie. A niech je wilki Ragnaröku zeżrą.

\- Wiem, nie byłem niewiniątkiem – ciągnął Gellert - Młodzi są niecierpliwi, myślą, że wszystko można osiągnąć szybko, siłą. Nie, nie zawsze dotrzymywałem obietnic i potrafiłem walczyć brutalnie jak Szwab, jak alpejski góral. Wiesz przecież, Albi, że jeśli chcesz powstrzymać Szwaba, który się uprze, po szwabsku się uprze, to ocean zabarwi się na czerwono. Nie jestem dobry. Niewinny. Szlachetny. Jestem zdrajcą z krwi zdrajczyni, politykiem z krwi polityków. Jeśli ktoś był ze mną tylko ze względu na władzę i pieniądze, zdradzałem go bez wahania, gdy mi się to opłaciło.

I nawzajem, zresztą. Nie każdy sprzymierzeniec jest godzien zaufania.

\- Ale tych, którzy byli ze mną sercem i duszą, nigdy. Albi, pójdziesz ze mną pod Avady, czy staniesz się paniczykiem z brytyjskiego magicznego skansenu, z wyspy, gdzie wszyscy kiszą się we wspaniałej izolacji, tworząc urocze kółeczko wzajemnej adoracji? Albi, zmądrzałem, nie jestem już narwanym dzieciakiem. Albi, uratujmy ten świat, nasz świat. Albi, chodź ze mną... A jeśli nie, niech się Norny nad tobą zmiłują. – Gellert uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Ta banda klakierów tak ci nadmucha ego, że cię to zabije. Zapomnisz, że jesteś tylko człowiekiem, porwiesz się w pojedynkę na smoka, albo zrobisz coś równie głupiego. Pierwsza lekcja pokory może być ostatnią, Albi.

Siedmiogród i Szkocję dzielą tysiące mil, nikt nie byłby w stanie pokonać tego dystansu w kilka godzin po mugolsku, ale magiczna geografia pokazywała drogę na skróty, a Boruta najwyraźniej doskonale wiedział, co robi. Czas jednak płynął nieubłaganie i Gellert bał się coraz bardziej, że jednak nie zdążą.

Boruta zniżył lot. Strumyk lśnił w promieniach słońca, zrobiło się ciepło, jak na Szkocję. Uff... W chmurach było o wiele, wiele chłodniej. No tak, musiała być wtedy ładna pogoda, jeśli ta mała bawiła się na zewnątrz.

Ale gdzie ona jest? Gellert rozpoznał magiczną wioskę, przecież latał kiedyś nad nią na miotle, rozpoznał dom Albusa, ale gdzie Ariana mogła się bawić? Pewnie gdzieś na obrzeżach, blisko mugolskich domów... Norny, zmiłujcie się... Mojry, miejcie litość...

Boruta wrzasnął tak, że Grindelwaldowi, mimo lat bojowego doświadczenia, przebiegł dreszcz po plecach. To nie było „kok" i „gdak" ani nawet triumfalne „kukuryku", to był ryk, który przypomniał Gellertowi, że Galliformes są krewnymi Tyrannosauridae.

I wtedy ją zobaczył, małą dziewczynkę, otoczoną przez trzech dużo większych chłopców. Jeden z nich zamachnął się, by ją uderzyć...

Różdżka chyba sama wystrzeliła, Gellertowi naprawdę, nie w przenośni, zaczęły latać czerwone płaty przed oczami. Już nie Gellert, ale Grindelwald, czarnoksiężnik Grindelwald, berserker Grindelwald; żaden tam „dark lord", sam Fürst der Finsternis*...

\- Tod dem Feinde! – wrzeszczał Gellert –Tod dem Feinde!**

Czas przestał mieć znaczenie, istniała już tylko różdżka, klątwa i cel tejże...

Ale i generał Grindelwald się obudził, słysząc te wrzaski i trzasnął berserkera Grindelwalda w pysk. Na odlew. Jak każdy doświadczony wojownik, Gellert nauczył się z czasem panować nad agresją; jego szał zgasł równie szybko, jak zapłonął. Dość. Masz ratować tę dziewczynkę, zamiast się uganiać na kogucie za mugolami. Oni nie są już groźni, nigdy nie ośmielą się tu wrócić. A kiedy przyjdzie na to czas, da się ich odnaleźć, prawda?

Boruta wylądował, zatrzepotał dumnie skrzydłami i triumfalnie zapiał. Gellert, otarł pot z czoła. Na Hel i jej królestwo, nie powinien był tak tracić panowania nad sobą. Zaraz się tu zleci szkocki aurorat i...

\- I znajdą dziewięciolatka i zapłakaną dziewczynkę – pomyślał – Nigdy nie pojmą, co się stało.

Inna sprawa, że kłopotów z tego będzie niemało. Tyle dobrze, że jeszcze nie przywykł do nowego ciała, do tego, jak płynie w nim magia, i że jego rdzeń magiczny był rdzeniem dziecka. Klątwy nie były groźne, mugole najedli się strachu i tyle, będzie ich boleć jak po użądleniu szerszenia, nic ponad to. Szkoda. Ale z drugiej strony, aurorat nie będzie się miał do czego przyczepić. A tych mugoli zawsze da się odnaleźć, gdy tylko...

Generał Grindelwald spojrzał spode łba na berserkera Grindelwalda. Panuj nad sobą, głupcze. Masz zadanie do wykonania, nie zepsuj wszystkiego, jak ostatnim razem.

Gellert zsunął się z koguciego grzbietu i podszedł do przerażonej Ariany.

\- Alles wird gut – powiedział, dziwiąc się brzmieniu własnego głosu. Umiał uspokajać, umiał pocieszać, umiał opowiadać o wspaniałej przyszłości, ale głosem wodza, głosem ojca. Nie pamiętał, jak być dzieckiem. Za kilka dni, gdy tamto życie wyblaknie, stanie się to łatwiejsze, ale co ma robić teraz?

Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego niebieskimi oczami Albusa.

\- Who are you?

Gellert wziął głęboki oddech. Mów po angielsku, durniu.

\- Mam na imię Gellert, a ty?

\- Ariana. Nie jesteś Szkotem, prawda?

\- Nie, ale ciocia ciocia jest Szkotką. Mieszka tu, niedaleko. Nie płacz, oni już tu nigdy nie przyjdą.

\- Oni... – chlipnęła Ariana – Oni chcieli magii... A ja nie wiedziałam, jak...

\- Dowiesz się, gdy pójdziesz do Hogwartu. – Gellert powoli wpasowywał się w rolę starszego brata. – Zaprowadzę cię do domu, chcesz? Polecimy, co?

\- Na kogucie? – Ariana niepewnie spojrzała na Borutę, który w międzyczasie wypatrzył w pobliskich krzakach kota, rozbił mu łeb jednym, precyzyjnym ciosem dzioba i zadowolony z siebie pałaszował swój łup.

\- Na kogucie, zobaczysz, jakie to przyjemne.

Dom Dumbledore'ów był o wiele bardziej zadbany, niż Gellert to pamiętał. W ogrodzie stały rzeźby, których _wtedy _nie było. Pewnie musieli je sprzedać. Oranżerii też _wtedy _nie było, matka Abusa z pewnością nie miała czasu ani sił, by o nią dbać.

Gellert zsunął się z grzbietu Boruty, pomógł zsiąść Arianie i mocno uderzył w drzwi kołatką. Potem wybuchł chaos. Ariana płakała, pani Dumbledore usiłowała zrozumieć, o co chodzi, Aberforth pocieszał małą...

\- Mugole? – Zrozumiała wreszcie pani Dumbledore. – Na Merlina, to mogło się skończyć wybuchem magii...

Albo czymś o wiele gorszym. Ale nie mówmy o tym, czego nie ma i nie będzie.

\- Dam ci eliksir. – Pani Dumbledore głaskała Arianę po buzi. – Nie płacz, kochanie, już po wszystkim...Zafiukam po tatusia...

I chyba dopiero wtedy zauważyła Gellerta.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytała.

\- On ich pogonił kogutem! – chlipnęła Ariana.

Aberforth wyjrzał na ganek.

\- Ale odlotowy pierzak, kupmy takiego, mamusiu...

Gellert nie zdążył nawet opowiedzieć bajeczki o żądzy przygód, magicznych śnie i tak dalej, gdy zjawił się aurorat, w czterech osobach. Jednego Gellert nawet rozpoznał. Nie, nie, tamten wtedy był młodszy, musiał więc być synem tego... Nieważne. To się nie wydarzy.

Grać bezczelnego smarkacza z bogatego domu, czy się rozpłakać? Na wszystkie dzieci Lokiego, co za różnica, jego nie wsadzą, a z prababkom mogą najwyżej trzewiki wypolerować. No dobrze. Rżniemy głupa i bohatera. Nie może narobić kłopotów rodzicom Albusa.

\- To mój kogut – stwierdził Gellert.

\- Oni... – Ariana znowu się rozpłakała.

Boruta zapiał jak opętany i wskoczył na dach, goniony przekleństwami i klątwami aurorów.

\- Na Merlina, to bydlę jeszcze kogoś zabije...

\- Zaatakowało mugoli... Imperio!

A spróbujcie mu coś rozkazać, scharłaczone durnie.

Ariana rozwyła się na cały dom. Aurorzy zinterpretowali ten fakt w sposób mocno niekorzystny dla Gellerta.

\- Co jej zrobiłeś, ty...

\- Smarkary Kraut***... Pruska zaraza, co tym razem... Charłackie nasienie... Trzeba ich było wtedy wytłuc, co do jednego...

Dziecko na moment przeważyło nad wojownikiem, Gellert poczuł, że się dusi, że... Mamo, tato, dlaczego was tu nie ma... Ale generał Grindelwald powrócił i znów miał przed oczami czerwoną ścianę.

\- Haltet Maul**** – Gellert wyszeptał te słowa, dotykając różdżki, naprawdę lekko, musnął ją tylko, ale i tak nagle zrobiło się nienaturalnie cicho. Oj, nie zamierzał zmusić ich do milczenia magią, ta różdżka działa aż za dobrze.

Cztery aurorskie zaklęcia śmignęły w jego stronę, ledwo zdołał zanurkować pod stół. Kolejne cztery trafiły w tylko deski pod stołem, bo Gellert nie zamierzał służyć tym niedorobionym charłakom za cel.

\- Co tu się wyprawia? – Pan Dumbledore wynurzył się z kominka. – Arianko, skarbie, co się stało?

Ruda aurorka zdołała już pokonać zaklęcie, rzucone niechcący przez Gellerta.

\- Na bok! – wrzasnęła – Pruski bandzior pod wielosokiem!

No to się doigrał. Walczyć z nimi nie mógł, bo straciłby przyjaźń Albusa. Zresztą i tak by przegrał; dziecięcy rdzeń magiczny nie mógł wygenerować dostatecznie mocnych zaklęć, by stawić czoła zawodowcom. Poddawać się nie chciał, bo pewnie by go stłukli. Ale chyba trzeba będzie się poświęcić...

\- Zostawcie go! – wrzasnęła Ariana – Zostawcie go!

Gellert ośmielił się wyjrzeć zza kominka. Dziewczynka stała na środku pomieszczenia, wznosząc w górę rączki...

\- Zostawcie...

BUM. Dziecięcy wybuch magii. Wrzask, wrzask jak pod Cruciatusem, ale głośniejszy, wibrujący, ona wrzeszczała tak _wtedy_, kiedy... Brzęk pękających szyb. Wtedy, wtedy, wtedy... ZNOWU.

O wielki Loki, niech TO się nie wydarzy. Norny, o, boskie Norny, błagam, miejcie litość choć ten raz...

\- Flitwick – Głos pana Dumbledore'a był głosem bardzo, ale to bardzo rozgniewanego generała. – Co. Wy. Tu. Wyprawiacie. Jeśli jej się coś stało, zabiję.

Ach, ten cudny talent, umieć krzyczeć szeptem. Jeśli Ariana zachoruje, on ich naprawdę zabije. Gellert chciałby być tego świadkiem... Wspólnikiem.

Aurorzy od razu spuścili z tonu, a Gellert obdarzył pana Dumbledore'a ogromną sympatią. Tak, to był człowiek, który mógł się zemścić jak Nibelung i z podniesioną głową powędrować do Azkabanu.

\- Tatusiu! – rozległ się pisk dziewczynki – On mnie uratował, a oni go biją!

Ona mówi! Będzie dobrze.

\- Co. To. Ma. Znaczyć! – syczał pan Dumbledore – Jeszcze dziś powiem pani Weasley, że jej podwładni zachowują się jak mugolscy Anglicy w koloniach!

\- On mnie uratował – powtórzyła Ariana.

Aurorzy opuścili różdżki.

I wtedy przybiegła ciocia, z uniesioną różdżką w dłoni. Nic dziwnego, ten łomot obudził już chyba nawet Artura na Avalonie.

Dopiero teraz Gellert, z rękami grzecznie podniesionymi nad głowę, wyszedł zza pieca. Ostrożnie, gotów w każdej chwili zrobić unik.

\- Gellercie! – jęknęła ciotka – Co ty tu robisz? Co zrobiliście temu biednemu dziecku, Wulfryku? – syknęła, wbijając wzrok w wysokiego, szpakowatego aurora.

\- Pani go zna? – zdziwiła się ruda aurorka.

\- To mój krewny. Gellert. Gellert Grindelwald – westchnęła ciotka – Straszny łobuziak. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd się tu wziął. Jak jego prababki...

\- Ciociu! – jęknął Gellert płaczliwym tonem – Ja chciałem dobrze... Miałem sen...

I wreszcie powoli, słowo po słowie, sprawa zaczęła się wyjaśniać.

\- Kradzież różdżki, nielegalna podróż międzynarodowa, atak na mugoli, użycie niebezpiecznego zwierzęcia, rzucanie zaklęciami...

\- To było niechcący...

\- ...w aurorów na służbie – wyliczał Flitwick – Oj, mały, usłyszymy o tobie jeszcze... – Westchnął ciężko. – Gdzie są twoi rodzice?

\- Na cmentarzu. W kwaterze dla zasłużonych – warknął Gellert – Obok dziadków, zresztą.

\- Gellercie! – zgromiła go ciotka – On jest wrażliwy na tym punkcie, Wulfryku. – dodała ciszej, odwracając się stronę Flitwicka.

Ten westchnął.

\- To kto jest jego opiekunem?

\- Prababki. Wszystkie cztery. Nie masz pojęcia, jak trudno było... O, jedna już jest. Merlinie, to madame Elżbieta! Nie stójcie tak, chowajcie różdżki, bo wam głowy poodgryza!

_*książę ciemności_

_** śmierć worgom_

_*** szkop_

_**** stulcie mordy_

Faktycznie, przez okno widać już było lądujący oddział. Prababka przybywała w pełnej gali. Z adjutantką, sekretarką, obstawą honorową, gryfami, bojowymi psami, na ośmionogim pegazie, w siodle wartym tyle, co mały domek z ogródkiem. Brakowało tylko muzyki Wagnera.

Ach, ci aurorzy powinni go byli solidnie związać, obić tak, by miał spuchniętą twarz, potem rzucić go na kolana i przystawić mu różdżkę do karku. I prababka powinna była to zobaczyć. Ach, ujrzałby ją wtedy w szale bojowym... Nauczyłby się pewnie wiele.

Prababka zsiadła eleganckim, wyćwiczonym ruchem, jakby miała dwadzieścia lat, a nie sto dwadzieścia siedem. Boruta zapiał donośnie na powitanie i zatrzepotał skrzydłami. Prababka, wraz z obstawą, ruszyła w stronę drzwi domu Dumbledore'ów i wkroczyła do kuchni jak do zdobytej twierdzy. Roztrzaskane przez Arianę szkło zazgrzytało jej pod butami. Gellert drgnął. Aż za dobrze znał ten dźwięk i nie spodziewał się po nim niczego dobrego.

Prababka obrzuciła wszystkich przenikliwym spojrzeniem lewego oka. Prawego nie miała, odkąd Gellert pamiętał. Prawej ręki też nie miała, rękaw munduru kołysał się i podskakiwał dziwnie, drażniąco, przy każdym jej ruchu.

Pan Dumbledore machinalnie pogładził bliznę na lewym policzku. Ruda aurorka znów odezwała jako pierwsza.

\- Pani jest opiekunką tego dziecka? – zapytała.

\- Owszem – odparła prababka łagodnym, podejrzanie łagodnym tonem.

\- Pani godność, jeśli można wiedzieć?

\- Elżbieta Batory. Generał Auroratu Siedmiogrodu, Wołoszczyzny, Moładwii, Węgier, Tyrolu, Karyntii, Styrii, Bawarii i Szwabii. Szerzej znana jako Dunajska Rusałka.

Aurorzy mieli idiotyczne miny. Pewnie się zastanawiali, czy prababka sama poodgryza im głowy, czy nakaże to milczącym paniom w czerni, stojącym wokół niej z różdżkami w dłoniach. Różdżkami wprawdzie opuszczonymi, ale... Gellert widział, że wiedźmy są gotowe zareagować na gest, cień gestu prababki. Nie, tylko nie to, niech nikt nie powie czegoś głupiego, niech nikt nie podniesie różdżki...

Pan Dumbledore chyba nie mógł zdecydować, czy jest to niezapowiedziana wizyta miłych gości, czy podstępny najazd wrażej armii. Prababka pochyliła głowę, uważnie mu się przyglądając. Potem rzuciła okiem na claymore, wiszący na ścianie i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Dumbledore! – zawołała radośnie – Percival Dumbledore... – Podeszła do niego i bezceremonialnie przeciągnęła dłonią po jego bliźnie. – Znowu się spotykamy... Czyż to nie czysta magia? Pamiętasz? – stwierdziła swoim chropawym, ciężkim francuskim.

\- Ma générale* – odparł pan Dumbledore przez zaciśnięte zęby – Herbatek u pani nie da się zapomnieć, zaręczam. A jeśli idzie o to dziecko, to nie mam z tym...

\- Gdybym myślała, że chciałeś go porwać, rozmawialibyśmy inaczej – przerwała mu prababka – Wprawdzie nie lubię robić pewnych rzeczy, jak sam może pamiętasz. Ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że nie potrafię.

Ruda aurorka podniosła różdżkę, zdenerwowana rozmową, z której pewnie nie pojęła ani słowa. Brytyjczycy nie słynęli ze znajomości języków obcych.

Prababka łypnęła na nią podejrzliwie.

Wotanie, wysyłaj walkirie. Dużo walkirii, będą miały zajęcie.

\- Babciu – Gellert musiał ratować sytuację. – On mi nic nie zrobił, sam tu przyleciałem... To naprawdę są Dumbledore'owie.

Jeśli prababka myśli, że to jakieś „sztuczki pod wielosokiem", to zaraz polecą wióry. I klątwy.

\- Nigdy bym nie posądzała Percivala o takie charłackie świństwa – odparła z mocą babka – Znamy się nie od dziś. Prawda? Pamiętasz, jak się poznaliśmy? A może... zapomniałeś?

Niech on wreszcie coś powie, co ją przekona, że nikt nie próbuje jej oszukać!

\- Ma générale – ciągnął pan Dumbledore – Nikt nie miał zamiaru...

Prababka teatralnie przewróciła oczami.

\- A ja nie mam zamiaru urządzać tu... incydentu dyplomatycznego – warknęła – Nie mam nic do ciebie. Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek o coś oskarżałam?

\- Owszem – odciął się pan Dumbledore. – O bycie bandytą. Szkockim rudym mordercą o pustym łbie.

\- A, tak – prababka uśmiechnęła się wrednie. – Rozsądkiem się wtedy nie wykazałeś. Za to odwagą za pięciu. Cóż, złe uczynki są podobno karane po śmierci, a dobre za życia. Miałam cię kazać powiesić na najbliższym drzewie, jak jakiegoś mugola, pamiętasz?

Prababka chyba jednak zamierzała „urządzić incydent dyplomatyczny" albo i zmajstrować casus belli.

\- Że też każe się pani swoim podwładnym się tak fatygować – odbił piłeczkę pan Dumbledore – Bez aportacji, tysiąc mil w jedną stronę...

\- To do przerębli z tobą, rudzielcu... – mruknęła prababka groźnym tonem, ale oczy jej się śmiały.

\- To jeszcze dalej. Khavir-o-Lut jest pustynią, ma générale.

Prababka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wykonując prawie niewidoczny ruch dłonią. Jej podwładne, jak jedna czarownica, zatknęły różdżki za pasy. Najwyraźniej weryfikacja wypadła pomyślnie.

\- Można wiedzieć, o co tu chodzi? – wtrąciła się ruda aurorka.

_Ja też! Ja też!_ Gellert o mało nie zaczął podskakiwać z ciekawości.

\- Narcyzo – stwierdził pan Dumbledore ze spokojem – Nic się nie stało, pani generał tylko martwiła się o tego dzieciaka, sama rozumiesz, niektórzy są tak podli, że mogliby mu zrobić krzywdę tylko dlatego, że to Batory. Zabierze chłopaka i odjedzie.

\- Ech, co za skromność! – zaśmiała się prababka, płynnie przechodząc na angielski. – Przyznaj się, chciałeś mi klątwą głowę uciąć! Nie mieli możliwości wygrać na otwartym polu, nie przy tym stosunku sił. – dodała – Już nie wspominając o tym, że byli wymęczeni, a ja miałam świeżych ludzi. Toteż grupa przedsiębiorczych Szkotów postanowiła mi sprawić niezapowiedzianą wizytę, mając nadzieję, że bez dowódcy... Czego się tak gapisz, jak ci tam... Flitwick, każdej bestii najlepiej strzelić w łeb! Chyba, że buchorożcowi... Dobrze kombinowali! – Prababka rąbnęła pięścią w stół, jakby to nie ona była celem. – Wracając do sprawy, cóż, nie wyszło im, wiadomo, akcja trudna, oceniam szanse powodzenia na jakieś pięć procent... A ten wariat jeszcze osłaniał odwrót, zamiast wiać. A że złe uczynki są podobno karane po śmierci, a dobre z całą pewnością za życia, wylądował z pochlastaną gębą u mnie na fajfokloku.

\- Nigdy nie zapomnę smaku tej herbaty, ma générale – mruknął pan Dumbledore.

\- Wierzę. – Prababka uśmiechnęła się, pokazując zęby.

Prababka Elżbieta była szalona, to Gellert wiedział. Ale żeby aż tak? Ale, na kły Jormunganda, sam _wtedy_ wypuścił spod różdżki smarkacza, który osłaniał swoich. Smarkacza, który – w końcu był aurorskim kadetem – wysłałby go z powrotem za kraty, gdyby mógł. Ha. Historia zatacza koło. A może już się powtórzyła? Wydarzenia poprzedzające przejście będą się powtarzać, powtarzać bez końca. Meçut tym razem miał na imię Percival. Percival Dumbledore.

Percival Dumbledore nie zostanie uwięziony. Nie umrze. Jest kimś. Najwyraźniej ma wpływy. Gdyby dał się przekonać do sprawy, jakim wspaniałym byłby sprzymierzeńcem.

A jeśli nie? Jeśli nie, no cóż, się zobaczy. Ale wtedy Albus... Tak wiele zmian...

Poza tym babka Albusa też nie umrze... Przecież zginęła, eksperymentując z zaklęciem, które miało pomóc Arianie... Ją też pozna, a kto wie... Musi, musi to dobrze rozegrać!

Z zamyślenia wyrwała go pan Dumbledore,

\- Ma générale, przyszła pani z rewizytą niezapowiedziana – zaczął – Proszę więc wybaczyć nasze zaskoczenie. Ale tak się składa, że moja żona właśnie skończyła piec ciasto z jabłkami, a moja babcia przysłała mi cejlońską herbatę...

\- Jak ja lubię konkrety. – Ucieszyła się Elżbieta. - I może wreszcie się dowiem, co nabroił mój prawnuczek. Ale, ale, najpierw pomożemy posprzątać.

Jej obstawie nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, kilka zaklęć później dom wyglądał, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

Aurorzy, stwierdziwszy, że madame Batory dostanie karę pieniężną za niedopilnowanie prawnuka, przezornie się zmyli.

– Percivalu, gdzie twój trzeci? – spytała prababka, gdy na stole wylądowało rzeczone ciasto, pachnące jabłkami, cynamonem i wanilią.

\- Co trzeciego?

\- Dzieciak.

\- Widzę, że wywiad Transylwanii...

\- Jaki tam wywiad! – parsknęła prababka - Jakby nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty! Jestem stara, jednooka, ale jeszcze nie ślepa, co tam niby wisi na ścianie? Kilt po prapradziadku?

Zegar ze wskazówkami, pokazującymi miejsce pobytu domowników. Faktycznie, nie trzeba było być detektywem, by zauważyć, że nie wszyscy są w domu. Nie było Albusa.

\- Powinien tu zaraz być – odpowiedziała pani Dumbledore.

\- Bardzo chciałbym go poznać – powiedział Gellert tonem niewinnego dzieciątka.

Prababka spojrzała na niego, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniawszy sobie o celu swojej wizyty.

\- Mój drogi – zaczęła – Zechciej mi wytłumaczyć, co za wiatr przywiał cię aż tutaj.

\- Proszę go nie karać – wtrąciła się pani Dumbledore – Gdyby nie on, nasza córka... Napadli ją mugole. Merlinie, aż strach pomyśleć, co mogliby...

\- Różdżka – stwierdziła krótko prababka, wyciągając po nią dłoń. Gellert podał jej ją bez słowa. Stara wiedźma pomachała nią, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

\- Słuchała cię – raczej stwierdziła, niż zapytała. Gellert potwierdził.

\- Jeśli bzowa różdżka starej Bellicosy nie urwała ci palców, to miałeś dobre powody, by jej użyć – powiedziała prababka i tymi słowami zamknęła sprawę.

Bzowa różdżka, na Norny. The Elder Wand**. Czyżby szukał tego, co cały czas było blisko? Różdżka, której nie używało się do codziennych zaklęć, różdżka od spraw wielkich. Różdżka, która go słuchała i która go zrozumie.

\- Mamo, przyjechali do nas goście? – usłyszał zdumiony głos. Albus?

Gellert musiał ugryźć się w język, by nie wykrzyknąć imienia przyjaciela.

Albus? Dzieciak w krótkich, mugolskich spodenkach, dzieciak z poobijanymi kolanami, małą miotełką pod pachą i nadgryzionym jabłkiem w dłoni.

Albus? Albus! Al...

Stop. To nie będzie ten Albus. Ojciec i matka będą przy nim i będą mieli na niego wpływ. To nie będzie nastolatek przygnieciony odpowiedzialnością wobec chorej siostry i brata-o-krok-od-Azkabanu, samotny, zrezygnowany, nieporadny Albus.

Jak bardzo musiał być zdesperowany, by przelać na Gellerta tyle uczuć, pragnień, marzeń. Ten Albus będzie mógł spełniać swoje marzenia i bez Gellerta. Może nawet – w końcu niektórzy lubią grać raz w Quidditcha, raz w szachy – znajdzie narzeczoną. A nawet jeśli nie narzeczoną, a bardzo bliskiego przyjaciela, to Gellert nie będzie jedyną możliwością.

I bardzo dobrze. Gellert mógłby mu to i owo podarować – bo i szachy, i Quidditch to piękne gry – ale Albus chciał mieć wszystko, na wyłączność i na zawsze. Górnie, chmurnie i rymami, wzniośle, namiętnie,nierozłącznie i do grobowej deski. Uff. Patos, etos i Aramis, tego Gellert by nie zniósł.

Nie, żeby lubił skakać w bok. Co to, to nie. Krótkie chwile przyjemności miewały długotrwałe i paskudne konsekwencje, zwłaszcza dla wodza i polityka. No i psuły charakter, a to dla wodza zabójcze. Ale Albus... Cóż, Gellert był dla niego jedynym zapomnieniem, nadzieją, jedynym towarzyszem, jedynym khm... obiektem romantycznych zrywów. Chciał się w niego wczepić, stopić się z nim, stać się jednym. Niezdrowa reakcja wywołana sytuacją rodzinną, rozpaczliwa, obsesyjna zaborczość. Ale teraz tak się stać nie musi. Teraz Albus może się rozwijać w prawidłowy sposób. A rozsądny i dominujący ojciec może jeszcze wyprostuje to, co klakierzy z Hogwartu wypaczyli... To znaczy dopiero będą wypaczać i psuć.

Prababka, spróbowawszy ciasta, w głos wychwalała kunszt pani Dumbledore.

\- Proszę nie przesadzać – Kendra zaczerwieniła się, zakłopotana – To tylko stary przepis mojej prababci...

\- A mogę go dostać? – spytała wprost prababka.

\- Pani piecze? – zdziwiła się Kendra.

\- Owszem – odparła prababka – Tudzież nadzoruję wyrób wina. Kiedyś warzyłam, i to nieźle – westchnęła – Ale teraz – spojrzała na pusty rękaw – To już nie to samo.

Tak, nie to samo, zważywszy że miałaś czternaście lat, kiedy ci odstrzelili rękę i jakoś ci to nie przeszkodziło studiować alchemii pomiędzy kolejnymi wojnami i porodami. Prababka uprawiała politykę Avadą, trucizną i macicą, jak na córkę wielkiego rodu przystało.

Pozostałe prababki też zresztą miały ciekawe życiorysy... Nie, żeby Gellert był pod tym względem lepszy, chociaż on pochował tylko jedną żonę, a prababki w sumie jedenastu mężów. Czarodzieje z ich epoki powinni byli bardziej dbać o dietę, pilniej ćwiczyć sztukę uników i bardziej uważać, komu ufają. I nie wsiadać na miotłę po pijanemu.

A propos flaszek, prababko, „teraz już nie to samo", co?

A ta buteleczka, która zmieniła bieg historii, sama się uwarzyła? Tak, _tam_ kiedyś wyszło, czemu ten most się zawalił, gdy przejeżdżał po nim ten pociąg i długo dysputowano, czyś bohaterką magicznego świata, czy też zdrajczynią i morderczynią. Czyś szlachetną altruistką, czy też dbasz tylko o własną skórę i majątek.

Durnie. Jakby jedno musiało wykluczać drugie. Czasem mord i zdrada są jednym rozsądnym i honorowym wyjściem.

Chociaż kto wie, może prababka była odpowiedzialna „tylko" za stworzenie przepisu i zdobycie składników, a warzył stary Vuk Malefoi albo i któryś z pomniejszych oficerów. Kto ich tam wie, co tak naprawdę porabiali, gdy szli „omawiać strategię".

\- Chociaż – ciągnęła prababka – Chodzi mi po głowie pewien pomysł... Ale byłyby mi potrzebne niebieskie róże, a tak trudno o prawdziwe, a nie tylko obłożone zaklęciem.

Kendra uśmiechnęła się i szepnęła coś Aberforthowi, który pędem wybiegł z domu. Po chwili wrócił, niosąc w rączce wielki kwiat w kolorze głębokiego błękitu. Nieśmiało podał go Elżbiecie.

\- Cóż za dżentelmen. – Pochwaliła go prababka i z uwagą zaczęła się przyglądać róży. – Ile ich zakwitło?

\- Około setki – odparła pani Dumbledore – Mam tylko kilka krzaków, sama je wyselekcjonowałam. Nie mają jeszcze licencji Ministerstwa...

\- Nie stanowi to dla mnie problemu – odparła prababka – Chętnie je zakupię i zamówię kolejne.

\- To dość kosztowny kwiat – zauważyła pani Dumbledore – Wyhodowanie róży o czystej magicznie barwie...

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

Świat wirował Gellertowi przed oczami. Jeśli prababka Elżbieta dostanie te róże, uwarzy eliksir dla prababki Ludwiki ze trzy lata wcześniej, niż uczyniła to _tam_. Wtedy Ludwika von Bayern pożyje dłużej, może na tyle długo, by powstrzymać magiczną Europę przed wojną, która _tam_ wybuchnie za siedem lat. A wtedy cała historia, którą Gellert znał, runie jak domek z kart. Nie, historii nie da się zmienić tylko trochę. A co wtedy...

\- Nad czym myślisz? – Albus trącił go łokciem.

\- Nie... Nic ważnego. Zmęczyłem się trochę.

\- Ale pójdziesz z nami puścić latawca? Wiatr się zerwał.

Niech Fenris zeżre historię. Można jej trochę pomóc tam i tu, ale skutki i tak pozostaną nieprzewidywalne. Polityka? Pomyśli o tym jutro, dziś niczego już nie zmieni. Ideologia? Zawsze można ją zmienić tak, żeby ocalić to, co ważne. I do Hel z resztą.

Uratuje swój świat. Czołgami. Klątwami. Kłamstwami. Bombą w butelce po koniaku. Zrobi, co trzeba. Zrobi wszystko.

Ale teraz liczy się tylko ten dzień, ten moment. Teraz będzie żył, nie tylko nieumierał. Gellert zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Latawiec? A pewnie! Kto ostatni w sieni, ten gumochłon!

_* nie jest to całkiem poprawne po mugolsku, ale jeśli jest mon(sieur) __général to niech i będzie ma(dame) générale_

_** bo w starszą różdżkę to jeszcze uwierzę, ale nie w czarną. Wand of Elder, różdżka z czarnego bzu._

"_Once the rockets are up, who cares where they come down?  
That's not my department" says Wernher von Braun._

_You too may be a big hero,  
Once you've learned to count backwards to zero.  
"In German oder English I know how to count down,  
Und I'm learning Chinese, " says Wernher von Braun._

_TOM LEHRER, „Wernher von Braun"_

15


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział trzeci**

**O trzech prababkach Gellerta, jednej kozie i jednym zamachu**

Wiatr, szarpiący długą, ostrą trawę. Latawiec wysoko nad głowami, rzucany kapryśnymi podmuchami. Słońce, które jeszcze długo, długo nie zajdzie, przecież to lato i północ Szkocji.

Energiczne, bystre, silne kucyki, galopujące i skaczące jak same diabły.

Dudu-dum, dudu-dum, ich kopytka wybijały rytm galopu, galopu zabawy, a nie bitwy i ucieczki.

Kucyki. Mięciutkie, ciepłe chrapy, twarde włosy grzywy. Kucyki... U prababci Ludwiki Bö znowu w stoi w stajni. Bö, i Flocke, i Lisa, i Lotte. A on znów jest na tyle mały i lekki, by skakać na nich przez te małe, śmieszne żywopłoty w jej ogrodzie w Linderhof. Norny, niech ten dzień trwa...

Albus, ciekawski, wylewny i roześmiany Albus. Chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, Aberforth wydawał się Gellertowi ciekawszym kompanem. Przede wszystkim o wiele lepiej znał się na kucykach; widać było, że miał rękę i serce do zwierząt, a tego Albusowi brakowało. No i Albi nadął się jak przestraszona ropucha, gdy Aberforth po raz kolejny wygrał wyścig.

\- Zawsze tak ma – stwierdził ze stoickim spokojem Aberforth – Nie cierpi, jeśli ja albo Ari potrafimy coś lepiej.

\- Skąd my to znamy... – mruknął do siebie Gellert. Przemądrzały Albus. „Dla większego dobra", tak, to było genialne hasło, Albusie. Paniczyk, który myśli, że wszystko wie najlepiej.

Może teraz rodzice trochę go utemperują, bo jak nie, to za dwadzieścia lat chłopak gotów rozpętać jakąś szaloną rewolucję. I przeżyć może trzy dni... Chyba, że zrobią mu proces, to może pożyje trochę dłużej. Na Norny, Albus do końca życia nie nauczył się dostrzegać połowy rzeczywistości, a może i trzech czwartych. Jeśli ktoś go nie poprowadzi...

Aberforth za to zdawał się mocno stąpać po ziemi. Ciekawe, co z niego wyrośnie, teraz, gdy rodzina będzie normalna?

Ari siedziała w trawie, a nad jej głową krążyły bajecznie kolorowe motyle, takie, jakich nie ma nawet w dżungli. Gellert miał ochotę śmiać się i wyć równocześnie. To te motyle zrobiły z niej żywego trupa, a ona o tym nie wiedziała i nigdy się nie dowie.

W szklarni pani Dumbledore rosły truskawki, wielkie jak dziecięca pięść i słodkie jak cudem ocalone życie. Soczyste jabłka z pękały z chrzęstem pod naciskiem zębów. Świat porażał intensywnością dźwięków, kolorów i woni; Gellert zapomniał już przecież, jak to jest mieć oboje oczu, jak to jest mieć uszy, których nie stępił huk wystrzałów. Norny, niech ten dzień trwa, niech słońce nigdy nie zajdzie!

Pani Dumbledore grała na fortepianie, prababka zaczęła śpiewać.

\- A zna pani arię generalską? – Elżbieta zaśmiała się wesoło.

\- Generalską?

\- Cóż, została napisana dla tenora, ale bardzo ją lubię – ciągnęła prababka – Nessun dorma, nessun dorma... – zaczęła powoli.

\- A gdzie tu generał? – pan Dumbledore uniósł brwi. Elżbieta uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko.

\- Na końcu. All'alba vincerò! Vincerò! Vincerò!

Gellert mógłby spędzić tak całe życie. Trwaj, chwilo, jesteś piękna!

Werd ich zum Augenblicke sagen:

Verweile doch! Du bist so schön!

Dann magst du mich in Fesseln schlagen,

Dann will ich gern zugrunde gehn! *

Zadrżał. Nie, nie wolno mu się zatrzymać, bo ten świat pęknie jak bańka mydlana. Musi działać. Zacznie od zdobycia sympatii Dumbledore`ów.

\- Babciu – zapytał niewinnym tonem – Mogę tu zostać na noc?

Został cały tydzień. Jeździł na kucykach po wzgórzach, pływał w rzeczce, latał na dziecięcej miotełce, opychał się owocami i ciastem.

Pomagał pani Dumbledore w szklarni i sadzie, i nauczył się wiele o roślinach. Ósmego dnia spędzili cały ranek goniąc sadzonki z Birnam, którym udało się wydostać z paczki. Spędzili, to znaczy pani Dumbledore, on, Abi i Ari. Albus nie lubił się babrać w ziemi.

\- No wreszcie. – Pani Dumbledore wcisnęła wierzgającą brzózkę do doniczki. – Dziękuję, Gellercie, doskonały z ciebie pomocnik.

...który zabił... ocalił ci córkę, a ty o tym nie wiesz – dokończył w myślach Gellert.

Dość tego. Nie myśl o rzeczach niebyłych, głupcze. Szczerze mówiąc, nie pamiętał już, w jaki sposób Ariana zginęła. Wiedział tylko, że pokłócił się z Albusem – choć nie był już pewien o co – i że doszło do tragicznej w skutkach bijatyki.

\- Mamo, mamo! – usłyszał głos Abiego – Jakaś pani przyjechała po Lerta!

A Abiego kiedyś udusi za wymyślanie takich zdrobnień.

Prababka Ludwika wolno szła ścieżką. Błękitny płaszcz ślizgał się po trawie, jakimś cudem nie zahaczając o krzaki. Musi wydębić od prababki to zaklęcie, koniecznie, jest takie... dostojne.

Pani Dumbledore wstała, by przywitać niespodziewanego gościa.

\- Ludwika von Bayern – przedstawiła się prababka.

\- Ta o pseudonimie „Królewna"? – Albus pojawił się wie wiadomo skąd. Pewnie się naczytał gazet, mały mądrala.

\- Dziecko – Prababka uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. – To nie pseudonim. To fakt.

Prababka Ludwika w całej krasie. Prababki Elżbieta i Joyce mogły sobie dowodzić armiami, obalać tyranów i babrać się w krwi wrogów po łokcie. Prababka Charlotta mogła być geniuszem numerologii. Ale to Ludwika miała królewski styl, niech ją Fenris pożre.

Pożre, akurat. Fenris chodziłby za nią na smyczy; Ludwika uwielbiała magiczne zwierzęta. No właśnie...

\- Ale fajny kozioł! – zawołał Aberforth i nie czekając na pozwolenie, podbiegł do habergoassa** i zanurzył rączki w długiej, czarnej sierści. – On ma cztery rogi! Mamo, widzisz?

Dobrze, że pani Dumbledore nie znała się na zwierzętach, bo by z pewnością dostała zawału. Koźlisko było wielkie jak koń pociągowy, kudłate i masywne, a do tego potężne magicznie. Gellert nie chciałby się z nim mierzyć w pojedynkę.

\- On nie ma ratek, tylko kopyta jak shire***! Mamo, zobacz!

Czyli kopyciska jak talerze, którymi mógłby cię wysłać nie na drugi, a na trzeci świat, dzieciaku. Ale najwyraźniej nie miał takiego zamiaru, bo żadne magiczne bydlę nie jest tak głupie, by kopać i bóść kogoś, kto ma w zanadrzu pachnące jabłka i chętnie się nimi dzieli.

\- Jaki bystry chłopczyk – powiedziała prababka – Interesują cię magiczne stworzenia?

\- Wszystko, co się rusza – westchnęła pani Dumbledore – Abi, nie!

\- Niech sobie pojeździ, Czarny Pan nic mu nie zrobi – uspokoiła ją Ludwika – To poczciwe zwierzę, jeśli go nie drażnić.

\- To armia na czterech nogach – mruknął pod nosem Gellert.

Tymczasem „poczciwe zwierzę" woziło Abiego po sadzie, grzecznie słuchając jego poleceń.

\- Niezwykła moc – stwierdziła w zamyśleniu prababka – Czy myślała pani o kształceniu syna jako zaklinacza zwierząt? Takie zdolności to rzecz niespotykana.

Aberforth był w siódmym niebie, a Albus siedział na ławeczce, znów nadęty jak ropucha. Był zły, że to nie on jest w centrum uwagi.

Prababka zakaszlała, wyciągnęła z torebki piersiówkę z eliksirem i pociągnęła solidny łyk z gwinta jak stary furman. Gellert zauważył, że eliksir jest niebieski, niebieski jak róże pani Dumbledore. Prababka Elżbieta nie zwykła tracić czasu.

\- Gellercie, dziecko, musimy się pospieszyć – ciągnęła Ludwika – Tak, wiem, lubisz tu być, będziesz mógł odwiedzać przyjaciół. A my zaprosimy Aberfortha do nas, prawda? Z pewnością spodobają mu się moje zwierzęta.

O tak. Prababka chyba wymykała się czasem z zamku i żyła wśród mugoli pod nazwiskiem Hagenbeck****.

Zamek Neuschwanstein na zdjęciach wyglądał jak zabawka. W rzeczywistości było to jednak potężne zamczysko, a jego magiczna wersja wręcz porażała ogromem.

\- Czy to nie cudowne miejsce? – westchnęła Ludwika.

Gellert przytaknął. Zamek stał w lesie, na wzniesieniu; za nim piętrzyły się strome skały, po których spływał kaskadami potok; przed nim rozpościerała się równina. Jezioro, dużo większe w swojej magicznej, niż mugolskiej wersji, połyskiwało w słońcu.

\- Zamierzam otworzyć tu szkołę – stwierdziła prababka – Jeśli tylko mi zdrowie pozwoli... Będziesz do niej uczęszczał, do pierwszego rocznika.

Coś ukłuło go w sercu. Zmiana, znowu coś się zmieniło... Ale na lepsze. Gellert przytulił się do ciepłego muru. Uwielbiał Neuschwanstein.

\- Dziękuję, babciu. To najlepsza wiadomość w moim życiu.

Mały, otwarty powozik, zaprzężony w dwa kare konie, toczył się ulicami Monachium. Prababka Ludwika powoziła osobiście, a Gellert siedział obok niej na koźle. W powozie zaś jechał kosz kwiatów, które prababka zakupiła od pani Dumbledore.

Gellert uśmiechnął się do siebie. Taka reklama i jutro wszystkie kwiaty zostaną wykupione. Fantastycznie.

Prababka skręciła w Neuhauser Strasse i zatrzymała powóz przed kościołem jezuitów. Gellert już wiedział, dla kogo te kwiaty.

Zeszli do krypt rodu Wittelsbachów.

\- Biedny Ludwik – westchnęła prababka, stawiając kosz przed królewskim sarkofagiem - Biedny Ludwik. Mogli go chociaż nie upokarzać.

Detronizacja a potem kula w głowę i do jeziora – pomyślał Gellert – Fakt, niepięknie.

\- Babciu, nie mogłaś mu pomóc? – zapytał głośno – To przecież był nasz krewny i wiedział o tym, że magia istnieje.

\- Wiedział – Ludwika znów westchnęła – I bardzo pragnął nią władać.

Co widać po tym, co zbudował – dodał w myślach Gellert – I to go zabiło.

\- Zawsze pragnął być tym, czym być nie mógł – ciągnęła prababka – Czarodziejem, choć pochodził w mugolskiej części naszej rodziny. Władcą potężnego imperium, choć Los dał mu małe państewko. Pragnął żyć nad stan, żyć w świecie sztuki i marzeń, a to nie jest przeznaczeniem króla.

\- Nie poprosił o pomoc?

\- Nie – Potrząsnęła głową prababka. – Może nie zdążył. Może był zbyt dumny. Może nie docenił podłości własnych krewnych. A ja miałam wtedy naszą wojnę na głowie i nie śledziłam wydarzeń w mugolskim świecie, niestety. A zresztą... Nie wolno nam zmieniać mugolskiej historii, Gellercie.

\- A dlaczego nie? – spytał hardo Grindelwald – Czemu nie można zapobiec hańbie i zbrodni?

\- A wiesz, czemu ukrywamy się przed mugolami? I to od wieków, od tysięcy lat, także tam, gdzie magia jest akceptowana? Także tam, gdzie żyją szamani? Dla mugoli jesteśmy zbyt niebezpieczni. Jedni się nas boją i zabiliby nas dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Inni chcieliby nas zniewolić i wykorzystać jako broń albo źródło zysku. Pokojowe współistnienie w prawdzie byłoby niemożliwe.

\- Moglibyśmy nimi zawładnąć.

\- Cały świat jako wielki folwark niewolników – parsknęła Ludwika – Idź, dziecko, do swej prababki Joyce i spytaj, co o tym sądzi. Pokojowe współistnienie naszych światów nie jest możliwe, chyba, że jedna ze stron byłaby całkowicie podporządkowana drugiej. Straszne. Terror nie...

Gellert poczuł falę magii, falę, która mu się z czymś kojarzyła. Usłyszał klątwę i poczuł, jak prababka popycha go z całej siły w bok, wrzeszcząc „Bavaria". Upadł i odruchowo przeturlał się za najbliższą kolumnę. Sięgnął po różdżkę, ale był tylko dzieckiem, był bezbronny i mógł tylko patrzeć, jak klątwa dosięga Ludwiki.

Avada Kedavra, jak wiele innych zaklęć, jest widoczna; jej promień nie porusza się jednak z prędkością światła, mimo, że sam światło emituje. Gellert widział, jak zieleń uderza prababkę w pierś, rzucając ją na posadzkę. Nić naszyjnika pękła, trzasnął materiał rozdzieranej sukni, perły rozprysły się na wszystkie strony.

W tej samej sekundzie kamienny lew Bawarii powalił zamachowca na ziemię. Ryk zwierzęcia wstrząsnął kryptą, odbił się echem od jej ścian, a potem wszystko umilkło; tylko perły turlały się jeszcze z grzechotem po podłodze.

Gellert przez chwilę tkwił nieruchomo za kolumną, ale kolejny napastnik się nie pojawił. Lew wciągnął powietrze w kamienne nozdrza, a potem uderzył trzykrotnie ogonem o podłogę. Droga wolna.

Gellert wyskoczył z ukrycia i podbiegł do prababki. Na zamachowca nawet nie spojrzał, bo i po co? Po bawarskim lwie nie trzeba było niczego poprawiać.

Ludwika podparła się ręką i z jękiem usiadła. Krew ciekła jej spomiędzy włosów.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, kochanie – szepnęła – Uderzyłam głową o balustradę i chyba rozcięłam sobie skórę.

\- Ale przecież... Klątwa...

Prababka prychnęła.

\- Już sam naszyjnik chyba ją zatrzymał. A poza tym... – Uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie, odsuwają na bok strzęp rozdartej sukni – Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Ten charłak nie był pierwszym...

Gellert pamiętał jeszcze z teorii klątw, że Avadę dało się zatrzymać mechanicznie. Nie można było jej rzucić przez ścianę, pień drzewa czy szybę; metale i kamienie szlachetne były szczególnie dobrą osłoną. A Ludwika była obwieszona biżuterią jak sowiecki marszałek medalami. Sama suknia też była wyszywana złotą i srebrną nitką, zaś pod suknią...

\- Babciu, nosisz kolczugę pod koszulą?

\- Pod suknią, jeśli już. To się nazywa haleczka Walkirii, Gellercie, jest zrobiona z elektronowych nici. Zwykłe ubrania nie chronią przed Avadą, bo magia bierze je za jedność z ciałem, ale gobliński splot to co innego. Jeśli kiedyś zaczniesz się bawić w politykę, koniecznie spraw sobie męską wersję.

\- Kalesony Odyna, co? – zaśmiał się w duchu Gellert, który już zdążył się uspokoić.

\- Pomogę ci wstać, babciu.

\- Niech ja zobaczę, kto to był tym razem – mruknęła Ludwika i pokuśtykała w stronę zamachowca – Ale przesluchać to już nie będzie kogo...

Kamienny lew pokazał zęby, jakby chciał się triumfalnie uśmiechnąć i odwrócił ciało jednym ruchem łapy. Gellert spojrzał na twarz wroga i aż się cofnął.

\- Albus... – szepnął.

Ale to nie był Albus. Owszem, jego rysy były bardzo podobne do rysów Dumbledore'a, ale jego oczy były zielone, włosy rude, a całą twarz miał upstrzoną piegami.

\- Głupi chłopak – syknęła prababka – Pewnie ledwie dwudziestki dociągnął... – Na Odyna, dziecko, to nie jest widok dla ciebie! – Zreflektowała się nagle. – Idziemy stąd, Gellercie, on mógł mieć wspólników. Szybko, tylnymi drzwiami...

Wieczorem, w Neuschwanstein, Ludwika roznieciła ogień w kominku i nawiązała połączenie.

\- Charlotto – zaczęła – Mam do ciebie pytanie...

\- A ja tu ze skóry wyskakuję – warknęła Charlotta – W całej Europie o niczym już nie mówią, tylko o zamachu na twoje życie.

\- On chciał przekląć Gellerta – przerwała jej Ludwika. – Nie mnie.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Oczy mam jeszcze zdrowe, widziałam, w kogo mierzył. Ale to nie wszystko. W krypcie nie można się aportować. Kiedy ten charłak się pojawił, towarzyszyła mu fala magii, ale nie ta aportacyjna. Wydaje mi się, że to była wibracja podobna do tej z trzydziestego pierwszego lipca.

Charlotta zamyśliła się, gryząc końcówkę pióra.

\- Mniemam, że zamachowiec nie przeżył.

\- Dobrze mniemasz. Nie miałam czasu bawić się w subtelności.

\- Przyślij mi więc ciało. I zapisy z najbliższych magografów.

\- Myślisz, że Gellert...

\- Myślisz, że Gellert przypadkiem wpadł na pomysł, by polecieć do Szkocji? I przypadkiem trafił na tę dziewczynkę? Drogę z Transylwanii do Szkocji można pokonać w tak krótkim czasie tylko wtedy, kiedy się precyzyjnie wyznaczy magotrajektorię.

\- To znaczy?

\- To znaczy, że miał cel podróży przed oczami, gdy wsiadał na tego kuraka Elżbiety. Tylko wtedy magiczny kur mógł go dowieźć na czas. Już nie mówiąc o tym, że leciał tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Ludwiko, Gellert doskonale wiedział, dokąd musi lecieć i ile ma czasu.

\- Ale skąd mógł...

\- Nie wiem. Ale powiem ci jedno: nie wspominaj mu o naszej rozmowie, zamknij umysł, patrz mu na ręce i nie odwracaj się do niego tyłem.

_* Jeżelibym zawołał kiedyś:  
Trwaj, chwilo, jakeż jesteś piękna!  
To spętaj mnie i porwij wtedy,  
Niech nić mojego życia pęka  
I niechaj śmierci biją dzwony!_

_Faust, rzecz jasna. Sprzedający duszę._

_** habergoass / habergeiss: w realu jest to bliski kuzyn naszego turonia; a czterorogie kozy jak najbardziej można w Alpach zobaczyć_

_*** shire horse; rasa koni pociągowych_

_**** Carl Hagenbeck, twórca nowoczesnego ogrodu zoologicznego w Hamburgu_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rozdział czwarty**_

_**O przysięgach, początkach kariery czarnoksiężnika i przeszłości Elżbiety B.**_

Morze Północne było, jak zwykle, niełaskawe. Morska piana, niesiona podmuchami zimnego wiatru, biła go po twarzy, zapierała dech. Prababka Ludwika zdawała się jednak nie zważać na tak drobne niedogodności. Aberforth najwyraźniej też, bo niemal podskakiwał z nadmiaru entuzjazmu.  
\- Popływamy – stwierdziła Ludwika radosnym tonem – Dobrze wam to zrobi, a przy okazji poznacie...

Gellert wyłączył się na chwilę. Miał już powoli dość gigantycznych wilków (Geri, Freki, Hati, Rudi, Dolfi... I Munin jeden wie, ile tego jeszcze po krzakach siedziało), żar-ptaków, krzyżówek konia ze wszystkim, co się dało (Loki był grzecznym chłopcem w porównaniu z Ludwiką von Bayern), przerośniętych kóz i...

No dobrze. To były fascynujące i przydatne zwierzęta, a prababka wiedziała o nich naprawdę wiele. Jednakże entuzjazm Ludwiki i Aberfortha powoli dawał się we znaki. Mocno. Ludwika uparła się jednak, że incydent w Monachium może Gellertowi zaszkodzić, sprowadziła więc Abiego „żeby dziecko miało towarzystwo" i z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy przedstawiała im co bardziej zębate stworzenia.

\- Patrz – pisnął Aberforth – To przecież...  
Wielka, trójkątna płetwa rozcinała fale, powoli, majestatycznie zbliżając się do nich. Gellert westchnął. Megalodon to urocze zwierzę, faktycznie. Jeśli prababce zachciewa się miłej przejażdżki, niech jej będzie. Ale to bydlę nie podpłynie do brzegu, bo nie może, jest przecież na to o wiele za duże.

Rzeczony megalodon wygiął się w łuk, uderzył ogonem o wodę i kilkoma całkiem zgrabnymi skokami pokonał płyciznę, by zatrzymać się na plaży, przy okazji fundując Gellertowi prysznic.

\- WUUUMMM! – ryknęło zwierzę. Zabrzmiało to jak gwałtownie hamujący pociąg skrzyżowany z silnikiem czołgu, wyjącym na najwyższych obrotach.

Gellert zrozumiał swój błąd. To nie był rekin, tylko orka. Bardzo duża orka. Orka, która jadała megalodony na śniadanie.

\- Mamy z nim pływać? – zapytał sceptycznie.  
Ludwika uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- Z nią. Trochę szacunku dla dam. Avado, kochanie, witaj. Czekaj, niech ja cię pocałuję... Kochane zwierzę. Tak, tak, popływamy, Gellercie. Jeśli dodamy to tego trochę magii...  
Ludwika wyciągnęła z torebki skrzeloziele. A potem okazało się, że ma jeszcze więcej niespodzianek w zanadrzu, jak choćby zaklęcie, pozwalające dobrze widzieć głęboko pod wodą.

TO. BYŁA. CZYSTA. MAGIA.

Gellert wyszedł z morza oszołomiony, pijany podwodnym światem.  
W poprzednim życiu Ludwika nie zdążyła – chyba – pokazać mu tego wszystkiego. Nie, na pewno nie zdążyła. Warto było poświęcić pół tamtego życia za tę godzinę. Za godzinę prawdziwego, magicznego życia.

\- Fantastyczne, naprawdę – szczerze zgodził się z Aberforthem, który trajkotał jak najęty, nie mogąc zapanować nad swoim zachwytem - Wiesz – powiedział – Jeśli zostanę animagiem, to chciałbym być rybą.

Nie był pewien, czy w tamtym życiu nauczył się tej sztuki. Chyba. A może nie.

\- Nie, ty będziesz białym perskim kotem – odparł Aberforth z przekonaniem – Albo psem husky.  
\- A to niby dlaczego? – parsknął Gellert.  
\- Bo masz białe włosy i szalone oczy. One też często tak... Oj, przepraszam, mama zabroniła... – Abi zrobił się czerwony jak burak.  
\- Heterochromia iridis – stwierdził Gellert z mądrą miną – Całkowita heterochromia iridis. Dziedziczna. Moja prababka Joyce też tak ma. Mama zakazała wam o tym mówić?  
\- No... Bo Albus stwierdził, że masz szalone oczy i mama się zdenerwowała... I powiedziała, że to nieładnie obgadywać wygląd innych, i...

No pewnie. Na początku, w tym chaosie, nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Ludzie dostrzegają zaskakująco niewiele, zwłaszcza, gdy po kuchni szaleje im oddział zdenerwowanych aurorów... Ale trudno, by prędzej czy później nie zauważyli heterochromii w wersji ekstremalnej, gdy jedno oko jest bladoniebieskie, a drugie w kolorze gorzkiej czekolady. U czarnoskórej Joyce wyglądało to zresztą jeszcze bardziej uderzająco.

Ale szalone oczy? Dobre sobie. Mądrala latał z tymi oczami, jak pies za suką. O ile Gellert to dobrze pamiętał, rzecz jasna. Może to nie był Albus, tylko Aberforth? 

\- No i? – Charlotta mocno wychyliła się z kominka.  
\- Zwierzęta go akceptują – szepnęła Ludwika – Nie, nikt nie rzucił na niego żadnego zaklęcia zniewalającego, czy jakiegokolwiek innego. Sleipniry by to wyczuły.  
\- Eliksir to też nie jest – mruknęła Charlotta w zamyśleniu – Twoje wilki by oszalały.  
\- Myślisz więc, że on naprawdę miał sen?  
\- To niewykluczone – odparła Charlotta – Odwiedzę jeszcze Joyce, porozmawiam z nią. Krzywe z magografów wyglądają... interesująco.  
\- Jakby ona się znała na krzywych.  
\- Nie jest tak niewykształcona, jak mniemasz.  
\- Nic nie mniemam. Ona wie dużo więcej, niż mówi. Ale na krzywych się nie zna.  
\- Och – Charolotta machnęła ręką. – Ja wypalę cygaro, ona tę swoją sziszę, no i pogadamy. Nasze metody są odmienne, ale to tylko zaleta. Każda metoda jest bowiem obarczona błędem i ma słabe punkty. Dwie krańcowo różne techniki zastosowane...  
\- Dobrze, ufam ci! – przerwała jej Ludwika – Jej mniej, ale... Ale nie mam wyboru. Tylko proszę cię, uważaj.  
\- Nie zrobię Gellertowi krzywdy.  
\- Ale Joyce...  
\- Joyce Freeman dawno już wyrosła z etapu mordowania wszystkiego, co jej stanie na drodze. Nie jest ani głupia, ani okrutna. Tylko urodziła się w podłym świecie, i każdą zaletę, jaką posiada, musiała w sobie wykształcić wbrew temu światu.

\- Twoja prababcia jest niesamowita – stwierdził Abi następnego dnia, z apetytem pochłaniając kanapki – Po prostu... najmagiczniejsza na świecie.  
\- Nie zaprzeczę – odparł Gellert.  
\- I wiesz, powiedziała, że nauczy mnie wszystkiego o zwierzętach. Wszystkiego! – ciągnął radośnie Abi.

Dobrana z nich para, na wszystkie dzieci Lokiego. Gdyby nie ta różnica wieku, kto wie, czym by się to skończyło...

\- Lert, zostańmy przyjaciółmi, co? – ciągnął Abi z dziecięcą powagą.  
\- A nie jesteśmy? – zdumiał się Gellert.  
\- No tak, ale tak... Naprawdę. Magicznie. Albi mówił, że wy, na Kontynencie, macie taką przysięgę...

_Marmor, Stein und Eisen bricht,__  
__Aber unsere Liebe nicht,__  
__Alles, alles, alles geht vorbei,__  
__Doch wir sind uns treu;_

_Marmor, Stein und Eisen bricht,__  
__Aber unsere Freundschaft nicht,__  
__Alles, alles, alles geht vorbei,__  
__Doch wir sind uns treu;__Marmor, Stein und Eisen bricht,__  
__Aber unser Bündnis nicht,__  
__Alles, alles, alles geht vorbei,__  
__Doch wir sind uns treu...*_

Gellert zacisnął zęby, mocno, aż zabolało. Przysięgał już przecież, prawda? Tak, przecież przysięgał. I na wiele to się zdało? Zasłona niepamięci uchyliła się na moment. Przecież on i Albus obiecywali sobie... A potem jedno głupie słowo za dużo, potem krew.

Zresztą jakby Gellert Grindelwald mógł się spodziewać innego losu. Jakby był, mógłby być, czymkolwiek innym jak tylko generałem.  
A niemiecki generał i brytyjski nauczyciel mogą patrzeć sobie w oczy tylko zza uniesionych różdżek, taki wyrd.  
Wyrd.

Przysięgał, i Albus też przysięgał. A potem ten scharłaczony Tommy, ten mięczak, tchórz i zdrajca miał go pod różdżką i zamiast zabić, zabić jak się należy, zabić jak oficer oficera, pozwolił go zamknąć w klatce, jak jakieś groźne zwierzę.

Scheissverräter. Weichei. Schreibtischstratege.**

\- Nie – wychrypiał Gellert – Nie, Abi. Nie przysięgaj nigdy i nikomu.  
Zawód w oczach Abiego aż bolał.  
Gellert właśnie spieprzył kolejną przyjaźń.

_* W realu jest to tekst z piosenki (pierwsza zwrotka gellertowej przysięgi), o tu_  
_ watch?v=hFYjMyrVddQIdzie to mniej więcej tak: Marmur, kamień i żelazo pękną, ale nie nasza miłość;_  
_Wszystko przemija, ale my pozostajemy sobie wierni_  
_W kolejnych zwrotkach zamiast „miłości" stoją „przyjaźń" i „przymierze".** a więc po kolei: p... zdrajca, mięczak i hm... teoretyk wojskowy. Taki, co to prochu nie wąchał, a wie najlepiej. Ciężka obelga._

Charlotta Lovelace-Feinmann-Grindelwald była nie tylko wybitną znawczynią numerologii tudzież wielu innych dziedzin magii. W ciągu swego długiego życia nabrała doświadczenia w wielu innych sprawach, również tam, gdzie o gardło chodziło. W związku z tym doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że stąpa po grząskim gruncie, tak pod względem prawnym, jak i politycznym. I moralnym też.

Nie, w magii takie rzeczy nie dzieją się przypadkiem. Gellert jakimś cudem dokonał skoku czasoprzestrzennego i nie chodziło tu o godzinę czy dwie, czego i sama Charlotta mogła dokonać za pomocą swego nowego wynalazku. Nie, to nie był zmieniacz czasu, gdzie skoku mógł dokonać nawet dzieciak. Gellert cofnął się o stulecie.

Pytanie numer jeden brzmiało: jak? Jako uczona, Charlotta pragnęłaby poznać na to odpowiedź. Wiedziała jednak, że i sam Gellert jej nie zna. Takie zaburzenie czasoprzestrzeni musiało doprowadzić do zaburzeń, poważnych zaburzeń pamięci. Szkoda. Skok zostawił jednak na tyle śladów, że Charlotta i tak miała sporo materiału do badań.

Pytanie drugie, o wiele istotniejsze, brzmiało: po co? Wedle obliczeń Charlotty, nawet potężny czarodziej musiałby kumulować moc przez kilkaset lat, by wytworzyć tesserakt. Gellert najwyraźniej znalazł katalizator procesu; tym niemniej było to zadanie na lata. Lata bez magii, lata pracy w sekrecie i samotności. Dlaczego? Co wydarzyło się w tamtej rzeczywistości? Czy miała do czynienia ze zrozpaczonym człowiekiem, który stracił jedynego wnuka? Ukochaną żonę?

A może z genialnym, ale szalonym politykiem, który uparł się urzeczywistnić swoją utopię za wszelką cenę?

A może ze zdesperowanym generałem auroratu, który ratował świat magii przed rzezią za cenę zatracenia samego siebie, własnej pamięci?

Pojawienie się zamachowca kierowało podejrzenia Charlotty w stronę tej ostatniej hipotezy. Skok wygenerował potężne zaburzenie czasoprzestrzenne; przeciwnik Gellerta, korzystając z odpowiedniego ustawienia planet, mógł zlokalizować rezonans magograwitacyjny i przeskoczyć za Gellertem nie ponosząc dużych kosztów magicznych.

I prawie mu się udało. Miał co najwyżej kilka godzin na wykonanie zadania, potem implozja czasoprzestrzeni pozbawiłaby go pamięci, a pewnie i życia; tym niemniej był blisko, bardzo blisko swojego celu.

Wniosek pierwszy: Gellert musiał nieźle narozrabiać; w przeciwnym wypadku nikt nie próbowałby się go pozbyć w tak wstrętny i desperacki sposób. Musiał stać się kimś potężnym, wielkim generałem, wpływowym politykiem, geniuszem magii. I bardzo, bardzo komuś przeszkadzał. Co nie znaczyło, że Gellert był... będzie krwawym tyranem. Co nie znaczyło też, że będzie szlachetnym bojownikiem o wolność i równoumagicznienie.

Wniosek drugi: strona konfliktu, która wysyła magicznego smarkacza, by zamordował dziecko i sam przy tym zginął, nie jest stroną, którą Charlotta poparłaby z entuzjazmem. Co nie znaczy, że Gellert będzie niewinny albo chociaż trochę od nich lepszy. Może tamci zostali tak przyparci do muru przez Gellerta-tyrana, że zdecydowali się na ten desperacki krok?

Nie. Szalony dyktator nie zamknąłby się w jakieś jaskini w Himalajach, by przez dziesięciolecia studiować numerologię i kumulować moc. Tyrani najpierw tracili serca, a potem rozum. Narcyz i sadysta, a innych tyranów przecież nie ma, nie potrafi spojrzeć na siebie i na rzeczywistość na tyle trzeźwo, by zacząć wszystko od początku, płacąc za to samym sobą.

Ale bitny, zaciekły, bezwzględny, zrozpaczony generał mógłby. Co jeszcze nie znaczy, że ów generał był wzorem szlachetnego i wielkodusznego wojownika.

Taka Joyce była przecież wielkim, wielkim dowódcą, nie tylko pod względem taktycznym. Joyce Freeman była naprawdę generał Freeman. Umiała i wygrać bitwę nie do wygrania, i zakończyć wojnę nie do zakończenia, i jeszcze wyjść z tego z honorem. Freeman potrafiła zmienić i świat, i, co jest jeszcze trudniejsze, siebie.

Na Merlina, niewolnica z generalskim honorem, tego jeszcze świat nie widział. Nawet Johnson, szczwany, stary lis, dał się wtedy zaskoczyć.

Ale Joyce była też bandytą. Joyce the Jaguar nie była wiedźmą, którą chciałoby się zaprosić na imieniny, o nie. Gdyby jej ofiarami padli nie mugole, a czarodzieje, dawno zgniłaby w więzieniu. No dobrze: gdyby Johnson się nie uparł, Joyce dawno by wisiała, jak jakiś mugolski rzezimieszek.

Wniosek trzeci: zamachowiec działał ze smyczy. Tak młody czarodziej nie dokonałby skoku samodzielnie. Ktoś go tu przysłał. Ktoś o wiele większej mocy i wiedzy; ale kawał tchórza, który nie odważył się przyjść sam, i durnia, który posłużył się smarkaczem. Doświadczeni aurorzy, łowcy potworów tudzież mordercy chyba nie wyginęli w ciągu stulecia? I żaden nie dał się przekabacić ani przekupić?

Na prosty, mugolski rozum, ktoś z mocą dojrzałego czarodzieja i latami doświadczenia bojowego miałyby większe szanse, zwłaszcza, że przecież nie wiedział, gdzie i kiedy dokładnie wyląduje; Gellert mógł mieć lepszą obstawę niż jedna stara wiedźma, niespodziewająca się niczego złego.

No dobrze, Ludwika von Bayern nie była przeciętną wiedźmą, ale z jej zdrowiem nie było najlepiej i zaatakowano ją z zaskoczenia. Gdyby zamachowcem był doświadczony auror, Gellert pewnie by już nie żył.

Dlaczego więc zleceniodawca nie wybrał kogoś stosowniejszego? Czyżby działał w ukryciu, w konspiracji? Przed kim się ukrywał? Przed siepaczami Gellerta? Przed auroratem? Przed trzecią, czwartą stroną konfliktu?

Może był uczonym, zdesperowanym, potężnym, ale pozbawionym armii? Nie miał nikogo lepszego? Nie każdy geniusz magii nadawał się na przywódcę, zwłaszcza, jeśli musiał działać w ukryciu.

Ale wtedy powinien był dokonać skoku osobiście. Czarodziej, który potrafił ślizgać się na fali czasoprzestrzeni, umiałby ustabilizować rzeczywistość po przejściu na tygodnie, może i na rok. Miałby o wiele więcej czasu i o wiele większe szanse, by dopiąć swego.

A jeśli sumienie nie pozwalało mu tego zrobić, to ten tchórzliwy charłak nie powinien był wydawać wyroku i rozkazu. Wedle praw starożytnych magów Germanii, kto wydawał wyrok, ten miał go sam wygłosić skazańcowi i wykonać go własną różdżką. Dowódca ma poczuć konsekwencje swoich decyzji.

Podobno prawo to cudownie łagodziło obyczaje.

Wniosek końcowy: pytanie, czy Gellerta należy powstrzymać, czy też mu ze wszystkich sił pomagać, pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Choć w głębi duszy Charlotta wolała generała, który się po szwabsku uparł i przenicował czasoprzestrzeń, niż intryganta, który siedział w twierdzy i zrzucał brudną robotę na innych.

Nie pozostawało więc nic innego, tylko wybrać się do Joyce i spojrzeć w przyszłość jej metodami, modląc się, by generał Freeman panowała nad Joyce the Jaguar. Niech jaguar śpi, niech już się nie budzi.

Gellert wpatrywał się w sufit, wodząc oczami wzdłuż wymalowanych wzorów. Wiedział, że zawalił sprawę, i wiedział też, dlaczego. Nie potrafił zerwać z przeszłością. Codziennie przywoływał w pamięci obrazy, twarze, imiona.

Nie potrafił rozstać się z synami, i tak martwymi i przede wszystkim niebyłymi.

Myślał o żonie i magia wariowała, bo wspomnienia dojrzałego mężczyzny nijak nie mogły pasować do rdzenia magicznego chłopca i do ciała dziecka.

Wspominał przyjaciół, którzy w tej rzeczywistości jeszcze o nim nie słyszeli. I może nie usłyszą. Stary Zunzun, dajmy na to, musiał się właśnie szkolić na aurora... I o żadnych puczach i juntach jeszcze mu się nie śniło, zapewne.

Dość.

Albo da im odejść w niebyt, albo oszaleje; ale nie potrafił ich zabić w swojej głowie. Bez nich tracił grunt pod nogami, był sam, nie wiedział, kim jest.

Dość.

Nie mógł żyć życiem Lerta i życiem generała Grindelwalda. Nie mógł żywić urazy do Albusa za to, co się nie wydarzyło. Ale stara, niebyła rana piekła. Wspomnienia powracały z potworną siłą.

Czterdziesty piąty. Pył, który oślepiał, który wdzierał się do płuc. Strzaskana kość udowa, smród surowego mięsa. Piach zgrzytał w zębach, ciało drżało z bólu i upływu krwi.

Pić, na wszystkich bogów, pić! Pył dusił, zasychał mu na twarzy, tworząc twardą skorupę. Coś przygniatało go do ziemi. Gdyby tylko mógł sięgnąć po lugera...

Nie było już niczego, rodziny, przyjaciół, Niemiec, rewolucji. Cały świat, i magiczny, i mugolski, stanął dęba, trzaskał w szwach, rozlatywał się na kawałeczki.

Ragnarök.

A Gellert, syn Lokiego, nie powinien był przeżyć Ragnaröku, to naturalna kolej rzeczy.

Oczy Albusa były niebieskie, nieziemsko niebieskie, różdżka drgała mu w dłoni, a może to wzrok płatał Gellertowi figle.

\- Erbarme dich meiner, mein Bruder, töte mich. Du hast ja geschworen.*

Albus milczał, podniósł różdżkę, a potem ją opuścił.

\- Erbarme dich meiner, es tut so weh... **

Mówił, szeptał, a każde słowo sprawiało mu ból, jakby miał gardło pełne tłuczonego szkła. A ten durny belfer nie potrafił nawet dwóch prostych słów wypowiedzieć. Dwa słowa i po wszystkim. Gdyby Gellert tylko mógł się ruszyć, sięgnąć po lugera... Zabiłby i jego, i siebie, i odszedł jak na generała przystało.

Ale nie, przecież Albus rączek by sobie nie pobrudził. Niewiniątko się znalazło. A może myślał, że Gellert, jak posiedzi, to przejdzie przemianę moralną?

Naiwny. Kto raz został generałem, naprawdę, głęboko w sercu, ten nigdy nie będzie nikim innym.

Może zmienić zdanie. Odrzucić ideologię. Napalić rozkazami władcy w kominku. Może spiskować z dowódcą wroga i zdradzić.

Może sięgnąć po lugera i osobiście dokonać zmian personalnych na najwyższym szczeblu.

Może, na wszystkie dzieci Lokiego, klęczeć na środku gotyckiej katedry i publicznie prosić o wybaczenie za krew, którą przelał. Prosić szczerze i z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Może spłacić dług krwi, jak robili to czarnoksiężnicy w dawnych wiekach. Nie takie rzeczy świat widział.

Ale na zawsze pozostanie generałem.

\- Lass mich gehen, Bruder, bitte. Hab Gnade mit mir***.

I, na kły Fenrira, Albus mógł to zrozumieć, i machnąć różdżką. Albo chociaż dać się Gellertowi w spokoju wykrwawić.

Podobno sam miał o wiele większy komfort, gdy przyszedł na niego czas.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego, na Hel i jej królestwo, Albus nie mógł zrozumieć, że tak byłoby lepiej? Że Gellert właśnie stracił cały świat, i że to boli?

Albus nie miał dzieci, martwych dzieci. Albus nie szedł z innymi ramię w ramię pod Avady i na szafot, nie szedł na wojnę, która przyniosła tylko zniszczenie i hańbę. Co on mógł wiedzieć o wartości życia i śmierci?

A jeśli już Gellert nie zasłużył na generalską śmierć, to, na Lokiego i jego córkę, Albus mógł mu dać coś do picia.

Nie, Albus nie był sadystą, skądże znowu. Po prostu o tym nie pomyślał, zajęty rozważaniami o moralności, zapewne.

A zresztą, co on mógł wiedzieć? Schreibtischstratege. Podpowiadał kolegom na klasówkach w czasie, gdy Gellert spisywał pierwszy rozdział opasłego dzieła pod tytułem „Zbrodnie Grindelwalda".

Dzieło to miało wiele stron, o wiele za dużo. Ale pierwszego rozdziału wcale się nie wstydził. Zatłukłby Feliksa jeszcze raz.

Albus pewnie jeszcze myślał, że postępuje słusznie. Nieszczęsny, delikatny Albi, który powinien całe życie nauczać transmutacji, żyjąc w czasie pokoju, spokoju i harmonii. Nie był człowiekiem, który pasował do swojego losu. Był za wrażliwy, zbyt zraniony, zbyt pobity przez życie. Nie był Gellertem, któremu połamać można było tylko kości. Nie był Joyce the Jaguar, która mogła wstać, wymyć się z błota, poniżenia i krwi, spojrzeć na własny ból z dystansu i zapanować nad sobą.

_ * Miej litość nade mną, mój bracie, zabij mnie. Przecież przysięgałeś._

_** Miej litość nade mną, to tak boli..._

_*** Daj mi odejść, bracie, proszę. Zmiłuj się nade mną._

Ale gdyby Gellert był wtedy z nim szczery, gdyby go nie okłamał...

Jeszcze jedno wspomnienie wyłoniło się z niepamięci, znów ostre i wyraźne, jak u Caravaggia.

Gellert wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał przejść przez to jeszcze raz, a potem odciąć się od tego i zepchnąć niebyłą przeszłość w nicość.

_Marmor, Stein und Eisen bricht,  
Aber unsere Liebe nicht,  
Alles, alles, alles geht vorbei,  
Doch wir sind uns treu;_

_Marmor, Stein und Eisen bricht,  
Aber unsere Freundschaft nicht,  
Alles, alles, alles geht vorbei,  
Doch wir sind uns treu;_

_Marmor, Stein und Eisen bricht,  
Aber unser Bündnis nicht,  
Alles, alles, alles geht vorbei,  
Doch wir sind uns treu..._

Jak mógł oczekiwać, że Albus go zrozumie, że dotrzyma przysięgi, jeśli nawet nie wiedział, komu przysięga? Gdyby znał przeszłość Gellerta, pewnie nie wpuściłby go za próg.

Albus wiedział, że Gellert został wyrzucony z Durmstrangu. Jakoś nigdy jednak nie dopytywał się o szczegóły. A zaczęło się, jak to u czarnoksiężników bywało, niewinnie.

_To były piękne czasy. Smarkaty Gellert biegał po zamku, bredząc coś o polityce i marząc o wielkiej karierze. Był w końcu potomkiem Wittelsbachów i Batorych, polityka zdawała mu się jedyną oczywistą drogą. Powtarzał to, co usłyszał jeszcze od prababek, co wyczytał w pamiętnikach, śniąc o nowym, lepszym świecie._

_Dyrka nie była zachwycona, gdy zaczął wypalać różdżką egipskie i germańskie symbole na ścianach. I miała rację, Gellert musiał jej to przyznać. Czasy były niebezpieczne, Ministerstwa węszyły wszędzie, szukając dysydentów, czarnoksiężników, anarchistów i Munin jeden wie, kogo jeszcze. Niewiele trzeba było, by się doigrać. A Gellert miał przecież dwie prababki, o bardzo ciekawych życiorysach; powinien więc tym bardziej uważać. W murach Durmstrangu był bezpieczny, bo Moskwa nigdy nie ośmieliła się naruszyć zamkowego immunitetu; ale szkoła nie mogła go chronić przez całe życie._

_Ale tego dnia, tej niedzieli, nikt nie rozprawiał o prawach mugoli, ani powiązaniach prababki Batory z Gildią wujka Władka._

_Wiatr hulał, trzaskając okiennicami; śnieg wciskał się w każdą szparę, tworzył zaspy i nawisy, chociaż skrzaty Durmstrangu uwijały się całą noc, usiłując doprowadzić podwórze zamku do porządku._

_\- Polatamy? – spytała Raisa, mocno wiążąc rude włosy wstążką._

_Gellert potrząsnął głową._

_\- Przy tej pogodzie, Sissi?_

_\- Europejczyk – prychnęła z pogardą dziewczyna – Zimno mu. Kilka płatków śniegu mu zaszkodzi._

_\- Weź, Gelli, nie bądź mugol – zawtórował Jefim, jej młodszy brat, rówieśnik Gellerta – Popatrz, jaką miotłę przysłała mi ciotka!_

_\- No dobrze, dobrze, Fima – Gellert podniósł dłonie w geście kapitulacji – Idziemy. Ale jak nas dyrka złapie, to nie moja wina. Tylko nie jęcz potem, że ci dała po łapach._

_Było tak zimno, że bez czarów policzki zamarzłyby im na kość w ciągu pięciu minut. Wiatr wył, szarpiąc ich miotłami, śnieg utrudniał orientację, ale Raisa śmiała się radośnie._

_\- Buran, buran*! – wołała – Złap go za grzywę..._

_Płatki śniegu wirowały, szalały, tańczyły. Śnieżny koń zjawił się znikąd, parskał, ścigał się z nimi, wzlatywał pod niebo, by nagle runąć na ziemię, roztrzaskać się na miliny śnieżynek, zakręcić się śnieżnym wirem i pocwałować dalej._

_Nie zauważyli nawet, jak bardzo oddalili się od zamku. Koń tańczył, rżał, bawił się tak dobrze, jak oni. _

_Nagle buran stanął dęba, rżąc przeraźliwie, w panice. _

_Sissi zorientowała się pierwsza, co go tak przeraziło._

_\- Moroz Iwanowicz! – wrzasnęła nieswoim głosem – Do zamku!_

_Dyrka ostrzegała ich, by nie oddalali się od zamku, a w czasie zamieci w ogóle nie wystawiali nosa poza krąg magicznych drzew, chroniących zamek. Moroz Iwanowicz oznaczał pewną śmierć._

_Gellert już nigdy później nie wycisnął z miotły takiej szybkości, choć latał na nowocześniejszych modelach. Chyba sam buran niósł ich na swoim grzbiecie, inaczej nigdy, przenigdy nie uciekliby przed zimowym monstrum. I już myślał, że mu zwiali, że wrócą do zamku, otrzepią się ze śniegu i następnego dnia będą się śmiać z własnego strachu. Byli już przecież we wnętrzu leśnego kręgu, którego Iwanowicz nigdy nie ośmieliłby się przestąpić, gdy Fima skręcił gwałtownie, zniżył lot i niezgrabnie wylądował._

_\- Dostał mnie – jęknął, przyciskając dłonie do serca – Nie... mogę..._

_Raisa wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła zaklęcie rozgrzewające. Nie zdało się to jednak na wiele._

_\- Do zamku – szepnął Gellert._

_Oczy Fimy wyglądaly jak szklane, błękitne paciorki. Raisa rzuciła inne zaklęcie, którego Gellert nie znał. Czar szarpnął ciałem Timy._

_\- Co ty?.._

_\- Serce! – krzyknęła Raisa – Jeśli serce mu się zatrzyma..._

_\- Do zamku. Lećmy z nim..._

_Raisa powtórzyła zaklęcie._

_\- Nie damy rady. Muszę... Muszę się zająć jego sercem. Gelli... – spojrzała mu prosto w twarz – Gelli, mówili, że twoja babka... Ta rusałka, Batory... Że ożywiała poległych jedną inkantacją... Gelli, błagam cię..._

_Gellert spojrzał na nią, zdumiony. Owszem, o prababce opowiadano różne rzeczy, jedna bzdura goniła drugą. Gadano nawet o tym, że sypiała z Draculą, który mógłby być jej wnukiem._

_Ale przywracanie zmarłych do życia zaklęciem? I że miała go tego nauczyć? Zmarła przecież, a raczej nadziała się na Avadę, gdy Gellert był w trzeciej klasie. Nawet Merlin i Freya w tym wieku nie bawili się zaawansowaną nekromancją._

_\- Sissi, przecież..._

_\- Gelli, błagam..._

_\- Nie mogła tego przecież robić! – ryknął zrozpaczony Gellert – Była rusałką, nie boginią!_

_Ale wiedział, że w tych opowieściach tkwiło ziarno prawdy. Prababka nauczyła go wielu rzeczy, o których nawet w Durmstrangu nie mówiło się głośno._

_Fima zaczął się rzucać w śniegu, trzasnęła pękająca kość._

_Elżbieta by to zrobiła, ona by to zrobiła... Ale ona była generałem! _

_\- Gelli... – jęknął Fima._

_\- Jest taki rytuał – szepnął Gellert – Dla ciężko rannych... Pokazała mi... Rytuał łańcuchowy. Ale pójdziemy za niego siedzieć..._

_Raisa splunęła na ziemię._

_\- To mój brat – warknęła._

_Gellert przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, co ma zrobić. Ale nie mógł przecież, nie Sissi..._

_\- Nie, nie możemy... Sissi..._

_\- Co mamy zrobić?! – zawyła dziewczyna, przykładając mu różdżkę do gardła – Rusz się, ty mugolu! No zrób to! Albo powiedz mi, co jak mam zrobić!_

_\- Ty musisz się tylko zgodzić – wychrypiał Gellert – Ale wiesz, co ja mam... muszę tobie zrobić?_

_\- Jeśli ona mogła to zrobić tobie, to ty zrób to mnie!_

_Gellertowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Nie, no przecież..._

_\- Jesteś mistrzem rytuału, zrób to! Zgadzam się, na co ty jeszcze..._

_\- To jest czarna magia, rozumiesz? – syknął Gellert – Wiesz, co muszę ci zrobić?_

_\- To rób. Szybciej zaczniesz, szybciej skończysz._

_Gellert uderzył ją w twarz. Mocno. Po raz pierwszy w życiu uderzył kogoś, kto nie mógł – nie chciał - się bronić._

_* burza śnieżna_

_\- Sissi – szepnął Gellert – Sissi, ja nie chciałem... Bardzo cię boli?_

_Raisa zignorowała to pytanie, zajęta bratem. Fima przestał się dusić, nie rzucał się już w śniegu. Otworzył oczy i nawet się słabo uśmiechnął._

_\- Działa – szepnęła Sissi – Gelli, to działa!_

_Gellert tępo wpatrywał się w śnieg, brudny, zdeptany i wstrętny._

_\- Gelli – w oczach dziewczyny zabłysły łzy – Gelli, jesteś wielki!_

_Gellert milczał._

_\- Gelli, no przestań – Raisa pogłaskała go po twarzy – Przecież nic mi nie będzie, to tylko..._

_\- Zamknij się – warknął Gellert – Zamknij się._

_Raisa westchnęła._

_\- To rytuał łańcuchowy, prawda? Twoja babka nauczyła ciebie, ty mnie... Teraz ja będę mogła?.._

– _Tak, moja prababka Elżbieta zrobiła to mnie... Ze mną. A ja tobie. A teraz jesteś mistrzynią rytuału i możesz go przekazać dalej. I tak to idzie od paleolitu górnego. Nie, nie było zbyt ostro – dodał, widząc strach w jej oczach – Prababka wiedziała, co robi. Byłem dzieciakiem. Niewiele trzeba było, żebym się popłakał._

_\- Nie powinna była..._

_\- Nie ucz Elżbiety Batory, jak być generałem! – wrzasnął Gellert – Jej się też to nie podobało... Ale nie miała nikogo innego pod ręką._

_Raisa zaklęła. Gellert spojrzał na nią, zdziwiony._

_\- Dira necessitas, co? – parsknęła Raisa._

_\- Nie było nikogo innego. Nic do niej nie mam, musiała. No weź, Sissi, to była Batory! Nie cackała się z nikim._

_\- Ona go zabiła, prawda?_

_\- Kogo? – nie zrozumiał Gellert – Kto kogo?_

_\- Batory, twoja prababka. Wysadziła w powietrze pociąg wujka Władka. _

_\- Ona mówiła o nim „der pathologische Lügner" *. _

_\- Patologiczny kłamca? Cudne. To ona była?_

_\- Pewnie tak. Nie chwaliła się tym nigdy, ale widać było, że go nienawidzi. Honor jej zabrał. I paru przyjaciół._

_Honor, na Lokiego. I przyjaciół. Jak można było... Jak mógł w ogóle..._

_\- Sissi, ja nie..._

_\- Wiem, że nie chciałeś. Przestań wreszcie, nic się nie stało._

_\- Nie stało się? Sissi, przepraszam, ja nie chciałem... Nigdy, nigdy, przysięgam, ja nie..._

_Klęczał w tym śniegu, skomlał i płakał, histeryzował, aż Raisa solidnie nim potrząsnęła._

_\- Musimy zabrać Fimę do zamku – powiedziała, siląc się na spokój – Przestań. Dira necessitas._

_I musieli przyznać się do wszystkiego, co też od razu zrobili. Nie mogli igrać z życiem Fimy, musieli powiedzieć, co się stało. Zresztą Dyrka nie była idiotką, a szkolny uzdrowiciel znał się na swoim fachu. I tak by doszli do prawdy._

_Dyrka, znaczy Rusłana Nikityczna, zbladła jak ściana. Mieli szczęście, że nie sklęła ich od razu jak MACUSA więźniów. _

_\- Wyszła z ciebie krew Freemanów i Batorych – mruknęła tylko – Zbrodniarze wojenni, co jedna, to..._

_Jaguar kłapnął zębami przez sen._

_\- Batorych, Freemanów, Wittelsbachów – syknął Gellert – I Grindelwaldów. I nie śmiałaby pani powiedzieć im tego w twarz._

_Dostał zaklęciem w policzek. Mocno. Samowar Dyrki pękł z hukiem, choć Gellert nie wypowiedział żadnej inkantacji, nawet o tym nie pomyślał._

_Jaguar warczał, choć wciąż spał._

_Rusłana Nikityczna zrobiła to, co wedle prawa powinna. Wysłała Fimę do uzdrowiciela, a parę nieletnich kryminalistów zamknęła w lochu, po czym bez zwłoki wezwała aurorów._

_Nieraz już przymykała oko na uczniowskie wybryki, ale stary rytuał wojenny, brutalny i okrutny, magia w stylu Draculi, czary ukochane przez jego Gildię, to nie był drobiazg, który dało się zignorować._

_Krata zamknęła się z metalicznym trzaskiem. Pięćdziesięcioletni generał Grindelwald uśmiechnąłby się kpiąco i uciąłby sobie drzemkę, piętnastoletni Gellert był przerażony. _

_Jaguar jęczał i tarzał się po ziemi, śniąc koszmary._

_* numer dwa na mojej liście przebojów „The best of the Desert Fox"_

Charlotta obawiała się reakcji Joyce. Owszem, Freeman zdawała się kontrolować jaguara, czymkolwiek ten jaguar by nie był. Ale Charlotta pamiętała czasy, gdy Joyce BYŁA jaguarem, gdy nie panowała nad własną magią, siejąc postrach w Dixie*, i nie była pewna, czy chora i ranna Freeman da sobie radę z własną mocą. A czekać, aż Joyce wygrzebie się z łóżka też nie chciała. Zresztą, kiedy Freeman nie była poobijana na kwaśne jabłko?

Nawet, jeśli udało jej się przez miesiąc spokojnie siedzieć na tyłku, to zachciewało się jej meczu Quidditcha - a grała jakby o życie chodziło – i znowu trzeba było ją składać.

Pani Grindelwald, przemyślawszy sprawę, postanowiła poprosić o pomoc Elżbietę. Generał Batory potrafiła przemówić do rozumu cięższym przypadkom, niż Joyce. Poza tym, jeśli... jeśli sprawa przybierze poważny obrót, Elżbieta będzie umiała podjąć właściwą decyzję.

\- Jedziemy – odparła krótko Elżbieta – Jutro podjeżdżam do ciebie powozem o piątej. I nie toleruję spóźniej, pani Lovelace-Grindelwald.

\- Rano czy wieczorem?

\- O piątej, nie o siedemnastej. Podróż trochę potrwa, nie będę robić świstoklika transoceanicznego. Nie potrzebujemy kolejnych incydentów. MACUSA znowu robiła nam problemy, wiesz, jakie oni mają podejście do Dixie i do mnie. Tyle krzyku o byle zaklęcie.

Charlotta pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Podział magicznej władzy w obu Amerykach był, delikatnie mówiąc, skomplikowany i kruchy. Najazd Europejczyków i handel niewolnikami nie dotknął rdzennej magicznej społeczności Ameryk – od tysięcy lat i tak żyjącej w izolacji - bezpośrednio; ale spowodował gigantyczne przemiany demograficzne, które wstrząsnęły starymi, magicznymi strukturami.

Populacja mugolaków europejskiego, azjatyckiego i afrykańskiego pochodzenia zaczęła gwałtownie rosnąć, podczas gdy liczba rodzimych, „nowych" czarodziejów spadła drastycznie. Na początku dziewiętnastego wieku czarodzieje nierodzimego pochodzenia, którzy mogli się pochwalić co najwyżej dwoma pokoleniami magicznych przodków, stanowili, wedle ostrożnych szacunków, trzy czwarte amerykańskiej czarodziejskiej populacji.

Był to wstrząs społeczny i kulturowy, jakiego czarodzieje nie zaznali od tysięcy lat. Chaos, konflikty i wojny szarpały Amerykami, dysputy na temat kształtu przyszłego społeczeństwa były najbardziej zaciekłymi w historii magicznego świata. Radykalnie izolacjonistyczna i biała MACUSA zderzała się z ruchami równościowymi, piewcami przedkolumbijskich porządków, ze zwolennikami kolonizacji mugoli i czystokrwistym, wręcz feudalnym żelazobetonem.

Nawet teraz, gdy od pięciu lat nie skrzyżowano różdżek, granice wciąż były niepewne, a stosunki dyplomatyczne – napięte.

Aparatczycy MACUS-y wciąż nie mogli zaakceptować tego, że wiele, wiele lat temu niejaka Freeman, czarnoskóra mugolaczka i do tego niewolnica, spuściła im niezły łomot. Analfabetka Freeman, generał szlam, niewolników, służących, dzikusów z lasu i innej magicznej hołoty.

A jeszcze bardziej dokuczało im to, że owa Freeman zawarła przymierze z niejakim Johnsonem – białym, czystokrwistym i politycznie dobrze ustawionym – i że ta niedobrana para stworzyła razem magiczne Dixie.

A wiadomo – gdzie Johnson i Freeman, tam i Batory, przybywająca z siostrzaną pomocą wiedźmom i czarodziejom uciśnionym przez zły reżim.

A jakby tego było mało, magiczni z Dixie nigdy nie opowiedzieli się przeciwko Draculi. Z wdzięczności dla Elżbiety i z wrodzonej niechęci wobec MACUS-y, zapewne.

Generał Batory czyniła więc nadzwyczaj rozsądnie, omijając Nowy Jork; jej poprzednią wizytę w tym mieście wciąż pamiętano aż za dobrze.

Charlotta westchęła. Aby przebyć tyle mil w rozsądnym czasie, musiały korzystać ze skrótów czasoprzestrzennych, które oferowała magogeografia. Tym niemniej, jeśli trzeba było ominąć tereny MACUS-y, sprawa się komplikowała.

Wyruszyły więc wczesnym rankiem; Elżbieta najwyraźniej pracowicie spędziła całą noc, bo na widok Charlotty mruknęła tylko „Jeszcze godzinkę się zdrzemnę", szczelniej owinęła się peleryną i zasnęła. Nie odpoczęła jednak długo; rulon papieru, który leżał wetknięty pod siedzenie, zamigotał, uniósł się w powietrze i rozwinął, ukazując mapę. Stara generał poderwała się natychmiast, wyciągnęła różdżkę i szybkimi, wprawnymi ruchami zaczęła nią wodzić po papierze. Zaciekawiona Charlotta pochyliła się, by zobaczyć, o co chodzi.

\- Cóż to takiego? – zapytała.

\- Marszruta – wyjaśniła Elżbieta – Wymaga niewielkich modyfikacji, bo nad Kubą ogłoszono właśnie podwyższony stopień zagrożenia zoomagicznego. Nie chcę im wchodzić w paradę, gdy będą łapać smoki.

Charlotta uważnie przyjrzała się mapie. Rzeczona marszruta przypominała linię, namalowaną przez wyjątkowo niezręcznego trzylatka.

\- Przez Metz nie można? – zdziwiła się – O ile mi wiadomo, akurat z tym miastem...

\- Mają rocznicę – odburknęła Elżbieta – Pewnych mocno nieprzyjemnych wypadków, w których po prawdzie bezpośrednio nie brałam udziału i gdybym wtedy nie leżała nieprzytomna, to bym do nich nie dopuściła, ale... Ale. Po co mam drażnić ludzi? Jestem tam potrzebna, jak niuchacz w goblińskiej kuźni. La Fayette pewnie by mnie powitała jak rodzoną siostrę, ale... Rozumiesz. Nie. Dziś.

\- A przez Bretanię...

\- A mówi ci coś bitwa na Finistère? – warknęła Batory – Byłaś wtedy ze mną, zapomniałaś? Niezbyt entuzjastycznie, co prawda, ale byłaś.

\- Potrafiłaś być... przekonująca – westchnęła Lovelace – I składać propozycje nie do odrzucenia.

\- Byłam pod ścianą! – syknęła Elżbieta – Inaczej nigdy bym się nie posunęła do... takich metod. To nie był mój wybór!

\- Ależ był, i był to jedyny słuszny wybór.

\- Halt Maul!

Charlotta zaczynała się poważnie niepokoić. Batory była rozdrażniona i podminowana i nawet nie próbowała tego kryć. Czy wiedziała więcej, niż powiedziała, jeśli idzie o Gellerta? Czy też to obecna sytuacja polityczna przedstawiała się aż tak źle? A przecież Elżbieta wytrzymywała psychicznie nie takie obciążenia. Co ją gryzło?

\- Ale to było dawno – Charlotta usiłowała załagodzić sytuację – Może powinnaś się z tym rozliczyć...

\- Z Finistère? – zainteresowała się Elżbieta – Rozliczyć się? Wyrównać rachunki, powiadasz? Daj mi dywizję, a za trzy dni będziemy w Brest, nie ma sprawy. A może wolisz Quimper? Wtedy tamtejszą twierdzę oblegaliśmy tydzień, ale ich dowódcą była sama...

\- Batory... – syknęła Charlotta – Poważnie mówię.

\- Lovelace-Grindelwald – odcięła się Elżbieta – Nie. Mam. Ochoty. Znowu. Babrać. Się. W. Tym. Bagnie. Zabiłyśmy Draculę, dyktatura upadła, nastał pokój. No dobrze, mniej więcej nastał, ale to nie tylko moja wina. Jeśli zacznie się znowu grzebanie w przeszłości, nie będzie dla nas żadnej przyszłości. To wszystko była jedna zdrada, spisek, zbrodnia, grabież, prywata i ogólnie podłe charłactwo. Gdybym powiedziała, kto z kim paktował, kto z kim tak naprawdę trzymał i czemu paryżanie z druidami po spółki radośnie poparli nie tę stronę, której przysięgali... Nie, nie będę tego więcej ruszać. A poza tym Dracula nie był wszystkiemu winien. Nie sam. Każdy taki, jak on, ma stado przydupasów, na ogół dużo gorszych od niego samego. A jak już jest po wszystkim, to każdy charłak tylko wykonywał rozkazy i nie śmiał się sprzeciwić tyranowi... Już nie mówiąc o tym, że gdyby szacowne auroraty nie popieściły go mieszanką crucio i legilimens, gdy był jeszcze opozycjonistą, to Dracula może miałby wszystkie klepki i śrubki w głowie na właściwym miejscu. I daj mi wreszcie spać! – Elżbieta otuliła się peleryną i ostentacyjnie nasunęła tiarę na oczy.

Charlotta w milczeniu patrzyła na śpiącą. Batory była wysoka i wciąż, mimo wieku, muskularna, chodziła szybkimi, długimi krokami, mocno wybijając rytm obcasami ciężkich buciorów. Niewzruszona pewność siebie starego, potężnego generała była widoczna w każdym jej geście, słyszało się ją w każdym jej słowie.

Ale teraz, gdy spała, gdy półmrok i peleryna skrywały jej pusty rękaw, gdy można było zapomnieć o szklanym oku, gdy blizna na wargach wyglądała tylko jak głęboka zmarszczka, Elżbieta wyglądała tak... delikatnie. Zupełnie jakby była tylko damą ze szlachetnego rodu, odsypiającą w powozie bal, który przeciągnął się do rana.

Pozory mylą, czyż nie? Charlotta usadowiła się wygodniej, wciąż wpatrując się w Elżbietę.

Batory żyła wojną, z wojny i dla wojny, a czasy Draculi były i jej czasami. Wyrywała obrońcom Europę kawałek po kawałku, jak jakiś szalony, myśliwski pies, i rzucała kontynent temu mordercy do stóp, uśmiechając się dumnie z plakatów, które Dracula kazał rozwieszać w każdym zdobytym magicznym mieście.

Elżbieta skakała po politycznej szachownicy jak niepokonana czarna królowa, której nie obowiązują żadne reguły gry, grała _va banque_ i zdawała się nie przejmować ani niebezpieczeństwem, ani konsekwencjami. Szybciej, więcej, mocniej, zawsze głodna nowych wyzwań, nowych przeciwników, nowych wrażeń, jak młoda czarownica, która nigdy nie ma dość balu i muzyki, która chce tańczyć, tańczyć co noc, aż nogi odmówią jej posłuszeństwa.

I gdyby ta cała Gildia nie zaczęła w końcu chwiać się w posadach, to Elżbieta pewnie dalej ślęczałaby nad sztabówkami w draculowym zamku, uważając, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Zwycięzca nie musiał bać się swoich własnych ludzi, chyba, że znęcał się nad nimi ponad wszelką miarę. Triumf rodził lojalność, klęska śmierdziała zdradą i Vlad Dracula nie był pierwszym, który się o tym przekonał.

A zresztą, co w tym dziwnego? Każdy, kto znał historię magii, wiedział, że upadających tyranów najczęściej dorzynała ich własna generalicja, ta sama, która swoje medale tymże tyranom zawdzięczała. W końcu to oni mieli i środki, i powody, by pozbyć się dyktatora.

Gdy władca zaczynał wierzyć we własny geniusz, przestawał być skuteczny. Ciągnął wszystkich ze sobą na dno, a do tego najczęściej zrzucał odpowiedzialność za klęskę na swoich własnych dowódców, stając się dla tychże dowódców największym zagrożeniem, najgorszym wrogiem i często najokrutniejszym katem. Generałowie, cóż, jeśli mieli trochę szczęścia i zorientowali się w porę, że to już koniec balu, starali się rozwiązać problem po generalsku. Ginął tyran, albo oni.

I jeśli generałowie wyszli z puczu żywi, to jakoś zawsze dogadywali się ze zwycięzcą, w końcu to nie oni byli tymi złymi, w końcu to oni zabili krwawego szaleńca, ryzykując wszystkim, prawda? A nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie łamał goblińskiego miecza tylko dlatego, że należał on kiedyś do wroga.

Ostatecznie, uznawano, generałowie to w większości porządni patrioci, uczciwie wypełniający swoje obowiązki, a że zdarzały się błędy i wypaczenia, to już była wina dyktatora i ze trzech jego najbliższych współpracowników, a nie solidnych aurorów.

Solidni aurorzy zaszywali się więc na kilka lat w swoich zameczkach i dworach, pisząc memuary, po czym powracali w nowych mundurach, kłaniając się nowemu sztandarowi i bal rozpoczynał się na nowo. Czasem nawet i zaszywać się nie musieli, po prostu zrzucali jeden mundur i zakładali drugi, a muzyka grała dalej.

Jeśli Gellert był... będzie kimś takim...

_*Dixie: plus minus stany Konfederacji w czasie wojny secesyjnej; południowa część USA_

_Nie widzę powodów, by czarodzieje wiernie trzymali się mugolskich podziałów politycznych. Widzicie taki numer w, dajmy na to, 1918? Albo 1940?_


	5. Chapter 5

Uwaga, będą chwilami niezbyt przyjemne kawałki. Gellert wspomina martwych synów, osiąga moralne dno i bierze się do czarnej magii, więc nie jest to milutki tekst.

Plus niedoszły i żałosny slash.

_**Rozdział piąty**_

_**O przykrych skutkach zabawy z czasem i o paskudnych wspomnieniach niejakiego Grindelwalda**_

Ordnung muss sein, porządek musi być! A generał zaczyna porządki od własnej głowy. Gellert powoli, systematycznie zabijał dawnego siebie, pozwalając niebyłym wspomnieniom rozpłynąć się w niepamięci.

Objął żonę, po raz ostatni wdychając zapach jej włosów. Magia dziecka zaprotestowała gwałtownie wobec uczuć mężczyzny.

\- Sissi, obyśmy się już nie spotkali. Tobie należał się pałac godny cesarzowej, a nie więzienna cela. Znajdź sobie normalnego człowieka, nie wiecznego rewolucjonistę i brutalnego furiata.

Nie, przecież nie pójdzie do Durmstrangu, nie poznają się, nie skończą w lochach Moskwy, bo nie będzie sprawy Fimy. Nie uciekną z więzienia po trupach i nie zacznie się ta szalona gonitwa, nigdy. Nie będzie życia w cieniu Avady i szafotu. Nie dla Sissi.

A może, jeśli prababki pożyją dłużej, może w ogóle nie będzie bandyty Grindelwalda. Może Norny uprzędą dyplomatę Grindelwalda. Albo całkiem przyzwoitego i legalnego generała, a nie samozwańca.

Twarz Raisy powoli rozmywała się, bledła, aż w końcu zniknęła. Nie, nowy Gellert da swojej żonie lepsze życie, kimkolwiek ona będzie. Nie będzie moskiewskiego więzienia, nie będzie ucieczki i krwi.

A zbiegły więzień, czarnoksiężnik i już morderca Grindelwald nie zaszyje się w Szkocji, której prawo nie pozwalało na ekstradycję do dyktatur takich, jak rosyjska, gdzie ludzi nie interesowało nic, co działo się poza Wyspami, a ciotce dało się wmówić mocno wybieloną wersję wydarzeń.

Gdzie nikt nie zapyta o szczegóły wyrzucenia z Durmstrangu. Zresztą Gellert i tak nie opowiedziałby przyjacielowi o więzieniu, nigdy, za żaden artefakt i pod żadną klątwą. Ojciec Dumbledore'a umarł przecież w Azkabanie, Albus mógłby zacząć sobie wyobrażać Wotan wie co. Pewnie przestałby wierzyć w wersję o zapaleniu płuc i jeszcze zacząłby – Szkot jeden – planować zemstę. I skończyłby jak ojciec.

Ale tego nie było i nie będzie.

Czarnoksiężnik Grindelwald nie spotka zdesperowanego Albusa i nie pożyczy mu własnoręcznie zrabowanych galeonów na pokątnie kupowane środki nasenne dla Ariany. A dureń Albus nie kupi za część tych pieniędzy eliksiru dla siebie, nie naćpa się jak mugol, i nie zacznie w stanie wskazującym na spożycie składać Gellertowi ciekawych propozycji.

Nie żeby Gellert miał z zasady coś przeciwko propozycjom fascynujących i przystojnych osób; poza tym po miesiącach walki o przetrwanie bardzo, bardzo pragnął czyjegoś ciała, skóry na skórze, ciepła, uwagi, miłych słówek. Zresztą – dobry generał nie okłamuje samego siebie – tak naprawdę desperacko potrzebował bliskości, zaufania i odprężenia, potrzebował ich o wiele bardziej, niż samej przyjemności. Zgodziłby się na to i owo, czemu nie? Życie jest krótkie, więc zacznij od deseru, jak uczyli w Lizbonie.

Ale Gellert widział fiolkę po tym eliksirze i wiedział, co jakiś scharłaczony Giftmischer* sprzedał Albusowi. Gdyby Dumbledore był o pięć lat starszy, wiedział, czego chce i świadomie wypił tę miksturę, Gellert już ściągałby z niego koszulę. Ale Albus był głupim, naćpanym dzieciakiem, i pewnie nie miał pojęcia co kupił, jak ten eliksir działał, i co ludzie wyprawiali pod jego wpływem. Kto wie, czy jego bełkot był w ogóle skierowany do Gellerta, a nie do jakiejś koleżanki z Gryffindoru albo do tego mugolskiego chłopaka zza rzeczki. I czy w ogóle były to jego słowa, czy tylko efekt bardzo mocnego mózgotrzepa uwarzonego w niedomytym kociołku. Eliksiru, który „kopał jak abraksan". I nie była to opinia Gellerta, który tego świństwa nigdy nie próbował, ale jednego genialnego Giftmischera z Paryża, typa o uroczym pseudonimie la petite Mort. Nomen omen.

Do tego Albus wziął najwyraźniej za dużo, bo ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Albo miksturę uwarzono faktycznie w niedomytym kociołku, z niezbyt świeżych składników, kto wie. Tak czy inaczej, Dumbledore był nawalony jak Messerschmitt.

A Gellert przysięgał. I przysięgi dotrzymał.

Zawlókł zataczającego się przyjaciela do jego własnej sypialni, siłą owinął kołdrą i pilnował całą noc, bo obawiał się, że Dumbledore nagle zapomni jak się oddycha. Do brytyjskiego szpitala bał się go zabrać, bo lokalne prawo było bardzo surowe, jeśli chodziło o narkotyki. Albus miałby zababrane papiery na całe życie.

Gellert nie zmrużył więc oka aż do rana. Rankiem usłużnie podstawił wiadro, gdy nadszedł czas kaca i biedne, durne gryfiątko wymiotowało jak chory kuguchar. Dał wody. Zaprowadził do łazienki. Zasłonił okna, by słońce nie męczyło tego głupka. Powstrzymał się od prawienia kazań. Ukradł mugolskim sąsiadom kuraka i trochę marchwi, i ugotował ten scharłaczony rosołek. Z makaronem. Nakarmił.

No i na tym powinno się to było zakończyć. Nic się przecież nie stało. Ludzie brali szemrane eliksiry i gadali po nich od rzeczy. Wymiotowali po źle uwarzonych miksturach. Mieli drgawki po zbyt ostrej legilimencji. Sikali w gacie po klątwach. Nie wyglądało to elegancko, ale było się czego wstydzić; prędzej czy później każdy, wielki generał czy byle rzezimieszek, leżał w pochlastanej klątwami szacie, płakał, śmierdział, krwawił i ciekło mu z nosa. A obowiązkiem przyjaciół było go opatrzyć, umyć, nakarmić i uspokoić.

Dla Gellerta sprawa była więc zamknięta ale dla Albusa nie. Coś się zepsuło w ich przyjaźni. Może Dumbledore pamiętał, co wygadywał i czerwienił się na samą myśl. Albo miał żal, że Gellert go odrzucił. Albo i wstydził się tego, że obiekt zauroczenia widział go skacowanego, zasmarkanego i zarzyganego. Coś zgrzytało w ich przyjaźni, pojawił się między nimi jakiś niezdrowy dystans, jakaś bariera.

I tu Gellert popełnił błąd. Nie odszedł, a próbował naprawić sytuację nie do naprawienia. Zorganizował coś do jedzenia, skombinował przyzwoitą herbatę, fukał na wścibskiego Aberfortha i w ogóle chciał dobrze.

Rommel na Normandii też chciał dobrze i upierał się, że to dla dobra ojczyzny. I najpewniej sam szczerze w to wierzył. Angloamerykanie też tak twierdzili i tej wersji się trzymali. A efekt tego chcenia śnił się Gellertowi po nocach w Nurmengardzie.

Dość. Tego nie było, nie ma, i nie musi być. Te maszynki do przesuwania granic biegają teraz w krótkich spodenkach, a matki stawiają ich do kąta za wyjadanie marmolady.

Tak więc Gellert zaparzył herbatę, rozmowa zeszła na politykę, a Albus nazwał prababkę Ludwikę wredną pruską intrygantką, która wrobiła pół magicznego świata w rzeź na Finistère, do spółki z krwawą Batory, generałem bez krzty honoru. (Pruską intrygantką, na Lokiego! Pruską! Aż dziw, że Ludwika von Bayern nie wstała z grobu i nie sklęła głupka do nieprzytomności.)

Gellert, zmęczony po zarwanej nocy, kazał mu się zamknąć. Albus nie mógł przypuszczać, że obrażał krewne najlepszego przyjaciela, ale mógł się przecież powstrzymać od powtarzania londyńskiej propagandy przy Niemcu.

Dumbledore, wciąż nie całkiem trzeźwy, mruknął jeszcze coś niepochlebnego o Elżbiecie. Gellert znów kazał mu się zamknąć, a raczej nawrzeszczał na niego. Albus sięgnął po różdżkę. Nie, przecież nie chciał zrobić krzywdy Gellertowi, to było dziecięce zaklęcie, coś w rodzaju żartobliwej sójki w bok, takie „brachu, wyluzuj".

Urok, sztubacki, słaby urok żądlący trafił Gellerta w bliznę po klątwie lodowego pejcza. Bliźnie, która była niezbyt poprawnie zaleczona przez pokątnego uzdrowiciela.

Zaskoczony Grindelwald wrzasnął, jakby dostał Niewybaczalnym, skoczył na równe nogi, wywracając stolik, przy którym rozmawiali, i cały czajnik wrzątku chlusnął na Albusa.

Reszty Gellert nawet nie chciał wspominać. Jeden galeon, głupio wydany na Nokturnie, kosztował Arianę życie. I zniszczył Albusa.

Może i ta bójka uwolniła Dumbledore'a od szalonej siostry, dała mu możliwość rozwoju. Ale zabiła w nim zaufanie do ludzi.

Albus nigdy nie założył rodziny, chyba nigdy z nikim nie był naprawdę blisko. Żadnych płomiennych romansów, dłuższych związków, prawdziwych przyjaźni, o ile Gellert mógł to ocenić.

Dobrzy znajomi, owszem. Może ktoś do zabawy na urlopie. Grupa oddanych podwładnych, jak najbardziej. Albus był całkiem niezłym manipulatorem i potrafił zjednywać sobie sprzymierzeńców. Ale nie ufał nikomu, nie ufał za złamanego knuta, chciał wszystko kontrolować sam. I dlatego był kiepskim generałem, na Norny. Za dużo tajemnic, za dużo intryg, za dużo komplikacji.

Na wszystkie dzieci Lokiego, jaki ten człowiek był wrażliwy i kruchy. Przyjaźń z Gellertem, człowiekiem delikatnym jak Panzerdivision w ataku, nie mogła mu wyjść na zdrowie.

Ale tak się nie stanie. Gellert roztrzaskał wspomnienie, które w tym świecie mogło być tylko nocnym koszmarem, a potem wstał i poszedł pod prysznic. Cała piżama już była przepocona, musiał śmierdzieć jak mugol. Przeciągnął palcami po nieistniejącej bliźnie po niezadanej klątwie. Lodowy pejcz, niech to Fenris zeżre. Nie pamiętał już, kto to rzucił, nie pamiętał, dlaczego, ale ciało wciąż jeszcze nie zapomniało.

Laurenty. Ławrientij. Ławrientij Pawłowicz, tak się nazywał ten sadystyczny charłak. Pewnych wspomnień nie wymaże i przenicowanie rzeczywistości, nie tak łatwo i od razu. Ciało pamięta przecież, pamięta dłużej i mocniej, niż umysł.

Nie.

Gellert z mściwą satysfakcją rozwalił ten fragment własnej pamięci po raz kolejny. Może to już nie wróci, nie będzie podłych klątw, leczonych po mugolskich strychach przez złodziejki, nie będzie ucieczek, strachu i wojny. Nie.

.

* plus minus warzyciel trucizn / diler

.

Stał pod prysznicem, pozwalając ciepłej wodzie spływać po ciele, po nieistniejących bliznach, urazach, tatuażach. Zmywał z siebie brud tamtego, szalonego, okrutnego życia, życia, którego się wyrzekł, pozwalał wspomnieniom i ludziom odchodzić.

Dzieci, na Norny, zapominanie o nich bolało.

Zygfryd, dziecko jego smarkatego romansu. Bezczelny, zuchwały, pyskaty Zygfryd i jego równie narwany Ziggi junior. Obaj głupi, niepotrzebnie się rwali do pierwszego szeregu w bitwie nie do wygrania. A przecież kazał się im deportować, na Norny, a nie osłaniać odwrót.

Ciekawe, czy ktoś kiedyś uświadomił Zygfryda, że jego kochający tatuś wlazł jego mamusi – starszej od niego o dwadzieścia siedem lat - do łóżka tylko po to, żeby dobrać się do dokumentów, które trzymała w sekretarzyku w sypialni. I że mamusia początkowo uparcie twierdziła, że Zygfryd jest synem jej trzeciego męża, któremu wreszcie dała dziedzica. I dopiero gdy kłamstwo wyszło na jaw, dziedzic stał się bękartem i odesłano go Gellertowi jak wadliwy towar.

Henning, Ferenc i Fima, dzieci Raisy.

Henning, głupi, głupi zdrajca Henning. Nie, to Gellert był głupi, nie słuchał, co się do niego mówi, nie dostrzegał rzeczy oczywistych, nie chciał ich widzieć, a Henning próbował tylko powstrzymać najgorsze. I zapłacił za to.

Gdyby Henning nie dostał Avadą w bitwie, gdyby złapano go żywcem i rzucono Gellertowi do stóp... Gellert wolał nie myśleć, co by wtedy zrobił. Litość czy prawo, prywata czy sprawa, ojciec czy generał?

Ferenc, który osłonił go własnym ciałem. Głupi, głupi, głupi Ferenc, to nie tak miało być, to ojciec ma ratować syna. Ale czy Ferenc ratował ojca, czy rewolucję? Człowieka, czy generała?

Fima, który nie miał nic wspólnego z wojną, z rewolucją, z tym całym chaosem, był na to zbyt mały. To nie była jego decyzja, jego wina. Był tylko synem niewłaściwego ojca i... Gellert miał wrażenie, że coś pęka mu w środku.

Dość. Daj mu odejść.

Benjamin, Minni, który nie był dzieckiem Sissi – Gellert był już wtedy wdowcem - tylko tej małej Serrure.

Głupia, głupia, głupia smarkata paryżanka, której zachciało się romansu z szalonym generałem. Generałem, którego gwiazdy już gasły.

Durna włamywaczka Serrure.

Biedny, maleńki Minni, któremu Norny nie dały żyć.

Gellert miał wrażenie, że tonie, że wspomnienia wciągną do z powrotem w tamtą rzeczywistość.

.

_\- Nie uratuję i jej, i dziecka – szepnęła uzdrowicielka – Nie mogę... pomóc obojgu. _

_Gellert zacisnął zęby. _

_\- Komu możesz?_

_\- Ona ma jeszcze szansę. Ono... Urodzone tak wcześnie... Niech pan nie..._

_\- Pokaż mi je. Pokaż mi moje dziecko – zażądał Gellert._

_\- Nie powinien pan..._

_\- To był mój syn!_

_\- Nie..._

_Głupia charłaczka. Jakby mógł mu jeszcze zaszkodzić widok czegokolwiek._

_Nigdy jeszcze nie widział tak maleńkiego dziecka. Paluszki, malusieńkie paluszki jeszcze bez paznokci, buzia jeszcze bez brwi i rzęs, żebra, widoczne pod cieniutką warstwą skóry i mięśni. Jego piękny, martwy syn._

_Ale..._

_Maleńkie żebra poruszały się przecież._

_\- On oddycha, na Norny!_

_\- Ale płuca w tym wieku nie są jeszcze na tyle rozwinięte, żeby... – uzdrowicielka nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania. Gellert uderzył jak mugol, mocno, na odlew._

_Głupia charłaczka._

_Gellert wziął synka na ręce i przytulił go delikatnie, by nie połamać cieniutkich kostek. Ciałko było chłodne, ta durna parodia wiedźmy mogła go chociaż czymś przykryć._

_\- Witaj, Minni – szepnął, choć nie wiedział, czy dziecko może go usłyszeć – Długo to potrwa? – warknął w stronę uzdrowicielki._

_\- Długo... co?_

_\- Zanim mój syn umrze, charłacka dziwko. Ile to potrwa?_

_Wiedźma nie ośmieliła się odezwać. Generał Grindelwald nie zwykł przeklinać w ten sposób, nawet na polu bitwy, nawet na przesłuchaniach._

_\- No ile, mów, pókim dobry, bo za chwilę mi to wywrzeszczysz._

_\- Godzinę... Może dwie._

_Gellert poczuł, jak pętla zaciska mu się na szyi, chociaż to było tak dawno, ale wciąż pamiętał, jak się walczy o oddech... i przegrywa. Pamiętał, jak stryczek zaciskał się wolno, wolniutko, ale nieubłaganie, a świadkowie egzekucji doskonale się bawili._

_\- Daj mu coś. Niech to się skończy._

_\- Nie mogę..._

_\- Wsadzę ci łeb pod wodę i przytrzymam, po minucie będziesz wiedzieć, jak to jest się dusić. _

_\- Ale..._

_\- Ale ja się dusiłem dziesięć minut, jak mnie fachowo powiesili w Patagonii. Jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę, żeby mój syn to czuł przez dwie godziny..._

_\- Ale..._

_Generał Grindelwald sięgnął po różdżkę._

Gellert w nowej rzeczywistości wymiotował jak chory kuguchar. Coś w nim pękło, magia szalała, stracił nad nią panowanie, szyby wyleciały z okien, świece pogasły. A pamięć nie chciała zapomnieć.

_Nie mógł już nic innego zrobić. Nic. Cała magia świata nie była w stanie dać tak maleńkiemu dziecku ciała, które mogłoby przeżyć poza organizmem matki. Nie mógł już nic więcej..._

_Ależ mógł. Zabrali mu syna, niech poczują gniew czarnoksiężnika. Nawet ten malarz od siedmiu boleści nie kazał patrzeć oficerom dwudziestego lipca na śmierć ich dzieci. Nawet on._

_Gellert nie był w stanie przetransmutować czegokolwiek w ubranko dla synka, jego magia nie chciała go słuchać, nie po tym, co zrobił. Złamał różdżkę na kolanie, i tak była już przeklęta. Nie szkodzi, ma jeszcze Bzową Różdżkę, wyciśnie z niej całą moc i pokaże im wszystkim, co to germańska zemsta._

_Otworzył kufer i zaczął wyrzucać z niego swoje mugolskie stroje, które miały mu umożliwić ucieczkę. Nie, nie było już po co uciekać, ale było po co przeklinać. Oderwał kawał materiału od czarnej koszuli, owinął Minniego tą szmatą, przycisnął martwe dziecko do piersi i aportował się, pewnie i precyzyjnie._

_Cmentarz przywitał go ciszą, tylko zmrożony śnieg zaskrzypiał mu pod butami. Groby rodu Batorych. Skromne, proste, każdy odznaczający się tylko drzewem wyrosłym z różdżki pochowanej razem z jej właścicielem._

_Ferenc, Gellert, Rudolfina, Ginewra, Ferenc, Minerwa, znowu Ferenc, Bellatrix, Corvus, Altair, Wotan, Hildegarda, Izyda... Ludzie, z którymi dzielił krew, ale których nigdy, rzecz jasna, nie poznał._

_Prababka Elżbieta, która uparła się, by pochować ją obok ojca, którego nigdy nie widziała na oczy. Elżbieta, z potężną osiką na grobie._

_Synowie Gellerta, którzy nigdy nie poznają najmłodszego brata. Dąb, magnolia, brzoza, cis._

_Znowu Ferenc, starszy brat Gellerta, którego Elżbieta rozkazała tu pochować, chociaż był zdrajcą, mordercą i ogólnie idiotą, i to Elżbieta kazała go postawić pod ścianą. Hikora._

_Znowu Ferenc, stryj Elżbiety, ojcobójca. Jawor._

_Altair, tenże ojciec, okrutnik, rokoszanin, alkoholik, chory na głowę sanguinista, szalony na punkcie czystej krwi chyba gorzej, niż ten cały Voldemort. Miłorząb._

_Mordercy, ofiary, rozpustnicy, dziewice, kłamcy, męczennicy za sprawę, bohaterowie, zdrajcy, tchórze, generałowie, szlachetni rycerze, uczone czarownice, narkomanki, dyplomaci, kochające żony, dobre córki, ojcobójcy, poeci. W różnych kombinacjach._

_Wystarczy miejsca i dla Minniego, a jutro – pojutrze – i dla mordercy Gellerta._

_Na dziecięcym grobie wyrosło drzewo, którego Gellert nie znał. Pewnie coś z bagien Luizjany, drzewo pisane Minniemu._

_Nieważne, teraz to już było nieważne._

_Teraz... Londyn. Nowy Jork. Niech płoną. A pierwszy zapłonie Paryż, miasto, które mu zabrało Minniego; _von Choltitz i Nordling* byli głupcami, tępi mugole, niech Paryż spłonie, niech spłonie to brudne miasto kurew i tchórzy.

_Ale najpierw oni pożałują, że się urodzili. Scharłaczeni zwycięzcy, będą wspominać dzień swojego triumfu, dzień śmierci generała Grindelwalda, ze łzami w oczach. Nie będzie opijania wiktorii, będzie stypa._

_Gellert wyciągnął nóż i ciął głęboko. Jego krew kapała na groby, a on szeptał słowa klątwy. Przeklinał, przeklinał ich wzywając Minniego na świadka. Niech niewinna dusza dziecka obudzi magię, niech moc drzemiąca w cmentarnych drzewach zemści się na mordercach chłopca. Niech te bydlaki cierpią. Niech krew ich synów płynie po ulicach, niech się dowiedzą, jak to jest stracić dzieci._

_Nie, nie uderzył piorun, nie zerwała się wichura, widma nie powstały z mogił. Ale mściwa, stara magia wskazała Gellertowi drogę._

_Aportował się jeszcze raz._

_Miasto leżało w ruinie. Asfalt ulic był wypalony, stalowe drzwi bunkrów leżały poskręcane i nadtopione. Tu i ówdzie sterczały jeszcze fragmenty ścian, opalone do gołej cegły. Gellert szedł czymś, co kiedyś było ulicą, omijając kawały murów, blokujące mu przejście. Fragmenty strzaskanych dachówek i popękanych od gorąca szyb trzeszczały mu pod butami. Miasto śmierdziało sadzą, dymem, zwęglonym mięsem. _

_Za to też zapłacą, to mugolskie bydło za to zapłaci. Zbrodniarze wojenni ględzący o swojej wyższości moralnej pod sztandarem wolności, równości i demokracji._

_O ich wolności i równości prababka Joyce mogła opowiadać godzinami._

_O wyższości moralnej Gellert przekonał się dobitnie na Normandii. Nie, żeby Rzesza cackała się z jeńcami, ale i Angloamerykanie byli pod tym względem mocno na bakier z własnym prawem._

_Poślizgnął się i upadł, podpierając się ręką. Coś wbiło mu się w dłoń. Podniósł tę rzecz i skrzywił się. Porcelana, kawałek główki porcelanowej lalki. Zacisnął pięść aż poczuł, jak odłamek przecina mu skórę i krew zaczyna ciec między palcami. Niech płynie, niech oni zwietrzą krew rannej bestii. Niech tu przybędą, im ich więcej, tym lepiej._

_Mijał kolejne ruiny, wdychając smród dogasającego pożaru; coraz więcej porcelany pękało mu pod nogami, aż wreszcie dotarł do miejsca, wskazanego mu przez przodków._

_Norny, litości. Czy to musiało się tak skończyć? _

_Ukląkł między resztkami spalonej opery Sempera, poprawił chwyt na odłamku i pewnym, zgrabnym ruchem przejechał nim po udzie._

_Chodźcie, myśliwskie psy. Komt, kommt! Nie czujecie krwi? Nie widzicie magii? Chodźcie. Generał – berserker – bestia – ojciec – was wzywa. Chodźcie, wyrównamy rachunki._

_Wycinał sobie runy na skórze, sycząc stare, germańskie słowa._

_Kommt!_

_Oczywiście, wyczuli czarną magię i przybyli. Nie mieli jednak pojęcia, ilu ludzi ma ze sobą, spodziewali się czegoś wielkiego, czegoś potężnego – i na to Grindelwald liczył._

_Aportowali się oddział za oddziałem, głupi, tak łatwo zwabieni w pułapkę._

_Magia wibrowała, kłębiła się w powietrzu, zalewała Grindelwaldowi umysł._

_\- Tato, nie, nie rób tego..._

_Magia na moment oddała mu syna, Ferenc patrzył na niego przerażonym wzrokiem._

_\- Tato, nie, to tylko..._

_Gellert ciął mocniej, głębiej._

_\- Ojcze, proszę – Henning wyłonił się z oparów magii – Posłuchaj chociaż raz..._

_Zygfryd patrzył na niego ze smutkiem i pogardą w oczach._

_Gellert dalej wyrzynał runy, nie czuł bólu, nie czuł niczego, poza nienawiścią. Zaczął mówić, mówić i mówić, wrzeszczał, zdania, porwane i chaotyczne płynęły same, nie dał sobie przerwać, nie słuchał._

_\- Ty płyto gramofonowa – syknął w końcu Zygfryd – Nauczyłeś się tego na pamięć, czy co? Ględzisz, jakby wciąż cię słuchały tłumy. Nic do ciebie nie dociera._

_\- Tym razem cię zatrzymam – szepnął Henning – My cię zatrzymamy._

_Gellert czuł nienawiść, która nie mieszkała w głowie, ale pochodziła z głębi trzewi, mroziła szpik w kościach, pulsowała we krwi rtęcią._

_\- Fort! – syknął – Fort mit euch, ihr Verräter, ihr Feiglinge! __**_

_Jednego z aportujących się zniosło trochę, upadł niezgrabnie, uderzając plecami o coś metalowego, śliskiego od szronu. Próbował wstać, ale gładki metal nie dawał stopom oparcia. Czarodziej znowu upadł i, rozzłoszczony, rzucił zaklęcie zmniejszające._

_Blockbuster wytrzymał upadek z bombowca - to się czasem zdarzało - ale wstrząsu, wywołany zaklęciem, już nie. Dwa tysiące funtów materiałów wybuchowych eksplodowało._

_Podmuch powietrza zwalił Grindelwaldowi ścianę na głowę. Leżał pod gruzami i nie mógł dosięgnąć ani różdżki, ani lugera, za to mógł podziwiać kawałek własnej kości udowej, krzywo sterczącej z rany._

_Nigdy nie doszedł do tego, czy to synowie zdołali zza grobu przerwać jego rytuał, zanim wyzwolił coś o wiele gorszego, niż eksplozja blockbustera, czy też wybuch był wyjątkowo przewrotnym efektem jego własnej klątwy._

_A może był to tylko paskudny przypadek, niewybuchy leżały przecież wszędzie._

_Aurorzy, w każdym razie, nie powiązali jego działań z mugolską eksplozją, bo gdyby go o to podejrzewali, to by go przecież na miejscu zamęczyli na śmierć._

_Grindelwald leżał pod resztkami operowej ściany, wdychając smród eksplozji, krwi i mięsa, dziwiąc się tylko, jak jest cicho – a może to wybuch go ogłuszył – i jakoś wcale nie odczuwał satysfakcji._

_Chyba powinien się przyzwyczaić do tego, że życie nie jest epicką opowieścią, że letztes Ehrengefecht to nie ostatni, piękny, symboliczny, wzniosły, beznadziejny bój o honor.._

_To tylko przypalone strzępy mięsa smarkaczy, którzy mogli być jego wnukami._

_Trząsł się z zimna, bolało tak, że momentami tracił świadomość, walczył z ciężarem gruzu o każdy oddech – i czuł, że przegrywa._

_I, na wszystkie dzieci Lokiego, konał z pragnienia._

_._

_* Generał von Choltitz wiódł sobie spokojne, generalskie życie (Polska, Rosja, Normandia... No, nic nadzwyczajnego, jak na zawód i epokę) aż w sierpniu czterdziestego czwartego został - na przymusowego ochotnika – komendantem Paryża, i miał miasto obrócić w ruinę. Ergo, wylądował między chorym na głowę tyranem, domagającym się rzeźnickich pokazów, ludem Paryża, entuzjastycznie budującym barykady tudzież Aliantami, którzy posyłali mu listy z pogróżkami. Tu do akcji wkroczył Raoul Nordling, szwedzki konsul, mówił, tłumaczył i obiecywał... O dziwo, okupant i okupowany pogodzili się na tyle, by cierpliwie doczekać nadejścia Aliantów bez większych szkód w ludziach i budynkach._

_A puenta? Masz stresującą pracę, pomyśl o tych dwóch dżentelmenach, oni mieli gorzej. A puenta historyczna? Absurdalna. Dużo, dużo później niejaki de Gaulle wysłał delegację francuskich oficerów na pogrzeb von Choltitza, żeby mu nad trumną salutowali._

_I tak to można przejść do historii za to, czego się – z wielkim trudem i nadstawiając karku - nie zrobiło._

_Gwoli ścisłości, generał jest też autorem tekstu o płycie gramofonowej, który tu wygłasza Zygfryd. Acz głośno tego nie powiedział, rzecz jasna, samobójcą nie był._

_** wynocha, tchórze i zdrajcy_

.

Ludwika von Bayern przywykła do tego, że czasem ktoś ją brutalnie budzi w środku nocy. Usiadła na łóżku, odgarniając włosy z czoła i chwytając za różdżkę.

\- Panicz Gellert! – ta nowa, młodziutka skrzatka załamywała ręce – Panicz Gellert!

\- Znowu ma zapalenie ucha? – spytała ze spokojem Ludwika – To bardzo bolesne, ale niegroźne, Tuptusiu.

\- On umiera, proszę pani! Jego magia... On umiera!

Ludwika pobiegła korytarzami Neuschwanstein, jakby znowu miała dwadzieścia lat.

Spodziewała się wielu rzeczy, ale nie mokrego, nagiego, półprzytomnego dzieciaka, który wlazł pod prysznic, by wydrapywać sobie paznokciami runy na całym ciele. Dzieciaka powtarzającego klątwę Nibelungów.

Ludwika uwierzyła w podróż w czasie, a kiedy przyjrzała się runom, zrozumiała, dlaczego Gellert postanowił się w nią udać.

Ludwika traciła dzieci i wnuki, a teraz obawiała się kolejnej śmierci.

Ludwika próbowała się zabić po trzecim poronieniu.

Miała wrażenie, że Gellert – dorosły, silny Gellert – kopał ją ciężkimi buciorami po bliznach, które powinny dawno już przestać boleć.

Ale bolały, jak świeże.

\- Gellercie – szepnęła – Jestem z tobą. Nie bój się.

Gellert otworzył oczy, patrząc na nią spojrzeniem Nibelunga.

.

Wiatr świszczał, powóz kołysał się lekko i Charlotta też powoli zapadała w sen.

Gellert... Wojna... Glasgow... Dracula... Dixie... Glasgow... Batory... Most na Dunaju...

Lochy Budapesztu... Batory... Most... Herbata... Most...

Elżbieta ziewnęła, zrzuciła z siebie pelerynę i przeciągnęła się jak kot.

\- Gdzie to jesteśmy? – mruknęła do siebie, rozwijając mapę – A, polecimy jeszcze ze trzy kwadranse... – Machnęła różdżką, przywołując czajnik i dwie filiżanki. - Herbaty, Charlot..?

Charlotta aż podskoczyła. Batory. Herbata. Dracula... Batory, most, Dracula... Budapeszt... Nie, nie, nie...

\- Lovelace...

Charlotta wrzasnęła. Zdezorientowana, przerażona, rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie po powozie, szukając drogi ucieczki. Drogi, której nie było.

„_Herbaty, panno Lovelace?" – pytała Elżbieta ze snu, z przeszłości, uśmiechając się łagodnie, a serce Charlotty zatrzymało się na moment. Batory wiedziała, znała jej prawdziwe nazwisko, a to oznaczało, że Dracula się dowie i..._

\- Lovelace, co się z tobą dzieje? – Elżbieta złapała ją za ramię i mocno nią potrząsnęła.

\- To był kiepski dowcip, Batory – syknęła Charlotta – Nie przypominaj mi naszego pierwszego spotkania. Twoja herbata i...

\- Co? – Elżbieta nie pojęła od razu, o co chodziło - Ale... Na Norny... – Nagle zrozumiała, co musiało się przyśnić Charlotcie. - Nawet mi to nie przyszło do głowy, przysięgam – dodała cichym głosem – Niby dlaczego miałabym teraz... – Potrząsnęła głową ze zdumieniem. - Na Morrigan, co cię ugryzło? Sama mówisz, że to było dawno. A ja dotrzymałam słowa, które ci wtedy dałam.

\- Przepraszam – westchnęła Charlotta, powoli wracając do rzeczywistości – Za dużo ostatnio myślałam o... tym wszystkim. O naszej przeszłości. O Gellercie i tym, co go musiało skłonić do tak desperackiego kroku. Robię się za stara na takie rzeczy...

\- A najlepsze jeszcze najwyraźniej przed nami – odparła Elżbieta – Miałam dziwny sen, wiesz? – zmieniła temat - Nie podobał mi się. Bardzo mi się nie podobał.

\- Co ci się przyśniło? – Charlotta, uspokoiwszy się trochę, usiadła wygodniej i chwyciła filiżankę w dłoń. Batory, trzeba jej przyznać, zawsze serwowała doskonałą herbatę. Bez względu na to, jakie były okoliczności.

\- Mapa – mruknęła Elżbieta.

-To chyba, u was, generałów, choroba zawodowa.

\- Ameryki Północnej. Z Luizjaną i Alaską jako stanami USA. I z Florydą, na Norny! Gigantyczny kraj na pół kontynentu, nie uwierzysz! Sądzisz, że to przyszłość? Ależ to będzie wojna...

\- Wojna? Jaka znowu wojna? – Charlotta nie nadążała – Luizjany z Alaską? Florydy z USA?

\- USA o nowe stany! No przecież chyba ich nie kupią, jak jakiejś farmy! Kupić sobie stan? Dobre sobie... – prychnęła Elżbieta – Kupić sobie stan... Charlotto, czy myślisz, że to przez Gellerta?

\- Kupno stanu? Mugole kupują ziemię...

\- Ale przecież nie całą Alaskę! Kto miałby na tyle pieniędzy, żeby kupić całą Alaskę? Kto sprzedałby takie kopalnie złota?

\- A chciałabyś tam prowadzić wojnę, mając mugolskie środki? Kupno taniej by wyszło...

\- Mugole też idą do przodu – Elżbieta dolała sobie herbaty. – A na Alasce jest złoto. Drewno. I pewnie inne przydatne im surowce, węgiel i inne takie tam... Mugoli jest coraz więcej i będą potrzebowali coraz więcej surowców. Złoto, węgiel, stal, ziemia uprawna. Dostęp do morza.

\- Nihil novi sub sole.

\- Es ist eine alte Geschichte, doch bleibt sie immer neu*. Ale, Charlotto, czy Gellert ma coś wspólnego z tym snem?

\- Nie wiem. Nie zrzucajmy wszystkiego na jego prawdopodobną podróż w czasie.

\- Prawdopodobną? – Elżbieta uniosła brwi.

\- Mówiłam wam przecież, że pewności nie mam. Dlatego jedziemy teraz do Joyce. Niech zobaczy, co na to jej szisza...

\- Jak tylko jej powiem, że jej Luizjana zmieniła właściciela...

\- W jej obecności najlepiej nie używać słowa „właściciel".

\- Fakt – zgodziła się Elżbieta – Ale te USA... Nie, to przecież absurdalne...

Neurony Charlotty wreszcie się obudziły i zaczęły pracować.

\- A nie przyśniła ci się przypadkiem mugolska mapa, Elżbieto?

Batory spojrzała na nią, jak na tępą charłaczkę.

\- Mapa była magiczna – odparła z przekonaniem.

\- Wierzę – ciagnęła Charlotta – Ale mógł ci się przyśnić mugolski świat na naszej mapie, prawda? Sny bywają dziwne. I wiesz, oni – mugole - kupili Florydę, Luizjanę i Alaskę**.

\- Powiadasz – Elżbieta uniosła brwi. – Co za sprytni ludzie. Wypadło taniej niż wojna. U nas nigdy by coś takiego nie przeszło... Mugolski podział polityczny... Tak, to możliwe. Ostatnio zbyt wiele siedziałam na amerykańskimi mapami. Co się tak na mnie patrzysz?

\- Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, po co siedziałaś...

\- Si vis pacem, fac bellum***.

\- Elżbieto, ty chyba nie zamierzasz...

\- Gdybym zamierzała, udawałabym gołąbka pokoju, to chyba logiczne. Poza tym nie jestem samobieżna.

\- Słucham?

\- Z niemieckiego na nasze, jestem generałem, nie władczynią. Nie wolno mi zaczynać wojen, bo mi się nudzi.

\- Nie żeby ci to kiedykolwiek przeszkodziło...

\- Samobieżnie, to ja kończyłam wojny, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli. Zaczynali legalni władcy – Elżbieta dolała sobie herbaty. – Poza tym trzy i pół puczu mi wystarczy. Robię się zbyt stara na takie awantury.

\- Pół?

\- No, ta nasza obecna Minister. To nie było czyste przejęcie władzy – stwierdziła ze spokojem Elżbieta - Nie pomagałam, ale i specjalnie nie przeszkadzałam. Leżałam sobie ranna, marudziłam na szpitalne obiadki, grzecznie piłam eliksiry i pozwalałam innym pisać Historię. Choć gdybym się bardzo uparła, to by mnie nie zatrzymali. Potrafiłam dowodzić, będąc w gorszym stanie... No to pół puczu. I nie zamierzam więcej, chyba, że ona ze mną zacznie.

\- Z tobą? Przecież jesteś, jak to sama mówisz, grzeczna.

\- Generałowie mojego kalibru raczej nie giną na polach bitewnych, Charlotto. I nie umierają we własnych łóżkach.

\- To niby co się im przytrafia?

\- Zamach. Egzekucja zarządzona przez ich własnego władcę. Ewentualnie niezbyt entuzjastyczne samobójstwo, by się od tej egzekucji wykręcić. Charlotto, mam na tyle doświadczenia i kontaktów, i taki wpływ na swoich ludzi, że robię się niebezpieczna dla każdej władzy. A do tego, wiesz, coraz częściej mówię, co myślę, bo coraz mniej mi zależy na życiu. Auror ma słuchać. Generał ma podejmować decyzje samodzielnie. Im dłużej dowodzisz, tym więcej w tobie generała, a mniej aurora, i wierchuszka to wie.

\- A nie możesz po prostu przejść na emeryturę?

\- Emeryturę? To już wolę szubienicę. Nikt by ze mną nie wytrzymał, a ja sama ze sobą to już w ogóle nie.

.

_* To stara jest historia, lecz pozostaje nową (H. Heine) – Tak naprawdę chodziło o perypetie miłosne, nie o wojny, ale Elżbieta ma skrzywienie zawodowe._

_** dodajmy, że francuska Luizjana to nie ten malutki współczesny stan Luizjana. To było ze ćwierć kontynentu. Gdyby George Washington zobaczył obecną mapę Ameryki Północnej, to by nie poznał kraju, który sam stworzył._

_*** chcesz pokoju, czyń wojnę_

_._

Wielka jaguarzyca drzemała na patio willi Joyce, wygrzewając potężne cielsko w słońcu Południa. Obok niej, wyciągnięty, leżał kuguar.

\- Joyce – powiedziała łagodnie Batory – Wstawaj, proszę.

Uszy kotów zwróciły się w stronę Elżbiety, ich powieki podniosły się leniwie. Charlotta miała uczucie déjà vu, bardzo nieprzyjemnego déjà vu.

Jeśli przerośnięty jaguar sam w sobie wyglądał groźnie, to ekstremalna heterochromia czyniła go jeszcze bardziej przerażającym.

\- Joyce, miło cię widzieć, Kameradin* - ciągnęła Elżbieta – Wiem, że oczekiwałaś nas trochę później, ale sprawa jest poważna, nie traćmy czasu.

Jaguarzyca przeciągnęła się, ziewnęła, pokazując garnitur ostrych zębów i przybrała postać Joyce.

Drugi kot także się przemienił, stając się dziewczyną o smagłej cerze i kręconych, ciemnych włosach. Dziewczyną z, a jakże, ekstremalną heterochromią.

\- No proszę, gratulacje, Gwendolino. Tak piękna przemiana animagiczna w tak młodym wieku, brawo! – pochwaliła ją Elżbieta – Joyce, dobrze się czujesz? – zwróciła się do krewnej - Słyszałam, że...

\- Nie, nic mi nie jest – oznajmiła radośnie Freeman – Tylko jakiś niezbyt rozgarnięty magozoolog narobił nam kłopotów i trzeba było po nim posprzątać. I draństwo dziabnęło mnie w dupę.

\- Nie mów, że wlazłaś w te bagna, żeby upolować...

\- Nie sama. Ale natury nie oszukasz, czasem muszę wziąć coś między zęby. Uzdrowicielka od głowy mi kazała. A nikt się tak nie zna na łapaniu aligatorów, jak jaguar. Lotto, ty też się tu fatygowałaś? Jak miło...

Charlotta zazgrzytała zębami. Nienawidziła „Lotty"; poza tym rozespana Joyce zaczęła mówić po swojemu. To znaczy mieszała francuski (w wersji luizjańsko-kreolskiej) z luizjańskim dialektem angielskiego, doprawiając zdania indiańskimi słowami. Merlinie, ratuj. Jak to szło? „Mugolaka z Luizjany przesłuchać nie ma sensu; i tak nie zrozumiesz, co mówi".

\- Herbatki? Ciasteczek? – kontynuowała Joyce.

\- A może coś konkretnego? – zaproponowała Elżbieta.

\- Steki z aligatora? Może być? Mamy też...

\- Dawaj, co jest, dobry auror wszystko zje – przerwała jej Elżbieta – Dla mnie podwójną porcję mięsa, jeśli łaska.

Joyce strzeliła palcami i na patio pojawił się stół, a na nim talerze, napełnione po brzegi. Trzeba było przyznać, że skrzaty – czy kto tam gotował dla Joyce – znały się na swoim fachu. Charlotta wolała jednak nie dociekać, czy kucharz zaserwował im rzeczywiście mięso magicznie zmutowanych aligatorów, zagryzionych osobiście przez Joyce.

\- No dobra – kontynuowała Joyce, zgrzytając nożem po porcelanie – Nie przyjechałyście tu, by pytać o moją rzyć. Nie wciśniecie mi, że...

\- Charlotto, możesz przedstawić sytuację? – wtrąciła się Elżbieta – Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Gellert chyba ukradł stulecie.

\- Nasza krew, El – stwierdziła z dumą Joyce – Dźwigniesz komu sakiewkę, to cię crucio na rynku popieszczą. Rąbniesz kontynent na czele siedmiu dywizji, to ministrem... To nie do ciebie, El. Tak ogólnie mówiłam.

\- Joyce, najważniejszy etap mojej kariery to była kradzież kontynentu, nie będę udawać, że było inaczej. Trzymam medale po wszystkich moich władcach w szkatułce, uzbierały się tego ze dwa pudy. Ale Gellert ukradł stulecie. Cofnął się w czasie o wiek.

\- A podobno można tylko o godzinę i trzeba ostro uważać, co by na samego siebie nie wpaść...

\- Wygląda na to, że magonauka w dwudziestym wieku poszła do przodu – przerwała im Charlotta – Sytuacja przedstawia się następująco...

.

* „towarzyszko"; rzecz jasna Batory ma na myśli „Kriegskameradin", a więc „towarzyszkę broni", a nie „Parteigenossin", towarzyszkę partyjną u komunistów i nazistów. U nas, niestety, to jest to samo słowo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział szósty**

**O tym, jak Joyce i Elżbieta siały terror i zgorszenie, tudzież o kłopotach niejakiego Ferenca Johnsona**

.

Gellert unosił się w pustce. Wokół niego, jak odłamki rozbitego lustra, wirowały fragmenty jego wspomnień. Widział wydarzenia, których nie rozumiał; ludzi, których nie poznawał.

Bał się, przeraźliwie się bał. Miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, wyć o litość, nie będąc nawet pewnym, kogo błagać i o czyje życie. Nie wiedział, nie pamiętał, nie rozumiał.

Spoglądał na dziwne, przerażające, mugolskie maszyny, których przeznaczenia mógł się jedynie domyślać, a owe domysły wpędzały go w panikę. Widział miasta, góry, zamki, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co kiedyś dla niego znaczyły.

Rozbite lustro migotało, pokazując... kogo? Przyjaciół? Synów? Przeciwników?

Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kto jest kim, więc szarpał się w panice. Nie mógł nikomu zaufać, nie mógł więc ani na chwilę spuścić z oczu tańczących zwierciadlanych odłamków, ale było to zadanie ponad ludzkie siły. Rzucał się, krzyczał, osłaniał przed strumieniem bezsensownych obrazów, słabnąc coraz bardziej, bo żaden człowiek nie jest w stanie przetrwać w samotności.

Szukał bratniej magii, pomocnej dłoni, umysłu, który by go zrozumiał, ale wir lustrzanych fragmentów nie pozwalał mu się uwolnić. Był sam, jego istnienie nie miało celu, nie miało sensu, nie rozumiał świata, nie miał nikogo bliskiego, więc umierał, jego magia zanikała, bledła, gasła.

.

Tymczasem Elżbieta, Joyce i Charlotta usiadły wokół kominka.

\- Co się dzieje? – Batory nawet nie przywitała się z Ludwiką – Czy MACUSA jednak...

\- Tak – syknęła przez zęby Ludwika – Pomimo moich dyplomatycznych starań...

\- Ferenc się doigrał – mruknęła Elżbieta.

\- O co wam chodzi? – Charlotta miała dość tych półsłówek.

-Ferenc się doigrał – wyjaśniła Elżbieta. Ferenc Johnson, gwoli ścisłości. A mówiłam, żeby się nie wtrącał w nieswoje sprawy. MACUSA wydała na niego wyrok śmierci – ciągnęła z kamiennym spokojem – A myślałam, że... Nieważne.

\- To dlatego studiowałaś amerykańskie mapy. – Dla Charlotty nagle wszystko stało się jasne: i zainteresowanie Elżbiety USA, i jej zdenerwowanie.

Merlinie, ten mały Ferenc...

\- Też – przyznała Batory – Ale sprawa jest o wiele bardziej... problematyczna.

\- Co może być bardziej problematycznego, niż to, że nasz prawnuk...

\- Nie nas wszystkich, gwoli ścisłości. – Batory wciąż się zachowywała, jakby nie o gardło chodziło.

\- Czy to ma znaczenie...

Ma. Kolosalne – warknęła Elżbieta – Jego drzewo genealogiczne ma kolosalne znaczenie. Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, Charlotto, że tym nowojorskich charłakom chodzi o rzekome morderstwo rzekomo popełnione przez Ferenca Johnsona? Zwłaszcza, że to nie on zabił i każdy głupi auror się domyśli, że on nie mógł... – urwała, jakby się obawiała, że powie zbyt wiele.

\- To kto zabił? – dopytywała się Charlotta.

\- Ja, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. Ferenc tylko przewiózł śmierciotulę i nawet nie wiedział, co transportuje – wyjaśniła Elżbieta – A wypuścił ją jeszcze ktoś inny. I MACUSA bardzo by się zdziwiła, gdyby wiedziała, kto. Ale to był mój pomysł i mój rozkaz. A gdybym nie poleciała wtedy po Gellerta i sama dopilnowała organizacji tej sprawy... Wszystko przez tę... wycieczkę Gellerta. Mały chyba nie przewidział... nie mógł przewidzieć, w co wpakuje własnego brata. Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli uratował tę małą Szkotkę, to może tak miało być?

\- Niby, że śmierć nie odpuści i ktoś musi umrzeć za nią? – wtrąciła się Joyce – Gdzie śmierć była, tam już zawsze będzie?

\- A skąd mam wiedzieć, co się dzieje, gdy naginasz magię aż tak brutalnie? – Elżbieta wzruszyła ramionami. – Teraz musimy coś z tym zrobić i mamy na to tydzień.

\- Zanim rozważymy, co teraz zrobić z Ferencem, musimy się zająć Gellertem – przerwała jej Ludwika – To pilniejsza sprawa. MACUSA nie wykona wyroku w tym tygodniu, a Gellert...

\- Gellert? A ten co znowu przeskrobał? – westchnęła Charlotta.

\- Chyba utknął w jakimś wyjątkowo okropnym wspomnieniu z poprzedniego życia. Wygląda na to, że próbował rzucić klątwę Nibelungów, bo ktoś zabił mu dziecko... Dzieci. – Ludwika zamilkła na moment. - I jakby... zatrzymał się na tym. Jakby jego pamięć zawierała tylko to. Cmentarz z drzewami, spalone miasto i chyba... gigantyczny wybuch.

Elżbieta wypuściła powietrze z sykiem.

\- Cmentarz z drzewami, powiadasz? Cmentarz nas Batorych, zapewne. Widzę, że szanował rodzinne tradycje. Ktoś tu lubi się bawić czarną magią.

\- Jakbyś ty...

-Najwyraźniej jest to dziedziczna skłonność – ucięła dyskusję Elżbieta – Ludwiko, wezwałaś uzdrowicieli?

\- I co mam im niby powiedzieć? – westchnęła Ludwika - Że podejrzewamy skok czasoprzestrzenny, bazując na kontrowersyjnej teorii numerologicznej, która zresztą sama mówi, że taki skok jest praktycznie niewykonalny, bo Gellert musiałby kumulować moc przez millenium? I nawet nie wiemy, po co miałby to zrobić i dlaczego akurat rzucił się ratować tę małą Szkotkę. I co ja mam z nim teraz zrobić? Miał zapomnieć, Charlotto...

\- Ale nie powiedziałam, że będzie to spokojny proces. Wspomnienia naładowane emocjami lubią pozostawiać ślady.

\- Ale co mam zrobić? – dopytywała się von Bayern – Gellert leży półprzytomny, ma gorączkę, bełkocze coś o spalonej operze i zabitym synu czy zdrajcy... O synu zdrajcy, czy synu, którego on zdradził, czy... W kółko to samo, jakby jego umysł zatrzymał się na jakimś wspomnieniu. Jest coraz gorzej, temperatura mu rośnie, eliksiry nie pomagają...

Freeman, która do tej pory w milczeniu przysłuchiwała się dyskusji, ożywiła się nagle.

\- A on nie ma po prostu gorączki chrzcielnej? – zapytała.

Pozostałe wiedźmy wlepiły w nią wzrok.

\- Co ma mieć? – zdumiała się Elżbieta – Widziałaś kiedyś coś podobnego?

\- Owszem. – Skinęła głową Joyce. – Sama przeżyłam coś w tym stylu... Ledwo.

Batory wstała, odwróciła swoje krzesło i usiadła na nim okrakiem, obejmując udami oparcie.

Mów – zakomenderowała krótko.

Freeman wyciągnęła się na swoim krześle, splatając dłonie na karku.

\- Dawno, dawno temu – zaczęła powoli – Była sobie mała, czarna dziewczynka, której jeden pijany white thrash włożył łapy pod spódnicę... I był to ostatni błąd jego życia. Nawet normalne jaguary przegryzają czaszki aligatorom, więc zdajecie sobie sprawę, co się dzieje, gdy półtonowa bestia złapie zębami człowieka...

Zaczynało się. Freeman zaczynała wykład o mugolskiej podłości i upadku moralnym. To mogło trwać i ze dwie godziny.

\- Joyce, on mi umrze, zanim dojdziesz do sedna – przerwała jej Ludwika.

\- I mała dziewczynka... Półtonowa bestia uciekła na bagna, gdzie szybko wywąchała podobne jej monstra – ciągnęła spokojnie Joyce – I to, co mówię, ma znaczenie, jak sądzę. No więc jaguarzyca spotkała Isabelle, której ojciec wybrał narzeczonego starszego o czterdzieści lat ale będącego w posiadaniu weksli całej rodziny. No i pan narzeczony chciał od razu wypróbować towar, do tego był przyzwyczajony, hebanem handlował w końcu całe życie. Błąd, bo w końcu trafił naczarownicę. Potem Étiennette, Nini, która pracowała w manufakturze rękawiczek, pan inżynier się nią zainteresował, błąd. Ostatni błąd. Tak, Charlotto, nie patrz tak na mnie, w tej historii wszystko się kręci koło d... desusów z przyległościami. Nie ma siły, magia wybucha, jeśli jakiś świr pcha się z łapami na siłę. O Margaret i jej siostrze Hannah wam oszczędzę, ojciec po pijanemu... Błąd. I dochodzimy do panicza Ethana i jego niewolnika imieniem Andre...

\- Bez szczegółów, Freeman...

\- A tam, ojciec Ethana nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że się po kątach obściskiwali, sam lubił takie rzeczy. Ale Ethan za dużo czytał.

\- Joyce, do rzeczy...

\- To ważne. No więc Ethan czytywał za dużo, wszystko co było górnie, chmurnie i rymami. I ten zakochany dureń... Para zakochanych durniów złożyła sobie przysięgę, że się nie rozstaną, że do grobowej deski itepe. Długo to nie potrwało z tą grobową deską, Andre szczęścia wojennego nie miał za grosz, ale... Ale obaj nie wiedzieli, że są magiczni, że przysięga ma moc. No to jak szacowny ojciec sprzedał Andre temu samemu dżentelmenowi, którego czaszkę tu na stole widzicie... A on lubił czarnych chłopców, no. Nieźle odjechało, podobno. Ethan twierdził, że jak El puściła Czterech Jeźdźców na Finistère, to wyglądało podobnie... Tylko mniejsze było, rzecz jasna, dzieciak bez przygotowania teoretycznego to nie to samo, co Dunajska Rusałka w sile wieku...

\- Dziękuję za komplement. Ale. Do. Rzeczy – warknęła Elżbieta.

\- No i potem siedzieliśmy na tych bagnach i Ethan nam czytał. Wtedy był jedynym, co umiał, więc miał etat czytacza. A umiał po angielsku, francusku i niemiecku. I po łacinie też, nie to, co reszta.

\- Czytał wam, powiadasz – wtrąciła się Elżbieta – Ale Gellert...

\- Powieści nam czytał. Biblię. Tę prawdziwą, nie tę wersję dla niewolników. Gazety. Żywotów męczenników to w życiu nie zapomnę. Sadystyczne opowiastki o pięknych, gołych, wymyślnie spętanych nastolatkach i młodych żołnierzach... Nie chcę wiedzieć, czemu kucharka pani Jones to tak namiętnie czytywała, to była taka dobra, poczciwa kobieta. Chociaż, jak się widziało, co potrafiła z nożem, to kto wie, co robiła za młodu... No dobra. No więc Ethan nam czytał, co się ukradło. – Freeman sięgnęła po ustnik i wydmuchała kolejną scenę.

.

_Grupka przyjaciół, skupiona wokół ogniska, wygrzebywała z popiołu jakieś pieczone bulwy. Herbata parowała w poszczerbionych filiżankach. Blondwłosy chłopak o delikatnych rysach siedział na zwalonym pniu, przyświecając sobie kulą magicznego ognia i czytał, a reszta towarzystwa słuchała z dziecięcym zaciekawieniem. Świecił księżyc, drzewa kołysały się lekko na wietrze._

_._

Idylla. Charlotta poczuła, że zaraz zwymiotuje ten stek z aligatora. Po pierwsze dlatego, że to były dzieci. Ethan, najwyraźniej najstarszy z nich, nie mógł mieć więcej niż piętnaście lat, a Joyce właśnie w dosadnych słowach wyjaśniła, dlaczego te dzieci siedziały same w lesie.

Niby Charlotta wiedziała to wcześniej, zaciągając się do armii Johnsona. Ale przeczytać, a zobaczyć na własne oczy, to było co innego. Zresztą, było to już trochę później, Joyce miała wtedy siedemnaście, a nie dwanaście lat.

Po drugie, Johnson zdołał kiedyś pojmać rzeczonego Ethana. Charlotta pamiętała młodego mężczyznę w czarnym stroju ozdobionym germańskimi runami, celtyckimi wzorkami, azteckimi hieroglifami i Merlin jeden wie, czym jeszcze. Pamiętała wojownika, umięśnionego, wytatuowanego, obwieszonego amuletami, z twarzą pomalowaną w czarne, żółte i czerwone pasy („red on yellow kills the fellow"*, jak mówiono w owym czasie) pamiętała furię i nienawiść dzikiego zwierzęcia, które wpadło w potrzask. Na Merlina, trzeba go było zakneblować, bo gryzł, i to mocno, jak zwierzę, a od samego draśnięcia można było umrzeć. Charlotta wolała nie wiedzieć, jakiej pasty do zębów używali.

Wrażliwy, zakochany bez pamięci Ethan, czytający przyjaciołom powieści dla nastolatków?

Lord Pendragon, brutalny, przebiegły, podstępny warlock**, jak mówiono na Południu, silny jak koń pociągowy, rzucający kule ognia, które potrafiły rozwalić gruby, kamienny mur.

Przynajmniej Charlotta się dowiedziała, skąd niepiśmienni smarkacze wpadli na to, by nadać mu takie nom de guerre. Z durnych powieści dla nastolatków, czytywanych przy księżycu.

\- No i raz czytał nam o piratach – ciągnęła Joyce – Kapitan też był zresztą zbiegłym niewolnikiem, który kiedyś zbierał trzcinę cukrową na Karaibach... No to nas zainteresowało, rzecz jasna. No i w tej powieści mieli taki zwyczaj, że gdy przyjmowali kogoś do załogi, to nadawali mu pirackie imię. Nowy przestawał być niewolnikiem czy innym służącym - i stawał się wojownikiem.

\- I postanowiliście, że wy też nadacie sobie nowe imiona?

\- A widziałaś niewolnicę o nazwisku Freeman, Lotto?

Fakt. Charlotta jakoś się nigdy nad tym nie zastanawiała.

\- I jaki jest krótki sens tej długiej mowy? – Zdenerwowana Ludwika zamachała rękami, aż z kominka buchnęła chmura popiołu. – Niełatwo jest tak długo utrzymać połączenie przez ocena, Joyce. Przejdź do meritum.

\- Meritum jest takie, że skakaliśmy przez ogień, oblewaliśmy się kradzionym winem, cięliśmy się nożami i wrzeszczeliśmy na cały las, że wyrzekamy się dawnego życia. I zadziałało. Wspomnienia mi poleciały, dostałam gorączki, trzy dni mnie męczyło...

\- Wspomnienia ci co?..

\- Dostałam dziur w pamięci. I to sporych. I wszyscy potem tak mieli. Amnezja, gorączka, bredzenie od rzeczy. Wyrzekaliśmy się dawnego życia krwią, przed magią, to je traciliśmy, jak najbardziej dosłownie. A jak delikwent utknął na jakimś przykrym wspomnieniu, to gorączkował tak, że dostawał drgawek. A myśmy byli przecież dziećmi, ile wspomnień mogliśmy nagromadzić? Jeśli Gellert odrzucił sto lat swojego życia, to musiało mu nieźle odpalić.

\- To ciekawa hipoteza – stwierdziła Charlotta.

\- To jedyna hipoteza, jaką mamy – stwierdziła Elżbieta – I co robiliście z delikwentem, który utknął?

\- No... Trzeba było z nim siedzieć. Mówić do niego. Nie zostawiać samego. I samo przechodziło.

\- Sprowadzę kilkoro dzieci z rodziny – zdecydowała Ludwika – Spróbujemy. Nie spuszczę go z oka, obiecuję. A wy zajmijcie się Ferencem, posyłam wam wszystkie dokumenty. Pendragon i Queen też pewnie się dołączą, możecie im powiedzieć o wszystkim. Jeśli tylko będziecie czegoś ode mnie potrzebować, fiukajcie. Tylko, Elżbieto...

\- Słucham.

\- Elżbieto... To nasz prawnuk, ale wywołanie wojny międzykontynentalnej...

\- Nie będzie wojny międzykontynentalnej – warknęła Batory – Jestem bardziej generałem, niż człowiekiem. Zawsze byłam.

\- Akurat – mruknęła do siebie Ludwika, przerwawszy połączenie – Nie jestem pewna, kto jest większym zagrożeniem; prababka Bethi B. czy generał Batory.

\- Co narobili moi prawnukowie? – Ethan, zwany Pendragonem, stanął w drzwiach, ciężko dysząc. – Co się tu...

\- Mówimy mu, El?

\- Mówimy. To też jego prawnukowie.

\- To kto jeszcze wie? – wtrąciła się Charlotta.

\- Tylko Ferenc. Mój stryj – powiedziała Elżbieta – I Hekate, rzecz jasna. Musimy zwołać wszystkich przodków...

\- Zaraz, zaraz! – Zdenerwowała się Charlotta, która w ogóle nie miała głowy do drzew genealogicznych. – Kto tu jest czyim przodkiem?

\- Chodźmy do salonu – zaproponowała Joyce – El, zechcesz wyrysować te krzaki genealogiczne? Zawsze miałaś to w małym palcu. Eti, ty też chodź i szykuj się na jazdę cwałem. Nasi kochani potomkowie odziedziczyli po nas... charakterki.

.

* "Red on yellow kills a fellow" i podobne wierszyki odnoszą się w realu do wężów koralowych; węże, mające pasy czerwone obok żółtych mają być jadowite, acz to nie jest cała prawda...

** cudne słowo; oznacza tak wrednego czarnoksiężnika, jak i wojownika, którego się żelazo nie imało...

.

Nie działało. Choć kuzynów wszelakiego stopnia Gellert miał niemało – sama Elżbieta miała wszak dziewięć córek – to ich obecność nie przynosiła efektu. Chłopak wciąż miał gorączkę, rzucał się, krzyczał, wygadywał jakieś brednie... Ludwika nie miała pojęcia, co robić.

Hekate Grindelwald też nie.

\- Kim jest ten Adolf, którego on tak wyklina? – zastanawiała się głośno – Droga Ludwiko, może trzeba go będzie... rozumiesz, to Gellert się uspokoi?

\- A jesteś pewna, że on się w ogóle już urodził? – westchnęła von Bayern – Wyłapałam nazwisko Eisenhauer*, możemy go poszukać...

\- Piękne, niemieckie nazwisko – mruknęła do siebie Hekate – I piękne imię, a typ pewnie paskudny...

Zapadło milczenie.

\- Wiesz, nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Dwudziesty wiek będzie straszny.

\- A dziewiętnasty jest lepszy? – wzruszyła ramionami Ludwika – Ale jeśli czegoś szybko nie wymyślimy, dwudziesty wiek odbędzie się bez Gellerta.

Hekate zaczęła krążyć po komnacie.

\- Załóżmy, że on cierpi na to, co sugeruje generał Freeman... To co oni robili inaczej, niż my?

\- Powiedziała, że gromadzili się wokół chorego, mówili do niego... I wtedy, czując ich obecność, delikwent mógł uwolnić się od starego życia. Obecność przyjaciół...

Hekate zatrzymała się wpół kroku.

\- Przyjaciół – stwierdziła – Właśnie. Przyjaciół z nowego życia. To jest ta różnica. Nie krewni, których znał już wcześniej. A ta dziewczynka, którą uratował przed mugolami...

\- Dumbledore. Ariana Dumbledore.

\- Dumbledore? – zdziwiła się Grindelwald – Mówi mi coś to nazwisko.

\- To stary ród. A ojciec tej małej i Elżbieta zatańczyli raz razem. On ma do dziś bliznę na twarzy – wyjaśniła Ludwika.

\- A kto nie tańczył z Bethi? – Wzruszyła ramionami Hekate. – Ona nigdy nie zrobiła sobie przerwy międzywojennej dłuższej, niż trzy lata. A te trzy lata, to tylko dlatego, że była ciężko ranna, a potem w więzieniu.

\- Za odmowę?

\- Żeby tylko. – Hekate wyszczerzyła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. – Za zakończenie konfliktu na własną rękę, samowolne ustalenie warunków rozejmu i postawienie Ministerstwa przed faktem dokonanym. Nie byli zbyt szczęśliwi. Urzędasy... Nie dość, że sama wykonała całą robotę za nich...

\- Kiedy ona urodziła te wszystkie dziewczynki... – Pokręciła głową Ludwika. – Między wojnami nie miała wiele czasu.

\- W trakcie. Zawsze twierdziła, że ciąża to nie choroba. – Dla Grindelwald sprawa była prosta. – A szczyt wszystkiego to było po Nowym Jorku... Wiesz, o czym mówię. Spodziewała się dziecka tego ślicznego ścigającego... Hermenegildo Yastrebsky, pamiętasz?

A jakże. Batory, ostentacyjnie paradująca po okupowanym mieście z tym smarkaczem, uwieszonym na jej ramieniu. Cóż, wokół takich, jak Batory, zawsze krążyło stado karierowiczów, żigolaków, szpiegów tudzież desperatów, usiłujących łóżkową metodą zapewnić przetrwanie sobie i rodzinie.

Acz Yastrebsky ryzykował i karierę, i życie, wybierając jedną ze stron konfliktu w otwarty sposób, więc dziwiono się nieco, czemu chłopak nawet nie próbuje być dyskretny. W końcu nie miał krewnych w draculowym więzieniu, więc nie musiał się posuwać do aż takich metod.

Wszyscy zaś łamali sobie głowy nad tym, czy Elżbieta dostała jakąś klątwa w głowę o jeden raz za dużo, czy też sprawa ma drugie, albo i trzecie dno.

W końcu Batory nigdy przedtem nie gustowała w młodziakach. A jeśli już, to była, na wszystkie bachory Lokiego, sławną i wielbioną generał; młodych, ładnych i chętnych miała we własnych dywizjach tylu, że się Avadami od nich oganiać musiała. Już nie mówiąc o synach i kuzynach wszelkich przyjaznych Gildii polityków, których podsuwano jej w sposób wręcz obrzydliwy.

Ale nie. Polityczne mariaże i romanse, owszem, tu Batory była arystokratką w każdym calu, ale nigdy historie rodem z pisemek dla znudzonych czarownic. A tu nagle, ledwo miasto się poddało, Yastrebsky - gwiazda nowojorskiej drużyny - jeździł tą fikuśną karocą Batorych po magicznym Manhattanie, chadzał z panią okupant do mugolskiej opery, patrzył na nią cielęcym wzrokiem i sprawiał wrażenie zakochanego po uszy. A surowa, brutalna Elżbieta głaskała go publicznie po główce i szeptała mu coś konspiracyjnie do ucha, jakby byli parą nastolatków przeżywających pierwsze uniesienia miłosne.

Było to tak bezczelne, ostentacyjne i prowokujące, że Ludwika dopatrywała się tam i czwartego dna. Ale Yastrebsky trzymał język za zębami, a Elżbieta konsekwentnie wyzywała na pojedynek każdego, kto choć krzywo na niego spojrzał. I brała potem delikwenta pod buty po prusku.

Takoż od dawna nikt nie ośmielił się poruszać tej sprawy.

Ale ten namiętny romansik to była przesada, z obu stron.

\- Nie sposób zapomnieć takiego skandalu... – stwierdziła Ludwika, głośno i z przekąsem - Sportowa duma Nowego Jorku jako toy boy starszej o ponad czterdzieści** lat wrażej generał. I to ledwo Elżbieta tam wparadowała, to ten się uwiesił jej ramienia. Wiesz, byli dorośli, ich ciała, ich sprawa, ale... Obnosili się z tym romansem w naprawdę przesadny sposób. Taki piękny skandal! – prychnęła ironicznie.

\- I taka piękna para – westchnęła Grindelwald - Ale, wracając do rzeczy, Dracula zmuszał ją wtedy do galopu, jakby była abraksanem, co tam dziecko w jej wieku. Toż wpadła w łapy Brytyjczyków trzy dni przed porodem... – Hekate potrząsnęła głową. - Ranna, w ciąży, chora, wyczerpana, wypruta z magii prawie do zera. Myślałam, że mi umrze na rękach, krwawiła z nosa i uszu, dusiła się krwią. Brytole szału dostawali, bo się bali, że Dracula zrobi z niej męczennika za sprawę, że rozgłosi, że to oni ją zamęczyli. Mało mi głowy nie odklęli... Pytali, co wzięła, co przysięgała, jakich klątw sama użyła, jakbym mogła to wiedzieć. Stali nade mną i grozili mi, jakby nie było oczywiste, że zależy mi jej życiu bardziej, niż na własnym. Ech, durnie.

\- Co jej nie przeszkadzało uciec tydzień po porodzie, zostawiając im dziecko. I w podskokach wrócić na front. Wraz z tobą, prawda? I zdaje się, że nie zwolniła tempa – Ludwika nie potrafiła się powstrzymać od złośliwości.

Ona sama doczekała się ledwie jednej córki, i to dopiero z trzecim mężem. Batory ledwo spojrzała chłopu na portki, a już była w ciąży, rodziła zdrowe, mocne fizycznie i magicznie dzieci i zupełnie nie ceniła tego, co ma. Jakby nie istniało nic, poza kolejnym frontem.

Zresztą nawet nie raczyła się zjawić przy swojej umierającej pierworodnej, bo, na kły Fenrisa, tysięczne oblężenie było ważniejsze.

Gwoli ścisłości, Batory była na zewnątrz, nie w twierdzy, więc mogła wziąć trzydniowy urlop na pożegnanie i pogrzeb.

Ludzie nie cenią tego, co im łatwo przychodzi i nawet nie wiedzą, jakie mają szczęście.

\- Jakby wtedy mogła... Ale my tu wyciągamy stare szkielety z szafy, zamiast zająć się dziećmi, więc też nie jesteśmy przykładne – odcięła się Hekate - Ten Dumbel...

\- Dumbledore – poprawiła ją Ludwika.

\- Jak przyjął Bethi? Nie wyciągnął przeciwko niej różdżki?

\- Zdaje się, że się nawzajem szanują, a Gellert uratował tę małą przed mugolami, więc nie sądzę, by doszło jeszcze do jakichś scysji między nimi.

\- To dobrze – Uśmiechnęła się Hekate. – Musisz więc sprowadzić tu tę małą.

\- Jest czwarta rano.

\- Gellert nie może czekać do południa.

Ludwika uznała słuszność argumentu; kazała więc zaprzęgać.

.

* Ja wiem, że pan prezydent się pisał EisenhOWer, w USA działy się nie takie cuda z pisownią nazwisk. Ale dla dwóch Niemek, przyszłej historii wszak znać niemogących, byłby to z pewnością poprawny ortograficznie EisenhAUer. Rodzaj Kowalskiego.

** Jeśli magiczni żyją dłużej, to i powinni się wolniej starzeć. Sto lat starości? Dziękuję, postoję. Osiemdziesiątka to powinno być ze czterdzieści pięć lat, najwyżej sześćdziesiąt. Batory musiała mieć czas na „a Bóg jej dał aż dziewięć cór".


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział siódmy**

**O genealogii Gellerta, leczeniu piwem i teorii magoprzestrzeni**

Ludwika wybiegła na dziedziniec, szybko sprawdziła uprząż, już wdrapywała się na kozioł...

No nie, jego tu jeszcze brakowało. Hermenegildo.

Ludwika wygięła usta w wymuszonym uśmiechu.

\- Witaj, Gildo – wycedziła – Co za wiatr cię tutaj przywiał?

Czarodziej fiknął koziołka na swojej miotle, jakby wciąż miał dwadzieścia lat. Podleciał bliżej, zawisając głową w dół o kilka kroków od Ludwiki. Von Bayern westchnęła; ten człowiek był gorzej, niż bezczelny i nieznośny. Co Elżbieta w nim zobaczyła? Cóż, pewnie właśnie to.

\- Jeden z moich prawnuków jest ciężko chory, drugi może stanąć pod Północną Ścianą za coś, czego nie zrobił – stwierdził zimnym tonem Hermenegildo – A w zasadzie to za bycie potomkiem moim i madame Elżbiety, jak sądzę. I co, mam za kaflem gonić?

\- Bycie potomkiem zdrajcy i okupanta...

\- Jakby to była jego wina! – warknął czarodziej.

\- ...nie poprawia sytuacji Ferenca. To nie zarzut, to fakt. – Ludwika nie zamierzała się z nim kłócić.

\- A co może poprawić?

\- Co do Ferenca, to Elżbieta ma pewne plany i z pewnością cię wezwie, jeśli będziesz potrzebny. – Ludwice wpadł właśnie do głowy pewien pomysł – Ale co do Gellerta… Dolecisz do Szkocji szybciej, niż ja powozem, prawda?

\- Pani daje adres i wytyczne, stary Gildo jest w Edynburgu za godzinę, jeśli nie trzeba przewieźć niczego kłopotliwego.

\- Słuchaj… Ale nie mów o tym nikomu…

\- Jakbym po raz pierwszy latał za generalskimi sprawami i nie wiedział, kiedy się zamknąć – prychnął Hermenegildo – Swego czasu to i legilimencji po parysku na mnie próbowali, całą noc, a guzik się dowiedzieli. – Skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie.

Takiego wyznania von Bayern się nie spodziewała; spojrzała na miotlarza z szacunkiem i współczuciem. Wytrzymać całonocne francuskie przesłuchanie, to było coś. Cóż, ten człowiek był najwyraźniej czymś więcej, niż generalską zabaweczką.

\- Gildo, polecisz do rodziny Dumbledore`ów, zaraz dam ci adres…

.

Gellert rzucał się na łóżku, krzyczał, wył. Był głupcem, myśląc, że Historia podda się bez walki; był głupcem, myśląc, że w ogóle będzie zamierzała się poddać. Pamięć uderzyła znowu, jeszcze mocniej, bo przecież Grindelwald przeżył – spowodował – coś gorszego, niż śmierć własnych synów.

Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. Zabił Niemcy, a to stokroć gorzej, niż zabić matkę.

Dość wcześnie zrozumiał, że ten cały Führer sprowadzi na wszystkich kłopoty, więc postanowił rozwiązać sprawę po generalsku. I, na Hel i jej królestwo, zabił Niemcy.

Znał się na tyle na starej, politycznej magii, by zrozumieć, że to mugole muszą pociągnąć za spust, a on może im tylko dyskretnie pomagać. Nie wahał się ani chwili, przystąpił do działania, mugoli chętnych do rozwiązania problemu szalonego przywódcy nie trzeba było zresztą daleko szukać.

A on, dureń, wmieszał się w to wszystko, zderzył się ze starymi barierami chroniącymi mugolski porządek rzeczy przed zakusami magicznych manipulantów i zabił ich, i zabił Niemcy.

Nie, żeby zaprzyjaźnił się z którymś z tych nieszczęsnych mugoli, nie należeli przecież do tego samego świata, mogli się zrozumieć tylko w bardzo ograniczonym zakresie, ale byli w końcu Kameraden. Działali razem, ryzykowali razem, mieli wspólny cel, a to do czegoś zobowiązywało. Ale kiedy znowu magia i chemia zawiodły, a intryga runęła jak domek z kart, nie mógł im już pomóc. Zanim wyrwał się z kolejnego więzienia, było już za późno.

Co to były za czasy, o wielkie Norny, że przyzwoity oficer musiał stać się zdrajcą i mordercą, a i tak na nic to się nie zdało, że ani odwaga, ani magia nie mogły powstrzymać katastrofy.

Kraj płonął, a on siedział w lochu bez okien, bezbronna marionetka magii i polityki, tłukąc pięściami w kamienną ścianę w bezsilnej furii.

Drugi raz dostał takiego ataku szału, gdy Imre Nagy wzywał pomocy przez radio, a mugolski świat uparcie udawał, że nic się nie dzieje. Zresztą, co można było zrobić? Interwencja skończyłaby się pewnie kolejną gigantyczną wojną, tym razem atomową.

A Grindelwald, potężny, przebiegły Grindelwald siedział sobie w Nurmengardzie jak szczur w pułapce, gdy Budapeszt umierał, wiedząc, że jeśli zareaguje, to i tak zderzy się z magią, chroniącą mugolską historię. Magią, tworzoną pewnie jeszcze przez Arpada, a wzmacnianą przez kolejnych wielkich magów, w tym i niejednego z Batorych.

Co z niego za Batory, jeśli pozwolił, by wróg skrwawił Budapeszt? Co z niego za von Bayern, gdy nie ocalił Monachium?

A ten dureń, ten szlachetny, głupi, szkocki dureń nie cisnął mu za to Avady w serce, tak jak się należało. Walkirie przybywały po jego towarzyszy, jego Kameraden, a on siedział za kratami jak szczur i tłukł pięściami w ścianę, aż połamał sobie kości w dłoni.

A może i słusznie, może nie zasłużył na tak godne towarzystwo, w końcu zadziałał pochopnie, jak niedoświadczony aurorzyna i uruchomił mechanizm, który stworzyli najpotężniejsi w dziejach magii.

Wył z wściekłości, dlaczego, dlaczego decyzje podjęte w minionych tysiącleciach miały zniszczyć to, co powinny były chronić? Czarodzieje byli tak aroganccy, tak krótkowzroczni! Chronili mugoli przed zakusami czarnoksiężnika, który chciał swojego mugolskiego pociotka uczynić królem. Niby rozsądnie, w przeciwnym przypadku czarodzieje stawaliby do walki w każdej mugolskiej wojnie i każdy mugolski konflikt przenosiłby się do świata magii. Ale geniusze dawnych epok nie przewidzieli, że mugole mogą się stać tak potężni, że wstrząsną całym światem, że trzeba ich będzie powstrzymać, dla większego dobra i ich, i czarodziejów.

Stara, bezlitosna magia wyrosła jak mur, zbyt wysoki, by go przeskoczyć, zbyt gruby, by go przebić. A durny Grindelwald nie zorientował się w porę, z czym ma do czynienia i jak, na kły Fenrisa, obejść tego Maginota.

Trzeba było iść do Aachen, roztrzaskać karolowy tron. Trzeba było paść przed tym tronem na kolana, czołgać się po posadzce katedry, wyć i błagać o litość dla świata. Trzeba było.

.

Hätte, hätte, Fahradkette*. Mądry czarnoksiężnik, gdy eliksir już się wylał.

Trzeba będzie. I niech Norny mają litość nad światem, jeśli i tym razem nie uda się zatrzymać mugolskiego szaleństwa, jeśli świat magii pozostanie pasywnym świadkiem wydarzeń.

Na Norny, Grindelwald pamiętał, do czego to prowadziło.

Pamięć nie zapomniała, jeszcze nie.

.

_Zaspany Gellert otworzył jedno oko, obrzucając budzącego go czarodzieja niechętnym spojrzeniem._

_\- Panie generale – oznajmił strażnik – Wiem, że jest jeszcze wcześnie, ale to chyba nie powinno czekać..._

_Była dopiero czwarta rano, więc Grindelwald, który ślęczał na wyliczeniami numerologicznymi do późna, burknął ze złością:_

_\- Szturmują? W Wigilię? Kompletnie im..._

_\- Nie, Striekozow stoi pod drzwiami i prosi o rozmowę._

_\- Jaki znowu..._

_\- Konstanty Ilicz Striekozow, TEN Striekozow. To musi być ważne, panie generale... _

_\- Jeśli chce mnie aresztować, to mu powiedzcie, że mnie nie ma w domu! – syknął Grindelwald – Że też aurorstwu chce się w Wigilię... Czy oni rodzin nie mają?_

_\- Tutaj raczej obchodzi się Święta wedle prawosławnego kalendarza, panie generale – zauważył strażnik - A on przyszedł sam, stoi pod drzwiami i niemalże błaga o pięć minut._

_Cóż, jeśli petersburski auror go jakimś cudem odnalazł, przyszedł bez wsparcia w środku nocy i pokornie prosił o audiencję, to pewnie miał ważny powód._

_\- To go wpuśćcie – rozkazał Gellert – I traktujcie jak gościa... na razie._

_Nie spieszył się z ubieraniem i czesaniem włosów, niechże Striekozow nie wyobraża sobie za dużo, był środek nocy! Niech się cieszy, że Grindelwald nie kazał go poszczuć wilkami prababci Ludwiki albo i od razu potraktować Avadą._

_W końcu elegancki i wyperfumowany Grindelwald raczył się zjawić w gabinecie, do którego strażnicy zaprowadzili aurora._

_Listopadowy Petersburg spowijała noc, tylko w jednej z mugolskich kamienic po drugiej stronie ulicy w jednym z okien widać było światło._

_Konstanty Ilicz stał, opierając się ręką o szybę i wpatrywał się w strugi deszczu przecinające ciemne niebo. Nie zauważył Gellerta, który potrafił chodzić cicho jak jaguar._

_\- Konstantynie Iliczu, obaj jesteśmy żołnierzami, zechciejcie się więc po żołniersku streszczać – warknął Gellert, nie bawiąc się w uprzejmości – W jakiej sprawie przyszliście o tak nieludzkiej porze?_

_Auror drgnął, odwrócił się w stronę Grindelwalda, a potem bez słowa ukląkł przed nim._

_Jeśli chciał zaskoczyć Gellerta, to mu się to udało. Grindelwald zamrugał, zdumiony. Co tu się wyprawia, na wszystkie bachory Lokiego?_

_\- Konstantynie Iliczu, nie jestem cesarzem Karolem, a z takim kultem jednostki to się na Kreml wybierzcie! – syknął - Wstawajcie w tej chwili i mówicie, co się stało, nie mam zamiaru sterczeć tu do rana!_

_Auror nie spojrzał nawet na niego._

_\- Zabrali mojego ojca – wychrypiał – I jego dwóch braci, gospodin gienerał... Proszę... Oni nic nie zrobili..._

_\- Nikogo nie kazałem uprowadzać! – ryknął Gellert – A już na pewno nie za to, że są waszymi krewnymi! Czy ja kiedykolwiek robiłem takie charłactwa?! Jak się wam rodzina popiła i gdzieś się teraz szlajają, to nie moja wina! Idźcie ich szukać, zanim się w Newie potopią!_

_\- Na Łubiankę ich..._

_Grindelwald zrozumiał. Chyba._

_\- Konstantynie Iliczu, jesteście mugolakiem?_

_Auror przytaknął._

_Gellert wypuścił powietrze z płuc z głośnym sykiem. Pułapka. Akurat pójdzie na Plac Łubiański, jakby nie wiedział, jaka magia drzemie pod jego brukiem. Striekozow blefował stanowczo zbyt bezczelnie, ale Gellert lubił zuchwalców, nie sięgnął więc od razu po różdżkę._

_\- Konstantynie Iliczu, ja wiem, że różne są metody walki z wrogiem, gracie naprawdę nieźle, ale szanujcie moją inteligencję, pókim dobry. Nie jestem Berią, ale za takie sztuczki..._

_Auror spojrzał prosto na niego; Gellert widział niejednego kłamcę, ale nie spodziewał się, że Striekozow, wojownik Striekozow, potrafił płakać na zawołanie._

_\- Beria – szepnął auror drżącym głosem – Wzięli i moją kuzynkę, Gellercie Lokiczu, sąsiadka słyszała, jak powiedzieli stryjowi, że dla niego... Ona ma tylko dwanaście lat, Gellercie Lokiczu, zmiłujcie się choćby nad nią._

_Grindelwald nie potrzebował zaawansowanej legilimencji, by pojąć, że Striekozow nie kłamie i że nie ma tu żadnego blefu, żadnej gry, jest tylko stalinowska maszynka do mielenia mięsa,_ _piekielna miasorubka, i Beria, nienormalny nawet jak na swój kraj i epokę. _

_Przypomniał sobie nagle prababkę Joyce i jej opowieść o tym, jak odkryła w sobie magię; a tamta dziewczyna była mugolką, jej nie obronią kły i pazury..._

_Jaguar ryknął tak, że cała kamienica zadrżała, a szyba, o którą przed jeszcze niedawno opierał się Striekozow, dosłownie wybuchła, choć Gellert gotów był przysiąc, że nie wykonał żadnego gestu i nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, że jaguar był tylko w jego głowie. Wiatr wpadł do pokoju, zimne, mokre powietrze buchnęło mu w twarz, otrzeźwiając go trochę._

_Na córkę Lokiego, to była pancerna szyba, której nie ruszały klątwy klasy Blitzkriegu, Gellert próbował przecież._

_Auror, przerażony wybuchem mocy, kulił się na podłodze, kawałeczki szkła i krople deszczu lśniły mu we włosach._

_\- Gellercie Lokiczu – spróbował jeszcze raz – Gospodin gienerał, zlitujcie się, to tylko dziecko... Wasza prababka Batory by..._

_Grindelwald zaczął się zastanawiać, jakich klątw musiałby użyć, żeby doprowadzić Striekozowa do takiego stanu. _

_\- Przecież ja nie mam kluczy do Łubianki – westchnął – I dlaczego po prostu nie pójdziecie tam we trzech i nie rozwiążecie problemu? Moskwa ma potężne bariery, ale wiem, że mniej kompetentni od was wyciągali swoich krewnych z tych lochów. Jak długo nie jest to wielka, polityczna sprawa, nie jest to aż takie trudne._

_\- Chyba już wiecie, Gellercie Lokiczu, że przegłosowano tę poprawkę do ustawy o tajności. Ministerstwo reaktywowało osłony trzeciego stopnia – szepnął auror – Galina Pawłowna próbowała kilka dni temu, nawet nie zobaczyła murów na oczy i dostała za to dziesięć lat, od razu, bez procesu. Jeśli ona nie dała rady, to ja tym bardziej. Gospodin gienerał, błagam, zróbcie ze mną, co chcecie, będę wam posłuszny jak inferius, przysięgam, ale..._

_To, czego Gellert nie wymusiłby żadnymi torturami, ta banda biurokratów załatwiła za pomocą dwóch linijek na pergaminie. _

_Grindelwald-rewolucjonista szalał. Oto, do czego doprowadziła ta idiotyczna ustawa o tajności. Prawo, które zmuszało szlachetnych, odważnych ludzi – Gellert musiał przyznać, że Rosjaninowi było blisko do oficerskiego ideału – do zdrady i poniżania się przed wrogiem._

_Oczywiście, że cieszyło go to, że auror gotów jest mu sprzedać duszę, takich sprzymierzeńców nie znajdowało się łatwo, ale... Ale, mimo wszystko, widok Konstantyna Ilicza rozbitego psychicznie na kawałeczki nie napawał go satysfakcją, tak jak nie cieszyłoby go oglądanie pięknego bojowego pegaza ze strzaskanym kręgosłupem i połamanymi skrzydłami. Nawet, jeśli był to pegaz wrogiej armii._

_Hańba i zdrada, oto, co prawo szykowało uczciwym czarodziejom. Strach, ból i poniżenie._

_Cóż, jak to mawiali mugole, gdy modlitwy nie pomagają, trzeba iść na rozstaje i wezwać tego z wierzby. A gdy prawo staje się bezprawiem, trzeba iść do bandyckiego generała, który też pracował za tę samą, uświęconą tradycją, stawkę._

_I co miał teraz zrobić? Cóż, to, co zawsze. Gellert mógł podeptać własne ideały, pójść na brudne kompromisy, ale jedna zasada było dla niego święta, jak drzewo, z którego czyniono różdżki. Chociaż, sam to przyznawał, interpretował ją w... oryginalny sposób. Ale zawsze była dla niego ważna._

_Wo Recht zu Unrecht wird, wird Widerstand zur Pflicht, Gehorsam aber Verbrechen!_

_Gdzie prawo stało się bezprawiem, opór staje się obowiązkiem, a posłuszeństwo zbrodnią**. _

_Beria. Verdammt. Na podłego wroga trzeba będzie użyć podłych sztuczek; nie cieszyło go dalsze poniewieranie tym nieszczęsnym aurorem, ale... Dla większego dobra, verdammt noch mal._

_\- Kostja – zaczął Gellert łagodnym tonem – Myślę, że byłoby to wykonalne, ale jeśli oni rzeczywiście reaktywowali te osłony... Krew. Magia krwi to jedyne wyjście._

_\- No to zabijcie mnie, jeśli to konieczne._

_Gellert prychnął._

_\- Kostja, toż tu porządnej ofiary potrzeba – mruknął obłudnie słodkim tonem, uśmiechając się drapieżnie – Musiałbyś przyjąć na siebie to, przed czym chcesz ich ochronić, a ja musiałbym bawić się w Berię. Nie powiem, mógłbym, ładny jesteś, ale..._

_Auror spojrzał na niego, mając nadzieję, że był to tylko okrutny żart. Był, w tym przypadku ofiary nie trzeba było złożyć, wystarczyło się tylko na nią zgodzić. Tego auror, rzecz jasna, nie mógł wiedzieć i nie mógł się o tym dowiedzieć, dopóki jego rodzina nie była bezpieczna. Wszystko, co ma wartość, ma też cenę._

_Nie, Gellert nie zamierzał wyrządzić mu krzywdy, nie śmiałby kpić z magii ofiary, nigdy. Ale teraz musiał grać rolę podłego czarnoksiężnika._

_\- Róbcie, jak uważacie, gospodin gienerał._

_Gellert wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Auror powoli, ostrożnie, podał mu swoją, magiczny płomień z sykiem owinął się im wokół rąk, sięgając aż do barków. Gellert powoli, wyraźnie akcentując każde słowo, wypowiedział słowa przysięgi. Jaguar szarpał się niecierpliwie, węsząc krew._

– _Chodź, Kostja, wstańże wreszcie, jeszcze jeden drobiazg..._

_Auror zacisnął zęby, widząc nóż w dłoni Grindelwalda._

_\- To tylko płytkie cięcie – wyjaśnił Gellert – Muszę przenieść magię twojej ofiary na siebie. Liczyć się będziemy, jeśli ich ci przyprowadzę. Jeśli nie zdołam tego zrobić do południa, jesteś wolny._

_Striekozow spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem._

_\- Nie można sobie kpić z magii ofiary – ciągnął Grindelwald – Jeśli nie dotrzymam swojej części umowy, będziesz wolny i nikt z moich ludzi nawet nie spróbuje cię zatrzymać._

_Powoli, ostrożnie, by nie przeciąć niczego więcej poza skórą, przeciągnął nożem po szyi aurora, od karku aż po mostek. Striekozow zacisnął zęby i pięści, ale nie oponował._

_Gellert gwałtownym ruchem przyparł go do ściany, złapał dłonią za włosy i zanurzył usta we krwi. Czuł, jak auror drży z obrzydzenia i strachu, jak walczy sam ze sobą, by go nie odepchnąć._

_Gellert puścił go w końcu i cofnął się o krok._

_\- Metoda Batorych – uśmiechnął się krzywo, czując, jak ciepła strużka spływa mu po brodzie – Starożytna, nieelegancka, skuteczna. Teraz mogę mówić mocą twojej ofiary... Ale mamy tylko trzy godziny, zanim twoja magia mnie opuści. Chodź, musimy pożyczyć konia, musimy zdążyć do Moskwy zanim świr się obudzi i każe sobie dziewuchę przywieźć na Kreml. Kremla magią sam Mordred z Lokim i starym Gorynyczem do spółki by nie ruszyli, a po mugolsku tym bardziej się tam nie wejdzie. Chodźmy po konia._

_\- Konia?_

_\- Wsparcie wyślę Wołgą***, ale my pożyczymy sobie konia od Piotra Aleksiejewicza. _

_\- Piotra Aleksiejewicza? – zdziwił się auror, bo o żadnym hodowcy pegazów o tym imieniu nie słyszał._

_\- Mojego, pra... czekaj, mojego pra-pra-pra-pradziadka._

_\- Pożyczenie konia od obrazu nie..._

_\- Pomnika. Lepszego konia nie ma w całej Rosji, Kostja – ciągnął Grindelwald – Klątwy się go nie imają, jakby był z elektronu, nie z miedzi... A i krew lubi. Bydlę się zabawi, a i dziadek będzie zadowolony, nie podoba mu się obecny porządek... choć metodyka mu pewnie odpowiada, łagodny to on nie był – tłumaczył, jednocześnie szykując się do drogi i wydając rozkazy obrazom._

_\- To on był waszym przodkiem? Ten Piotr?_

_\- Tak, ten. Jak może słyszałeś, z drugą żoną Katarzyną miał tabun dzieci, z których większość oficjalnie zmarła jako niemowlęta. To były jego magiczne dzieci, kazali je od razu wychowywać wśród nas. I on, i Katarzyna byli mugolakami, wiedzieli, jak ciężko jest wejść do naszego świata nastolatkom. _

_\- Ale dlaczego sami żyli wśród mugoli?_

_\- Nie oni jedni. Jaką karierę mógł zrobić w tamtych czasach rosyjski mugolak? Też wolałbym być mugolskim carem niż ministerialnym popychadłem. A Katarzyna wolała być carycą, niż chłopską córką, której do Ministerstwa pewnie by nawet nie wpuścili. A tak to żyjesz sobie jak wielki pan, a w wolnym czasie bawisz się alchemią..._

_\- Chyba nekromancją – mruknął Striekozow do siebie._

_\- Też – przyznał Grindelwald – Nie masz pojęcia, jak pasjonujące są jego dzienniki laboratoryjne, on z samym Newtonem o alchemii i teorii magii dyskutował, wiesz, jakie teorie wysnuwali w listach? Naprawdę, trudno powiedzieć, który z nich był większym geniuszem... Drań Cruciatusa wynalazł, nawiasem mówiąc. Piotr znaczy, nie Izaac._

_\- I na własnym synu wypróbował..._

_\- W porównaniu z metodami, które czarnoksiężnicy... i uczciwi ministerialni śledczy zwykli stosować w siedemnastym wieku, to crucio jest humanitarną klątwą. Prześpisz się, piwa napijesz, głowa trzy dni poboli i po sprawie. Kości składać nie trzeba..._

_\- Leczycie postcruciatus piwem?_

_\- Radlerem. Jedna trzecia portera, jedna trzecia soku z cytryny, jedna trzecia wody, dla recydywistów można dodać mały kieliszek szkockiej albo koniaku, Dopplera**** obalasz i na drugi dzień jesteś wesół i szczęśliwy, jak niuchacz w skarbcu. Polecam. Wypróbowane osobiście i wielokrotnie._

_Striekozow wiedział, że Grindelwald jest szalonym czarnoksiężnikiem, ale żeby torturować więźniów i wmuszać w nich potem dwa litry takiej mikstury, żeby przetestować jej skuteczność..._

_Gellert opacznie zrozumiał jego minę._

_\- Doppler z koniakiem to dawka dla mnie, na moje dobre sto siedemdziesiąt funtów i ciało tyle razy potraktowane klątwami, że żaden eliksir porządnie nie chce już działać. Zresztą, po paru tygodniach w jakimś Azkabanie czy innej norze, to się nazbiera tyle niedoleczonych klątw, że trzeba pić mikstury wiadrami jak abraksan, żeby znowu funkcjonować... Tobie dałbym Mass, jesteś jeszcze młody i ważysz sporo mniej, a i nerwy masz jeszcze nieprzepalone..._

Wspomnienia wirowały, stapiały się ze sobą, rozpadały na kawałeczki, by połączyć się na nowo.

Gellert widział przeszłość… przyszłość, możliwe i już niemożliwe przyszłości, a jego magiczny rdzeń wibrował, nie radząc sobie ze strumieniem magii.

_._

_* teraz to możemy sobie pogdybać; „trzeba było"_

_** niemieckie powiedzenie, bezczelnie ukradzione niejakiemu Brechtowi_

_*** jest to ahistoryczne, wtedy to nawet Pobiedy jeszcze nie jeździły, ale furda to, czarna Wołga idealnie pasuje do Grindelwalda_

_**** Doppler to dwulitrowy kufel, Mass – ergo miara piwa, bawarski standard, to jeden litr_

_Piotr Aleksiejewicz Romanow, ergo Piotr I Wielki, w realu alchemik :-) Ciekawy, acz paskudny typ, byłby idealnym czarnoksiężnikiem. A jego miedziany koń stoi w Petersburgu do dziś._

_Newton też alchemikiem był i w okultyzm się bawił. I jak najbardziej panowie mogli się spotkać (Piotr odwiedził Anglię) i korespondować, jako siedemnastowieczna wersja Grindeldore._

_._

Percival Dumbledore był Niewymownym, i jak każdy doświadczalnik miewał dziwaczne godziny pracy. Big Ben wybił drugą w nocy, gdy eksperyment dobiegł końca i wreszcie można było wracać do domu. Na szczęście Kendra była wyrozumiałą żoną; zresztą i magiczni ogrodnicy pracowali czasem o nieludzkiej porze, by zebrać zioła w czasie pełni, albo o wschodzie słońca.

Percival zapisał wyniki doświadczenia na rolce pergaminu, starannie zabezpieczył laboratorium i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

\- Percy! – Odwrócił się gwałtownie, słysząc swoje imię; nie spodziewał się spotkać kogokolwiek o tak późnej porze. – Wstąpisz do mnie do gabinetu na chwilę?

\- Pani Prewett? – Zdziwił się. – Przecież była pani na konferencji…

\- Owszem – odparła była aurorka – Wiem, że to nieludzka pora, ale czy mógłbyś wstąpić na chwilę do mojego gabinetu?

\- Ależ oczywiście.

Konstancja Prewett była niezwykłą wiedźmą. Gdy odchodziła na emeryturę po dwudziestu pięciu latach służby aurorskiej, nie zamierzała spędzić reszty życia, bawiąc wnuki i piekąc ciasta – choć jej szarlotki były słynne na całe Ministerstwo.

O nie, Konstancja postanowiła zająć się na poważnie teorią magii i Percival musiał przyznać, że jej rozważania na temat natury magicznego rdzenia i magopola Ziemi były nadzwyczaj inspirujące.

Ale przeczuwał też, że madame Prewett nie zamierza dyskutować o tachionach i tensorach w środku nocy. Pewnie chodziło o bardziej… aurorskie sprawy.

\- Mam wieści dla ciebie, w tym żadnych dobrych – Wiedżma od razu przeszła do rzeczy, zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi. – O ile mi wiadomo, miałeś ostatnio pewną niezapowiedzianych gości, którzy są oficjalnie naszymi wrogami.

\- Wolałem nie oponować, gdy generał Batory…

\- I słusznie. Rozjuszenie akurat tej wiedźmy byłoby idiotyzmem. Gdybyś podniósł przeciwko niej różdżkę, z pewnością spróbowałaby odbić swojego wnuka siłą. Ale jakim cudem ten chłopak się u ciebie znalazł? Jego krewni są waszymi sąsiadami, prawda?

Percival zaczął się zastanawiać, o co tu chodzi. Przecież wyjaśniał już do wszystko aurorom. Ale madame Prewett pewnie dostrzegła coś więcej.

\- Prawnuka. I owszem, nasza sąsiadka, pani Bagshot, jest bodajże córką kuzynki pani Lovelace-Grindelwald, prababki Gellerta.

\- Ta Lovelace od numerologii i arytmancji?

\- Ta właśnie.

Konstancja zamyśliła się głęboko.

\- Tak, to by wyjaśniało pewne sprawy… - powiedziała cicho – Ale skąd ten mały Grindelwald się u ciebie wziął bez wiedzy generał Batory?

\- Gellert twierdził, że śniło mu się, że moja córka potrzebuje pomocy. Faktycznie, napadła ją grupa mugolskich podrostków…

\- Sen, powiadasz? A to ciekawe… Sny, które sprawiają, że rzucasz wszystko i pędzisz na pomoc nieznajomej wiedźmie, żyjącej o tysiące mil od ciebie. Dziwne, nieprawdaż?

\- Widzący bywają przecież… ekscentryczni.

\- Owszem, ale… Widzisz, ten sen nie był chyba jedynym. Utrzymujesz kontakt ze swoim kuzynem Wulfrykiem?

\- Wulfi jest synem mojego kuzyna drugiego stopnia, Aureliusa. To ostatni Dumbledore, poza moimi synami, rzecz jasna. I nie, nie widujemy się zbyt często, ale wiem, że on też miewa prorocze sny.

\- Twój kuzyn próbował zabić Ludwikę von Bayern, jedną z prababek owego Gellerta.

Percival zbladł. Zamach na jedną z najbardziej wpływowych wiedźm w Europie nie mógł nie mieć konsekwencji. Oczywiście, wiedział o próbie zabójstwa, ale nie miał pojęcia, że Wulfryk był w nie zamieszany.

\- O Merlinie… Ona chce teraz wojny? Czy wyroku…

\- Ona go zabiła. Wiem, że to… drastyczne, ale, jakby na to nie patrzeć, to on strzelił jej Avadą w plecy z zasadzki, a ona tylko broniła siebie i tego Gellerta.

Zapadła ponura cisza.

\- Ale dlaczego? – spytał w końcu Percival – Nie miał żadnego powodu…

\- Percy, jak wiesz, zmiany pola magii można rejestrować. Atakowi Wulfryka towarzyszyła nadzwyczaj silna fala pola, do tego niezmiernie podobna do tej, którą wywołał Grindelwald, przybywając do ciebie. Sam popatrz. – Wiedźma rozłożyła wielką płachtę pergaminu. – To jakby to samo zaburzenie, tylko przesunięte w fazie.

Percival pochylił się nad wykresem.

\- Ale… To wygląda jak wykres Lovelace-Grindelwald pętli magoczasu… Nie. Mówi mi pani, że Gellert cofnął się w czasie, by ratować Arianę, a Wulfryk zrobił to samo, by zabić panią von Bayern? To nie ma sensu… Merlinie. – Percival zaczynał dostrzegać sens w tym nonsensie. - On chciał zabić Gellerta? Oni… Ścigali się w czasie? Ale on… Przecież on chciał tylko pomóc mojej córce, co było w tym złego? Czy ona może zostać… Co ona może złego zrobić, to takie dobre dziecko… Ale co mogłaby zrobić, gdyby ci Mugole… Stałaby się Obscurusem i zrobiła komuś krzywdę? Nie, przecież… Ale to takie wrażliwe dziecko… Ale…

\- W tych energiach następuje unifikacja. Nie można powiedzieć, czy faktycznie nastąpiła podróż w przeszłość, czy Widzący miał sen, dotyczący możliwej przyszłości. Nawet sam Widzący nie jest w stanie tego odróżnić. Zresztą, to nie ma znaczenia, czy ktoś zobaczył możliwą przyszłość podczas wizji, czy rzeczywiście ją przeżył. Tej przyszłości już nie będzie, Grindelwald już ją anihilował, więc nikt jej nigdy nie doświadczy. – Cierpliwie wyjaśniła pani Prewett.

\- A sam Gellert…

\- Nie będzie miał wyraźnych wspomnień, bo nie można jasno pamiętać tego, co się nie wydarzyło i nigdy nie wydarzy. Dlatego przepowiednie są zazwyczaj mętne i fragmentaryczne. Zresztą, obawiam się, że nie mamy możliwości go przesłuchać, bez ściągania sobie generał Batory na głowę, a to nie byłoby rozsądne, prawda? – westchnęła wiedźma - Tym niemniej, jedno jest pewne: Gellert Grindelwald to potężny Widzący. Możliwe, że wyśnił sobie całe swoje życie, a z wykresów sądząc zobaczył – albo przeżył – ze sto lat. Twój nieszczęsny kuzyn też miewał niezwykle silne wizje. Chyba… - Wiedźma zawahała się na moment. – Trudno jest badać tak rzadkie dary, jak Wewnętrzne Oko, ale moje statystyki sugerują, że Widzący zazwyczaj pojawiają się parami. Jeśli się odnajdą, zaczną współdziałać, jeden równoważy wpływ drugiego…

\- I ich wizje nabierają sensu – dodał Percival.

\- W każdym razie mogą lepiej władać swoją mocą. Obecnie najsłynniejsza para to owa Lovelace-Grindelwald i Freeman…

\- Morderczyni i…

\- Też. – Przerwała mu Konstancja. - Jakby Lovelace-Grindelwald była niewinna, nawiasem mówiąc. Dracula ją złapał i podobno trzy dni ją… przesłuchiwano, a Batory wyciągnęła ją z lochu, myślisz, że z dobrego serca? Ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy, Percy. To silne Widzące, najpewniej źle by skończyły, gdyby nie mogły współdziałać. Samotna Widząca to problem, i dla siebie, i dla otoczenia, w najlepszym przypadku skończy jako alkoholiczka. One… Widzące mówią, że trudno jest zachować trzeźwy umysł, gdy nie ma nikogo, z kim można by się podzielić swoimi wizjami i przepowiedniami.

\- Nie dziwię się.

\- Z tego, co one mówią, dar jest niezmiernym obciążeniem, bo trudno zinterpretować to, co się widzi, a jeszcze trudniej żyć ze świadomością, że nie wszystko można zmienić, mimo wiedzy, jaką daje Wewnętrzne Oko. Ale czasem, rzadko, ich magiczne pola zaczynają rezonować, i pojawiają się niesamowite okna w przyszłość. I chyba z tym mieliśmy tu do czynienia, Wulfryk i Gellert byli magicznie… bliźniakami. Ich moce przystawały do siebie, uzupełniały się. Niesamowite, mężczyźni posiadający Wewnętrzne Oko to niezwykła rzadkość, a tu było ich dwóch.

\- A Ludwika von Bayern przerwała ich połączenie. Na zawsze.

\- Niestety. Gellert i Wulfryk równoważyliby się nawzajem, mogliby uspokajać się wzajemnie. Jeden byłby moderatorem mocy drugiego. Teraz, jeśli młody Grindelwald nie znajdzie innego Widzącego, jego magia może wyrwać się spod kontroli. A jeśli już stał się dobrym znajomym waszej rodziny, to byłoby rozsądnie mieć go na oku. Pewnie, że chciałabym go dokładnie przesłuchać i porobić pomiary, ale generał Batory mogłaby… nie wyrazić na to zgody. Możemy… Powinniśmy go jednak obserwować, zwłaszcza, że jego rodzina też już pewnie domyśla się prawdy, nie wierzę, żeby Lovelace-Grindelwald niczego nie zauważyła. W każdym razie von Bayern bez większych ceregieli zgodziła się wydać ciało i zatuszować całą sprawę, na ile to jeszcze możliwe. Z czego wnioskuję, że ona też coś wie, pewnie od Lovelace-Grindelwald. Pytanie tylko, jak dokładne dane zdobyła rodzina Grindelwalda i jaką interpretację wybiorą.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Przestudiowałam drzewo genealogiczne tego Grindelwalda, ten chłopak łączy w sobie trzy rody Widzących. Trzeba uważać na to dziecko, może wyrządzić krzywdę i sobie, i innym.

.

Trzy rody Widzących. Percival pomasował bolący kark. Tego jeszcze brakowało. Do tego zabójstwo. Ale przecież… Co zrobił… zrobi Grindelwald? Co miała zrobić Ariana? Czy jej Obscurus stał się niebezpieczny? Czy to ona, czy Gellert stanowili zagrożenie? Dla kogo? A może to Wulfryk był… problemem? I dlaczego postąpił w tak drastyczny sposób, w końcu przepowiednie i wizje mówiły jedynie, co może się stać, a ich interpretacja była co najmniej kłopotliwa.

Percival wiedział, że prędko nie zaśnie, postanowił więc przyjrzeć się drzewu genealogicznemu Grindelwalda.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział ósmy**

**Gdzie wygrzebuje się stare sprawy i popełnia te same błędy**

Ferenc Johnson zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że MACUSA nie będzie się z nim cackać, ale Avady się nie spodziewał. A powinien był; prababka Elżbieta powtórzyła mu ze trzy razy, żeby absolutnie i pod żadnym pozorem nie łamał żadnych przepisów podczas pobytu w Nowym Jorku, bo każdy błąd zostanie wykorzystany przeciwko niemu, a tamtejszy system sądowniczy jest mocno upolityczniony.

Tak też się stało; proces był farsą, Fernec nie miał pojęcia, kim był człowiek – o zgrozo, polityk, tyle Ferenc zdołał wydedukować z prokuratorskiej przemowy - którego jakoby miał zamordować. Nie wiedział nawet, czy paczka, którą przewiózł na polecenie Elżbiety miała cokolwiek wspólnego ze śmiercią tej osoby. Ale jakie to miało znaczenie? Sąd i tak nie bawił się w szczegóły, wyrok zapadł po piętnastu minutach; dwóch ponurych aurorów bez słowa zaprowadziło go do celi.

Ferenc oparł się o kamienną ścianę i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, by uspokoić szalejące serce. Musiał coś zrobić, musiał się stąd wydostać. Ale jak? Rozejrzał się, zdziwiony, nie rozumiejąc, czemu zaprowadzono go do innej celi, niż ta, w której oczekiwał na proces. Pomieszczenie było tak wielkie i wysokie, że można by było w nim trenować Quidditcha. Miało nawet okna, a raczej kilka maleńkich okienek pod samym sufitem. Nie było szans, by się do nich wspiąć; zresztą nawet dziecko nie przecisnęłoby się przez kraty.

\- Hej, podoba ci się poczekalnia? – Usłyszał czyjś kpiący głos.

Ferenc drgnął, zaskoczony. Przez okienka wpadało niewiele światła, a kilka magicznych pochodni oświetlało tylko środek celi; nie zauważył kobiety, która siedziała w rogu, po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia.

\- Poczekalnia? – zdziwił się.

\- No, tu się czeka na egzekucję, nie? – Odparła wiedźma ironicznym tonem, wchodząc w krąg światła pochodni.

Była wysoka, koścista i ciemnoskóra, o wiele ciemniejsza niż prababka Joyce; jej lewy policzek szpeciło głębokie oparzenie, a jej szata w jaskrawe zygzaki wyróżniałaby się na tle prostych, jednokolorowych strojów, modnych w Nowym Jorku. Mówiła po angielsku z mocnym akcentem, którego Ferenc nie potrafił rozpoznać.

\- Przymknij się, Beka – z mroku dobiegł kolejny głos, tym razem męski.

\- Wyluzuj – zaśmiała się kobieta. – Będziesz siedział po raz trzeci, jak ja, to przestaniesz się tak spinać. Thembeka – kobieta wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę Ferenca – A ty musisz być ten Johnson od Crowa.

\- Ferenc…

\- To ciebie zamknęli za prababki i Crowa? Strażnicy ględzą o tym bez przerwy. Co prawda nie za bardzo wiem, o co chodzi, ale zdaje się, że dobrze je sobie tu zapamiętali, te twoje babunie. – Thembeka nie dała mu dojść do słowa.

\- Jeszcze lepiej, sądząc z tego, co one czasem opowiadają. – Ferenc uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie, ciebie wsadzili za mnie. – Mężczyzna wynurzył się z cienia. – Poznajesz mnie?

Ferenc przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Nieznajomy był rudy i piegowaty, miał na sobie prosta szatę, szarą szatę – nowojorczycy ubierali się naprawdę beznadziejnie mugolsko - i w ogóle wyglądał… przeciętnie. Nie był kimś, kogo się łatwo zapamiętywało.

\- Nie bardzo – przyznał Ferenc.

\- Kenneth. Kenneth Armstrong.

\- Wybacz, nie kojarzę.

\- A pamiętasz tę czarnowłosą non-maj, która była w ciąży z czarodziejem? Tę, której pomogłeś w porcie? Gdyby nie ty, aurorat by ją dorwał. To moja żona, Hannah. Słuchaj, ja… Gdybyś się nie wtrącił, nie dałbym rady wsadzić ją na statek… Tak by jej wyczyścili pamięć, że wylądowałaby jako żebraczka na ulicy, nie trafiłaby do własnego domu… Johnson, ja… Jesteś tu przeze mnie…

\- Tylko bez łzawych scen – parsknęła Thembeka.

\- Jak wytrzeźwieje, będzie mniej gadatliwa – westchnął Kenneth – Poznajesz mnie teraz?

\- Było ciemno, nawet nie dostrzegłem, jak wyglądasz – odparł Ferenc – Ale… Dobrze, że chociaż twoja żona im uciekła.

\- Jak czegoś panowie nie wymyślicie, to niedługo wdowa po nim – parsknęła Thembeka – Ty… Johnson…

\- Ferenc.

\- Wybacz, nie mam głowy do egzotycznych imion… Ferenss, ciebie te twoje babki nie nauczyły jakichś pożytecznych sztuczek? Przecież generałami były, musiały wykręcać niezłe numery… -Wiedźma zaśmiała się ironicznie.

Ferenc rozejrzał się nerwowo.

\- Ciszej – syknął – Mogą podsłuchiwać.

\- Nic tu nie ma – zapewnił go Kenneth – Jestem magiarchitektem, sprawdziłem, nie obserwują tej celi. Czar podsłuchu i podglądu źle się zgrywa z klątwami, blokującymi szmugiel materiałów magicznych.

\- Zaraz, zaraz – Przerwał mu Ferenc. - Jeśli ty jesteś architektem, a ona już tu siedziała i żyje, to jakim cudem nie możecie…

\- Słuchaj, Ferenss – przerwała mu wiedźma – Ja już siedziałam w poczekalni, ale nie w takiej. Pierwszy raz to mi pomogła łapówka, ale to teraz nie przejdzie. Oni tu mają… Jak mówiłeś, Neth?

\- Wybory. I pan prezydent będzie się chciał wykazać, nie odpuści nam. Musi udowodnić, że stanowczo występuje przeciwko przestępczości, zwłaszcza, że jego prawa ręka, niejaki Crow, zginął w podejrzanych okolicznościach…

Crow. Teraz Ferenc był pewien, że skazano go za to, co naprawdę – choć nieświadomie – zrobił. Prababka najwyraźniej zdecydowała, że radykalny izolacjonista, rasista i podżegacz wojenny musi umrzeć. I pewnie załatwiłaby sprawę cicho i dyskretnie, ale wzywano ją na pomoc do Krakowa (smocze problemy, jak zawsze), Gellert zniknął, a pani von Bayern miała atak choroby.

Koniec końców, w całym tym chaosie Ferenc dostrzegł szansę, by się wykazać. Cóż, na pewno nie wykazał się rozwagą.

Ferenc był rzadkim przypadkiem Spätzünder, czarodzieja, którego moc objawia się o wiele później, niż u większości. Na ogół magiczne dzieci zaczynały używać magii przed siódmym rokiem życia, choć początkowo nie potrafiły jej kontrolować. U Ferenca magia obudziła się nagle i gwałtownie w dzień jego trzynastych urodzin. Powtarzano mu co prawa wielokrotnie, że nie miał się czego wstydzić i że mógł dorównać innym, ale Ferenc i tak rozpaczliwie próbował się wykazać. Dostrzegł swoją szansę i z chęcią podjął się zadania, zaproponowanego mu przez prababkę. Gdyby generał Batory miała trochę więcej czasu na analizę danych i podjęcie decyzji, z pewnością posłałaby kogoś innego. Ale nie miała.

Poza tym durny Ferenc usłyszał przypadkiem, że w Nowym Jorku znajduje się Kamień i chciał skorzystać z okazji… MACUSA też chciała i radośnie wydała na niego wyrok.

\- A drugi raz, jak siedziała to ścianę się we trójkę wywaliło, ale przy tych murach… - Thembeka potrząsnęła głową z rezygnacją.

\- Pewnie ta twoja babka Batory dałaby radę wybić dziurę w tej ścianie – zaczął się zastanawiać Kenneth – Ale od zewnątrz i mając różdżkę.

\- W którym miejscu? – przerwał mu Ferenc.

Kenneth wyjaśnił, gdzie należałoby rzucić klątwę, wyjaśniając mu zawiłości magobudowy.

\- Więzienia są budowane inaczej, niż twierdze, i dotyczy to tak zaklęć, jak i murów – wyjaśnił – Ten budynek jest zaprojektowany, by powstrzymać ucieczkę ze środka, a nie, by zatrzymać agresora, atakującego od zewnątrz. Oczywiście, jest wyposażony w zaklęcia chroniące przed włamaniem, ale nie są one tak potężne, jak czary, powstrzymujące więźniów przed ucieczką.

\- Powinno się chyba zabezpieczać więzienie i na zewnątrz, i od wewnątrz – zauważył Ferenc.

\- Można – przytaknął Kenneth – Ale to znacznie zwiększa koszty budowy i utrzymania. Wymaga większej ilości wysoko wykwalifikowanego personelu, a i czary trzeba odnawiać o wiele częściej, bo gryzą się ze sobą. No i nawet zwykłe zabezpieczenia pożerają mnóstwo miejsca, ta cela nie bez powodu jest taka wielka i nie bez powodu trzymają nas tu razem.

\- To jest tylko jedna… poczekalnia?

\- To są tak naprawdę cele, przeznaczone dla więźniów, którzy na pewno będą próbowali uciekać, bo niewiele mają do stracenia. O ile wiem, są tu takie trzy. Jedna jest dla normalnych więźniów, jedna dla magicznych stworzeń, zamykają tam wilkołaki w czasie pełni i różne dziwadła, które odbierają stukniętym hodowcom… A jedna jest dla specjalnych gości.

\- Specjalnych?

\- No wiesz, takich, którzy mogliby się pojedynkować z Merlinem. Jest problematyczna w utrzymaniu, więc nie używają jej bez powodu. Naszej czwórki raczej nie zaliczają do nadzwyczaj niebezpiecznych…

\- Czwórki? Tu ktoś jeszcze…

\- Przesłuchują ją teraz – mruknęła Thembeka – Ale i tak z nią nie pogadasz, to jedna z tych szurniętych Azteków. Umie tylko po ichniemu.

\- Azteków? Czemu… szurniętych? Moja prababka ma znajomą, która…

\- Która pewnie jest z normalnych Azteków…

\- Ferenc, Beka ma na myśli sanguinistów-izolacjonistów – wyjaśnił Kenneth – Wiesz, tych co nie chcą przyjąć do wiadomości tego, że w Amerykach jest teraz mnóstwo czarodziejów… obcego pochodzenia.

\- Znaczy, europejskiego.

\- Europejskiego, azjatyckiego, afrykańskiego. I nie mają na myśli podróźników, tylko potomków mugolskich migrantów…

\- I niewolników.

\- Właśnie. Większość miejscowych robi dobrą minę do złej gry, ale niektórzy zareagowali izolacją. Udają, że żyją w czternastym wieku. I zdarza się, że niektórzy z nich nie wytrzymują tej klatki i uciekają. Tyle, że dziewczyna wybrała zły czas i miejsce, tutaj teraz wszędzie węszą sabotaż i szpiegostwo…

\- Gdybym wysyłał kogoś na przeszpiegi, wybrałbym wiedźmę, która zna miejscowy język i zwyczaje… - zauważył Ferenc.

\- Ale ty nie masz wyborów na głowie – odparł Kenneth – Tu nie chodzi o prawdę, tu chodzi o popularność.

Thembeka zaśmiała się głośno. Jej śmiech odbił się echem od kamiennych ścian.

\- Wytrzeźwieje, to jej przejdzie – mruknął Kenneth.

\- Dają tu alkohol? – zdumiał się Ferenc.

\- E tam, skąd. Ale ją przesłuchiwali, wiesz… Beka ma jakieś eliksiry, brała je i przed, i po… Najwyraźniej mają skutki uboczne. Wczoraj było to samo, zdrzemnie się i przestanie.

Ferenc zdumiał się jeszcze bardziej. Wiedział o istnieniu eliksirów, które pomagają chronić wspomnienia i przed serum prawdy, i przed legilimentami, ale…

\- Jak je tu przemyciła? – zapytał. Jeśli dało się tu coś wnieść, to może…

\- Mnie się pytasz. Wytrzeźwieje, to zapytamy.

Thembeka usiadła pod ścianą, nucąc jakąś piosenkę; od czasu do czasu wybuchała głośnym śmiechem, po czym znowu zaczynała śpiewać.

\- Mam dość tej piosenki.

\- Ale oknem nie wyskoczysz, musisz wytrzymać.

Okno. Ferencowi wpadł do głowy pewien pomysł. Prababka Elżbieta, gdy z nim ćwiczyła, powiedziała mu w żartach… Ale może to nie był żart.

.

Joyce zapukała do drzwi.

\- Hereinspaziert!

\- Chciałaś się ze mną widzieć, El. I z moja sziszą.

\- Chciałam.

Elżbieta siedziała przy biurku, kartkując solidnie wyszarganą książeczkę. Joyce zmarszczyła brwi; widziała już gdzieś to dziełko.

Ach, tak, Batory nosiła je ciągle ze sobą i często do niego zaglądała. Złocony tytuł ogłaszał, że są to „Modlitwy do bogiń wszelakich dla wojowniczek i aurorek na każdą okazję". Nikogo nie dziwiło, że generał modli się do wszystkich możliwych bogiń – boskiej pomocy wszak nigdy za wiele – ale Joyce założyłaby się o swoją magię, że treść książeczki jest o wiele ciekawsza. Pewnie były to „Klątwy bojowe wieków dawnych" albo i „Sztuka oblężenia magicznych zamków".

Elżbieta, jakby odczytawszy jej myśli, odłożyła książeczkę na blat biurka.

\- Dostałam tę książkę od mojego ojca – powiedziała pełnym szacunku tonem – To znaczy odziedziczyłam ją po nim… Pomaga, gdy się jest w potrzebie, podjąć właściwą decyzję… Polegałam na jej pomocy całe życie i nigdy się nie zawiodłam, ale dziś Książka Adresowa mówi coś dziwnego. Poleca mi, bym udała się do Niemiec, do pałacu Nymphenburg.

\- Jeśli to zawsze działało, to czemu teraz miałoby zaszwankować? – odparła Joyce.

\- Ale Ferenc jest w Nowym Jorku. Jak mam mu pomóc z daleka?

Joyce bez dalszej dyskusji postawiła sziszę na biurku i solidnie dmuchnęła.

.

_Ethan ledwie zdołał uchylić się przed klątwą i zablokował następną, lecącą w kierunku Gellerta. Następny zielony promień minął go o cal, Gellert rzucił się na ziemię, pociągając za sobą inne dziecko…_

_._

\- To ten mały Dumbledore – szepnęła Elżbieta – Chyba obecność starej generał będzie tam niezbędna. A pokażesz mi jeszcze Ferenca?

.

W kłębie dymu pojawił się niuchacz.

\- A to ciekawe – mruknęła do siebie Batory.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, jak to zinterpretować – przyznała Joyce.

\- A ja chyba wiem. – Uśmiechnęła się Elżbieta. – Jadę do Monachium i zabieram ze sobą Ethana. Trzeba przewietrzyć nasze różdżki.

.

.

Percival Dumbledore wracał do domu bladym świtem, z okropnym bólem głowy. Analiza drzewa genealogicznego Grindelwalda była… zaskoczeniem, i to bardzo nieprzyjemnym. Jak madame Elżbieta mogła być tak nierozsądna? Dzieci nie mogły się przyjaźnić z kimś o takim rodowodzie. Trzeba było coś zrobić z tą znajomością, zanim skończy się to nieszczęściem.

Aportował się niedaleko od domu i przystanął na chwilę. Szum rzeczki i zapach traw koiły jego skołatane nerwy.

Nagle… Percival odwrócił się, wyciągając różdżkę.

Miotlarz wylądował zgrabnie i uniósł dłonie w uspokajającym geście.

\- Nie szukam zwady.

Percival przyjrzał mu się uważnie, kojarzył skądś tę twarz.

\- To czego pan tu szuka o tak wczesnej porze? – zapytał, opuszczając różdżkę.

\- Domu rodu Dumbledore. – Padła lakoniczna odpowiedź.

Percival przypomniał sobie nagle, skąd zna tego czarodzieja. Poczytał sobie o nim tej nocy i była to pasjonująca lektura.

\- Yastrebsky – syknął – Generalska kurwa.

Gildo nawet nie mrugnął okiem.

\- Cóż – uśmiechnął się kpiąco – Zwykłem służyć generałom płci nadobnej swoją miotłą… Obiema miotłami. Ale pieniędzy za to nigdy nie brałem, to podła potwarz.

Jego opanowanie tylko rozwścieczyło Dumbledore'a.

\- Zmiataj stąd, zdrajco. Trzymaj się od mojej rodziny z daleka.

Gildo poderwał miotłę, zawisając ze dwie stopy nad ziemią. Zaczynało się robić… interesująco.

\- Percival Dumbledore, jak mniemam? – zapytał – Pozdrowienia od generał Batory. Sądzę, że madame Elżbieta nie byłaby zachwycona, gdyby mnie pan odesłał z kwitkiem, a jej gniew…

\- Że też nie ma godniejszych chłopców na posyłki…

\- Ma – zgodził się Gildo – Ale nie ma szybszych.

\- Czego więc życzy sobie ode mnie pani generał? – wycedził Percival przez zaciśnięte zęby – Mów, i zmiataj stąd. Nie chcemy tu takich, jak ty.

\- Jak mi powiedziano, prawnuk generał Batory, Gellert…

\- Jej i twój bękart – mruknął pan Dumbledore.

\- Niewątpliwie – prychnął Gildo – Niewielu jest na tyle dobrze urodzonych, by generał Batory chciała z nimi brać ślub. Ale do rzeczy. Gellert uratował pańską córkę, czyż nie?

Percival niechętnie skinął głową.

\- Gellert… - ciągnął Yastrebsky – Ma problemy z magią. Nie wygląda to dobrze… Pani von Bayern – pan ją przecież zna – jest zdania, że odwiedziny pańskich dzieci mogłyby mu pomóc.

\- Co? – syknął Percival – Mam wysłać dzieci z… takim jak ty, do szalonego Widzącego? I Garou do tego? Żeby mi je pozabijał w napadzie szału?

Yastrebsky policzył w myślach do dziesięciu.

\- Gellert uratował pańską córkę. Magiczny dług…

Dumbledore nie wytrzymał.

\- Magiczny dług?! – ryknął, unosząc różdżkę – Jak śmiesz, ty…

Poczuł mocne szarpnięcie i różdżka wyleciała mu z dłoni. Yastrebsky złapał ją nonszalanckim gestem. To jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło Percivala.

\- Claymore! – ryknął.

Ale nic się nie wydarzyło, miecz nie pojawił mu się w dłoni.

Gildo prychnął i fiknął koziołka w powietrzu.

\- Jest kilka rzeczy, drogi panie, których się nauczyłem od pań generał – stwierdził lodowatym tonem – Po pierwsze, nie lekceważ przeciwnika, choćby był TYLKO dziwką, bawidamkiem, bękartem półkrwi i chłopcem na posyłki potężniejszych od siebie. Po drugie, pańscy krewni zhańbili rodowy claymore. Może pan go wzywać do skończenia świata.

\- CO?

\- Nie tylko Gellert ma… ciekawych przodków, panie Dumbledore. Miecz nie będzie posłuszny, dopóki niewinna krew nie zostanie z niego zmyta. A o ile mi wiadomo, nie jest to prosta procedura.

\- Jak śmiesz, ty… ty zdrajco, mówić o honorze? Wziąłeś złoto…

\- Zapłaciłem zdradą za morderstwo. Złoto? Upadek tego brudnego miasta był wystarczającą zapłatą – warknął Gildo – Po trzecie, nie radzę narażać się na gniew Magii. Dług…

\- Jaki dług!? – wrzasnął Percival – Kto komu jest dłużny krew! On ma tę Freeman w rodzie! Garou! Bydlę! Wymordowała nam połowę rodu i to jak! Co oni wyprawiali z więźniami! I ona, i ten jej kochaś Pendragon, cała ta banda czarnych magów, którzy…

\- Silencio. Dzieci pan pobudzisz, panie Dumbledore. – Gildo wciąż nie ustępował. – Jest pan podobno wykształconym czarodziejem ze starego rodu, niechże pan poważnie podchodzi do Magii. Długi tak nie działają. Nie zamierzasz pan chyba zabić dziecka ze względu na winy przodków…

Ale Percival nie zamierzał ustąpić. Gildo zaczął się zastanawiać, co robić z upartym, mściwym Szkotem, gdy nagle dostrzegł coś, kryjącego się za pniem starej jabłoni.

\- Dobrze – westchnął – Nie wszystko da się uzyskać na siłę. Ale nie ręczę za reakcję generał Batory.

\- Oddaj mi różdżkę.

\- Sam ją pan sobie weź – syknął Gildo i wzbił się wysoko w powietrze.

Percival wrzeszczał na niego przez chwilę, po czym zrozumiał, że nic nie wskóra i udał się do domu. Yastrebsky tylko na to czekał. Obniżył lot.

\- Co wy tu wyprawiacie? – zapytał.

Aberforth i Albus patrzyli na niego z niebotycznym zdumieniem.

\- Gellert jest chory? – zapytał w końcu Abi – Ja z panem pojadę, nieważne, że…

\- O co chodziło ojcu? – przerwał mu Albus – To jakieś rodowe… konflikty?

\- Między prababkami i pradziadami – westchnął Gildo – A wy jesteście bracia Dumbledore, co? Co wy tu robicie? Dopiero świta.

\- Poszliśmy – stwierdził dumnie Albus – Obserwować Gille Dubh.

\- Spłoszyłeś go – burknął Aberforth – A mówiłem, masz patrzeć, a nie łapać. To nie jest zwykła, głupiutka wróżka…

Gildo nie wiedział, co to Gille Dubh i czym się różni od zwykłej wróżki, i, szczerze mówiąc, niewiele go to obchodziło. Miał zadanie do wykonania. Zanim jednak zdołał coś powiedzieć, chłopcy przypomnieli sobie o celu jego wizyty.

\- Tatuś był głupi! – tupnął nogą Aberforth – A sam mówił, że nie można zostawić przyjaciół w potrzebie!

\- Ja pojadę – przerwał mu Albus – Jestem starszy.

\- A nie możemy obaj?

Yastrebsky pokręcił głową.

\- Słuchajcie – stwierdził – Jeden z was musi zostać i powiedzieć rodzicom… No i oddać różdżkę ojcu. Poza tym szybciej dolecę z jednym pasażerem…

\- To ja…

\- Ja jestem starszy…

\- Losujcie, co? – westchnął Gildo, obawiając się, że kłótnia zwróci czyjąś uwagę.

.

_Nymphenburg jak najbardziej istnieje i stoi w Monachium._


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

**O przeszłych i przyszłych nieprzyjemnych faktach i o znaczeniu guzików**

Los wskazał na Albusa. Aberforth nie był tym zachwycony, w końcu to on był przyjacielem Gellerta, nie brat.

Ale… Ale Gellert przecież odrzucił jego przyjaźń, nie chciał złożyć przysięgi. Może uważał, że Aberforth jest za mały na tak poważne sprawy. A może wolał mądralę Albusa, Albus był zawsze tym lepszym…

Zły i zawiedziony wziął ojcowską różdżkę i podreptał w kierunku oranżerii. Mimo wszystko, nie chciał, by Gellert umarł; musiał więc dać Albusowi trochę czasu, by ojciec go nie dogonił. Zresztą nie miał ochoty na spotkanie z rozwścieczonym rodzicem, a poza tym w jednej ze szklarni powinny się właśnie wykluwać te fantastyczne motyle. Aberforth mógł obserwować godzinami, jak wyłażą z kokonów, a potem powoli rozprostowują skrzydła.

.

Sam Percival też był zły, roztrzęsiony i zawiedziony. Po pierwsze, stracił różdżkę, do której był bardzo przywiązany. A pokonana różdżka nie była już wiele warta, nawet, jeśli Yastrebsky mu ją kiedyś odda; trzeba było kupić nową.

Stracił ją w tak głupi sposób, i to podczas utarczki z człowiekiem, który Avady na oczy pewnie nie widział. Dał się pobić czarodziejowi, który spędził życie goniąc za kaflem i susząc zęby do wojowniczych księżniczek. Ech, co za upadek.

Po drugie, rozwścieczył generał Batory. Co prawda nie była ona z tych, którzy mszczą się na rodzinach wrogów, ale jeśli ten jej prawnuk umrze, to kto wie. Już nie wspominając o tej… tej scharłaczonej Freeman. Gadające zwierzę, zdolne do każdej podłości.

Ale nie mógł przecież dopuścić do tego, by ten cały Gellert się tu panoszył. Przecież ta Freeman… To bydlę. Owszem, Gellert nie był za to odpowiedzialny, ale krew to krew. Przyjaźń między nim, a Dumbledore'ami była niemożliwa. To byłaby hańba. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by jego ród skalał się zażyłością z kimś takim.

Poza tym, przy tym pochodzeniu… ten dzieciak już był zbyt szalony i niebezpieczny, by go wpuszczać do domu.

A ten bezczelny bawidamek jeszcze coś bredził o ich rodowym mieczu! Hańba? Claymore po prostu nie uznał tego śmiecia za godnego siebie przeciwnika, nie chciał się ubabrać krwią kłamcy i dziwki.

Ale, z drugiej strony, dobrze by było obserwować tego całego Gellerta, może z niego wyrosnąć naprawdę niebezpieczny czarnoksiężnik; nawet jeśli charakterem bardziej przypominałby Batory niż Freeman… W końcu Batory też była śmiertelnie niebezpieczną machiną bojową. Może i nie lubiła rzucać Niewybaczalnymi dla zabawy; ale przesuwała granice, jak dziecko klocki, a przy tym służyła podłym ustrojom. Percival czuł, że zawalił sprawę.

.

Albus z ciekawością rozglądał się wokoło. Owszem, latał już na dziecięcej miotełce, ale gdzie mu było do pradziadka Gellerta. Śmigali tak szybko i wysoko, że Albus miał ochotę krzyczeć z zachwytu. Po chwili jednak euforia ustąpiła miejsca ciekawości.

\- Panie Gildo, czemu prawie nie czuć wiatru?

\- Czar osłaniający – odparł Yastrebsky – Inaczej zamarzlibyśmy w kwadrans…

\- Panie Gildo, dokąd lecimy?

\- Pałac Nymphenburg, to w Monachium, w…

\- Niemczech, wiem. Panie Gildo, kto to jest Garou?

Yastrebsky westchnął.

\- Uprzejmi czarodzieje nie używają takich słów.

\- Ale tato…

\- Nie był wobec mnie uprzejmy… To brzydkie słowo. I kłamstwo.

\- A co to jest „generalska kurwa"?

\- Przydupas generałów – westchnął Gildo – Taki, co załatwia różne sprawy dla bogatszych i silniejszych od siebie. To też nie jest ładne słowo, zrozumiałeś?

\- Panie Gildo… O co chodziło z naszym claymore?

\- Nie wiem – odparł Yastrebsky – Wiem tylko, od jednej generał, że ktoś z waszych przodków użył go niehonorowo. Wtedy miecz się obraża i przestaje służyć rodowi.

Co prawda słyszał to i owo o okolicznościach tego „niehonorowego użycia", ale nie chciał takich rzeczy mówić przy dziecku, zwłaszcza, że nie był pewien, ile w tych opowieściach było prawdy.

Nastała cisza, ale nie na długo.

\- Panie Gildo, o co chodzi z tym długiem?

Gildo policzył w myślach do dziesięciu. Powinien był zabrać tego drugiego dzieciaka.

\- Kiedy czarodziej ratuje czarodzieja, albo mu pomaga w trudnej sytuacji, uratowany musi mu się potem odwdzięczyć. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, Magia go ukarze.

\- To on umrze? Jak kiedy się złamie przysięgę? Tatuś…

\- Nie bój się o ojca, nic mu nie będzie, bo ty i twój brat wypełniacie wasz obowiązek za niego – odparł Gildo, choć nie był pewien, czy to wystarczy. Pani von Bayern mówiła, że Gellert uratował córkę tego głupka Percivala. I że madame Elżbieta kiedyś miała dobry powód, by go skląć jak Dracula więźnia, a odpuściła durniowi. Dług był więc ogromny. Z drugiej strony, jeśli generał Freeman rzeczywiście bawiła się jakąś mroczną odmianą voodoo czy jakiejś azteckiej magii – a różne rzeczy Gildo o tym słyszał – i pozarzynała przy okazji paru Dumbledore'ów, to Percival miał prawo się mścić. Inna sprawa, że na Freeman, nie na jej prawnuku. Tym niemniej było zrozumiałe, że nie chciał, by jego synowie mieli styczność z kimkolwiek spokrewnionym z Jaguarem.

Ale żeby wykształcony czarodziej wierzył w Garou? I jakieś bzdury o Wewnętrznym Oku?

Ale podobno Brytyjczycy byli ogromnie przesądni, a z drugiej strony niewiele wiedzieli o starych formach magii.

\- Panie Gildo, a czy to prawda… Co tatuś mówił… Że się pozabijali i…

\- Dziecko, wojna była. Ale ja byłem wtedy małym chłopcem i… No i to się nie działo u nas, więc niewiele o tym wiem. – Gildo nie zamierzał wdawać się w dyskusję na ten temat. Co by z tego przyszło? I zemsta, choćby słuszna, winna mieć granice.

\- A gdzie była ta wojna?

\- W Dixie. To na południu Ameryki Północnej. A ja mieszkałem w Nowym Jorku, to zupełnie inny świat…

\- Panie Gildo, a czy to prawda, że tam avadują za to, że się ktoś ożeni z mugolką?

Gildo mało nie zrzucił smarkacza z miotły.

\- Tak było – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby – Teraz TYLKO zamykają.

\- W Azkabanie?

\- Nie, mają swoje pudło.

Niech ten dzieciak się wreszcie zamknie.

\- Ale… Oni się pozabijali? Ta babcia Gellerta i mój dziadek?

\- Nie, bo to było zbyt dawno. Mały, dobrze ci radzę, nie wtykaj w to nosa, mocniejsi od ciebie źle kończyli przez swoją ciekawość – warknął, choć czuł, że to się na wiele nie zda. Ten mały i tak zacznie drążyć, i Morgana jedna wie, do czego się dokopie. Powinien był zabrać tego drugiego dzieciaka.

.

Ferenc ćwiczył, tak jak go uczyła prababka Elżbieta. Starał się skoncentrować, zapomnieć o tym, gdzie i dlaczego się znajduje, choć nie było to proste. Cóż, chciał być wojownikiem, to musiał żyć z perspektywą bliskiego spotkania z Avadą…

.

Drzwi celi otworzyły się z nieprzyjemnym zgrzytem; to aurorzy przyprowadzili ową aztecką dziewczynę.

Faktycznie, porozmawiać się z nią nie dało; po pierwsze, żadne z nich nie znało nahuatl, a ona nie mówiła chyba w żadnym innym języku. Po drugie, z człowiekiem poddanym twardej legilimencji i tak ciężko byłoby się porozumieć.

Thembeka, zobaczywszy, w jakim stanie jest Indianka, wyciągnęła z rękawa szaty malutką buteleczkę u tęczowo lśniącym eliksirem. O dziwo, dziewczyna wypiła lekarstwo bez protestu.

\- Za godzinę, dwie, zacznie gadać, może jednak umie coś po hiszpańsku – stwierdziła Thembeka.

\- Jak ty to tu wniosłaś? – zdziwił się Ferenc.

\- Ja tam nie wiem. Gość, co mi to sprzedał, za ciężką kasę, obiecał, że flaszeczki są kryte, no i są. Solidna firma. A i eliksir mocny jak nundu.

\- Kto ci to sprzedał? – zainteresował się Kenneth.

\- Ty tutejszy, a nie wiesz? – prychnęła Thembeka – No ale ty z tych porządnych… No, Shagswell, nie słyszałeś?

\- Baron Shagswell?

\- Taki z niego baron, jak ze mnie księżna, ale tak go nazywają.

\- Niezły pseudonim – prychnął Ferenc.

\- Albo i la petite Mort – zaśmiała się Thembeka – Ty, Ferenss, francuski znasz?

\- Znam. A ten baron ma i inne urocze pseudonimy?

\- Pewnie i ma. A ty co, auror w przebraniu, że się tak dopytujesz?

\- Dziwi mnie jedynie dobór tych pseudonimów.

\- On… Głównie pracuje w branży nielegalnych eliksirów rozrywkowych, z tego co słyszałem – wtrącił się Kenneth – Gdybyś poczytał tutejsze gazety, to byś wiedział, że co niedziela uzdrowiciele mają pełne ręce roboty przez jego mikstury. To tego zdaje się doszło do regularnej wojny gangów, bo jaśnie pan baron robił konkurencję miejscowym warzycielom. Ale nie wiedziałem, że potrafi robić takie zaawansowane cudeńka.

\- Przydałby nam się - westchnął Ferenc – Może by drzwi wysadził.

\- Głupiś – mruknęła Thembeka – A co byś zrobił z tą hordą strażników, która by się tu zleciała? Trzeba albo cichutko się przemknąć, żeby cię nie zobaczyli, albo najpierw skombinować różdżki?

\- To by było możliwe – zaczął się głośno zastanawiać Kenneth – Skonfiskowane materiały magiczne są składowane w takim zielonym domku, zaraz obok. Mogą tam leżeć i nielegalne różdżki.

\- A to ich nie łamią?

\- Łamią. Ale przecież najpierw muszą przebadać. Gdybyśmy się dostali do tego domku…

\- Ale najpierw trzeba by było stąd wyjść, umiesz fruwać?

\- Nie jestem animagiem, niestety.

\- Ja jestem – westchnęła Thembeka – Ale nie latam, a i tak bym się nie przecisnęła przez to okienko.

Ale Ferenc miał już pomysł na to, jak wykorzystać owo okienko. Nie wiedział tylko, czy zdąży go wprowadzić w życie.

.

.

Charlotta i Elżbieta leciały więc z powrotem do Europy. Charlotta zamyśliła się, wspominając spotkanie z Joyce.

_\- No i czego chcecie ode mnie? – zdziwiła się Freeman, wysłuchawszy całej historii – Chcecie go zatrzymać? Zanim się rozkręci, my i tak już będziemy w grobach. Chcecie, żebym mu pomogła? To powiedzcie, co mam zrobić, lepiej się na tym znacie._

_\- Pytanie – zaczęła powoli Elżbieta – Jak radykalne kroki są konieczne..._

_\- Tknij go palcem, to ci łeb odgryzę! – ryknęła Joyce, zrywając się z krzesła – Między sobą, aurorzyny jedne, to możecie i na topory, jak mugolstwo, ale dziecka ruszyć..._

_\- Nie jego – syknęła Elżbieta – Nie jego. To chyba oczywiste?_

_\- Chcesz mu drogę wyrównać? To się dołączam, ale wiesz, kogo trzasnąć? – Joyce od razu przeskoczyła na tryb generalski._

_\- Myślę, że na tym etapie musimy go po prostu nauczyć najwięcej, jak się da. I postarać się nie umrzeć do czasu, gdy zrozumie, co to znaczy dowodzić. I że nie zawsze brutalna siła jest najlepszym wyjściem._

_\- I kto to mówi? – Charlotta nie mogła się powstrzymać od złośliwości._

_\- Ja. – Elżbieta nawet nie mrugnęła, usłyszawszy zaczepkę Charlotty. – Mówię ci to po stu czternastu latach biegania po pustyniach, górach, lasach i miastach z różdżką w ręku. A czasem i z nożem w zębach. Mówię ci to po zdobywaniu twierdz, poddawaniu twierdz, kłanianiu się tyranom, mordowaniu tyranów, po triumfalnych paradach i podpisywaniu kapitulacji. I po tej idiotycznej jatce na Finistère._

_\- Nazywasz swoją największą bitwę..._

_\- Idiotyczna jatka! – Elżbieta uderzyła pięścią w stół. – Niepotrzebna, idiotyczna jatka. Dla nadętych ego biurokratów, dla Schreibtischstrategen, którzy nigdy Avady na oczy nie widzieli. Wiesz przecież, co im oferowaliśmy! Ale nie, bo straciliby twarz! Woleli tracić dywizje, charłaki jedne... – Talerz, rzucony z wściekłością, roztrzaskał się o ścianę. Potem pofrunęły kolejne elementy zastawy stołowej. Elżbieta klęła jak pijany charłak, mieszając z błotem połowę światowej dyplomacji z czasów owej „idiotycznej jatki"._

_Charlotta nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Batory zawsze była spokojna, opanowana, generalska, choćby noc była zielona od klątw, i wydawało się, że czyjakolwiek śmierć na polu bitwy dawno przestała wywierać na niej najmniejsze wrażenie. A zwłaszcza śmierć wrogów, którzy przecież chcieli wyrżnąć jej wojsko do ostatniego człowieka i pegaza._

_\- Przecież mówiłam, że drań nie żyje, że im wydam jego przydupasów i mogą ich sobie smokom na pożarcie rzucić, jeśli mają taki kaprys! I że zamki im oddamy, i to, co te charłaki zrabowały, też! Z procentami! Że, na Norny, uklęknę na środku Notre Dame i będę błagać o wybaczenie za swoje i nieswoje winy na oczach całego Paryża! Że mi mogą guziki publicznie poobrywać! O bezwarunkowej kapitulacji na starym prawie też mówiłam! O długu krwi też! Ale nie, ludzie czarnoksiężnika mają ponieść słuszną karę, co tam strata siedmiu dywizji, auror od tego jest aurorem, żeby zdechł na rozkaz..._

_\- El! – Głos Joyce był spokojny, ale stanowczy. – El. Przecież wiemy, i moi ludzie tam byli! El! Dość._

_Batory, o dziwo, przestała wrzeszczeć. Przez chwilę słychać było tylko jej szybki, chrapliwy oddech. Dwie stare wojowniczki w ciszy mierzyły się wzrokiem, stojąc po przeciwnych stronach stołu._

_Charlotta dyskretnie sięgnęła po różdżkę. Jeśli Batory i Freeman rzucą się sobie do gardeł, trzeba będzie się zasłonić jakąś tarczą, a potem uciekać, i to szybko i daleko._

_Freeman odezwała się pierwsza. Mówiła powoli, cicho, ważąc każde słowo._

_\- El, pamiętasz przecież, przybyłam ci wtedy z pomocą, z ochotnikami. Nikogo nie ciągnęłam na Bretanię na siłę, wszyscy poszli z własnej woli. A dla tamtych nie byliśmy aurorami, a tylko bandytami, albo i niebezpiecznymi zwierzętami. Jak twoi podwładni, zresztą, wszyscy siedzieliśmy na jednym abraksanie. No to pokazaliśmy im, jak walczą zwierzęta, gdy się im pogrozi rzeźnią. I może Gellert też miał swoje Finistère i chce je powstrzymać._

_Elżbieta zaczęła bębnić palcami po stole._

_\- I to jest jedyne Finistère, które się jeszcze liczy. Jego Finistère, jego idiotyczna jatka. Wiesz, że też miałam swoje i na moją magię, pamiętam, jak się bałam. Rzygałam ze strachu, El. Tyle, że potem przyszedł Georgie Johnson, który zechciał paktować ze szlamowatą, czarną dziwką mugolskiego plantatora, analfabetką stojącą na czele jej podobnej hołoty..._

_\- To była świetna armia – zauważyła Elżbieta._

_\- Wiem. Ja ci tylko mówię, jak oceniali to... No wiesz, klasa społeczna Johnsona. Biali, czystokrwiści, bogaci, wykształceni, miastowi. W każdym razie, Johnson wolał schować dumę do kieszeni i rozmawiać ze mną, jak z równym sobie generałem, niż wpuszczać swoich ludzi w luizjańskie bagna, żeby nas wytłukli. A wygrałby. Na pewno. Wyrżnąłby nas wszystkich._

_\- Ale jakim kosztem..._

_\- Kosztem Finistère. Na dziesięciu wróciłoby może dwóch, a i to chorych na głowę. A Johnson i tak chodziłby w glorii, klekocząc medalami, jak te wasze alpejskie krowy dzwonkami. Rozłożyłby skórę jaguara przed kominkiem i byłoby epicko._

_\- Joyce! – jęknęła Charlotta._

_\- Nie byłam dla nich niczym więcej, jak tylko niebezpiecznym zwierzęciem. Ale, ale, dość o tym. Nasze bitwy są już historią, nie możemy już nic zrobić. Gellert jeszcze może i po to tu jest, jak mniemam._

_\- Nauczę go każdej generalskiej sztuczki – syknęła Batory przez zaciśnięte zęby – Każdej, Czterech Jeźdźców też. Kto się ośmieli podnieść przeciwko niemu różdżkę..._

_\- El, mam tylko jedno pytanie – ciągnęła Joyce – I jedną prośbę._

_\- Słucham._

_\- El, naprawdę uklękłabyś przed nimi, byle tylko nie było tej jatki?_

_\- A choćby i w katedrze Stefana w Peszcie. Cofnij czas, to zrobię to jeszcze dziś._

_\- I to o guzikach to też było serio?_

_Batory bez słowa oderwała guzik od aurorskiego płaszcza i cisnęła go na stół. Charlotta patrzyła na to ze zdumieniem, Joyce z uznaniem skinęła głową._

_\- El, naucz go tego, rozumiesz? – ciągnęła Freeman - Jeśli mały to załapie, dopóki nie będzie za późno, nie musimy się o nic martwić. Guziki, El. Naucz go tego o obrzynaniu guzików._

_\- Guziki? – zdumiała się Charlotta._

_\- Chodź, pójdziemy po sziszę, to ci po drodze wytłumaczę – westchnęła Joyce._

_._

_\- Guziki – zaczęła Joyce, powoli, z wysiłkiem wspinając się po schodach - zranione udo wciąż dawało o sobie znać – To stara, generalska metafora._

_\- Metafora, powiadasz?_

_\- Wiem, co to jest, Lotto. Nauczyłam się czytać, wyobraź sobie, i znam nawet kilka trudnych słów. – Freeman parsknęła jak kot._

_\- Nie chciałam cię obrazić, ale metaforyczne generalskie guziki..._

_\- A widziałaś El w pełnej gali?_

_\- Widziałam. Nawet w draculowej – westchnęła Charlotta._

_\- Wujek Władek miał dobry gust, nie powiem._

_\- Joyce..._

_\- Miał – Freeman weszła jej w słowo – Możesz potępiać jego metodykę czy ideologię, ale to były bardzo ładne mundury. A guziki pamiętasz?_

_\- Miały na sobie wybite te dwa smoki jego Gildii..._

_\- To guzik pamiętasz. Smoki na strojach nosili tylko członkowie Gildii, a El nigdy się tam nie zapisała._

_\- Naprawdę? I dali jej dywizje? – zdziwiła się Charlotta._

_\- Nie wiedziałaś? Lepszy bezpartyjny fachowiec, niż mierny, bierny, ale wierny..._

_\- To trochę... dziwne. W końcu była niepewna ideologicznie._

_\- Dracula był dziwny. Choć prywatnie całkiem szarmancki i elokwentny. – Wzruszyła ramionami Joyce._

_\- Skąd ty..._

_\- Przecież był między nami sojusz. Traktaty podpisywaliśmy. Piłam na jego bankietach. Przespałam się nawet z dwoma czy trzema generałami..._

_\- Joyce..._

_\- Ale wróćmy do guzików. Guziki El były złote i to jest norma u generalicji. Nawet ja takie miałam, gdy siedzieliśmy po krzakach i robiliśmy rebelię._

_\- Złote? Skąd niby?_

_\- Urżnięte. Z cudzych mundurów – wyjaśniła spokojnie Freeman - Nie miałam co prawda kompletu, bo część złota szło od razu na eliksiry i takie tam – nie masz pojęcia, ile taki bunt kosztuje, ile się trzeba było narabować i naprzemycać... Wracając do tematu, to były guziki z trzech różnych generałów. Znaczy, tacy to byli generałowie, jak i ja, El by takie zera samym spojrzeniem do Wahali wysłała. Tyle, że mieli błogosławieństwo jakiegoś ministerialnego pierdzistołka, więc byli uczciwymi dowódcami, a nie bandytami, jak my. Ha. – Joyce uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. - Smarkula z prowincji z krzywo przyszytymi złotymi guzikami. Musiałam wyglądać komicznie, prawda?_

_\- Tylko do momentu, gdy ruszałaś do ataku. Wtedy już nikt się nie śmiał._

_\- O taaak – Joyce wyszczerzyła zęby w paskudnym uśmiechu. – Ale co do guzików. To symbol stanowiska, rangi, godności dowódcy, nazwij to, jak chcesz. Obrywa się je, albo urzyna, gdy generał jest degradowany. Albo przy egzekucji. Ale i to nie zawsze, a tylko wtedy, gdy był wyjątkowo podłym charłakiem. Jakbyś El taki guzik oberwała, to by się z tobą pojedynkowała, i to na śmierć i życie. To jak splunięcie w twarz, albo i gorzej._

_\- Rozumiem._

_\- No widzisz. Czy więc jakikolwiek generał da sobie te guziki obrywać przy ludziach?_

_\- Wątpię._

_\- A jednak. Przed Finistère El próbowała się układać, przecież wiesz. Queen jeździła z poselstwem, pamiętasz Porpentinę Queen?_

_\- Rzecz jasna._

_\- El wiedziała, że dalsza wojna nie ma sensu, dla nikogo. I zamiast dać swoich wybić, a wroga przy tym solidnie skrwawić, żeby było epicko, wzniośle i honorowo, wysłała tym zasranym charłakom taki złoty guzik. Co oznaczało mniej więcej, że bierze całą winę na siebie, że mogą jej zrobić pokazówkę, że... No wiesz. Pokój za cenę jej honoru. A, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, ona była w porządku. Nigdy nie popierała tych charłackim metod Gildii, wszystko u niej się odbywało zgodnie ze starym prawem, więc to naprawdę nie była jej wina._

_\- I na nic to się zdało – skomentowała krótko Charlotta, choć o niewinności Elżbiety miała swoje zdanie._

_\- I na nic to się zdało – westchnęła Joyce, otwierając ciężkie drzwi do swoich apartamentów – Powiedzieli, że wszystkich wykończą, z pegazami włącznie; zresztą to sama wiesz, sama tkwiłaś w tym kotle na Finistère. No to potem przemówiły różdżki... Wejdź, wejdź, Lotto._

_._

_Pokój był pełen pudeł i kufrów, a pod ścianą stała potężna, stara szafa. Freeman otworzyła jej drzwi i powoli, ostrożnie wyciągnęła sziszę, zrobioną z czaszki._

_\- To był twój właściciel? – Charlotta nie potrafiła powściągnąć naukowej ciekawości._

_W oczach Joyce błysnął jaguar._

_\- Nie – warknęła – Nie, mój ostatni był w nawet porządku, tylko za dużo grał w karty. Mnie też przegrał, nawiasem mówiąc... A ten tu mugolski śmieć kupił mojego brata i... – Wargi Joyce zadrgały nerwowo. – No wiesz, on był z tych, co psują zabawki, bo im się nudzi. Myśmy mu też coś potem... zepsuli._

_Nie odezwały się ani słowem, wracając na patio. Dopiero gdy szisza znalazła się na stole, Joyce zapytała:_

_\- Co w zasadzie mam wam pokazać? „Przyszłość" to bardzo pojemne słowo._

_\- Pokaż wojnę. Z czasów dorosłego Gellerta – zażądała Elżbieta._

_\- Klient nasz pan. – Joyce wydmuchała wielki kłąb dymu i..._

_\- Cóż to jest, na Merlina? – szepnęła Charlotta._

_\- Wygląda na armatę na kółkach – stwierdziła Elżbieta – Samobieżną i porządnie opancerzoną. Wotanie, jak ja bym chciała coś takiego... – Westchnęła z rozmarzeniem._

_\- To samo jeździ? Na lokomotywę nie wygląda, gdzie by się temu zmieścił kocioł? – dziwiła się Joyce._

_\- Mnie się pytasz? – parsknęła Batory – Może do tego czasu mugole wymyślą mniejsze, te..._

_\- Kotły parowe._

_\- A mugol, co tym wszystkim kieruje, pewnie siedzi w środku – Elżbieta z zainteresowaniem przyglądała się nieznanej machinie. – Ciekawe, jaki to ma zasięg..._

_\- Co?_

_\- Zasięg, Charlotto. To ma lufę, więc strzela. Jak rewolwer, tylko, jak mniemam, ładuje się to większymi pociskami i pewnie od środka. Ciekawe, jak daleko taka kula leci i co może przebić..._

_\- Okropne._

_\- Cudne. – Wyszczerzyła zęby Elżbieta. – Gdyby im ukraść tak z dziesięć sztuk tego czegoś... Tyle ton stali co prawda ciężko zaczarować, ale uroki niewidzialności i wyciszający mogłyby... Czym oni to napędzają, to musiałoby pochłaniać tony węgla..._

_\- Batory! Gellert chyba nie będzie walczył po mugolsku!_

_\- A ty podmagowanego rewolweru nie nosiłaś, Lovelace?_

_\- To co innego._

_\- To tylko kwestia wielkości. Lufa to lufa. Gdybym miała tak z dziesięć tych armatolokomotyw..._

_Charlotta westchnęła. - Wiele się nie dowiedziałyśmy. – Przerwała radosne rozważania Elżbiety. - Tyle, że mugole wymyślą mniejszy kocioł parowy i podłączą go do armaty. Co samo w sobie jest mocno niepokojące._

_\- Zamierzasz zostać supremacistką? – zakpiła Batory._

_\- Folwark niewolników – warknęła Joyce._

_\- Nie, nie zamierzam rozgłaszać bzdur o konieczności podporządkowania mugoli czarodziejom! Supremacja magicznych nad niemagicznymi to niebezpieczna mrzonka. – Charlotta uniosła dłonie w obronnym geście. – A zakładanie komuś kajdan dla jakoby jego własnego dobra jest ohydne._

_\- Zgadam się – mruknęła Joyce – Choć mugole to najgorsze bydło, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam._

_\- Ale to niebezpieczne... – zaczęła powoli Elżbieta – Jeśli będą wojować między sobą, to w końcu ich sprawa. Dunaju zaklęciem nie zawrócisz, całego świata nie upilnujesz. Ale taka artyleria... Może naruszyć pole magiczne. Wystarczy, że zniszczą, dajmy na to, Stonehenge i Notre Dame..._

_\- A kto burzyłby Stonehenge? – zdziwiła się Charlotta – To mugole._

_\- Mugole nie są całkiem ślepi – odparła Elżbieta – Dostrzegają węzły magicznego pola. Nie tak jak my, ale i oni uważają je za coś niezwykłego, świętego. Dlatego urządzają tam swoje miejsca kultu._

_\- Ale kto przy zdrowych zmysłach niszczyłby kościół?_

_Elżbieta spojrzała na nią, jak na tępą charłaczkę._

_\- Po pierwsze, artyleria nie jest precyzyjnym narzędziem. Jeden niefortunny strzał w czasie walk o miasto wystarczy, by narobić poważnych szkód. A po drugie – W oku Elżbiety błysnęło coś niepokojącego – Odkąd to władcy są przykładem rozsądku, szlachetności i zdrowia psychicznego, Charlotto? Upadający tyran może zarządzić zniszczenie budynku, który nie ma wartości strategicznej, ale jest dla jego przeciwników czymś ważnym, symbolicznym. Ot tak, dla głupiej zemsty. Ja nie mogę mieć tej zabawki, to wy też nie będziecie._

_\- Ale nie możemy się mieszać do ich polityki – westchnęła Charlotta – To niewykonalne._

_\- Jest ich zbyt wielu, to prawda._

_\- Nie, to nie tak – ciągnęła Charlotta – Mugole... Mugolska polityka jest chroniona przed czarami. To zaklęcia sięgające początków Persji i Chin. Dawni magowie najwyraźniej mieli dość tego, że podejrzewano ich o wszystko albo chciano wykorzystać ich moc... Więc odcięli się od mugoli. Magicznie. I te zaklęcia były systematycznie wzmacniane przez wieki, bo mało kto miał ochotę sprzątać po głupcach, mieszających się w nieswoje sprawy. Zmienianie mugolskiej polityki nie jest magicznie wykonalne._

_\- To jak, nie mogę zaavadować mugola? – prychnęła Joyce – To co myśmy niby..._

_\- Mordowaliście ludzi, którzy was skrzywdzili. To nie polityka, to zwykła zemsta i prywata. Polityką byłoby, Joyce, gdybyś chciała, dajmy na to, zmusić magią prezydenta, by zarządził abolicję._

_\- Więc nie będzie zabijania tyranów?_

_\- Nie, Joyce._

_\- Jak daleko można się posunąć? – zainteresowała się Elżbieta._

_\- Nie wiem. Ale wiem, że jeśli przekroczysz granicę, to albo ci nie wyjdzie, albo efekt będzie odbiegał od zamierzonego. Pole magii nie dopuści do żadnych... ekscesów. Twój czyn obróci się przeciwko tobie, choć może nie w bezpośredni sposób. Wiesz, że stare zaklęcia działają wolno, ale przewrotnie._

_\- No to klątwa rzucona, rób, co chcesz... – westchnęła Freeman – Jeśli nie da się wpłynąć na mugoli, którzy..._

_\- Da się. Niektóre mugolskie rządy przecież o nas wiedzą i rozmawiają z naszymi ministrami – wyjaśniła Charlotta – Ale nie wymusisz zmian w polityce za pomocą magii._

_\- A generałów i królów źle się czyta – dodała Elżbieta._

_\- Czyta? Legilimencją?_

_\- Owszem, Charlotto. Podstawą oklumencji jest kontrola emocji i myśli; każdy dowódca, mugolski czy magiczny, musi najpierw zapanować nad własną głową. Bez władzy nad własnym lękiem, agresją, językiem daleko nie zajdzie. Nie mówię tu o takich, którzy nie siądą nad mapą na trzeźwo, gdy wróg u bram, bo ich trzęsie ze strachu i wyobrażają sobie, że wszystko się zaraz rozsypie... Ale porządny generał jest praktycznie nie do odczytania, przynajmniej w trybie bojowym. Musi też być pewny siebie i uparty jak smok, więc i Imperius tudzież pokrewne zaklęcia słabo się go będą trzymać. Próbowałam._

_\- Eksperymentowałaś na mugolach?_

_\- Za ich wiedzą i zgodą. Taki George Buntownik, na przykład, miał jakiegoś magicznego kuzyna żony adiutanta. Wiedział o nas, miał jakie takie pojęcie o naszym świecie..._

_\- Jaki znowu George Buntownik? – Charlotta znowu nie nadążała za Elżbietą._

_\- Washington. Wtedy już prezydent Washington. Piękna ściana w głowie, nie do przebicia. I twarda sztuka, nie dało się go ruszyć Imperiusem za hipogryfa z rzędem. Nieźle nas wtedy wymęczył... A wiesz przecież, że zaklęcia zniewalające wywołują odruch immunizacyjny. Raz się nie dasz, drugi raz będziesz jeszcze silniejszy._

_\- Uczyliście prezydenta?.._

_\- Potrzebowaliśmy jego współpracy. I muszę powiedzieć, że był to bardzo rozsądny człowiek. Uwierz mi, na ogół kooperacja z mugolami jest o wiele trudniejsza. Ale, wracając do sprawy, z nimi można negocjować. Można ich też trochę postraszyć. Ale ze szczwanymi, starymi lisami trzeba uważać, są mocniejsi, niż się to może wydawać. Nigdy nie lekceważ przeciwnika, nigdy._

_\- To też trzeba będzie małemu uświadomić, zanim wysadzi monarchię habsburską w powietrze – stwierdziła Charlotta – Joyce, pokaż nam go jeszcze dobrze? Dorosłego Gellerta._

_Joyce posłusznie wydmuchała wielki kłąb dymu._

_\- Co to niby ma być? – szepnęła Charlotta. Nawet Elżbieta uniosła brwi ze zdumieniem._

_\- Ano, nasz mały Gellert to chyba ten blondyn o gabarytach Zygfryda Smokobójcy. – Uśmiechnęła się Joyce. – Piękny mężczyzna, nie powiesz, że ci się nie podoba. Choć paskudnie ostrzyżony, nie znoszę krótkich włosów._

_\- Ale jego mugolskie ubranie i łańcuchy podobają się mi zdecydowanie mniej – syknęła Elżbieta._

_\- Kajdanki._

_\- Jak zwał, tak zwał. Jak ja dostanę pod różdżkę tego, kto go uwięził..._

_\- El, jesteś generałem, analizuj obraz, zamiast brać się do klątw bez myślenia..._

_Batory posłuchała._

_\- Cóż – zaczęła – Nasz mały Gellert najwyraźniej narozrabiał i dał się złapać, jeśli stoi, z rękami skutymi na plecach, przed mugolskim generałem..._

_\- To generał jest? – skrzywiła się Joyce – Ja widziałam raz jednego, jak byłam jeszcze smarkulą, wyglądał jak papuga. Było na co popatrzeć, a ten tu... W takim szarym płaszczu z dziurą na rękawie, nieogolony od trzech dni, jak jakiś white trash..._

_\- Front. Są na froncie – Ucięła jej rozważania Elżbieta. – I tak, to jest generał._

_\- A to skąd wiesz? – wtrąciła się Charlotta – Znasz ich przyszłą hierarchię?_

_Elżbieta westchnęła._

_\- Jestem rusałką i wojuję od ponad stu lat, moja droga, wyczuwam podobnych do siebie na milę. To jest generał i to taki, z którym trzeba się liczyć. Dobrze, może go oni nazywają wielmożnym atamanem, superszychą, nadpułkownikiem czy innym jeger-marschall-ober-rotmistrzem... Ale to szyszka. Dla uproszczenia mówię więc: generał._

_\- I nosi się jak byle robotnik? I skąd wiesz, że to front?_

_\- To elementarne – prychnęła Elżbieta - Pan szyszka w poszarpanym i przybrudzonym mundurze bierze się do wydawania wyroków w jakiejś stajni czy innej oborze? To możliwe tylko w sytuacji wojennej._

_\- Wyroku?_

_\- Jak mnie przyprowadzano skutych ludzi, to na ogół, bym ich osądziła. Albo jako jeńców, a że Gellert jest ubrany podobnie do tego generała, więc udaje jego podwładnego, jak mniemam. Wnioskuję więc, że Gellert i ten drugi obok niego, co też stoi w tych... kajdankach, narozrabiali i dowódca im będzie prawił kazanie._

_\- Ten drugi jest mulatem... – zauważyła Joyce._

_\- Wojska francuskie, dajmy na to, miały kolorowych w swoich szeregach..._

_\- Ale mundur ma inny! Gellert i ten cały generał mają podobne, takie szare, a ten..._

_\- Gellert pobił się z żołnierzem wojsk sprzymierzonych o butelkę wina i obaj dostaną po tyłkach za robienie burd... – zasugerowała Elżbieta – To częstsze, niż by się wydawało._

_Zapadła cisza, ale nie na długo._

_\- A co on robi w mugolskim wojsku? – Zaczęła się zastanawiać Joyce._

_\- Chowa się przed wrogiem. Do niezły pomysł – odparła Elżbieta – Armia na froncie się przemieszcza, co utrudnia tropienie ukrywającego się. No i trzeba bardzo uważać, bo wszyscy mają broń i szybko po nią sięgną, jeśli ktoś zaatakuje jednego z nich._

_Niby brzmiało to logicznie, ale... Ale Charlotta była sceptyczna._

_\- Elżbieto, wojska mugolskie są o wiele liczniejsze, niż nasze. Ichniejszy generał nie będzie sobie zawracał głowy bójką. Gellert musiał wyciąć o wiele lepszy numer. A ten mulat też może być z naszych..._

_\- Może i wyciął? To nasza krew. I przecież nie wiem, czy to rzeczywiście generał, czy ktoś pomniejszy. Ale bardzo mi się ten człowiek nie podoba... Znaczy podoba, ale nie chciałabym go drażnić, więc powinien być dość wysoko. Ale nie powiem ci, ile ma dywizji i jak liczna jest taka dywizja. Nie wiem nawet, czyje to wojsko. O ile ichniejsze państwo już istnieje... Joyce, pokaż nam lepiej jakiś ważne magiczne wydarzenie._

_Freeman spełniła jej prośbę. Trzy stare wiedźmy zamarły na moment, wpatrując się w magiczny dym._

_\- Zgaś to! – wrzasnęła w końcu Charlotta – No zrób coś z tym!_

_Joyce machnęła dłonią i obraz rozwiał się w powietrzu._

_\- Arturze na Camelocie – jęknęła Charlotta – To nie..._

_\- To na ogół szybciej idzie – mruknęła Joyce._

_\- Można spowolnić zaklęciem – odparła Elżbieta._

_\- To na to jest zaklęcie? – Charlotta widziała już niejedno, ale żeby..._

_\- Jest. Stary tego używał. Jak był w miarę trzeźwy i dobrze rzucił, to i kwadrans trwało._

_\- Dracula?_

_\- Nie – warknęła Batory – On kazał używać Avady, na tyle był normalny. Mój dziadek... Altair... wyprawiał takie rzeczy z mugolakami. Stary świr. Nauczył mnie inkantacji, zresztą..._

_\- Ty chyba nie..._

_\- Na jego polecenie nie. Nigdy. Jako generał, owszem. – Elżbieta spojrzała jej ze spokojem w oczy. – Jak poszło o wyrok na typa, który sobie młode mugolki Imperiusem zwabiał, żeby... No wiesz. Gdyby spróbował takich rzeczy z czarownicą, to by mu magia łapy urwała... A potem jeszcze twierdził, że to były tylko mugolki, więc czego ja od niego chcę. To i owszem. Używałam tego zaklęcia. I nie wmówisz mi, że mam mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Bo. Nie. Będę. Mieć._

_\- Nie, nie miej – warknęła Joyce, a w jej głosie zabrzmiał jaguar – Myśmy nie takie rzeczy ze świrami robili... I wcale się tego nie wstydzę._

_\- I głupi Gellert wrócił, żeby..._

_\- Nic mu nie będzie – stwierdziła z kamiennym spokojem Elżbieta – W tym pierwszym dymku był wyraźnie starszy, nie zauważyłyście? Nie takie rzeczy da się przeżyć, przy odrobinie szczęścia i magii. Joyce – Batory postanowiła zmienić temat - Dasz radę wydmuchać nam tego dżentelmena jeszcze raz? Tego mugolskiego generała. Niepokoi mnie ten człowiek._

_Freeman bez słowa sięgnęła po ustnik sziszy._

_Gellert, wyszargany, brudny i pokrwawiony, a do tego porządnie zakneblowany i przywiązany do krzesła, łypał ponuro na swoich strażników, uzbrojonych i w różdżki, i z mugolską broń._

_A generał – czy kim ten człowiek był - przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie._

_\- Miałaś rację, że ci się ten mugol nie podobał, Elżbieto – westchnęła Charlotta._

_\- On go poobijać nie kazał. Skląć też nie – powiedziała ze spokojem Freeman – Widać, że w bójce oberwał... albo i w bitwie. To nie są ślady brutalnego przesłuchania._

_\- Sądzisz..._

_\- Ja nie sądzę, ja to wiem. Mam oczy._

_\- Joyce mówi prawdę – dodała Batory – To widać. I ten człowiek nie każe torturować Gellerta._

_\- Skąd wiesz?_

_\- Wiem. Nie mam pojęcia, kim jest ten mugol. Z jakiego kraju pochodzi. Gdzie jest i o co walczy. Ale on nie zrobi Gellertowi krzywdy._

_\- Skąd wiesz?_

_\- Poznam człowieka, którego pocałowała Morrigan, nawet, jeśli to mugol, a oni nie lubią takiej... metodyki. A Gellert najwyraźniej nadużył Głosu, co musiało wzbudzić podejrzenia._

_\- Gellert będzie miał Głos?_

_\- Najwyraźniej._

_\- Krzyżówka berserkera z rusałką, dobry..._

_\- To tak, jak ja – stwierdziła ze spokojem Batory._

_\- Już zaczynam się bać. – Freeman wyszczerzyła zęby w kpiącym uśmiechu. – No, mesdames, pod względem hodowli niewątpliwie odniosłyśmy sukces. Ładny, silny, z Głosem, na dupie bezczynnie siedzieć nie lubi. Trzeba go tylko poduczyć, kiedy strategicznie wiać._

_\- Joyce, pokaż jeszcze..._

_Ale zanim Freeman sięgnęła po sziszę, w drzwiach ukazała się jej sekretarka._

_\- Pani von Bayern w kominku – powiedziała – Twierdzi, że to sprawa życia i śmierci._

_\- Gellert Grindelwald czy jego genialny braciszek Ferenc? – spytała od razu Batory._

_\- Powiedziała, że obaj, pani generał._

_\- Zaavaduję obu – syknęła Elżbieta przez zęby – Osobiście. Zrzucę głupków z murów Wyszehradu do Dunaju. Kopniakiem!_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Rozdział dziesiąty _**

**_Zdrada i zdrada_**

**_._**

\- Pomogło! – stwierdziła z radością Ludwika – Mały Dumbledore potrzebował może kwadransa, żeby wybudzić naszego Gellerta. Wszystko będzie dobrze… Mam nadzieję. Gellert trochę się przespał i jest jak nowo narodzony.

\- Bo jest – mruknęła pod nosem Charlotta.

\- Dumbledore… - warknął Ethan, a jego bladoniebieskie oczy pociemniały – Z tych Dumbledore'ów?

\- Nie ma innych – odparła Elżbieta – Mówiłam ci już.

\- Nic z tego dobrego nie wyniknie – syknął Ethan.

\- Panie Hunter… - wtrąciła się Ludwika.

\- Pendragon.

\- Panie Hunter, Lordzie Pendragon, jak pan woli – Ludwika uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Ja rozumiem, że niesprawiedliwość społeczna i wyrządzone krzywdy…

\- Oni…

\- Ja wiem, co oni, i wiem, co wy! – przerwała mu Ludwika – Rżnęliście się tam nawzajem, nożami i różdżkami, z diableską fantazją. I nie moja sprawa wnikać teraz, kto zaczął, kto winien, i kto komu płacił. Ale żądam, by pan zakończył to szaleństwo.

\- Nie tknę dzieciaka palcem – mruknął obrażony Ethan – Tak nisko jeszcze nie upadłem. Chciałem tylko zauważyć, że mały pewnie kiedyś się dowie o historii, łączącej jego ród z moim. I kto wie, co wtedy zrobi. Szkoci są pamiętliwi i mściwi. Dla mnie to stare blizny, nauczyłem się z nimi żyć, ale młody, porywczy chłopak… Kto wie, co mu może strzelić do głowy.

\- Może będzie mądrzejszy i zakończy tę… sprawę.

\- Czemu mam przeczucie, że to się nie skończy jak w bajce.

\- Panie Hunter, niech pan nie sieje paniki i defetyzmu.

\- Jakoś, gdy słyszę nazwisko „Dumbledore", to mnie łupie w starych bliznach i mam wtedy zły humor

\- Droga Elżbieto, możesz polecić coś panu na takie bóle? – Ludwika uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- Owszem – odcięła się Elżbieta – Tokaj. Najlepsze lekarstwo na świecie.

\- Cóż za patriotyzm, El – mruknął Ethan – Nawiasem mówiąc, ty chyba nie trzeźwiejesz, jeśli sama stosujesz to lekarsrwo…

\- A ty nie dasz rady siedzieć przez tydzień, jak cię wyzwę na pojedynek…

\- Będę leżał. W hebanowej trumience.

\- Cóż za marnotrastwo drewna. Snob z ciebie, Pendragon…

Ludwika i Charlotta westchnęły i przewróciły oczami unisono.

\- Chodźmy zobaczyć naszego drogiego prawnuka. – Charlotta przerwała w końcu radosne przekomarzanki.

\- Są w ogrodzie. On i ten mały Albus. – Ludwika wslazała im oszklone drzwi. – Pomyślałam, że świeże powietrze dobrze zrobi Gellertowi.

Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz, dobiegł ich dziecięcy śmiech. Elżbieta w ostatnim momencie zrobiła unik, zręcznie schodząc miniaturowemu Kaflowi z drogi.

\- Już ja wam pokażę Quidditcha! – ryknęła z udawaną złością – Ludwiko, miotła dla mnie i dla Charlotty, proszę, już my im damy popalić!

\- I dla mnie – poprosił Ethan.

\- Dzieci, chodźcie… - zaczęła Ludwika.

\- Miotły, do mnie! – głos, a w zasadzie Głos Elżbiety odbił się echem od drzew.

Dziecięce miotły, posłuszne rozkazowi, pofrunęły w jej stronę, ignorując rozpaczliwe szarpnięcia małych graczy.

\- W rząd! – zakomenderowała Batory. – Dość tego głupiego latania.

Miotły posłusznie zniżyły lot.

\- Ale babciu… - usłyszała nieśmiały protest.

\- Witam wszystkich – Elżbieta zignorowała kolejne pięć „ale babciu" i „ale ciociu". – Co powiecie na porządny, aurorski trening? – dodała już zwykłym, niemagicznym głosem. – Mamy tu…, O, Ludwiko, toż tu cała rodzina się zebrała… Starczy was na cztery drużyny, idealnie.

\- Toż to ani ćwierci tego towarzystwa nie ma – mruknęła Charlotta. Zawsze podziwiała Elżbietę, która doskonale pamiętała kto jest z kim jak spokrewniony. I która dała jej możliwość obserwacji Gellerta, nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń. Chłopak zachowywał się normalnie. Był może jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle, ale poza tym wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Charlotta przefrunęła tuż za nim, dyskretnie rzucając kolejne zaklęcie diagnostyvczne. Pełną analizę będzie musiała zrobić wieczorem, ale wstępne pomiary wyglądały wręcz podejrzanie zwyczajnie. Gellert był normalnym chłopcem, który najpewniej nie pamiętał niczego z poprzedniej nocy.

.

Ludwika odetchnęła z ulgą i powoli, ostrożnie usiadła na ławeczce, by obserwować grających. Bolało. Eliksir Elżbiety czynił cuda, ale musiała go zażywać kilka razy dziennie, by móc w miarę normalnie żyć. Musiała porozmawiać z Batory, potrzebowała czegoś… mocniejszego. O wiele mocniejszego.

W normalnych czasach pogodziłaby się już ze zbliżającym się końcem; w końcu od dawna już żyła na kredyt, dzięki zakazanym sztuczkom Elżbiety. Ale czasy nie były normalne i Ludwika, jako odpowiedzialny polityk, nie mogła umrzeć w spokoju. Potrzebowała czasu, więcej czasu!

Cóż za ironia, pomyślała. Gellert też potrzebował czasu…

Oczywście, znała kilka sposobów, by przedłużyć swoją egzystencję. Kamień filozoficzny nie wchodził w grę, spowalniał jednynie starzenie, ale nie był w stanie zatrzymać jej choroby.

Horcrux… Brzydziła się samą ideą rozdarcia duszy i morderstwa, choć w obecnej sytuacji… Dusza była w końcu niewielką ceną za pokój. Ale nie bez powodu niewielu czarodziejów tworzyło horcruxy: były nie tylko ohydne; miały też mnóstwo skutków ubocznych. Do tego horcrux nie uzdrawiał, a stworzenie nowego ciała, choć możliwe, było jeszcze bardziej paskudne. Zresztą w stworzonej nekromancją powłowce nie mogłaby się przecież pokazać publicznie.

Ludwika westchnęła, czując palący ból w płucach. Wyprostowała się dumnie, i skoncentrowała na grze.

Charlotta wywijała na miotle, aż miło było popatrzeć; w końcu grała kilka lat zawodowo. Prawie nie było widać tego, jak rzucała zaklęcia i zbierała dane, dzieci na pewno niczego nie spostrzegły.

Elżbieta nie była aż tak zreczną lotniczką; najczęściej przecież latała na skrzydlatych zwierzętach, albo na modłę rosyjską, na zaczarowanym drzewku. Braki w technice nadrabiała jednak cnotami generalskimi: szybko podejmowała decyzje, nie wahała się, była szybka i brutalna. Rozpędziła się, lecąc prawie pionowo w górę, niespodziewanie zrobiła salto do tyłu i puściła miotłę. Ktoś krzyknął. Elżbieta, spadając, przybrała swoją postać animagiczną i chwyciła Znicza wielkimi szczękami.

Ogromny chart Dzikiego Gonu lekko wylądował na murawie; złota piłeczka rozpaczliwe trzepotała skrzydełkami pomiędzy zębami wielkiego, rudego borzoja.

\- To nie fair, ciociu! – rozległ się czyjś oburzony głos.

Chart wypluł piłeczkę i powrócił do ludzkiej postaci.

\- To nie jest zakazana technika. Jest więc dozwolona. I nie uszkodziłam Znicza – odparła Batory ze spokojem.

Ludwika parsknęła śmiechem. I zamarła, widząc, że Charlotta sięga po różdżkę, ale było już za późno.

_\- Nie zabijaj nas!_ – wrzasnął Gellert po węgiersku, histerycznym, nienaturalnym tonem _\- Nie zabijaj nas_!

Elżbieta jednym susem znalazła się przy nim i mocno nim potrząsnęła, ale to nic nie pomogło.

\- Kogo? – zapytała.

W odpowiedzi usłyszała całą litanię imion, histerycznie wywrzaskiwanych. Elżbieta przyciągnęła Gellerta do siebie i, posługując się Głosem, rozkazała - Dość.

Ku zdumieniu Ludwiki, chłopak zamilkł, ale wciąż się trząsł.

\- Na Morganę, co to… - Ethan wpatrywał się w Gellerta z przerażeniem.

\- Przepowiednia – szepnęła Charlotta – Elżbieto, nie…

\- A niby kogo i za co? – syknęła Batory.

_\- Jego. I Ferenca. I mnie._

Wszyscy, jak jeden czarodziej, odwrócili się w stronę głosu.

Cyneburg, wciąż na miotle, wpatrywała się w nich nieprzytomnym wzrokiem wróżbitki.

\- Za co? – zapytała Elżbieta. Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, powtórzyła, znowu korzystając z Głosu – ZA CO?

_\- Za zdradę._ – Cyneburg spojrzała na Gellerta. – _Będziesz leżał u jej stóp, zdrajco._

Ludwika pomyślała, że zaraz zemdleje, Charlotta była blada jak ściana.

Elżbieta, jak na starą generał przystało, zareagowała pierwsza.

\- Zachowacie to dla siebie – powiedziała, powoli i wyraźnie, Głosem – Ludwiko, zajmij się dziećmi, proszę – dodała już normalnym tonem – Charlotto, zaopiekuj się Widzącymi.

.

Jeśli Ludwika myślała, że to koniec atrakcji, to się myliła.

\- Pani Dumbledore jest pod bramą – oznajmiła skrzatka.

\- Jaka pani Dumbledore? – zdziwiła się Ludwika.

\- Babka panicza Albusa. Twierdzi, że pan Gildo go porwał.

\- Budź go, natychmiast! – rozkazała Ludwika. – I możesz ją wpuścić.

\- Ja zaprowadzę dzieci do środka, ty idź z nią porozmawiaj – powiedziała Elżbieta. Ludwika skinęła głową i ruszyła w stronę bramy.

Tego jeszcze brakowało. Czyżby Guido, spiesząc się, nie pomyślał, by zawiadomić rodziców chłopca? Może nie było ich w domu? Ale przecież Guido mógł im zostawić wiadomość. Ludwika zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce.

.

\- Babcia! Babcia po mnie przyjechała! – zawołał rzeczony Albus i popędził w stronę bramy. Gellert, bez namysłu pobiegł za nim. Najwyraźniej nie dotarło jeszcze do niego, co się stało. Widzący często nawet nie pamiętali tego, co mówili.

\- Koniec zabawy! – Elżbieta spojrzała na przestraszone, zdezorientowane dzieci. – Do środka, migiem!

Magia znów zadrgała.

\- Dzidka… - jęknęła Ludwika.

Dziadumiła wyprostowała się nienaturalnie, jej oczy wyglądały jak szklane paciorki.

_\- Ehrenbreitstein, Nymphenburg, Neuschwanstein…_ \- zaczęła wyliczać magiczne zamki, wieszcząc im upadek.

Ludwika spojrzała na Charlottę, która najwyraźniej też nie wiedziała, co ma robić.

\- _Niech zdrajca otworzy bramy nad wielkim jeziorem_ – ciągnęła Dzidka – _Zamku tych, którzy przybyli z północy…_

.

Błysnęło i zagrzmiało. Ludwika odwróciła się w stronę bramy i machnęła różdżką, ożywiając marmurowe zwierzęta, stojące w ogrodzie. Nymphenburg był jej domem i zamierzała go bronić.

\- Oni poszli do bramy! Gelli i ten… Albus! – zawołało któreś dziecko.

Ethan popędził żwirowoą ścieżką, przeklinając w myślach i żwir, i Dumbledore`ów na czym świat stoi. Ludwika podążyła za nim ale gdy dotarła na miejsce wpadła w środek regularnej bitwy.

Ethan pojedynkował się z jakąś wiedźmą, która nie żałowała ani Avady, ani innych paskudnych klątw. Gellert i Albus cudem – a raczej dzięki refleksowi tego pierwszego – uszli śmierci. Co tu się wyprawiało, do wszystkich…

Trójłapy borzoj pojawił się znikąd i powalił napastniczkę na ziemię.

\- Moja babcia! – krzyknął Albus.

Borzoj wyszczerzył zęby. Ethan wypowiedział tę swoją słynną inkantację, spirala niebieskiego ognia zaczęła pełznąć po ziemi.

\- Moja babcia! – krzyknął znów Albus, zwracając się do Elżbiety, która zdążyła wrócić do ludzkiej postaci. – Zostaw ją, ty… ty indycze, rude jajo!

Elżbieta łypnęła na niego i parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Jaki ojciec, taki syn – parsknęła – Nie bój się, mój bracie w magii – dodała już poważnym tonem. – Jeśli to naprawdę twoja babka i jeśli jest winna, to ty zapłaciłeś już nam za jej życie, ratując Gellerta.

\- Gdyby to nie była Dumbledore, brama by jej nie przepuściła – wysapała Ludwika. – Ale dlaczego…

\- Bo jest niewinna – warknęła Batory. Po czym machnęła różdżką wypowiadając –Maleficum glaciare!

Niebieskie zaklęcie uderzyło w napastniczkę. Wyglądała teraz, jak pokryta igiełkami szrony, tyle, że błękitnymi i świecącymi.

\- A teraz, drogi Ethanie – zakomenderowała Batory – Oświeć mnie, co się naprawdę wydarzyło między wami a rodem Dumbledore'ów.

\- Nie przy dzieciach – odparł czarnoksięźnik.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11**

**O zemście i złośliwej krowie**

Joyce okazała się bardziej rozmowna niż Ethan, zwłaszcza, że Elżbieta rozmawiała z nią sam na sam.

\- No, było ich czterech – stwierdziła, – Bracia, czy kuzyni, nie wiem. Szkoci, sądząc po akcencie. MACUSA ich na nas nasłała. Skąd ich wytrzasnęli, nie mam pojęcia. Gadali, że musieli uciekać, bo zrobili taki rozpirz na weselu, że pannę młodą trzeba było kłaść do grobu. Inni znowu mówili, że oni pozbyli się pradziadka, bo im było spieszno do jego złota. Czy to które prawda, to wy sobie po waszych kronikach poszukajcie… Fuj, nie cierpię rozmawiać przez ten kominek, El. Wyglądasz tak niezdrowo… - Skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem.

\- Zabezpieczenia fałszują kolory. – Wzruszyła ramionami Batory. – I powiedz mi, czy był powód do zemsty?

\- No przecież! – ryknęła Joyce – Wiesz, jak oni nas traktowali, jeśli kogoś dorwali żywcem!

\- Chodzi mi o ich powody do zemsty, wasze są mi znane. – Cieprliwie uściśliła Elżbieta.

\- No… Myśmy ich też nie głaskali.

\- A konkretnie?

\- Cóż… - Zamyśliła się Joyce. – To dawno było… Czekaj. Abrax to nie my. Dostał nożem w jakimś podłym kasynie, od niemaga. Dorabiał szulerką; myślał, że każdy niemag to ślepy idiota i źle myślał. Znaczy… Czy go ktoś nie zaavadował i na niemagów tego nie zepchnął, nie mam pewności. Ale to na pewno nie nasza robota. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. - Aureliusz… no dostał klątwą w bitwie. Od Ninni. Potrzaskaliśmy go potem, ale trupa. I trochę tylko, Queen nie pozwalała…

\- Wiem. A reszta?

\- Adelwolfa diabli wzięli. Zniknął, charłak jeden. Podobno wybrał się do lasu po jakieś zioła i nie wrócił. Czy zwiał ze złotem całej tej bandy i teraz grzecznie uprawia marchew na Sahalinie, czy go coś zeżarło, czy go ktoś sklął na proszek, nie mam pojęcia.

\- A ten czwarty?

\- Abelard? Ano… - Joyce urwała.

\- Ano całą noc go, jak to ty mówisz, trzaskaliście, zanim ducha wyzionął?

\- Nie pamiętam.

\- Joyce, nie ze mną te numery – warknęła Elżbieta.

\- Nie pamiętam! Wyskoczył na mnie ze swoimi, było pięcioro tego… Durna sprawa, dałam się zwabić jak jakaś charłaczka.

\- No i?..

\- Eliksir miałam. Taki, żeby dawać więcej czadu. Uwarzyła go wtedy…

\- Za dużo wypiłaś?...- przerwała jej Elżbieta.

\- Nie, rozbiłam fiolkę… No, wypadła mi, jak jakiejś charłaczce… I wbiłam sobie szkło w ramię.

\- Joyce, jesteś geniuszem.- Elżbieta pokazała zęby w drapieżnym uśmiechu.

\- Nie nabijaj się ze mnie! Miałam czternaście lat i…

\- To było najlepsze rozwiązanie z możliwych, jeśli nie mogłaś go wypić. Choć ryzykowne, muszę przyznać, nie każdy eliksir działa, gdy się go wprowadzi bezpośrednio do krwi. Ale w takiej sytuacji trzeba ryzykować. – Batory ucięła dyskusję. – I co dalej?

\- No i… Poharatałam drani, i się wykrwawili. Ale co się dokładnie tam działo, nie pamiętam.

.

\- To średni powód do zemsty… - stwierdziła Elżbieta, powtórzywszy całą rozmowę Charlotcie i Ludwice. – Po takich eliksirach ma się niewiele kontroli… Nie mogło to trwać zbyt długo. Zresztą, przy takim stosunku sił nikt się nie zabawia z wrogami, musi ich zlikwidować jak najszybciej.

\- To mówisz ty, doświadczony generał – wtrąciła Ludwika – A czternasoletnia, przerażona…

\- Tym bardziej będzie kląć na oślep, a nie realizować swoje sadystyczne fantazje – odparła spokojnie Elżbieta – Nie będzie to elegancka i precyzyjna obrona, owszem. Nie będzie szybko, czysto i bezboleśnie. Ale nie będzie w tym rozmyślnego okrucieństwa. Poza tym to oni ją zaatakowali, więc nie ma tu podstaw do magicznej zemsty.

\- Tym niemniej ktoś chciał się na niej zemścić tak bardzo, że użył pięciu przysiąg.

\- Gdyby miał porządny powód, najpewniej bym ich nie przełamała – odparła Elżbieta. – Porządnie umotywowana zemsta jest praktycznie nie do przełamania. Zbyt wielkie ryzyko, ogromne koszta… Nie próbowałabym, jeśli dałoby się zabić mściciela.

\- Wniosek? – westchnęła Charlotta.

\- Porywczy, zawzięty, ale głupi i słabo wykształcony mściciel – warknęła Elżbieta – Przedobrzył. A że nie mógł… albo się bał zaaktakować Joyce, postanowił działać zdalnie. A ta cała Dumbledore… czy jak ona wtedy miała na nazwisko… była jeszcze na tyle młoda i naiwna, że dała się namówić na owe przysięgi.

\- A to niby taki porządny ród… - mruknęła z przekąsem Charlotta.

Elżbieta parsknęła.

\- Nie ma porządnych rodów, czasem tylko nikt nie szukał na nich haków wystarczająco dokładnie. Pójdę, wytłumaczę to dzieciakom.

.

Jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła. Kazała skrzatom przynieść ciasteczek, napełniła samowar wrzątkiem i zaprosiła Albusa oraz Gellerta do altanki.

\- Ale… dlaczego? – zapytał Albus – Czemu babcia… Czemu ktoś jej kazał… No przecież Gellert nic nam nie zrobił! Chciał tylko pomóc!

\- Nie mnie, nie słyszałeś? – mruknął Gellert – Tylko prabbabce Joyce.

\- Ale dlaczego…

\- Jak Charlotta… pani Lovelace-Grindelwald wam już wyjaśniła, Joyce Freeman i twój ród, Albusie, walczyli przeciwko sobie – odpowiedziała Elżbieta.

\- Ale dlaczego…

\- Powody generał Freeman są dla ciebie jasne?

Albus przytaknął.

\- A powody tych czeterech dżentelmenów z twojego rodu nie są mi znane. Może po prostu potrzebowali pieniędzy. Może uważali, że generał Freeman stanowi zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa. Nie wiem.

\- Ale dlaczego po prostu nie spytamy babci kto i dlaczego kazał jej…

\- Gdyby to było takie proste, Albusie – westchnęła Elżbieta – Ale przysięgi to magia, która sięga bardzo głęboko. Przełamując je, naruszyłam i wspomnienia z nimi związane. Potężna magia ma, niestety, potężne skutki uboczne. Dlatego chcę cię ostrzec. Nie wiem, kto to zrobił twojej babce i nawet ona sama nie ma co do tego pewności. Ale ten ktoś nie przejmował się tym, że może ją tymi przysięgami zabić. Mniemam, że twoja babka była wtedy młodziutka i nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak niebezpieczne są takie przysięgi. A ten, kto to zrobił, pewnie był sporo od niej starszy… Takich przysiąg nie uczą w szkołach, to dzieło kogoś doświadczonego magicznie. Zakładam więc, że ta osoba już nie żyje. Ale uważaj na portrety przodków, ich pamiętniki i tym podobne przedmioty. Człowiek, który tak się zapamiętał w swoim pragnieniu zemsty, mógł przygotować więcej paskudnych niespodzianek.

\- Ale… - Albus wciąż nie rozumiał – Dlaczego pani… generał Freeman była… brutalna? Jeśli ktoś jej zrobił krzywdę, to powinna wiedzieć, że to boli.

\- Wiedziała. – Wzruszyła ramionami Elżbieta. – Ale umysł nie działa w ten sposób. Ona sama zawsze powtarza, że wielu niewolników wcale nie chciało wolności i równości. Chcieli tylko zabić pana i zająć jego miejsce. I wcale nie byliby od niego lepsi… Człowiek, który długo głodował, może zacząć się objadać, gdy wreszcie będzie miał dość żywności. Człowiek, żyjący w biedzie i upokorzeniu, może pragnąć pieniędzy i władzy… i nigdy się nie nasyci.

\- Do dlatego Dracula… Podobno, jak był w więzieniu… Auć! – jęknął Albus.

\- Gellercie, nie kop Albusa pod stołem! – warknęła Elżbieta – Owszem. Był w więzieniu, gdzie przesłuchano go tak, że mało nie umarł. Musiałam użyć naprawdę potężnej magii, by go ocalić.

\- Ale dlaczego?..

\- Bo był piętnastolatkiem, krwawiącym z uszu i nosa, i żal mi się go zrobiło. Tobie też bym pomogła, gdybyś był ranny.

\- Ale… To dlatego on później był taki… okrutny?

\- Gellercie, nie kop Albusa pod stołem! – powtórzyła Elżbieta - Po części na pewno dlatego. Myślał, że jeśli ludzie będą się go bać, to nie ośmielą się znowu go skrzywdzić. Ale przede wszystkim to kwestia wiary, jak sądzę.

\- Wiary? Ale przecież… - Albusowi niełatwo było nadążyć za Elżbietą.

\- Nie, nie w żadnych bogów. – Batory potrząsnęła glową. - Ale jeśli nie zdradził przyjaciół, choć sypały się na niego klątwy, to niby dlaczego?

Nie było to łatwe pytanie. Dracula był zły, to Albus wiedział. Więc dlaczego niby miałby… Tacy ludzie nie mają przyjaciół!

\- Ale on przecież… No jak zły człowiek mógł bronić przyjaciół?

\- Albusie – westchnęła Elżbieta – Wiesz, co to błędy w rozumowaniu?

To było o wiele łatwiejsze pytanie.

\- Argumentum ad personam, ad…

\- I jednym z tych błędów jest uznanie wroga za bezwartościowego. Jeśi jest przeciw nam, to jest głupi, tchórzliwy, słaby, podły – odparła szorstko Elżbieta - Gdyby tak było, nigdy nie stanowiłby prawdziwego zagrożenia, prawda? – Dodała już łagodniejszym tonem. - Dracula był odważnym, lojalnam i inteligentnym człowiekiem. I wiele wiedział o magii. Ale wracając do meritum. Żeby czegoś bronić, potrzeba wiary, że to coś ma wielką wartość. Możesz bronić swojej rodziny, religii, państwa… Czegokolwiek. Ale to coś musi być dla ciebie ważne. Dracula wierzył w słuszność swoich idei tak bardzo, jak tylko młodzi potrafią… Bezgranicznie i bez żadnych wątpliwości. A jeśli uważasz, że twoje poglądy są mądre, szlachetne i wspaniałe, to chcesz, by inni je podzielali, prawda?

\- No tak. – Z tym Albus musiał się zgodzić.

\- Ale zawsze znajdą się tacy, którzy je będą zwalczać. – Elżbieta uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- Ale jeśli to są szlachetne idee…

\- To nie ma znaczenia, Albusie. Jeśli cały kraj żyje w nędzy, a jeden bogacz ma lochy pełne złota, to szlachetnie jest podzielić to złoto pomiędzy biednych, czyż nie?

\- Bogacz nigdy się na to nie zgodzi – mruknął Gellert – Bo na tym straci.

\- Bo na tym straci. – Zgodziła się Elżbieta. – A więc nie będzie zachwycony twoim cudownym pomysłem. Ktoś inny będzie uważał, że złoto trzeba podzielić, ale nie po równo. Tak czy inaczej, żaden pomysł nigdy nie zyska powszechnej aprobaty. To drażni. Frustruje. I tak dochodzi się do wniosku, że jeśli ktoś nie podziela naszych wielce szlachetnych idei, to jest albo głupi, albo zły. A że takich ludzi zawsze będzie wielu, trzeba ich pokonać. - Elżbieta odkręciła kurek samowaru i nalała sobie herbaty.

\- Zabić. – Zrozumiał Albus.

\- Najczęściej tak się to kończy. – Elżbieta podniosła filiżankę do ust. – I piękna idea powoli zmienia się w potwora. A że to dla większego dobra, to szlachetny bojownik o lepszy świat będzie zabijał. _Bo tak trzeba. Bo to smutna konieczność_. – Wykrzywiła się ironicznie.

Chłopcy milczeli przez chwilę.

\- To znaczy, że świata nie da się ulepszyć? – zapytał w końcu Gellert.

_Wreszcie padło to właściwe pytanie, ucieszyła się Elżbieta. _

\- Da się. Ale każdą wolność trzeba sobie wywalczyć i zawsze ktoś na tym cierpi. To prawo natury. Jeśli wilk ma żyć, zając musi umrzeć. Jeśli zając ma żyć, wilk musi głodować. Jeśli niewolnik pragnie wolności, jego pan na tym straci. Może nawet niewolnik będzie musiał go zabić. Pytanie, po co to zrobi. Żeby być wolnym, czy żeby być nowym panem? Zmiana systemu, czy tylko zmiana warty?

Albus się zamyślił. To było niby logiczne, ale…

\- Pani naprawdę była jego najlepszym generałem?

Elżbieta uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie.

\- Takie rude, indycze jajo jak ja nie wygląda na generała, co?

Wstała, wyprostowała się, trzasnęła obcasami… Poczuła tak znajomą falę magii, i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, widząc minę Albusa… I minę Gellerta też.

\- Jak pani to zrobiła? – Albus miał oczy wielkie jak spodki. – Transfiguracja ubrania na ciele… - Urwał, zawstydzony.

Elżbieta musiała przyznać, że lubiła tę, jakże praktyczną, przemianę. I że w draculowym mundurze wciąż wyglądała, jak to kiedyś określił Gildo, _zabójczo. _

_W sumie – pomyślała – To taki prosty krój, bez żadnych tam falban, fikuśnych kołnierzy, wielkich guzików i skomplikowanych fałd na pelerynie. Szary, niemal czarny materiał. Nawet ochronne runy są wyszyte dyskretnie, tylko w trzech barwach, choć na ogół używa się a siedmiu. Ale i tak robi wrażnie. A może właśnie dlatego._

\- No i jak? – Zwrócila się do Albusa. – Teraz mi wierzysz?

_Na pewno widziałeś przedruki plakaków ze mną w tych waszych kłamliwych książkach do historii. A tam, one wszystkie kłamią, nie tylko te wasze…_

I, dla zabawy, pokazała mu jeszcze kilka przemian. Chłopak był zafascynowany i gapił się na nią – a raczej na transfigurację ubrań – jak mugol na smoka.

\- I co? – Zaśmiała się Elżbieta. – Teraz _wyglądam_ na generała?

\- Nie, ja nie to… - Zaczerwienił się Albus. – Pani zawsze… Ale on był zły! A pani jest dobra.

-Sądzisz, Albusie? – Elżbieta, uznawszy, że już dość popisów, usiała i upiła łyk herbaty.

\- Przecież słyszałem tę historię o pani i moim tacie. Dracula by… - urwał.

\- Owszem, Dracula by. – Zgodziła się Elżbieta. – Ale ja nie.

\- Ale dlaczego?..

\- Dlaczego świat jest tak paskudny, że już dzieci się dziwią, że nie zabijam każdego, kto mi pod różdzkę podejdzie? – Elżbieta odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.

_Za dużo przebywałam ostatnio z politykami. To zdanie było długie jak dzień bez jedzenia._

\- Bo pani mogłaby…

\- Mogłabym. I niewielu z nas chodziłoby jeszcze po świecie, gdyby każdy zawsze robił to, co _mógłby. _ Wiesz. – Dolała sobie herbaty. – Ja postąpiłabym tak samo na miejscu twojego ojca. A więc czemu miałabym mu coś za to zrobić? I ja wiem, że większość _by_. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Więkosziść myśli tak: jeśli ja komuś ukradnę pegaza, to dobrze. Jeśi mnie ukradną pegaza, to źle. Ale… - Elżbieta spojrzała najpierw na Albusa, potem na Gellerta.

_No i co im powiedzieć? – Spytała samą siebie. – Bez względu na to, czy ten szalony dzieciak naprawdę cofnął się w czasie, czy tylko zobaczył to, co może się stać… Jak pokierować Widzącym i tym małym molem książkowym?_

\- Cóż – westchnęła – Mówiąc krótko. Każdy czasem potrzebuje litości. Tak, Albusie, ja też. Nie zawsze byłam potężnym generałem. A zresztą nie ma nic bardziej kruchego i niepewnego niż władza i potęga, i radzę, byś nigdy o tym nie zapomniał. Dla naszego wspólnego dobra, dajmy spokój grzebaniu w przeszłości i zemście bez końca. Jak sam widzisz, nie przynosi to nic dobrego.

.

.

Henning był niezadowolony. Pracowicie, przez cały wieczór, budował dla siostry latawca, a tu jak na złość, nawet listek nie drgnął.

\- Cóż, musimy pobawić się w coś innego – westchnął.

Buzia Bibi wygięła się w podkówkę.

\- Tawiec – krzyknęła ze złością – Tawiec, lata!

Rzeczony „tawiec" drgnął i powoli wzniósł się w powietrze.

\- O nie, znowu – szepnął Henning – Co to…

\- Ty, Gott, co ty tam wyprawiasz? Sąsiadka wyjrzała zza żywopotu.

\- Tawiec, tawiec! – Bibi zaklaskała w rączki.

\- Ale wiatru… - zaczęła kobieta.

_Niech ona odejdzie, niech odejdzie… - myślał gorączkowo Henning, wiedząc, że trafili na najgorszą plotkarkę w miasteczku. – Idźże stąd wreszcie, wścibska babo! Krowę trzeba wydoić!_

W tej samej chwili rozległ się ryk, pełen zniecierpliwienia.

\- Już lecę! – zawołała sąsiadka, jakby Genta mogła ją zrozumieć. – Tylko nie urwij mi się z łańcucha, ty zarazo!

_\- A kopnij jej to wiadro, jak już będzie pełne. – Pomyślał ze złością Henning, dopiero teraz czując, że zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że aż wbił sobie paznokcie w skórę._

Znowu. Znowu działo się coś dziwnego…

.

.

Genta, złośliwe, wielkie krówsko, najpierw kopnęła gospodynię, co zresztą zdarzało jej się dość często. Dała się jednak spokojnie wydoić, jakby była najgrzeczniejszą krówką na świecie - po czym wsadziła nogę prosto do wiadra, pełnego mleka.

Komentarz sąsiadki usłyszało pół miasteczka.

Genta ze spokojem zabrała się do skubania trawy, za nic mając groźby gospodyni, po raz kolejny straszącej ją rzeźnikiem.

\- Gott, to twoja sprawka! – ryknęła rozwścieczona kobieta, kończąc długą tyradę.

Henning zamarł.

.

\- Pętacie się tu, krowę mi straszycie tymi latawcami, potem zwierzę z nerwów ustać spokojnie nie może! Gott jesteś, a pomysly diabelskie!

Henning odetchnął z ulgą.

.

.

\- Nie wiem, czy dobrze postąpiłyśmy. – Ludwika usiadła, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Dumbledore była ofiarą. Nie zaatakowała nas z własnej woli. A zresztą, chciałaś ją zabić? Jeśli potrzebujesz małego _incydentu dyplomatycznego,_ mogę ci go zaaranżować. – Elżbieta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Przecież nie mogłyśmy… Na oczach tego dziecka…

\- No to zamiotłyśmy sprawę pod dywan, Dumbledore`owie wrócili do domu cali i zdrowi, gdzież więc problem? Gellert też się dobrze czuje.

\- Ale ta przepowiednia… - Ludwika westchnęła ciężko.

\- O zdradzie? – prychnęła Elżbieta – Nie on pierwszy, nie ostatni…

\- Ale chyba nie chcesz…

\- Nic mi jeszcze nie zrobił. – Elżbieta spojrzała na nią surowo. – A znając mechanizm działania przepowiedni, gdybym tylko usiłowała go skrzywdzić, moje własne działania nastawiłyby go przeciwko mnie. Nie martw się na zapas. Od zdrady do jej wykrycia daleko. Od wykrycia do wyroku jeszcze dalej. Od wyroku do jego wykonania… O skuteczności owego wykonania nawet nie wspomnę…

\- Joyce mówiła, że szisza pokazała jej…

\- Nie, ja mu tego nie zrobię. – warknęła Elżbieta – To nie będę ja. Widzisz przecież, że dzieciak nie spędzi życia spokojnie stemplując licencje na posiadanie mioteł wyścigowych! Same przepowiednie wystarczą, by wpędzić go w kłopoty.

\- Wiesz, co powiedział temu Albusowi, gdy się żegnali? – Ludwika poprawiła okulary.

\- Hm? – Elżbieta uniosła brwi. – Coś o krwi i śmierci?

\- Że przy ich kolejnym spotkaniu poleje się krew. Tudzież pot i łzy.

Elżbieta uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie.

\- Myślisz o tym samym, co ja, Ludwiko?

\- Elżbieto… Sądzisz, że chodziło mu o to… Co ty zrobiłaś z Teodorem? To... brutalne.

\- Twój kuzyn Teodor uratował ci życie, Ludwiko. – Syknęła Elżbieta.

\- Przecież wiem! Ale Gellert to jeszcze dziecko!

\- Cóż – odparła Elżbieta – Na przepowiedniach nie ma dat ich spełnienia, prawda?

.

.

„Gott", czyli „bóg" to normalne niemieckie nazwisko. Wywodzi się of „guad" (dobry), Gotte (rodzic chrzestny) tudzież skrótów od imion takich jak Gottfried albo Gottlieb.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział dwunasty**

W którym rozważa się zawiłości drzew genealogicznych

\- Hereinspaziert!* – Elżbieta oderwała wzrok od dokumentów, słysząc pukanie. Drzwi otworzyły się ze zgrzytem. Batory uważnie spojrzała na wchodzącego. – Ottmar – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – W jakiejż to sprawie? Zanim zaczniesz, przypomnę, że nie jestem głucha.

Ottmar Grindelwald wiedział, że nie będzie to łatwa rozmowa, ale, na wszystkie bachory Lokiego, Batory nie mogła znowu wykręcić się sianem.

_\- Głucha może nie. Ale za to małomówna – pomyślał. _

\- Pani mnie pamięta? – Zdziwił się.

\- Mam dobrą pamięć, jeśli idzie o drzewa genealogiczne. A tych, którzy ośmielili się rzucić mi wyzwanie, zapamiętuję szczególnie dobrze.

_Cóż, ostatni raz rozmawiali po śmierci Lokiego. A raczej to on, czternastolatek, wpadł do gabinetu Wielkiej Pani Generał z wyciągniętą różdżką i zażądał wyjaśnień w sprawie tragicznego zgonu kuzyna. Wrzeszczał, rzucił nawet paskudny – jak na dzieciaka – urok, a w końcu się rozpłakał. Krótko mówiąc, zachował się skandalicznie. Rodzina była oburzona i kazała mu przeprosić Batory. Ottmar odmówił. _

_Co sama Elżbieta myślała o tej sprawie, Ottmar nie wiedział. Wyjechała jeszcze tego samego dnia, a gdy wróciła, jakoś nikt nie miał odwagi albo ochoty jej przypominać o tym małym skandalu._

_Najwyraźniej jednak o nim nie zapomniała…_

Ottmar spojrzał prosto na nią. Nie chciał jej drażnić, ale płaszczyć się przed nią też nie zamierzał.

\- Frau Generalin - zaczął najspokojniej, jak umiał – Ja…

\- Siadaj. – Elżbieta weszła mu w slowo. – Możesz sobie darować uprzejme wstępy. Do rzeczy. O kogo chodzi ci teraz?

\- O Ferenca.

\- Ktoś tu się troszczy o rodzinę… - Elżbieta uśmienchnęła się krzywo.

\- Czyż nie jest to naszym obowiązkiem? – Ottmar odbił piłeczkę.

\- Owszem. – Przytaknęła Elżbieta. – Może na początku wyjaśnimy sobie jedno… Herbaty?

\- Poproszę.

\- Postawmy więc sprawę jasno. – Elżbieta odkręciła kurek samowaru. – Nie udzieliłam ci wyjaśnień w sprawie śmierci Lokiego. I nie zamierzam. Tak jak nie zamierzam tłumaczyć się z moich innych czynów. Nie mogę narażać naszych agentów i stronników.

\- Ale Lokiego ktoś zdradził.

\- Owszem. – Kiwnęła głową Elżbieta. – I wiem nawet, kto. A kiedy ten charłak przestanie mi być potrzebny, przyniosę ci jego łeb w prezencie.

\- Potrzebny?

\- Przecieka. – Elżbieta uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. – To znaczy pije i mówi zbyt wiele. A poza tym ciągle potrzebuje pieniędzy i nie brzydzi go żadna methoda zarobkowania… To jeden z tych wysoko postawionych durniów, którzy swą pozycję zawdzięczają swemu urodzieniu. Lubi żyć ponad stan i nie poczuwa się to odpowiedzialności za cokolwiek. Jest więc przydatny, toteż pozwalam mu żyć. O! - Uniosła brwi w geście teatralnego zdziwenia. – Nie prawisz mi jeszcze kazań o mym cyniźmie?

Ottmar upił łyk herbaty, by zyskać na czasie.

\- Cóż – zaczął ostrożnie – Mniemam, że dobrze pani przemyślała… co trzeba wybrać… Między obowiązkami głowy rodu i generała.

\- Prywatę łatwo potępia się u obcych. We własnej rodzinie widzi się ją jako oczywisty obowiązek, czyż nie?

\- Ale Ferenc… Jest już piątek! – Ottmar pojął jej aluzję.

\- A MACUSA zamierza wykonać wyrok w poniedziałek o świcie, jak już oficjalnie potwierdzono. – Przerwała mu Elżbieta. – Wiem, co robię.

\- Ale.. to musi być straszne. Tak czekać…

\- To jest straszne. – Zgodziła się Batory. – Zwłaszcza za pierwszym razem. I nie każemy mu czekać dla naszej sadystycznej satysfakcji.

\- My?

\- Chyba nie uważasz, że inni krewni zapomnieli o Ferencu?

\- MACUSA was sprawdza – mruknął Ottmar – Panią, ród Johnsonów, panią Freeman… Czy macie na tyle wpływów, by go uratować.

\- I czekają na naszą nieostrożność, by nam narobić kłopotów. Może nawet gotowi są rozpocząć wojnę.

\- Ależ – Zdumiał się Ottmar. – Przecież koszta takiej wojny…

\- Nie wszyscy myślą logicznie – burknęła Elżbieta – Zwłaszcza, gdy rachunek zapłaci kto inny.

Ottmar westchnął.

\- MACUSA jest wszak demokracją. Ich rządy nie powinny więc podejmować decyzji, które będą tak… szkodliwe dla obywateli. Przegrają wtedy następne wybory.

\- Nie zawsze najlepszy towar najlepiej się sprzedaje. Krzykliwa reklama i kolorowe opakowanie są skuteczniejsze, niż myślisz. Poza tym urażona duma zaślepiła już wielu. Niejeden głupiec uważał, że można rozpocząć wojnę z trzema aurorami u boku.

\- A nie można?

Elżbieta się roześmiała.

\- Można, Ottmarze, można. Lecz nie możesz jej zakończyć… Tak, jak byś chciał.

\- Czy mógłbym… być pomocny? Dla Ferenca? – Ottmar wrócił do meritum sprawy. - Jeśli istnieje jakiś rytuał…

Elżbieta dolała sobie herbaty. - Co dałbyś za jego życie? – spytała bez zbędnych wstępów.

Ottmar spojrzał na nią, zdumiony.

\- To… jest możliwe? – wyszeptał – Dlaczego więc pani od razu nie…

\- To jest możliwe. – Przerwała mu Elżbieta. – Pod warunkiem, że ktoś ośmieli się o to zapytać. A jakoś kolejki pod moim gabinetem nie było… Chyba, że _przeoczyłam_ te tłumy? – stwierdziła cierpko. – W końcu jestem jednooka.

\- Jak to? Wystarczy zapytać? To przecież…

\- A tak to. – Wyjaśniła spokojnie Elżbieta. – Że ta magia wymaga ochotnika, który musi sam podnieść się z szezlongu i zacząć jej szukać. My, stara gwardia – Dodała, uprzedzając kolejne pytanie – Jesteśmy już zbyt pozbawieni… niewinności w jakimkolwiek tego słowa znaczeniu, by móc się posłużyć mocą, która płynie prosto z duszy. A wy, młodzi, cóż. Niewielu znajduje drogę do kwintesencji magii. Ale że to ty… - Podniosła filiżankę do ust.

Ottmar zacisnął pięści.

\- Moje pochodzenie nie czyni mnie…

\- Twoja matka była mugolską cyrkówką, Ottmarze. – Elżbieta spojrzała na niego surowo. – Córką chłopów pańszczyźnianych, a więc niewolnicą. To, że uciekła jako dziewczynka z cyrkowcami tylko dobrze o niej świadczy. Jej praca tym bardziej, niewielu ośmieliłoby się wykonywać takie akrobacje. A mugole nie znają żadnych zabezpieczeń, pamiętaj, ich akrobatki nie popełniają błędów… po raz drugi. Twoja matka miała więcej odwagi, niż mugolski pułk. A że potem została kochanką bogatego…

\- Pani generał, proszę…

\- Związki tej natury to rzecz normalna. I panny ze świetnych rodów szukają majętnych kawalerów, czyż nie? Tylko, że one mogą zostać szacownymi małżonkami i spoglądać z góry na kobiety, które nie były posażne i dobrze urodzone. Których nie stać na to, by uwiązać do siebie jaśnie pana męża paroma formułkami, wypowiedzianymi przez ich kapłanów. Ja nie dostrzegam różnicy między jednymi a drugimi. Twoja matka była odważną i inteligentną kobietą. Twój ojciec natomiast…

\- Ale mój ojciec…

\- Twój ojciec tęskni za tym, czego już nie może, a nigdy nie dostrzegł, ile jeszcze mógłby.

_I ten scharłaczony dziwkarz nie uznałby cię za syna, gdybym sobie z nim nie porozmawiała po prusku. Ale tego nie musisz wiedzieć. – Dodała w myślach. – Na Morrigan, jak można zepsuć sobie całe życie tylko dlatego, że się nie ma dłoni?_

Ottmar westchnął. Generał Batory była delikatna jak szarżujący buchorożec, ale, niestety, mówila czystą prawdę.

\- Wracając do rzeczy, nie zamierzałam analizować twojego drzewa genealogicznego. – Ciągnąła Elżbieta. - Zdziwiło mnie tylko, że to ty przyszedłeś do mnie. Ostatnim razem doszło między nami do ożywionej dyskusji. Mogłeś więc podejrzewać, że nie będę zbyt… miła.

\- Ferenc też nie spędza miło czasu.

\- Raczej nie. – Zgodziła się Elżbieta. – Ale ty musiałeś schować dumę do kieszeni, by tu przyjść.

\- Jeśli więc chce pani wyrównać rachunki…

\- Mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie – prychnęła Elżbieta - Istnieje rytuał, który byłby pomocny. Nie ocali on Ferenca, ale zwiększy, znacząco zwiększy, jego szanse. Jadłeś śniadanie?

\- Nie.

\- I lepiej nic dziś nie jedz. Zarzygałbyś mi cały dywan – stwierdziła spokojnie Batory – A kiedy stary Vuk Malefoi robił to ze mną na gołej podłodze, dorobiłam się krwiaka w mózgu, kiedy mną rzuciło o posadzkę. No więc ja bez dywanu nie będę…

Monolog Elżbiety na temat szczegółów rytuału trwał jeszcze dobre pięć minut. Ottmar miał wrażenie, że dywan i tak ucierpi, zanim jeszcze stara generał podniesie różdżkę.

\- Jednakże – ciągnęła Batory – Rytuał musi być wykonany dobrowolnie. No więc… jaką podjąłeś decyzję?

Nim Ottmar zdążył odpowiedzieć, Elżbieta dodała. – To potężna magia. Nie należy postępować z nią pochopnie… Idź teraz. Spotkamy się o zachodzie słońca, w tej altanie obok rzeźby feniksa, wiesz, o której mówię. A jeśli zmienisz zdanie… Nie powiem nikomu.

* proszę wejść

.

.

\- O czym rozmawiałaś z młodym Grinelwaldem? – zapytała Ludwika, spotkawszy ją w ogrodzie.

\- Ottmarem? – mruknęła Elbieta, nie przerywając ścinania kwiatów. – Rodzinne sprawy.

\- Nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze, gdy go rano spotkałam.

\- Martwi się o Ferenca. Dobry chłopak. Myślę… że mógłby nam pomóc w opiece nad Gellertem, a i na Ferenca miałby dobry wpływ. Jest kuzynem ich obu, to się dobrze składa. Może…

\- Nie wolno im się spotykać. – Pokręciła głową Ludwika. – Ottmarowi i Gellertowi. Stary konflikt rodowy między pradziadkami… Dzieli ich klątwa.

Elżbieta zmarszczyła brwi, wyraźnie zdumiona.

– Na którym poziomie?

\- Czekaj… Trudno to spamiętać. – Ludwika potarła czoło dłonią. – Możesz mi pokazać ich drzewo genealogiczne?

Elżbieta spełniła jej prośbę.

\- Podziwiam twoją pamięć – westchnęła Ludwika – A, już wiem, tutaj. Waldemar Grindelwald miał córkę Anzelmę i syna Arnolda. Doszło między nimi do do kłótni, i to w poważnej sprawie. Podobno Anzelma uznała, że chłopak stajenny Arnolda to dobry cel dla wypróbowania jakiejś klątwy.

\- Powiadasz…

\- Cóż, musiała to być poważna sprawa, bo Arnold zepchnął ją za to z murów i zerwał więzi rodowe. Z czego wniosek, że Anzelma użyła okropnej magii. – Ludwika zakaszlała. – A teraz patrz. Arnold miał syna Siegmara, tego, który został mężem Charlotty. Ich syn Manfred z kolei był ojcem Lokiego…

\- A tenże Loki ożenił się z moją wnuczką i mieli syna Gellerta. – Kiwnęła głową Elżbieta. A rzeczona Anzelma, jak widzę, wyszła za mąż za swego kuzyna czwartego stopnia. Anzelma Grindelwaldowa _de domo_ Grinelwaldówna, jak ładnie… I od nich wywodzi się Ottmar.

\- Ty też kiedyś wyszłaś za kuzyna…

\- A z iloma dzieliłam łoże! – Zaśmiała się Elżbieta. – Gdybym dyskryminowała krewnych, musiałabym się zadowolić samymi mugolakami…

\- Elżbieto… - warknęła ostrzegawczo Ludwika.

\- Nie wymagaj subtelności od starej wojowniczki… Ale co do tej klątwy, już ja sobie porozmawiam, z kim trzeba.

\- Grób będziesz rozkopywać? – Skrzywiła się Ludwika.

\- Zaraz tam grób rozkopywać – parsknęła Elżbieta – Prędzej to będze kilka kopniaków. Ten… Arnold użył magii w gniewie, zapewne słusznym… Ale jeśli Ottmar przyjaźnił się z Lokim, to coś mi tu nie pasuje. Już ja sobie porozmawiam, z kim trzeba. – Uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. - Kaszlesz, Ludwiko.

\- Zauważyłam. Twoje lekarstwo nie jest jednak…

\- Żyjesz na kredyt, Ludwiko – stwierdziła ostro Elżbieta – Musisz się z tym pogodzić. Warzę kolejną porcję, myślę, że będzie skuteczniejsza.

\- Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła… - Westchnęła Ludwika. – Umarłabym w osiemsetdziewiątym.A ty nie stałabyś się draculową…

\- Nie sądzę. – Warknęła Elżbieta. – By, koniec końców, to coś zmieniło. I, na Ragnarök, nie czyń ze mnie niewinnej ofiary szaleńca. To śmieszne. Nikt mnie do niczego nie zmuszał.

Ludwika pokiwała głową.

_Draculi nie, na pewno nie. Ale porządku społecznego z pewnością. – Powiedziała do siebie Ludwika. – Ale może i lepiej, że sama tak nie uważa. Jeszcze spróbowałaby znowu ulepszyć świat…_

Elżbieta wróciła do ścinania kwiatów; Ludwika patrzyła na jej szybkie, zręczne ruchy w milczeniu.

\- Jeśli lekarstwo zawiedzie – odezwała się nagle Elżbieta – Można spróbować bardziej… radykalnych metod.

\- Które mają swoją cenę.

\- Wszystko, co ma wartość, ma też cenę. – Wzruszyła ramionami Elżbieta. – Acz nie zawsze w złocie.

.

.

\- To niesprawiedliwe – powiedział Albus – Gellert chciał tylko…

\- To Widzący! – Percival uderzył pięścią w stół. – Tak, wiem – dodał spokojniejszym tonem – Pomógł Ari. Miał dobre zamiary. Ale…

\- Nie lubisz jego pradziadka, tato.

\- Kogo?

\- Pana Gildo.

\- Posłuchaj, synku. – Percival stwierdził, że, niestety, trzeba będzie uświadomić Albusowi pewne nieprzyjemne sprawy. - „Pan Gildo" był świetnym nowojorskim sportowcem i do dziś robi wrażenie swoimi miotlartskimi sztuczkami. Ale gdy nadeszły czasy Draculi ten charłak zdradził swoje miasto. Jak wiesz, pani Batory była wówczas stronniczką tego czarnoksiężnika, a „pan Gildo" pomógł jej przełamać bariery ochronne. To dzięki niemu zdobyła Nowy Jork w trzy dni.

\- To… on był zdrajcą? A był taki miły… -Albus spojrzał na ojca z ogromnym zdumieniem w oczach.

\- Bez wątpienia. Miły to on być potrafi. – Prychnął z pogardą Percival. - A ona potrafi zawracać ludziom w głowach. Zresztą… W rodzie Gellerta jest wiele osób o niepięknej przeszlości. Wiem, Gellert nie jest temu winien. Ale ci ludzie są niebezpieczni. Wiem, wiem. – Uprzedził pytanie syna. – Jesteś odważny i inteligentny. – Ale i oni są niezwykle przebiegli. Nie chciałbym cię narażać na niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Ale przepowiednia…

\- On wróci, prawda? – westchnął Percival – Z krwią, potem i łzami. Naprawdę chciałbyś…

\- Pani von Bayern to słyszała. I nie wyglądała na przestraszoną. To coś znaczy. Sam mi tlumaczyłeś, że przepowiedni nie można… Że ich dosłowna interpretacja jest często błędna, tato. – Zaoponował Albus.

Percival jęknął w duchu. Dysputy z Albusem już były niełatwe. Co będzie za kilka lat?

\- Owszem. Pani von Bayern nie przestraszysz tak łatwo. Ale jakoś nie chciała powiedzieć, jak zinterpretowała te słowa, prawda? Albusie… Gellert jest… Chodź, pokażę ci.

Percival wpuścił syna do gabinetu. Ten rozglądał się ciekawie, bo ojciec rzadko pozwalał mu tam zaglądać. Tymczasem Percival rozłożył na biurku wielką płachtę pergaminu. Z pozoru pusta, po kilku zaklęciach zaczęła się zapełniać nazwiskami.

\- To jego rodzina, prawda?

\- Tak, Albusie, to drzewo genealogiczne Gellerta. Linia źeńska, spójrz…

\- Biegnie do generał Batory.

\- A jeszcze dalej jest jej dziadek, Altair Batory. Swego czasu siał terror…

\- Był Czarnym Panem? – Zapytał Albus.

\- Pewnie miał takie ambicje. Ale był tylko okrutnym bandytą. Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć prawdziwego Czarnego Pana, to spójrz tę gałąź drzewa. To matka generał Batory. Jej gałąź prowadzi do…

\- Piotra Romanowa. Tego Piotra Romanowa? – Oczy Albusa były wielkie jak spodki.

\- O innym nie słyszałem.

\- A jego przodkowie? – Zapytał Albus. – Dlaczego ich tu nie ma?

\- Piotr był mugolakiem. I jak zapewne czytałeś, był bardzo…

\- Nie. Generał Batory nie jest taka. Nie jest zła. – Pokręcił głową Albus.

\- Nie jest okrutna, to prawda. Ani mściwa. Sam słyszałeś, co chciałem jej zrobić.

\- Wiem.

\- Więc nie mogę o niej złego słowa powiedzieć. Ale jest niebezpieczna. A ta wiedźma, patrz tu…

\- Generał Freeman, słyszałem. – Przytaknął Albus. – Bunt niewolników…

\- Ona _jest_ okrutna. I mściwa. To bardzo zła wiedźma.

\- Ale ona przecież tylk… Ty też byś sięgnął po różdżkę, tato, gdyby ktoś chciał sprzedać Ari, jakby była rzeczą!

\- Wiem, była niewolnicą, i pewnie jej pan pobił ją tak bardzo, że się jej w głowie pomieszało. Ale nie chciałbym, żebyś ją kiedykolwiek spotkał. Ani ojca jej najstarszego syna… Widzisz, tego, który się ożenił z córką generał Batory…

Albusowi powoli się to zaczęło mieszać.

\- Znaczy, męża generał Freeman, pana Huntera? Tego, co go nazywają Lordem Pendragonem?

_\- Zaraz męża – pomyślał z pogardą Percival – On sam obmacywał kolegów z tej ich bandy, ona też w młodości podobno nigdy nie odmawiała… Zmajstrowali sobie bękarta, Hunter pewnie chciał mieć dziedzica…_

_Ale ten szczegół postanowił opuścić. Albus miał w końcu tylko dziewięć lat._

\- Freeman z Hunterem mieli syna. – Wyjaśnił zwięźle. –I to on ożenił się z córką generał Batory. Ta rodzina jest niebezpieczna, Albusie.

\- Ale pani Lovelace… - Wtrącił Albus, wskazując na inną gałąź drzewa.

\- Pani Lovelace-Grindelwald. – Pokiwał głową Percival. – Prababka Gellerta w linii męskiej. To też dziwna historia. Zważ, że służyła generałowi Johnsonowi, on też gdzieś tu jest… O, to on. – Percival wzkazał na jedno z odgałęzień. – Daleki krewny generał Batory, i, jak widzisz, prapradziadek niejakiego Ferenca Johnsona, który jest przyrodnim bratem Gellerta.

\- Mają tę samą matkę…

\- Mieli. – Zauważył Percival. – A wracając do Lovelace-Grindelwald, ona też ma swoje tajemnice. Johnson połączył siły z Freeman wbrew kontraktowi, który podpisał. Był więc zdrajcą. A panna Lovelace była wówczas jego... konsultantką od numerlogii, a więc i od magicznych kontraktów. Później dołączyła do nich generał Batory, nawiasem mówiąc, ale nie zabawiła długo w Ameryce. Wróciła do Europy, gdzie dołączyła do Draculi. Freeman i Johnson też go popierali. Może niezbyt entuzjastycznie, ale potrzebowali silnego sojusznika.

\- Ale pani Lovelace-Grindelwald była przecież przeciwniczką Draculi! – Zauważył Albus.

\- Owszem, była ważnym oficerem w jednej z podziemnych organizacji, walczących ze Smoczą Gildią Draculi. Ale podczas bitwy na Finistère… Wiesz o czym mówię?

\- Wiem. To było po śmierci Draculi. Generał Batory kontra reszta świata.

\- Mniej więcej – Percival uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Wtedy Lovelace-Grindelwald była po stronie generał Batory.

\- Ona też zdradziła?

\- Synku – Westchnął Percival. – Kiedyś czytałem książkę naszej sąsiadki, pani Bagshot, na temat tej bitwy. Tam mało kto był po tej stronie, po której powinien. Łącznie z połową ruchu oporu. Nie, nie wiem kto, kogo i dlaczego. Ale generał Batory potrafi być _przekonująca_,jeśli chce.

_Albus drgnął. Nie, przecież generał Batory nigdy by… _

\- Generał Batory jest dobra – odparł – Pan Hunter też był w porządku.

\- Nigdy się nie zbliżaj do niego – warknął Percival.

\- Ale dlaczego? Jestem przyjacielem Gellerta…

Percival westchnął. Albus był dojrzały, jak na swój wiek, więc może dało mu się już wytłumaczyć, _dlaczego._

\- Hunter… Zakochuje się w mężczyznach – stwierdził w końcu. – Nie chcę, byś kiedykolwiek spotkał się z tym człowiekiem.

Albus zaczął myśleć. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jak niebezpieczna to czynność.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział trzynasty, gdzie wszyscy zajmują się magią, która jest albo nielegalna, albo niebezpieczna, albo jedno i drugie**

Gellert siedział na niskiej gałęzi potężnej, starej jabłoni, gryząc jabłko.

\- Dasz mi jedno? – zapytała Charlotta.

\- Proszę, babciu.

Wiedźma usiadła obok niego, opierając się o pień.

\- I jak się czujesz? – zagaiła.

Gellert westchnął.

\- Boję się, babciu. To jest silniejsze ode mnie.

\- To zawsze będzie silniejsze od ciebie. To… jak zmęczenie. Możesz z nim walczyć, ale w końcu i tak zaśniesz. – Wzruszyła ramionami Charlotta.

\- Ludzie nie zasypiają nagle na ulicy, bez ostrzeżenia. I nie straszą przyjaciół…

\- Dumbledore to głupiec. – Charlotta wypluła pestkę.

Gellert spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem.

\- Ojciec, nie syn. Ludzie się boją nas, Widzących… Tak jak mugole boją się czarodziejów. Ale nie spodziewałam się takiej głupoty po Niewymownym.

\- On nie chce, żebyśmy…

\- Gellercie – westchnęła Charlotta – Dziecko, on może sobie nie chcieć. Co magia związała, człowiek nie rozdzieli.

\- Nie przysięgaliśmy sobie niczego. To znaczy, Aberforth chciał, ale ja nie chciałem i…

\- I dobrze. Sam widziałeś, że przysięgi to niebezpieczna magia. – Stwierdziła spokojnie Charlotta. – Nie powinno się ich składać bez zastanowienia. Ale magia kazała ci przebyć całą Europę, by im pomóc. Takiej więzi nie przerwą żadne ojcowskie zakazy.

\- Nie pamiętam dlaczego… - Gellert nie wiedział, jak opisać to, co się stało. - To znaczy, śniło mi się, że Ariana… Ona upadła i umarła. Myślisz, babciu, że ci mugole by ją zabili?

\- Nie sądzę – odparła Charlotta po namyśle – By zrobili to celowo. Ale pamiętam, gdy byłam małą dziewczynką, jeden chłopak z sąsiedztwa pokłócił się ze swoim przyjacielem. Zaczęli się szarpać, popychać… I ten przyjaciel upadł tak nieszczęśliwie, że już nie wstał. Uderzył głową o kamienny próg. Kto wie, co miało się stać…

Gellert skinął głową.

\- Albus mówił, że jego mama mówiła coś o magii, która zamyka się w sobie, jeśli takie małe dziecko się przestraszy.

\- Obscurus – Skinęła głową Charlotta – Poważne zaburzenie rdzienia magicznego. Widziałam to już, u mugolaków. Ich rodziny nie mają pojęcia o magii i czasem próbują zwalczyć to, czego nie rozumieją. Bywa, że to się źle kończy.

\- Tego nie da się leczyć?

\- Słyszałam o ludziach, którzy sami zapanowali nad swoim obscurusem. O terapii nie. To rzadkie zaburzenie. A że dotyka głównie mugolaków, pierwszymi czarodziejami, którzy się stykają z nosicielem obscurusa, są najczęściej aurorzy. I dzieje się to zazwyczaj w czasie gwałtownego ataku choroby.

\- I zabijają go…

\- Gellercie – westchnęła Charlotta – Wszyscy wiedzą, że mają do czynienia z ofiarą, nie z przestępcą. Ale magia obscurusa jest niestabilna i agresywna. Twoja babka Elżbieta mówiła, że to ta magia zabija nosiciela, że mało kto przeżywa takie natężenie mocy.

Gellert w milczeniu przeżuwał jabłko.

\- Zapytam ją o to. – Stwierdził w końcu. – I miałem inne sny. Śniła mi się aurorka. I wydawała mi się bardzo ważna. Była… To było chyba więzienie. Rozmawiała z kimś, on był chyba więźniem, tak mi się wydawało. Taki dziwny czarodziej, miał długi, czarny warkocz i bardzo zielone oczy… On… Chciał od niej filiżanki.

\- Filiżanki, z której nikt nigdy nie pił? – Spytała Charlotta.

\- Skąd babcia wie?

\- Zgadywałam. Wiele eliksirów wymaga takiego naczynia.

_A to, że strażnicy więzienni chętnie korzystają z wiedzy uwięzionych warzycieli, zwłaszcza z tej zakazanej wiedzy, nie było dla Charlotty niczym nowym. Pytanie brzmiało: co miało to wspólnego z Gellertem?_

\- A potem śniła mi się inna dziewczyna – ciągnął Gellert - Jakby… Chyba mugolka, bo była bosa, brudna, miała na sobie wytartą, połataną sukienkę. I… coś w tym śnie było nie tak. Wydawało mi się, że ona będzie moją żoną. A ja przecież nigdy bym nie poślubił mugolki!

\- To ludzie, jak i my, Gellercie. – Stwierdziła Charlotta surowym tonem.

\- Ale ożenić się z mugolką to tak, jakby… Jakby chcieć rozmawiać z kimś, kto nie zna twojego języka. Oni przecież nic nie widzą!

\- To nie są łatwe związki, to prawda. – Zgodziła się Charlotta. – Dla obu stron. Moi rodzice byli pozbawieni magii, jak pewnie wiesz. Ojciec był synem pary charłaków, a matka córką charłaka i mugolki. Moja siostra Annegret jest czarownicą, ale Annalena i Marianna były charłaczkami. Wszystkie nasze dzieci za to były magiczne. To była… wybuchowa mieszanka.

_O tak. Jak to szło?_

_Prababka: „No wreszcie się doczekałam zdrowych potomków, w trzecim pokoleniu. Dość już tego pecha."; „Nie chwal się taką siostrą, Lotto, bo żaden czarodziej nie będzie chciał się z tobą ożenić."; „Nie zadawaj się z tym chłopakiem, Lotto, to przecież mugol! Chcesz urodzić charłaka? Mało tego mamy w rodzie? Z twoim pochodzeniem musisz uważać, sama rozumiesz…"_

_Matka: „Lotto, nie afiszuj się tak! Siostrzyczkom będzie przykro!"; „Mogłabyś wreszcie wyjść za mąż, nie wypada, żeby w twoim wieku…". _

_Annalena: „Czemu ona może, a ja nie, mamo? Magia jest niesprawiedliwa!"; „Nie gadaj o tak tej magii. Mam tego dość. Tylko to jest dla was ważne."; „Ubierz na siebie coś normalnego, bo rodzina Johna się czegoś domyśli…"_

„_On nie rozumie, że ja nie chcę żyć jak mugolka! Może i nie mam magii, ale dam się traktować, jak one! Nie jestem skrzatem!"_

_Szwagier John: „Jak to, dziewczynki w jednej szkole z chłopcami? Wykluczone."; „Pieniądze to sprawa mężczyzn, moja żona nie musi zarabiać, jak jakaś praczka. Co ludzie powiedzą?"; „Te wasze gry są takie brutalne, droga Lotto, kobieta nie powinna…"_

_Tak, cali mugole. Kobieta nie powinna, panience nie wypada, to męska sprawa, ja, jako mężczyna zadecyduję, przecież to grzech, to nie po Bożemu… _

_I cali czarodzieje. Tylko magia się liczy. Nie masz w sobie magii, jesteś kaleką, nic nie możesz, i nie wychodź z pokoju, kiedy są goście, bo co sobie oni o nas pomyślą._

\- Z charłakiem powinno być łatwiej. Przynajmniej ma pojęcie o naszym świecie. – Zauważył Gellert, wyrywając Charlottę z zamyślenia.

\- Ale o wiele częściej odczuwa zawiść i złość. Mugol, dowiedziawszy się o magii, najczęściej godzi się z tym, że jest mugolem. Uznaje magię za coś… egzotycznego, taki rzadki dar.

\- Może nam zazdrościć.

\- Owszem. – Zgodziła się Charlotta. - Ale tak, jak się zazdrości, dajmy na to, wybitnemu artyście, albo królewiczowi. Pewnie, kto nie chciałby być geniuszem czy władcą… Ale mało kto dostaje obsesji na tym punkcie, ludzie rozumieją, że to przywilej nielicznych. Charłacy za to czują się pokrzywdzeni przez los. Wydaje im się, że stracili coś, co im się należało. Nie bez powodu mówi się "złośliwy jak charłak". To często zgorzkniali, smutni ludzie. Moja siostra Annalena też wpadła w tę pułapkę. Była bardzo nieszczęśliwa. Nie mogła czarować, a w świecie mugoli się dusiła.

\- Ale miała rację. Babka Elżbieta zawsze powtarza, że gdyby była mugolką, mogłaby być najwyżej generałową, nie generałem.

\- To prawda. Żebyś widział spotkanie mojego szwagra Johna z twoją prababką Elżbietą… To było niedługo po tym, jak poznałam twoją prababkę Joyce. - Charlotta uśmiechnęła się, wspominając zszokowaną minę krewniaka. – Generał Batory w pełnej gali kontra pobożny metodysta…

\- Babcia Ludwika mówiła, że pownienem iść do szkoły do Neuschwanstein. – Gellert zmienił temat. – Lubię ten zamek…

\- To bezpieczniejsze, niż Durmstrang. – Zgodziła się Charlotta. – Będę tam uczyć Wróżbiarstwa.

\- Ze względu na mnie?

\- Widziałeś, że nie tylko ty masz ten talent. Tylu Widzących na raz to coś niezwykłego. Ktoś musi się wami zaopiekować, a ja lubię uczyć.

\- Ale ty nie masz wizji, babciu?

\- Klasycznych nie. Ale miewam sny. Jak już wiesz, znam się an arytmancji. Jestem też astrolożką. Umiem wróżyć z lanego wosku. Szisze nie chciały mnie słuchać ale babka Joyce pokaże ci, jak działają, jeśli będziesz miał do tego talent.

\- Babciu, możesz mnie zacząć uczyć już teraz?

\- Czemu nie? Chodź, pokażę ci kilka podstawowych ćwiczeń.

.

Joyce postawiła na stole przybory do szycia. Duże, krawieckie nożyce, malutkie nożyczki do obcinania nitek, poduszeczka z igłami, naparstek, nici…

Po czym zaczęła się zastanawiać, który materiał wybrać.

Przejrzała szafę, w której wisiały stare ubrania, ale nic nie przypadło jej do gustu.

Potem przejrzała to, co leżało starym, sfatygowanym kufrze. Nie, to nie to.

Wreszcie uchyliła wieko dużej, drewnianiej skrzyni, malowanej w kwiaty. Czego tam nie było... Stary mundur. Suknia, którą podarował jej Ethan, ukradłszy ją w Atlancie, dawno, dawno temu…

Wreszcie, na samym dnie…

Czarna, prosta, lniana suknia, z wzorkiem w czerwone kwiatki. Ręce Joyce zadrżały.

_To była noc przed… tydzień przed piekłem na Finistère. _

_\- Gdzie El? – Joyce rozejrzała się po namiocie. Elżbiety nie było, tylko jej stryj Ferenc, mimo późnej pory, ślęczał nad jakimś dziełem o runach._

_\- Poszła się przewietrzyć – odparł Ferenc, nie podnosząc wzroku znad lektury._

_\- Tak bratanicy pilnujesz? – parsknęła Joyce – Sama poszła?_

_\- Dziwisz się? – odparł Batory – Taka cudna noc, księżyc właśnie wstał, jest pięknie. Niech ma trochę spokoju._

_Joyce spojrzała w niebo, a raczej w przeźroczysty dach namiotu. Księżyc wyglądał dziwnie, jakby przepołowiony przez wieżę bretońskiego kościółka._

_Księżyc._

_Przepołowiony._

_Kościół._

_Joyce rzuciła się przed siebie, w skoku zmieniając się w jaguara i wielkimi susami popędziła w stronę kościółka. Usłyszała tylko, jak Ferenc biegnie za nią ale nie zatrzymała się, by mu wyjaśnić, co ją przeraziło._

_Elżbieta, w tej charłackiej sukience, siedziała na ołtarzu… Joyce powinna się była domyślić wcześniej, widząc tę szmatę… Czerwone kwiatki, maki, maki! Jak mogła się nie domyślić, że Elżbieta nie bez powodu kazała sobie uszyć czarną suknię w czerwone maki!_

_Jaguar ryknął z całych sił. Elżbieta, zaskoczona, przerwała inkantację. Ale wahała się tylko przez moment. Nóż błysnął w świetle świec…_

_Jaguar skoczył i zdążył. Wielkie łapy przycisnęły Elżbietę do ołtarza._

_\- Co robisz, charłaczko? – wrzasnęła Joyce, wróciwszy so ludzkiej postaci – Idiotko!_

_\- Musimy… wygrać… - wychrypiała Elżbieta – Trzeba…_

_Wrzasnęła z bólu, ale Joyce nie zamierzała jej puścić._

_\- Bez ciebie nie wygramy, charłaczko jedna! Ty durna idiotko!_

_Elżbieta spróbowała ją z siebie zrzucić, ale, osłabiona gorączką i nie całkiem wygojoną klątwą, nie dała rady._

_\- Idiotka, idiotka – powtarzała Joyce, trzymając ją z całych sił – Durny, rudy łeb… Ty naprawdę myślsz, że… Ofiary będziesz składać… Głupia…_

_Elżbieta przestała się szarpać._

_\- Popsułaś wszystko! – jęknęła tonem, który do niej zupełnie nie pasował – Nawet mugole wiedzą, że jeśli wódz się…_

_\- Zamknij się – warknął Ferenc – I ani się waż więcej… _

_\- I żadnych kościołów – dodała Joyce – Wysnuwasz złe wnioski z kleszych bajań._

_Elżbieta wykrzywiła się paskudnie._

_\- Nawet mugole rozumieją… - Zakaszlała. - Wszystko popsuliście._

_\- Nie możesz umrzeć, El._

_\- Puść mnie wreszcie, Joyce. _

_\- Nie, jeśli nie obiecasz…_

_\- Nie widzisz, że magia już zdecydowala? Gdyby wam nie kazała, nie przyszlibyście tu. Magia zdecydowała. Nie będę – syknęła Batory – Złaź ze mnie wreszcie. Bo się zarazisz._

.

.

Joyce potrząsnęła głową, odganiając wspomnienia. Tak, to był odpowiedni materiał. A nóż… Nóż powinien być na samym dnie skrzyni.

Usiadł przy stole i wzięła do ręki szablon. Który powinna wybrać? Wilka? W końcu Gellert miał na drugie imię Hrodvitnir*, to by do niego pasowało… A może klasycznie, niedźwiadka? A może smoka? A może?... O, tak. To dobry pomysł.

Wybrała odpowiedni szalbon, pocięła materiał i zabrała się do zszywania kawałków. Pracowała powoli, starannie, przeplatjąc uroki z nićmi.

Potem jeszcze przyszycie guzikowych oczek i noska, wypychanie starannie przygotowaną mieszanką ziół, nasion, piórek i futra, przyszycie ogonka…

W końcu szmaciany jaguarek dla Gellerta był gotowy. Joyce ukłuła się igłą w palec i rozsmarowała kropelkę krwi na guzikowym nosku.

\- Fiat – szepnęła.

.

.

Znowu piłeś, charłaku. – Elżbieta bezceremonialnie, szybkim ruchem różdżki, zrzuciła butelki i kieliszki na podłogę. Roztrzaskały się z brzękiem. Jörg skulił się w fotelu.

\- A teraz mi powiedz, i to szybko, czemu zabroniłeś synowi przyjaźnić się z jego własnymi kuzynami.

Żadnej odpowiedzi. Elżbieta uniosła różdżkę, niewiele, ale Jörg, były auror, zauważył ten gest. Ton starej generał też nie uszedł jego uwagi.

\- Nie macie prawa mnie zmuszać… - zaczął.

\- Prawa nie, możliwość – owszem – odparowała Batory – To doczekam się odpowiedzi? Czy mam cię zamknąć o suchym pysku i poczekać? Najpóźniej jutro zrobisz wszystko, czego zażądam, za kieliszek alkoholu. Ty charłaku. – Skrzywiła się pogardliwie.

\- Wyście nie stracili ręki z mocą – mruknął Jörg – Zawsze byliście leworęczni, szanowna ciotko.

Elżbieta prychnęła. Owszem, jej pradziadek był i jego praprapradziadkiem, ale te wszystkie „szanowne ciotki" „drogie kuzynki" i inne „jaśnie wielmożne krewne" bawiły ją niezmiernie.

\- Szanowna ciotka nie przyszła rozmawiać o twojej prawej dłoni. Nie ma już o czym. – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Tylko o Ottmarze, twoim synu. Co ty znowu kombinujesz? Hmm?

\- No przecież… Przyjaźnił się z Lokim! A Loki… No… Było z nim… Nie tak.

\- Nie tak, mówisz. – Głos Elżbiety przeszedł w lodowaty szept.

Jörg zadrżał. Przypomniał sobie, że Loki był mężem wnuczki Elżbiety.

\- Nie chciałem tylko… Te eksperymenty… A potem was posłuchał, i zginął! - Wrzasnął w nagłym przypływie pijackiej odwagi. – Nie pozwolę, żeby i Ottmar…

\- Gdybym cię nie obiła jak charłaka, nie uznałbyś go za syna. – Trzeźwo zauważyła Elżbieta. – Smarkałeś w rękaw, że dziecko z mugolką to taaka straaszna hańba… - Dodała płaczliwym tonem, szyderczo przeciągając słowa. - A tu popatrzcie, troskliwy ojciec się znalazł.

\- Wciągacie wszystkich w te wasze gry – odparł Jörg oskarżycielskim tonem – Lokiego też wciągnęliście. A potem wy wychodzicie z tego bez szwanku, droga ciotko. A oni… Martwi, albo jak ja, jeszcze gorzej…

Elżbieta uniosła wzrok ku sufitowi.

\- Brakuje ci tylko dłoni – syknęła – Ale kto ma charłacką duszę, ten charłakiem będzie.

\- Ale wy…

\- Ale ja! – Przerwała mu Elżbieta. – Ale ja żądam, byś zniósł ten zakaz. Tu i teraz. I dobrze ci radzę, nie nadużywaj mojej cierpliwości.

\- No i czego chcecie? Żeby Ottmar zaprzyjaźnił się z tym dzieciakiem Lokiego? To przecież nie jest… Pewnie z nim też…

\- Jörg. Wiesz. Jaką. Klątwę. Wynalazł. Nasz. Pradziad. Piotr? – Wycedziła Elżbieta. – Czy mam ci ją zademonstrować?

\- Nie ośmielicie się… - Zaczął Jörg piskliwym tonem.

\- A założysz się, _drogi kuzynie,_ że się ośmielę? – Różdżka Elżbiety zawisła Jörgowi tuż przed nosem. Rozpoznał tę pozycję. Batory nie żartowała.

\- Ale… - Przypływ pijackiej odwagi już się skończył. Teraz następował jej odpływ. Różdżka Elżbiety uniosła się jeszcze wyżej. – Tak jest, pani generał.

.

.

Elżbieta ledwie opuściła kamienicę, w której mieszkał Jörg, gdy jej lusterko zawibrowało. Ludwika. Elżbieta widząc jej zdenerwowanie, aportowała się od razu do Monachium, ignorując fakt, że powinna się udać do Ministerstwa.

\- Zniknęła jedna z moich karet – oznajmiła Ludwika bez dłużych wstępów.

\- Która?

\- Panzerzug**.

\- W co zaprzężony?

\- Nie uwierzysz – odpowiedziała Ludwika – Dwa abraxany, dwa greckie pegazy, dwa sleipniry i dwa garbuski.

\- Dałaś mu uprawnienia do tego powozu? – Zdumiała się Elżbieta. – On nie utrzyma tego zaprzęgu. Ja nie utrzymam!

\- I ja nie utrzymam – Stwierdziła Ludwika – Bez dobrego forysia nie da się…

\- A Ferenc jest na tyle dobrym stangretem, by sobie poradzić, gdyby miał forysia? – Spytała Elżbieta.

\- Nigdy nie powoził tą karocą. I nigdy nie prowadził ośmiokonnego bojowego zaprzęgu. Rozbije się. Masz jakiś pomysł, Elżbieto?

\- I owszem. – Skinęła głową Batory. – A ty wymyśl jakąś dobrą wymówkę, gdy pani Minister będzie mnie szukać. Nie musi być godna. – Elżbieta uśmiechnęła się krzywo i posłała skrzata, by natychmiast i bez zwłoki sprowadził Ottmara.

.

.

Spotkali się w ogrodach Nymphenburga.

\- A… ten dywan, pani generał? – Ottmar rozejrzał się, zdziwiony.

\- Nie wierz we wszystkie opowieści starych aurorek. – Elżbieta uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. – Czy ty naprawdę myślałeś, że zafunduję ci krwiaka pod czaszką? Znam się na swoim fachu. Ale trzeba oddzielić czarodzieja od charłaka. – Dodała.

Ottmar skinął głową. Batory chciała go nastraszyć, by się przekonać, czy jest naprawdę gotowy zmierzyć się z potężną magią.

\- Ten rytuał nie uczyni ci fizycznej krzywdy – wyjaśnila Elżbieta – Acz jest bolesny. Im dłużej wytrzymasz, tym lepiej.

\- Zacznijmy więc.

\- Zacznijmy. – Powtórzyła Elżbieta. – Do kogo się modlisz?

\- Do Trzech.

\- To dobre boginie – stwierdziła z uznaniem Elżbieta – Stań tu i patrz na mnie… W imieniu Morrigan, Minerwy i Michaeli… - Zaczęła.

Magia zawirowała; Ottmar miał wrażenie, że moc uniosła go wysoko ponad ziemię, pulsowała mu w głowie, roztapiał się w niej jak moneta w tylgu złotnika… Magia dudniła, płonęła, nie, to on się w niej spalał na popiół…

\- Amor vincit omnia. – Głos Elżbiety zdawał się wypełniać całą przestrzeń. Magia, coraz więcej magii, Ottmar nie miał już pewności, kim jest, to było nie do wytrzymania… Amor vincit omnia! I kiedy wydało mu się, że coś zaraz w nim pęknie, Elżbieta przerwała rytuał.

Magia umilkła. Ottmar podniósł się z ziemi, ciężko dysząc. Elżbieta leżała na trawniku, a jej suknia nasiąkała krwią.

\- Pani generał! – Ottmar ukląkł przy niej – Co…

\- Nic mi nie będzie – wychrypiała Elżbieta – Łańcuch Narfiego*** nie lubi się z magią ofiary. Jest wszak jej zaprzeczeniem. – Zakaszlała.

Ottmar zamrugał, zdumiony.

\- Łańcuch Narfiego? – Powtórzył. – Ale przecież…

\- Paskudna magia – mruknęła Elżbieta, wpatrując się w niebo – Używana, by przywiązać czarodzieja do danego miejsca… budynku. Wieź tworzy się, używajać kropli krwi innego czarodzieja. Jeśli uwięziony przerwie łańcuch, ten drugi umrze.

Dopiero teraz Ottmar zauważył, że plama krwi na ubraniu Elżbiety rzeczywiście przypomina sznur, owijający się wokół jej ciała, od dłoni aż po prawą stopę.

\- Ale kto?..

\- Ale kto? – Prychnęła Elżbieta. – Przecież Charta Draculi trzeba było uwiązać, czyż nie?

Ottmar już chciał się zapytać, o co jej chodzi, ale przypomniał sobie, co kuzyni mówili o przemianie animagicznej Elżbiety. „Chart Draculi", cóż, to do niej pasowało… Ale kto był tak podły, by użyć tak czarnej magii?

\- Przecież to Dracula był…

\- Mirko Mayr był Czarnym Panem – warknęła Elżbieta – Bo przegrał. Złapały mnie te świętoszkowate charłaki – Wróciła do przerwanej opowieści - Niech ich wilkołaki zeżrą. Byłam w ciąży. A jak się moja Evelyn urodziła…. Evelyn, babka Gellerta… To mnie do niej uwiązali. Twoja cioteczna prababka Charlotta mało im za to łbów nie odklęła, jak się o tym dowiedziała…

\- Ale… Przecież ona nie umarła!

\- Evelyn umarła. Ale sześćdziesiąt lat później. – Wyjaśniła spokojnie Elżbieta. – Łańcuch nie jest zerwany. I dlatego dał o sobie znać.

\- Ale… pani uciekła wtedy z brytyjskiej niewoli…

\- A jakże. – Przytaknęła Elżbieta, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Nigdy nie szarp się z magicznym łańcuchem. I tak nie pęknie. A jeśli już, to więcej będzie z tego szkody niż pożytku.

\- A więc jak…

\- Wujek Isaac napisał bardzo pożyteczne dziełko o węzłach i łańcuchach. I o tym, jak się z nich sprytnie wyplątać. Był genialnym magomatematykiem…

\- Wuj Isaac?

\- Newton. Czasem mie woził na kucyku, gdy byłam małą dziewczynką, bardzo go lubiłam… - Elżbieta uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień. - Przyjaźnił się z moim pradziadem Piotrem. Nie patrz tak na mnie! Piotr był naprawdę Czarnym Panem, jak się patrzy. Ale i wujek znał się na wszystkich rodzajach magii. Wbrew temu, co mówią, nie był wcale taki świętobiałomagiczny. W swoim mugolskim życiu namiętnie ścigał fałszerzy monet i weksli. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że skazani idą w ręce kata, a egzekucja nie należała do najszybszych… Był człowiekiem swojej epoki, nie mdlał na samo słowo „klątwa"… Uprawiał magię, nie patrzył na jej kolor. Ech. – Elżbieta podniosła się w końcu z trawnika. – Chodźmy. Nie jesteśmy kurami, niczego tu nie wysiedzimy… Jesteś dobry z numerologii, czyż nie?

\- Praciotka Charlotta tak twierdzi.

\- Muszę ci pożyczyć te dzieła wuja Isaaca. Mam wrażenie, że Łańcuch nie bez powodu dał o sobie znać.

\- Pani… Mnie nie zobliviatuje, pani generał?

\- A niby co masz zapomnieć? – Elżbieta uniosła brwi.

\- To… Ten łańcuch. To nie jest ani miłe, ani chwalebne.

\- Może. – Wzruszyła ramionami Elżbieta. – Nie opowiadaj o tym kolegom przy piwie. Ale mam paskudne przeczucie, że Łańcuch nie bez powodu dał o sobie znać.

.

.

_*„Vitnir", „wilk", co ma podobno znaczyć „wierzchowiec wiedźm"._

„_Hrodvitnir", „sławny wilk", to mniej popularne imię Fenrisa. W końcu Gellert jest synem Lokiego. A co do wiedźm, to poczekajmy parę lat, aż chłopak dorośnie…_

_** Tutaj „Panzerzug" znaczy „opancerzony zaprzęg"; ale może to być też „pociąg pancerny" ; -)_

_*** Z Narfim / Narim to różnie bywało… Wedle śliczniej, jakże germańskiej wersji w stylu gore, Narfi, syn Lokiego i Sygin, został rozszarpany przez swego brata, którego Odyn specjalnie w tym celu zamienił w wilka._

_A z wnętrzności Narfiego bogowie zrobili łańcuch, którym skuli Lokiego. I jeśli Loki ten łańcuch przerwie, Narfi umrze._

_Nie dziwię się, że Loki zrobił im Ragnarök._


End file.
